DECISIONES
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: cuando aceptas que sientes algo que te llevo años descifrar,y tu corazon lo unico que necesita es a esa persona, un destino se crea apartir de ese amor, uno que puede traerte felicidad...esto es un Faberry/Brittana
1. Chapter 1

_**Ni el FABERRY, Ni el BRITTANA, ni mucho menos GLEE me pertenece, solo los utilizo para divertirme un rato…..**_

_**N/A: mi primer fic FABERRY, normalmente soy BRITTANA, igual no podia estar sin tratar de escribir un FABERRY, proximamente un ACHELE…..**_

_**N/A2: lo prometido es deuda…..este capitulo y en si todo el fic…..para LucyCaboosey23.…la sensei que escribe "Alza Tu Voz" sin duda uno de los fics mas PERFECTOS de por aquí….uno de los que me inspiro para hacer FABERRYS…..espero no defraudarla…..sin mas….aquí va**_

**CAPITULO I**

_**¿YALE?**_

-idiota-dijo la latina cerrando el locker frente a la rubia(que no era su rubia)-en serio?…-

-que rayos….-trato de interrumpir pero fue en vano

-Yale?-dijo terminando su frase, sin tomar en cuenta a la rubia

-como sabes?….yo solo se lo dije a…..-

-Berry, quien mas?-dijo caminando hacia ella

-que tiene de malo?….quiero decir es buena esc..…-no pudo continuar, pues la latina se acercaba mas, mientras ella se hacia para atrás, pues si que imponia miedo la morena en momentos como esos de arranques sin previo aviso

-no me importa asi sea Harvard, Priston o Julliard-dijo viendola retadoramente

-no entien…..-otra vez interrumpida

-porque no NYADA?-dijo acorralandola contra los lockers

-NYADA?-dijo extrañada, a lo que la morena solo asintio-porque NYADA?-

-ahí va a ir BERRY-dijo remarcando el apellido

-y luego?-pregunto aun sin entender

-como que "Y luego?"-dijo algo ofuscada-te MUERES por Rachel desde que entro…..NO!, desde que la viste en esos estupidos videos, porque no rayos simplemente te vas con ella!, hacen una familia y tienen muchos hijos!-dijo alzando las manos al aire

-es facil decirlo mas no hacerlo-dijo suspirando

-que te detiene?-pregunto extrañada, ante la pasividad de la rubia, pues no era esa actitud de HBIC, que hubiera impuesto en otras ocasiones, no habia reclamos, ni insultos en contra de la latina, lo que demostraba que en verdad le afectaba

-TODO!-dijo en un grito

-que es TODO?-pregunto la morena alzando una ceja

-sus padres…..mi madre…..la escuela…..FINN….ELLA-dijo acercandose a ella, ahora la acorralada contra los casilleros de enfrente-quieres que te diga mas razones?-pregunto acercandose a escasos milimetros del rostro de la latina-porque tengo toda una lista para decirtela!-dijo azotandola levemente contra los casilleros

-calmate!-dijo tratando de controlarla, pues ese empujon, se habia convertido en otro y otro y otro

_**-**_como quieres que me calme!-dijo azotandola mas fuerte-como quieres que me calme si no puedo estar con ella!-grito mientras azotaba la latina, contra los lockers de enfrente, haciendola caer

_**-**_mierda Quinn!-dijo poniendose de pie, sin atacarla, sabia que su amiga estaba mal, y ella no le golpearia si estaba en ese estado

-no entiendes?-dijo acercandose de nuevo a ella

_**-**_te entiendo Q….pero a golpes no arreglaras nada!-dijo al sentir otro golpe en su espalda-cal….-no pudo continuar, pues sintio un puñetazo directo al rostro, enseguida sintio el labio inferior comenzando a sangrar, comenzaba a recorrer hacia abajo hasta que su mano la limpiaba con un poco de ira-que mierda te pasa Quinn-dijo viendola con cierto temor de lo que pudiera hacer, estaban en medio pasillo infestado de gente que las veia con extrañeza, y no le importaba, gracias a dios no estaba Sue, y aunque lo estuviera, no se meteria al ser su capitanía y ex capitana

_**-**_te odio….te odio…..te odio-repetia una y otra vez, mientras golpeaba el pecho de la latina, mientras lagrimas traicioneras, comenzaban a abandonar sus ojos esmeraldas

_**-**_tranquila-decia la morena aguantando los golpes, que cada vez se volvian mas debiles, quedando solo las manos de la rubia aferradas en un puño a la ropa de la latina, que sin mas la abrazaba y se la llevaba al baño, despues del show que acababan de brindar, no habia mucho que hacer-ya Q….estoy aquí….contigo-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, mientras sentia como la rubia se aferraba a ella, abrazandola de la cintura, ella solo la rodeo con sus brazos, dandole fuerza

_**-**_porque?…..porque me tenia que enamorar de ella?, quiero decir…..es Rachel "ManHands" Berry, porque me tenia que enamorar de una estrella como ella?-decia entre sollozos, la latina solo suspiro

_**-**_porque no le dices?-

-decirle que?-dijo la rubia alzando un poco la cara, viendo directamente los ojos de la morena, que estaba muy cerca de su rostro, la veia fijamente, queriendo leer lo que pensaba-no le dire que la amo-dijo pero la expresion de la latina no cambiaba-no le dire!, esta LOCA, por el idiota de Finn, como quieres que le diga eso?….perdio su virginidad con él!, era de lo mas importante para ella…..de seguro estan pensando en tener una casa con muchos hijos, y un perro-dijo sonriendo ironicamente-estoy sola San….sola-dijo volviendo a desmoronarse en los brazos de la morena-perdi a Beth….y ahora a ella….no puedo, no puedo-

-no estas sola-dijo acariciandole la espalda para que se calmara-me tienes a mi y tambien a Britt-dijo la latina

-porque no puedo estar como ustedes?-pregunto ya mas calmada

-porque no te atreves a arriesgarte, si tan solo pudieras decirle lo que sientes….todo seria distinto-dijo la latina separandola de su pecho y secandole las lagrimas, la puerta comenzo abrirse, la cabeza de la otra cheerio rubia de ND se asomo con una sonrisa

-chicas, no es que las quiera apurar….pero varias chicas de aquí afuera necesitan pasar….y no puedo retenerlas todo el dia aquí-dijo sonriendo inocentemente, por lo que en la latina tuvo un efecto de sonrisa, y en la rubia una sonrisa melancolica, sus amigas se preocupaban por ella, no estaba sola, tenia a sus casi hermanas con ella, pues lo unico que las hacia distintas era el ADN

-solo que se enjuague la cara, y salimos-dijo la latina, para luego la rubia salir de nuevo, se escucharon algunas protestas y murmullos afuera, y una voz autoritaria, que poco se escuchaba en Britt, diciendo algo como "la proxima que hable antes de que salgan….les hare la vida miserable", esa frase unica de Santana y las demas HBIC(Quinn), que lo podian decir con esa firmeza, la rubia se enjuagó el rostro, y luego la latina le paso una toallita desechable para que se secara

-vamos, que Britt puede estar en problemas-dijo la morena, tomando de la cintura a la rubia que solo asintio, al abrir la puerta, se toparon con la espalda de la rubia ojiazul, y todas las demas chicas recargadas en las paredes y lockers alrededor de la entrada del baño, la rubia se quito dejandolas salir

-ahora pasen!-dijo al terminar de salir las otras dos chicas, las que esperaban entraron sin pensarlo

·····································

-estas bien Q?-pregunto la rubia alta acomodándole un mechón detrás de la oreja

-si-dijo sonriendo

-como supiste que estabamos en el baño?-pregunto la latina, que rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo a Quinn, y encima de este estaba apoyado el brazo de Britt, para asi poder estar en contacto, mientras ambas le daban fuerza a su amiga….a su capitana

-pues, Becky le fue a avisar a Sue, yo estaba con ella y entonces escuche, asi que vine a ver, pregunte y me dijeron que entraron al baño-dijo sonriendo

-¿y porque no vino Sue?, ¿Qué hacias con Sue a solas?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-no vino Sue, porque dijo que no estaba para estupideces-dijo hacia Quinn alzando los hombros-y estaba con Sue a solas, porque me estaba diciendo que yo sere la nueva co capitana….TU co capitana-dijo sonriendo hacia Santana-claro junto con Becky, pero dijo que merecia algo antes de irme-dijo sonriendo, Santana tambien sonrio-ahora puedo saber porque estas triste….-dijo viendo a Quinn-y porque rayos mi NOVIA tiene el labio roto?-dijo sonriendo mientras achicaba los ojos hacia Quinn

-ALGUIEN, aun no se atreve a aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Berry-dijo Santana suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza

-vamos Q, estamos a 6 meses de salir, y ya no eres una niña a la que sus padres tengan que cuidar y arreglar las cosas, estas bastante grande para saber que es lo que quieres y que no, si quieres ser feliz, puedes arriesgarte….si quieres ser infeliz, deja las cosas como estan y no hagas nada….el dia que sientas que nada vale la pena sin Rach, ese dia te arrepentiras y pensaras que es lo que pudiste hacer, cuando tenias posibilidades-dijo la rubia ojiazul, terminando con su pequeño discurso, que dejo a las otras dos chicas sin habla, una porque no sabia cuando Britt habia comenzado a hablar tan sabiamente, y la otra porque le dieron unas ganas impresionante de besarla, pues en ocasiones asi, simplemente su novia la dejaba embelesada-además hice una apuesta con Tubbi que si tu y Rachel terminaban juntas antes de salir de la preparatoria, el dejaria de fumar-dijo inocentemente, haciendo reir a las otras dos chicas

-no se…..tal vez si sea mejor hablar con ella, o tal ve dejar que brille por su cuenta-dijo suspirando al dar la segunda opcion

-Quinn-dijeron las Brittanas al mismo tiempo-las veces que Rachel a brillado….es porque tu has estado a su lado-dijo la latina dejando a la ojiverde en su lugar, sin moverse

-no es cierto….ella tiene su luz propia, una luz que brilla mas que todos los de aquí juntos…..es como una estrella…..-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa estupida en su cara

-no te atrevas a terminar esa frase, que lograras que las abejas hagan un nido aquí-dijo Santana asustada de la actitud de su amiga

-ya Q, sabemos que Rach es "TU ESTRELLITA CAIDA DEL CIELO", pero no tienes que asustar a mi novia-dijo sonriendo la ojiazul

-no se que se queja si ella habla asi de ti-dijo Quinn sonriendo

.o bueno!, dejemos estas estupideces y vayamos a el Glee Club-dijo la latina sonrojada-Q tiene una declaracion que hacer-dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada

-que!-dijo entrando en paranoia-ni loca…..-dijo casi híper ventilando

-no lo dice en serio Q, solo lo hace para tener este efecto en ti-dijo Britt, la rubia sexy vio a la latina que seguia riendose

-te odio lo sabias?-dijo seriamente la ojiverde

-lo se-dijo la morena guiñendole, al entrar al aula del Glee Club se quedaron de una pieza…..no se esperaban lo que tenian en frente, y todos sus compañeros estaban igual, se buscaron entre si con la mirada, y volvieron a ver hacia el frente, aun con su cara de WTF!…..

_**····························**_

_**Que sera?….Sera algo….o alguien?, la cara de las tres no fue la mejor…que pasaria si una historia que apenas comienza no pueda continuar?…..obviamente puede continuar!, pero Q….pobre, esto que le hizo a Santana no es lo unico que le pasara**_

_**Adelanto…..Q tendra una "admiradora", que querra algo mas con ella…..es algo parecida a Rachel…..piensen un poco en quien podria ser….y a esperar el proximo capi, lo subire en cuanto lo tenga v.v'**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado LucyCaboosey23.….todo tuyo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NI Quinn, NI Rachel NI mucho menos GLEE son de mi propiedad, si asi fuera…..EL FABERRY SERIA REAL! Y E FINCHEL NI EXISTIRIA…..**

**N/A: antes que nada, MUCHAS gracias por sus reviews, sinceramente no estaba muy segura de cómo hacer un FABERRY, pero supongo que no lo hago tan mal…..**

**Elizsa: muy bien!, vas mas o menos con lo de la admiradora…creo que el decir que se parece a nuestra Rachel es de gran ayuda, asi que sigan la historia….y no se preocupen…..tanto….OK si preocúpense, Quinn no va a ser la mas feliz en todo esto…..sin mas aquí les dejo el segundo capi**

_**Capitulo II**_

_**No quiero saber**_

Ninguna de las tres se lo creia, es mas, hubiera sido mas factible el regreso de St. James o algo asi, pero esto…..esto solo destrozaba un poco mas a Quinn…..

-que es todo este circo?-dijo Santana viendo el gran cartel que tenia frente a ella, y todo en a su alrededor era eso, un simple circo, toda la sala del Glee Club, adornada con globos, tenian champagna en la mesa donde tenian aperitivos, era todo una fiesta, todos hacian su mejor esfuerzo para que eso quedara y ni siquiera se daban cuenta de lo que la ojiverde sentia en esos momentos-_maldito cartel-_pensaban las tres cheerios

-que aquí mi amigo…..-dijo Puck tratando de hablar señalando a Finn en el proceso

-no me interesa saber-hablo la ojiverde-es un estupido circo y solo eso-

-pues aunque no quieras saber, lo veras-dijo Puck sonriendo, pensando que tal vez la HBIC estaba celosa de todo eso

-no lo necesito….creeme-dijo tratando de salir por la puerta pero siendo interceptada por el del mohicano

-se que estas celosa-dijo el chico en un susurro muy cerca del oido de la chica-pero asi es!, él la ama a ella, lo tuyo con Finn jamás podra ser!-dijo viendola, la rubia solo nego con la cabeza mientras sonreia con ironia

-eres un estupido-dijo empujandolo hacia un lado

-vamos Fabray!, que nunca sera posible!, ellos se aman!-grito el del mohicano al ver a la chica salir corriendo por el pasillo, volteo con un suspiro de resignacion, y se topo con la latina y la holandesa que lo veian con mala cara

-eres un idiota Puckerman-dijo severamente la latina

-pero que traen ustedes con sus insultos gratuitos hacia mi el dia de hoy?-dijo el mohicano caminando hacia adentro, para seguir ayudando con toda aquella estupidez. Ambas chicas supusieron que era sorpresa pues de la diva ni sus luces

·································

-Quinn?-pregunto alguien detrás de ella

La rubia se encontraba recargada de un barandal a las afueras de la institución, pensaba que todo era una estupidez, que no tenia caso seguir sintiendo eso, no tenia caso seguir sintiendo…..nada.

-Quinn?-volvio a insistir la voz detrás de ella

-que diablos quieres Berry!-dijo en un tono enojado, no queria contestarle asi, pero no podia hablarle de otra forma, ya no.

-que sucede?-pregunto poniendose junto de ella, tratando de buscar su mirada, sabia que algo estaba mal, no por su modo de contestar, si no porque se veia claramente habia estado llorando

-nada de tu incumbencia Berry-dijo tajantemente la rubia, sin voltear a verla, pues sabia que volveria a caer ante ella, como cada vez que hablaban

-se que te pasa algo….dime que es?-dijo tratando de acercarse, pero Quinn puso su mano para que se detuviera

-quieres saber?-dijo volteando a verla por primera vez desde que llego ahí, Rachel vio sus ojos, se veian mas oscuros, sin ese brillo tan especial que a ella tanto le gustaba, se veia indefensa ante ella, era la primera vez que veia asi de destrozada a la rubia ante ella

-si….quiero saber, para poder ayudarte-dijo viendola detenidamente, sus ojos hinchados, cansados, y su mirada….podia sentir como la veia con rencor, con odio, pero habia algo mas, mas alla de su tipica mirada de HBIC, mas alla de todo, podia ver que la veia con ternura, con….amor?, se preguntaba asi misma, al no tener claro ese sentimiento con el cual Quinn siempre la veia

-quieres ayudarme?-rio ironicamente

-ya te dije que si!-dijo acercandose mas, pero Quinn la detuvo de nuevo con su mano

-si quieres ayudarme-dijo esta vez acercandose ella a Rachel hasta acorralarla contra el barandal-largate y dejame sola-dijo viendola a los ojos, el sentimiento antes inexplicable para Rachel, ahora era cubierto perfectamente por frialdad

-pero….-

-pero nada Berry….tu eres la menos capacitada para esto, además de seguro que tienes mejores cosas, como ir al Glee Club a ver tu circo-dijo sonriendo de nuevo ironicamente alejandose de ella

-de que hablas?-pregunto extrañada

-nada, simplemente….largate de aquí!-dijo dandose la vuelta de nuevo recargandose contra el barandal, si no hubiera hecho es, de seguro hubiera visto las lagrimas que salian de los ojos de la judia, que corria hacia adentro.

No entendia que pasaba, hasta hace poco se llevaban bien….quedaron en ser amigas….al menos eso supuso ella, tal vez no era asi, tal vez todo era parte de algun plan macabro que Quinn estaba pensando para deshacerse de ella. Al llegar al Glee Club, todo estaba oscuro, no lo entendia, se acerco al interruptor, y en cuanto se encendio, vio que todo estaba perfectamente bien arreglado, sus compañeros estaban delante de ella, estaban felices y sonrientes, a excepcion de las dos amigas de _su _Quinn…..un momento, SU Quinn?, de cuando aca ella le decia asi?, no lo entendia muy bien, sabia que la rubia le movia su mundo, que siempre por ella, se podia sentir como la peor basura del mundo, hasta la estrella mas brillante del cielo. Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, ver a Finn, OK de cuando aca lo dejo de llamar SU NOVIO?, en fin, no le importaba en lo mas minimo, pero verlo con una sonrisa que compraba a cualquiera, pero dentro de ella ya no tenia ningun efecto, acercandose, hizo que lo mirara con una mirada extrañada.

-que sucede aquí?-pregunto la morena

-quiero….-dijo nervioso el moreno-quiero decirte algo, frente a todos…..o casi todos-dijo al no ver a Quinn ahí-es algo muy importante-

-ya dilo finnesa que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo a latina que se encontraba sentada con una cara de enojada, aburrida y preocupada a la vez

-tranquila, que mi hermano tiene que agarrar valor-dijo el del mohicano

-callate mohicano que no calienta-dijo la latina viendo con desprecio al chico, y logrando que todos comenzaran a reir

-bueno-dijo aclarandose la garganta el gigante-se que hace mucho tiempo te conoci….y desde que te vi por primera vez me gustaste, y que despues todo lo que pasamos y los errores que cometimos, despues de todo….seguimos juntos, te amo, y no se vivir sin ti….-

·········································

-te necesito…dios!, sino fuera una completa idiota!-decia Quinn mientras se acercaba a la orilla de aquella azotea, la que de un tiempo para aca se habia convertido en su sitio para pensar- es idiota todo esto…..eres tan inalcanzable como las estrellas que viven en el cielo…..tan lejos de mi, como la misma luna-dijo suspirando

Estaba enojada, triste, tenia tantas cosas dentro que no sabia en que momento explotaria, detrás de ella, a su derecha, como dos metros atrás habia una pared, no supo como recorrio esos dos metros y estampo su mano derecha contra esta, con toda la fuerza que tenia. Sintio el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero solo asi podria dejar de sentir, estampo la izquierda con la misma o mas fuerza, otro intenso recorrio desde su mano hasta sus pies, de nuevo la mano derecha y de ahí la izquierda, sentia las uñas incrustarse en sus palmas, sentia como ese olor a choquilla comenzaba a ser inhalado, como ese espeso liquido recorria sus manos, saliendo por sus nudillos y por las mismas heridas en sus palmas, sus lagrimas salian sin permiso alguno por sus ojos esmeraldas que cada vez perdian mas su brillo caracteristico, dejo de golpear la pared cuando sentia tanto dolor fisico, que ya no sentia el dolor interno, se volvio a acercar a la orilla de la azotea, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo.

························································

-Finn….no se que decir-dijo la judia viendo a sus compañeros del Glee Club, despues de las eternas palabras de amor y toda la cursileria dicha por el chico, faltaba Quinn, ella lo sabia

-solo dejame hacerte la pregunta-dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo

-dijiste que lo querias hacer frente a TODO el Glee Club-dijo la morena que ya presentia por donde iba todo eso-pero falta Quinn….ella tambien es parte de Glee-

-si pero nadie la ah visto-dijo extrañado el chico

-yo la vi-dijo la judia, atrayendo la atencion de Brittany y Santana

-en donde?-pregunto la latina corriendo hacia la judia, sabia que su amiga en condiciones extremas, como esa, podia ser capaz de cualquier cosa

-afuera….estaba por donde entrenan las cheerios-dijo extrañada por la actitud de la latina, que se acerco a decirle algo a Britt al oido y salio corriendo de ahí-que sucede?-pregunto la chica

-voy por la enfermera-dijo saliendo en direccion contraria a la de la latina

-que sucede?-pregunto ahora hacia Finn que no entendia nada

-no lo se-dijo y volvio su atencion hacia su novia-solo…..por favor-dijo señalando el cartel dejando en hacke a la judia al ver dicha petición detrás de el

············································

-maldito…..maldito cartel-dijo respirando pesadamente, sentia como todo le daba vuelta, como cada vez se le nublaba mas la vista, sentia que estaba tan cerca del suelo debajo de ella, que tal vez si saltaba…..podria llegar mas rapido abajo y no tendria la necesidad de bajar las escaleras, un paso mas, y otro para que sus pies quedaran a la par, sintio que todo se volvia obscuro a su alrededor, intento mantenerse de pie, pero simplemente no sentia fuerza para seguir, cerro los ojos y todo se volvio negro, solo pensando en esas dos malditas palabras…_ "casate conmigo"_

/-/-/-/-/

_**Bueno, no me odien por hacer sufrir tanto a nuestra Quinnie en el apenas segundo capi, que dira Rach?, aceptara?, donde estara Santana?, llegara a salvarla? O la pobre Quinn…..**_

_**OK espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, por favor, necesito mi inspiración! Ajajá**_

_**Twitter: NayaHemoMéxico**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	3. Chapter 3

**NI Santana, NI Brittany, NI Quinn, NI Rachel, NI mucho menos Glee me pertenecen, seria un sueño si fueran de mi propiedad**

_**CAPITULO III**_

_**Tiempo**_

Solo los pasos acelerados de sus pies resonaban entre los pasillos del William McKinley, en donde hasta hace poco sus sueños y sus miedos eran lo que mas le importaban, solo eso y la pequeña rubia de ojos azules que le robó el corazón y la dejaba sin aliento, pero ahora….ahora lo unico que le importaba era encontrarla, la conocia tan bien que sabia lo que podria hacer en este momento. Corria de aula en aula, llegando al baño, tal vez estaria ahí, golpeaba puerta tras puerta abriendo cada cubiculo de una patada, y no encontraba nada, algo hizo click en su mente al recordar el lugar favorito de Quinn, se lo habia dicho sin querer, en una de sus platicas en esa semana, le comento que la azotea servia para aclarar sus pensamientos, asi que no dudo y comenzo a correr hacia aquel lugar, sentia que su cuerpo cada vez se cansaba mas, que poco a poco sus piernas se tensionaban, sin embargo subio de una las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte mas alta del McKinley, trato de abrir la puerta pero parecia estar un poco trabada, sin dudarlo lanzo una patada logrando que se abriera por completo, pero se paralizo al ver la escena ante ella

-la puta madre Quinn!-salio de su boca mientras corria lo mas que sus piernas le daban, para tomar al cuerpo de Quinn, que caia inconciente, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, para caer sentada, con Quinn encima, en lugar de caer ambas hacia el vacio. La friccion con el suelo, y contando que ella llevaba la diminuta falda de las cheerios, hizo que sus piernas ardieran ante el contacto con el cemento, sabia que de seguro se habia raspado, pero en ese momento poco le importaba, la rubia inerte encima de ella, era lo que la shockeo

No sabia que hacer, le dolian las piernas, queria ponerse de pie, pero no conseguia la suficiente fuerza para realizar tal accion, por lo que recosto a la rubia junto de ella, vio sus manos molidas y tuvo que contenerse de romperle la cara por ser tan estupida.

Se pudo de pie, gestando una mueca de dolor, alzo a Quinn en brazos, al ver hacia el frente sonrió, pues ahí estaba la razon del porque seguia ahí, la rubia corrio hacia ella, tomando a Quinn en brazos y dandole un beso corto en los labios a la latina, ambas caminando hacia el termino de las escaleras, donde se encontraba la enfermera esperandolas

·······································

La latina recostada bocabajo, mientras la enfermera traia lo necesario para curarla, al tomar asiento junto a ella dispuesta a curarla, la ojiazul se puso de pie

-usted no va a tocar las piernas de mi novia-dijo haciendo un puchero-mejor encarguese de Q, y cure sus manos, que de ella me encargo yo-dijo la rubia, mientras veia como la enfermera asentia y le sedia su lugar, para luego dirigirse hacia el cuerpo inerte de la rubia,

Santana solo sonrio al ver a su novia asi de posesiva y volteo a ver a la enfermera-esta bien?, respira?-pregunto preocupada

-por enesima vez, ella respira y esta bien en lo que cabe-dijo la enfermera llevando las cosas necesarias para Quinn, al ver sus manos se sorprendio-como se hizo esto?-dijo volteando ver a las chicas

-es una tonta, pero no se la razon-dijo Santana soltando un suspiro

-pobre chica, algo le debe haber llegado duro, como para que decidiera destrozar asi sus manos-decia la enfermera mientras comenzaba a limpiar las manos de la chica con un algodón con alcohol, comenzo por el torso y luego le dio la vuelta a las palmas, quedando aun mas sorprendida al ver las heridas profundas de las uñas enterradas, limpio sus palmas, y luego tiro ese algodón, tomando otro para hacer lo mismo con la otra mano. Tomo agua oxigenada y la vacio en una gasa, pasando la misma por sus manos, despues de una ardua curacion, comenzo a vendar sus manos.

Mientras Britt curaba a la latina, las raspadas que tenia, llegaban poco arriba del termino de la falda de las cheerios, contando que eran toda la parte trasera de los muslos, comenzo poniendo el algodón en toda la zona, de la manera mas delicada, eso era literal una bomba, quizo no hacerla sufrir dos veces, y vacio alcohol con agua oxigenada en ese algodón, escucho como la latina dejaba salir una maldición, aun asi continuo con su curacion. Preocupada por su amiga que seguia en la otra camilla inconciente, y pensando que Rachel era muy tonta al preferir al gigante de Finn, en lugar de poder probar los labios de una chica tan sexy como Quinn, tenia claro que la chica era sexy, y era hermosa, cualquiera quisiera algo con ella. _"pobre Q, debe estar pasandola de lo peor"_, penso la rubia ojiazul suspirando, termino de vendar a su chica y la cargo para ayudarla a bajar de la camilla, acercandose a ver ambas a su amiga, que poco a poco abria los ojos

···············································

-ehm…..-decia la judia viendo hacia todos lados nerviosamente-ehm…..-volvia a repetir-no puedo tomar una decision…..-dijo ante una mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes-tomando en cuenta que faltan algunos integrantes de este Club, que si bien no son los mas dulces, pero si muy valiosos-dijo tomando aire para seguir con su discurso-y tomando en cuenta que apenas tengo solo 18 años, y saldre de la escuela…es mejor esperar un tiempo….dejame aclararme bien, que todos estemos presentes, y la decision que tome, sera la mejor, te lo aseguro-decia sonriendo, Finn no estaba muy contento, pero haria lo imposible por casarse con ella, si esperar era lo que tenia que hacer, lo haria sin importar nada

-de acuerdo-dijo el grandulón sonriendo-en cuanto estes lista, nos casaremos-dijo aun sonriendo mas

-claro-murmuro por lo bajo la judia, sin embargo su mente seguia divagando entre lo que podria haberle sucedido a la rubiade ojos esmeralda, y cuerpo perfecto

-por lo mientras…..puedes quedarte con el anillo, si quieres-dijo acercandose a tomarle la mano

-no!-exclamo extrañando aun mas a los demas-no lo se, quise decir-dijo algo sonrojada-aun no te eh dado una respuesta, y no es algo del todo correcto llevar puesto un anillo de la nada-

-no importa, mira-dijo tomando su mano izquierda y poniendo su anillo en el dedo anular-si no te gusta como se ve aquí-dijo quitandolo al sentir a la judia incomoda por tal accion-que tal aca?-dijo poniendolo en el dedo medio-cuando tengas lista tu respuesta, lo vere en cuanto tu anillo ocupe su lugar, o tu misma me digas que te quieres casar conmigo-dijo sonriendo dandole un beso en los labios, la chica solo sonrio forzadamente

········································

-no lo puedo creer!, que pensabas?, que con eso ibas a arreglar todo?…..-la infinidad de cosas que salian de la boca de la latina, no llegaban completas a su cerebro, no era que la ignorara, pero simplemente no daba para mas toda esa situación.

Se sentia idiota, se sentia debil, se sentia estupida….es mas ni se sentia realmente, el solo pensar que ya no tendria ningun futuro, que su tiempo junto a Rachel, el cual ni siquiera tuvo, nunca podria ser, suspiro pesadamente, las manos le dolian tanto que ni las sentia, caminaba siguiendo los pasos de sus amigas, sin ni siquiera saber a donde se dirigian, parecia que estaba en automatico, pues ella no le decia a sus pies que caminaran, sin embargo lo hacian, no le decia a sus ojos que vieran todo a su alrededor, sin embargo lo hacian, no le decia a sus pulmones que respiraran, sin embargo tambien lo hacian!, lo mas importante, ella no le decia a su corazón que latiera, sin embargo lo hacia y no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, no queria sentir, no queria amar, simplemente queria ser alguien mas en todo el mundo, queria encerrarse en su mundo, y no salir, ni dejar que nadie mas entrara, queria ser….solo eso

-te estoy hablando Quinn!-decia una latina muy alterada delante de ella

-ya lo se-murmuro la chica, por mas que quisiera hablar, por mas que quisiera gritarle a la chica frente a ella que no le gritara, no podia

-pero que madres crees que logras con todo esto-dijo ofuscada la latina-eres una idiota, el gnomo debe estar teniendo sexo de celebración con el gigante ese, y tu aquí deprimiendo…..-ni bien termino de decir su oracion, el puño vendado de Quinn se estampo en su cara, haciendo que un electroshock recorriera todo el cuerpo de la rubia al sentir el fuerte dolor que resurgia en su cuerpo-que mierda Q!, en serio?, dos veces en un mis…..-de nuevo un golpe la calló, pero ahora de la otra mano de Quinn, no resistió, tal vez su amiga necesitaba un golpe que le acomodara las ideas, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, y otro en el estomago, pero Quinn a pesar de escupir sangre y caer de rodillas se volvió a poner de pie y comenzo a darle otro golpe pero ahora en el estomago

-paren la violencia!-gritaba una Britt asustada al ver a su novia y a su amiga golpearse

··········································

La chica judia caminaba por los pasillos del McKinley, pensaba en lo que haria, Finn la amaba, y ella…..ella lo queria, ¿mucho?, pero no sabia muy bien si para casarse con el, pero bueno tenia tiempo para pensarlo, y eso era bueno. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran escándalo que habia delante de ella, habia un circulo de muchos chicos del instituto, pero no lograba ver, solo escuchar algo como_-pelea, pelea, pelea-_que coreaban los chicos, se acerco un poco mas y escucho una charla de dos chicos

-quien iba a decir que esa rubia iba a tener tanta fuerza?-decia un pelinegro de ojos azules

-y que me dices de la sexy latina?-decia el otro, de cabello rubio y ojos cafes claro, relamiendose los labios-de seguro le quizo bajar a la novia, jaja yo podria sin duda volver hetero a cualquiera de las dos-dijo sonriendo pervertidamente, Rachel no supo como pudo escabullirse entre tanta multitud, vio a Britt en un costado y fue a verla

-Britt-dijo tocandola en el hombro

-se van a matar-dijo con lagrimas en sus mejillas, ahí fue cuando la judia vio hacia en frente, y se quedo en shock, en cualquier momento Quinn caeria desmayada de eso estaba segura.

El aspecto de Quinn la dejo bloqueada, sus manos vendadas, por alguna razon que ella no sabia, ni se imaginaba, su labio roto, con sangre escurriendo hasta su barbilla(por alguna razon eso se le hizo tremendamente sexy), tenia un ojo morado, su mejilla tenia un corte por alguna extraña razon y se veian sus ojos mas oscuros que lo normal, no tenian ese brillo que normalmente los caracterizaba. Y vio la otra cara de la moneda, Santana. Esta tenia las manos rojas de tanto golpe, los brazos comenzaban a tomar un color morado, de seguro los usaba como escudo para defenderse de Quinn, su labio roto doble vez, y su cara marcada, esto se estaba saliendo de control, interferir?, sabia como eran ambas chicas, no era muy buena idea, pero si seguian asi terminarian peor, vio como Quinn se volvia a aventar en contra de la latina que ya estaba preparada para recibirla con un golpe, no lo penso, pues no tenia tiempo, se abalanzo contra Quinn, agarrandola de la cintura, sacando fuerza de donde ni ella sabia, pero logro retroceder unos pasos, alejandola de la latina

-maldición Berry!, que rayos te crees?-decia la rubia al ver las intenciones de la judia por llevarsela. Rachel solo la agarro mas fuerte, pegandosela al cuerpo

-tranquila-decia casi en un susurro mientras ponia mas fuerza para impedir que la otra chica se soltara-tranquila Q-al escuchar salir ese pequeño apodo de los labios de la chica tras ella, se relajo de una manera impresionante, pero sabia que de seguro ella venia de estar con Finn, eso hizo que sin quererlo, o queriendo?, ya no sabia ni que pasaba por su propia cabeza, se alejara de ella limpiandose el rastro de sangre y la viera con ese sentimiento inexplicable para Rachel-vamos-dijo tomandola con fuerza del brazo y arrastrandola en contra de su voluntad hacia el baño

-sueltame!-dijo jalandose, lo que hizo que la morena solo la agarrara con mas fuerza, y la rubia solo refunfuño

·····························

Cerrando la puerta tras de ella, acerco a la rubia hacia el lavamanos, y tomando un pañuelo, remojado con agua, se dispuso a limpiar el rostro de la rubia, tenia sangre en casi todo el rostro, las vendas estaban sucias, y su ojo mas morado

-no se que ganan arreglando todo a golpes-decia la judia acercandose a la rubia, que al tenerla tan cerca solo desvio la mirada hacia ningun punto en especifico, sintio como la morena comenzaba a limpiar su labio roto, quizo alejarse, de nuevo, solo logrando que la judia la retuviera con su brazo libre-podrias…..-dijo suspirando-aunque sea una vez por tu vida, dejar que te ayude?-no recibio respuesta, mas que la rubia mas relajada, aun sin ni siquiera verla, pero al menos ya no queria alejarse

-porque?-pregunto la rubia con su voz mas baja y triste de lo normal, pero sin dejar de lado el tono sexy-porque te preocupas por mi?, no deberias estar haciendo algo mejor que esto?-dijo viendo de nuevo como la otra chica seguia prestando atencion a su rostro y luego a sus manos

-no, en estos momentos tengo muchas cosas en que pensar-dijo dando un suspiro de cansancio

-entonces estamos igual, porque yo tambien necesito pensar, y _necesito estar sola-_dijo arrastrando las ultimas palabras y caminando hacia la salida, alejandose de la morena

-porque siempre haces esto Quinn?-dijo la judia con la voz entrecortada, a causa de las lagrimas que recorrian sus mejillas-porque siempre que pienso que avance un escalon contigo, me haces ver que retrocedi cinco?, porque siempre que trato de estar cerca, te alejas?, porque haces que esa estupida muralla que no eres tu, se interponga entre nosotras?-decia mas como reproche que otra cosa

-quieres saber porque?-dijo la rubia volteando a verla-entonces explicame tu porque eres asi conmigo?, porque haces que te deteste tanto y luego que deje de pensar?, porque rayos tienes que hacer mi mundo un completo desastre?, porque siendo tu, Rachel Berry, te preocupas por alguien como yo Quinn Bitch Fabray?, porque…..porque rayos tenias que perder tu…..todo con Finn?, o porque rayos tienes ese estupido anillo en tu mano?-dijo viendola mientras sus ojos tambien se llenaban de lagrimas-solo cuando tu le tengas respuesta a mis porque, yo podria tener una respuesta a tus preguntas-dijo dandose vuelta de nuevo hacia la salida

-entonces es por él, cierto?, todo esto es porque no puedes estar con Finn?-dijo dolida la morena por pensar que la razon era Finn, y no saber si era porque lo queria o porque NO lo queria

-eres tan idiota Berry-espeto sin pensar-no todo el mundo gira entorno a él!-dijo ofuscada saliendo de ahí, lo quisiera o no necesitaba respirar y ahí dentro lo habia olvidado, azoto la puerta y salió corriendo hacia ningun lugar en especifico, asi que decidio ir hacia la salida necesitaba liberarse, pero como?, sus manos estaban lo suficientemente mal como para seguirlas castigando, seguia pensando como hacer, que hacer, sin querer sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un choque que tuvo con el cuerpo de alguien delante de ella. Ambos cuerpos cayeron y Quinn se levantó en seguida.

-lo siento estaba dis….-antes de que pudiera contestar reconocio a la chica-tu eres…..-dijo no segura si era o no aquella chica

-debemos tratar de dejar de encontrarnos asi-dijo la chica delante de ella con una gran sonrisa, esos labios curveados de color rojo no eran tan faciles de olvidar

··············································

_**Wuau ya va a aparecer la chica, ajajá muy facil de deducir lo se, pero bueno, aquí se va a poner bueno, Rachel terminara diciendo que si?….que no?….que quieren que diga, que si y haga sufrir otro poquito mucho a Q, o que diga que no y se vayan lejos y tengan muchos hijos…OK el que diga que no, en un tiempo indefinido, no quiere decir que todo sea color rosa, digo Rachel sufrira, no solo la rubia sexy!, en fin, los celos llevaran a Rach a pensar mas con la cabeza que con el corazon? **_

_**Lo siento si pongo mucho Brittana, son mi debilidad, marco mucho la amistad Quinntana, pero es solo eso, una amistad, veremos amistad PierceBerry, y todo el cuadro Faberritana, Dejen reviews, con sus puntos de vista y sugerencias, me vendrian bien**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**NI GLEE, NI ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece**_

_**Les recomiendo "Cuando Nadie Nos Ve", si no lo han leido, que esperan!, y el de siempre "Alza Tu Voz", se esta poniendo cada vez mejor!**_

_**CAPITULO IV**_

_**Detalles**_

Santana se encontraba sentada en una banca a las afueras de la institución, su novia delante de ella, se encontraba curando las heridas que tenia en el rostro, y en si por todo el cuerpo, aun no entendia porque rayos Quinn actuaba asi!, OK, sabia que la razon, era una muy poderosa, Rachel Berry, y aun no entendia como era que esa…..chica, podia mover tanto el mundo de su amiga, y que con el minimo movimiento le pusiera todo de cabeza.

-crees que este bien?-la voz de su novia la saco de sus propios pensamientos

-no lo se-fue escueta en su respuesta, sabia que Britt era bastante inteligente, contrario a lo que decia o creia la gente

-sabes….siento que deberia de hablar con Rachel, ella aun no le ha dado una respuesta a Finn-dijo la rubia

-como sabes eso?-pregunto extrañada la latina

-porque no llevaba el anillo donde corresponde-dijo como si fuera logico

-bueeeno, siendo Finn, capaz y se habia equivocado de dedo, o incluso pudo haber comprado un anillo muy grande cómo para las manos del gnomo-dijo la latina dando dos opciones viables, al menos en Finn

-San, deberias de empezar a tratar mejor a Rachel si va a ser como tu cuñada-decia la rubia mientras ponia un vendolete en las heridas de la ceja y en las de los labios-ahora vamos a buscar a Q, se fue con Rachel recuerdas?, que tal y se mataron-dijo poniendose de pie y jalando de la mano a la latina

-pues creo que no esta tan muerta-dijo señalando hacia el frente, mientras Britt seguia la direccion de su dedo

··········································

_-debemos tratar de dejar de encontrarnos asi-dijo la chica delante de ella con una gran sonrisa, esos labios curveados de color rojo no eran tan faciles de olvidar_

_-la primera vez, te recuerdo, no fue culpa mia-dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a caminar con la chica al lado_

_-cierto-dijo dandole la razon_

_+flash back+_

_Estaba enojada, frustrada, ya ni sabia, simplemente queria alejarse, ¿Por qué jodida razon siempre terminaba haciendole caso a Berry?, debia haberle dicho a Figgins sobre lo de Puck con Shelby, pero tal vez tenia razon Rachel. Y luego la platica que mantuvo con Shelby….eso termino de hacer que su dia se terminara de estresar. Caminaba de regreso al auditorio, pero pronto sintio un golpe que la hizo caer, despues una chica de vestido rojo ayudandola a ponerse de pie_

_-lo siento tanto, venia en otro mundo y la verdad estaba muy apurada porque ya siguen los siguientes participan….-lo decia todo tan rapido que la rubia mejor la corto_

_-wow wow, señorita Berry region 2.0, permítase respirar por favor-decia divertida la rubia_

_-lo siento-dijo respirando hondo-Harmony-dijo extendiendole la mano muy sonriente_

_-Quinn-dijo la rubia aceptando_

_-Quinn "Reina del McKinley" Fabray?-pregunto la chica mientras caminaba al lado de la rubia_

_-jaja, creo que estas un poco atrasada, eso fue hace ya un tiempo-dijo sonriendo al escuchar lo que decia la otra chica_

_-igual, ese apodo llevaba toda la razon-dijo sonriendo-cantaras con New Directions, cierto?-_

_-si, gracias a que suspendieron a la mas importante de nosotras, ahora solo somos dos chicas, y todos los demas chicos-_

_-bueno, yo soy la unica chica que canta, en mi equipo, y la que hace relativamente TODO-dijo sonriendo antes de entrar-un gusto en conocerte….y….-dijo acercandose a darle un beso en la mejilla-suerte-la rubia solo asintio _

_-igual-dijo la rubia dirigiendose a donde estaban los demas_

_-donde estabas?-esa voz la conocia bastante bien_

_-acaso hoy es el dia de Berry molestando Y VIGILANDO a Quinn?-pregunto viendola_

_-te vi….-dijo viendola a los ojos_

_-me importa poco lo que hayas visto o no-dijo acercandose a los demas, para ver a las TroubleTones_

_+fin flash back+_

_-si bueno, eso no importa-dijo la rubia comenzando a caminar hacia la cafeteria-te invito algo de comer….para disculparme de haberte golpeado-_

_-jaja, si es asi, voy a querer que me "golpees" mas seguido-dijo caminando hacia la cafeteria_

_-y que hacias aca?-pregunto cayendo en cuenta que la chica no tenia nada que ver con McKinley_

_-OH!, es que vine a aclarar unas cosas con la maestra Corcoran, me ayudara con unas cosas, bueeeeno no cosas, solo quiero aprender un poco mas, y quien mejor que ella que llevo a Vocal Adrenaline al campeonato en New York-_

_-eres tan parecida a Rachel-murmuro Quinn por lo bajo _

_···································_

-ey Q-dijo Britt al llegar al lado de las dos chicas, llevaba de la mano a Santana

-ey-respondio esta haciendoles espacio a sus amigas, que se sentaron junto a ella, quedando Santana a su lado-estas…..-

-no importa-la corto Santana-lo necesitabas, solo avisa para la proxima-dijo sin siquiera mirarla, por lo que la otra chica solo suspiro

-y tu eres la de los unitarios cierto?-dijo Britt hacia la chica frente a ellas

-OH si! Perdon, ella es Harmony-dijo Quinn-ellas son…..-

-Brittany y Santana tus mejores amigas-dijo la otra chica sonriendo

-como….?-trato de hablar Santana

-aparte de que son como las tres chicas superpoderosas, _Unholy Trinity_-dijo viendo a Quinn-me has estado platicando de ellas un buen rato-ahora rió un poco

-claro-dijo sonriendo tiernamente la rubia mientras negaba con la cabeza, ese gesto no paso desapercibido

-y?….-dijo la latina esperando una respuesta del porque la chica estaba ahí

-ahm, vine a perdirle ayuda a la profesora Corcoran-dijo la chica entendiendo a la latina

-ah-dijo aun extrañada

-eres la nueva amiga de Quinnie?-pregunto la ojiazul

-ehm-dijo dudando viendo a la ojiverde

-s-si?-dijo Quinn, ni bien sabia que era de Harmony, le conto varias cosas de ella asi que pues, no perdia nada-si, es mi nueva amiga Britt-dijo viendo a Britt con ternura

-eh!, ya vamos a ser cuatro!-decia la chica sonriendo y abrazando a Santana efusivamente que le sonreia y luego veia a Quinn con cara de WTF?

-ehm, me retiro….tengo otras cosas que hacer-dijo Harmony poniendose de pie, seguida de las demas chicas, Quinn se acerco a ella-nos vemos luego Q-dijo depositandole un beso en la mejilla, y esta solo asintio, mientras Brittany la abrazaba y la hacia girar en el aire, luego esta se acerco a Santana y le dio un beso en la mejilla, por lo que la latina se le quedo viendo-un gusto en conocerlas BRITTANAS-dijo riendose por su comentario y luego se fue alegremente hasta las afueras de la institución

-en eso tienes algo que ver tu, cierto Q?-pregunto por lo bajo la latina a la ojiverde, refiriendose al apodo

-si!-dijo largando una carcajada y comenzaba a caminar junto con las otras dos chicas

-es extraño verte de buen humor-dijo Britt

-pense que irte con Berry te iba a afectar-dijo Santana, Quinn solo suspiro resignada

-no, lo de ella…..lo tengo que olvidar-

-como asi?-pregunto inocentemente Britt-no puedes hacer eso-

-porque no?-preguntaron Quinn y Santana a coro

-pues porque ella te quiere-asi de simple fue la contestación de la rubia mas alta, Quinn volteo a ver a Santana, que solo se encogio de hombros

-OK OK, chicas vamos a casa-decia Quinn mientras caminaba a la salida

-te llevamos-ordeno la latina, por lo que las otras solo asintieron.

·····································

_**Oook un capitulo algo corto, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Twitter: NayaHemoMéxico**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**NI Glee, NI el Faberry NI el Brittana me pertenecen**_

_**Espero les este gustando, les recomiendo que lean "cuando nadie nos ve", dudo que alguien no lo haya leido ya, igual recomiendo "Alza Tu Voz", esta super genial!, siganlo, mi inspiración muchas veces nace de ahí, jeje y de otros fics Faberrys, sin mas, disfruten este capitulo**_

_**CAPITULO V**_

_**¿Really?**_

La semana no habia tenido ningun cambio, a pesar de no saber nada acerca de la rubia de ojos esmeraldas, ella sabia que estaba mal, pero….como hacer para que todo el mundo no se sorprendiera al ser ella quien preguntara por su….archienemiga?, ya no estaba segura. Entonces vio su posibilidad, caminando delante de ella, iban Santana y Brittany de la mano, vio a la latina y le dio panico el solo hecho de pensar en que ambas estuvieran en una misma habitacion sin nadie de por medio, y luego vio la otra mitad Brittana y sonrio, ella y Britt se llevaban muy bien, quien mejor que Britt para que ella pudiera hablar?, ahora solo tenia que pensar en que momento podrian hablar, era viernes, y ella tenia que saber de Quinn….de un tiempo para aca sentia algo raro, OK sabia que Quinn le gustaba, pero no habia llegado a plantearse que tanto….es decir era Rachel Berry y hablaba de alguien tan jodidamente perfecta como Quinn Fabray!, y eso la asustaba en cierto modo.

Además saber lo que Finn le pidio, y ella no estar segura de la respuesta….OK, necesitaba ayuda urgente!, camino hacia su siguiente clase, cabizbaja, no queria hablar con nadie…..aun, asi que no miro hacia nadie mas, solo pensaba en esa chica rubia y en donde podria estar.

·······································

-lista?-preguntaba la chica pelinegra desde el asiento del conductor, viendo a la chica junto a ella

-claro…..estoy bien, estoy bien-decia tratandose de auto convencer asi misma

-sabes que podemos volver no?-decia la otra chica mientras se recargaba del volante para ver los ojos esmeralda atraves de las gafas que tenia la otra chica

-si, estoy bien Harmony, no tienes que estar tan preocupada-dijo sonriendo de forma un poco nerviosa

-OK pero me llamas cualquier cosa si?-dijo sonriendo la chica

-si, mejor entro a la siguiente hora-dijo quitando la mano de la palanca para abrir el auto

-segura?-

-segura-dijo tratando de respirar normalmente

···········································

-ey Britt-dijo Rachel llegando al lado de la rubia que estaba sacando sus libros del locker

-ey Rach-dijo sonriendo

-quiero hablar contigo-dijo desviando la mirada

-claro-dijo cerrando el locker

-pero no aquí….en un lugar menos poblado-dijo viendo a todos lados

-Berry espero que no estes incitando a mi novia-dijo Santana llegando al lado de Britt

-eh?….no, necesito hablar con ella….solo eso-dijo algo nerviosa por ver a Santana ahí

-esta bien Berry-dijo con resignacion la latina, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Britt y se fue dejando a ambas chicas

-vamos a un lugar mas privado por favor-dijo tomandola del brazo caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento de las cheerios, en donde se sentaron

-que sucede?-pregunto la rubia

-necesito…..necesito saber como esta Quinn-dijo Rachel sonrojada

-Q?….-dijo Britt viendo a Rachel-ja!….te gusta Quinn!-grito la rubia

-shhhh, no grites-decia la morena tranquilizando a Britt

-pero es que yo lo sabia! Ja! Ya decia yo que eso de ayudarla para que regresaramos con ustedes…-decia rapidamente Britt hasta que Rachel le puso la mano en la boca

-Britt, por favor calmate-decia mientras veia hacia todos lados por si alguien habia escuchado eso

-solo acepta que te gusta-dijo la chica mas tranquila

-si…..me gusta….-dijo pero la rubia volvio a interrumpirla

-yay! Ahora vamos a decirle a Santy-dijo tratando de ponerse de pie

-no! Britt…..Britt sientate-dijo jalandola de nuevo-prometeme que no diras nada a nadie, por favor-dijo con algo de miedo la morena

-esta bien, pero supongo que le diras a Q, no?-dijo emocionada pero ya mas tranquila

-no-dijo insegura

-porque?-dijo triste-te casaras con Finn?-pregunto aun mas desilusionada

-no se…..no estoy segura-dijo desviando la mirada hacia el frente-pero no le dire nada a Quinn….digo estamos hablando de Quinn Fabray, lo quieras o no impone miedo con solo el nombre-dijo suspirando

-pero podrias hablar con ella…..capaz y te llevas una sorpresa-dijo sonriendo

-Britt…..tengo que hablar con Finn….decirle que no me casare con el y despues vere como le hago con Quinn-dijo suspirando-pero entonces sabes si esta bien?, donde esta?-decia viendo a la chica junto a ella

-en NY-dijo como si nada

-que!-dijo sorprendida la otra chica

-si….OH!-comenzo a reir, pues cayo en cuenta que la otra chica no sabia nada-veras….-comenzo a platicarle que despues de la pelea entre Quinn y Santana la vieron con Harmony y luego la fueron a dejar en su casa. Despues que al otro dia las llamo diciendo que iba hacia NY con Harmony, y que luego regresaba

-Harmony?-pregunto sorprendida-la de los unitarios?-

-asi es, esa misma-dijo sonriendo

-ah-dijo celosa, el timbre de entrada a clases sono, ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia sus respectivas clases, y seguian platicando-gracias Britt, en serio-dijo abrazandola, la mas alta dio unas cuantas vueltas con ella en brazos haciendola reir

-de nada Rach-

-y "eso", queda entre nosotras si?-dijo la morena refiriendose a lo de Quinn

-claro que si, confia en mi, y ya lo arreglaremos, lo se-Rachel se acerco a Britt y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego se alejo hacia su clase, la rubia sonrio y volteo para caminar hacia su clase, topandose con la latina que estaba parada, cruzada de brazos viendola con una ceja alzada, señal de que habia visto el beso-hola amor-dijo sonriendo

-y eso?-dijo refiriendose al beso

-me agradecio-dijo inocentemente

-por?-dijo tomando la mano que le ofrecia la rubia

-es un secreto, pero si todo sale bien….no!, todo saldra bien-dijo segura

-secreto? Con Berry?-dijo celosa

-Sip, y no no estamos haciendo nada malo, asi que quita esa cara-dijo dandole un corto beso en los labios asegurandose que nadie las viera, para luego entrar al salon de clases

·····························

La judia estaba en su clase de Biologia, jugaba con su lapicero, se sentia bien decirle a alguien lo que sentia, todos se quedaron en silencio, lo que se le hizo extraño, vio hacia donde todos veian y se topo los con los ojos verdes que tanto amaba, pero…..

-señorita Fabray, veo que ese look volvio a usted-dijo el profesor

-con permiso-dijo sin mas la rubia, y para su mala o buena suerte el unico lugar libre era junto a Rachel

-hola-dijo la judia en un susurro, viendo a la chica junto a ella. Pantalones negros pegados, con cadenas colgando de cada lado, una blusa tipo camisa, a cuadros rojos con negro, una playera negra debajo, unos converses botas negros, con cadetes rojos sin atar, el piercing volvio a su lugar y el cabello rosa tambien

-Berry-dijo la chica sin verla

-estas bien?…..-pregunto viendola mas intensamente-no te vi en toda la semana….y me preocupe-dijo lo ultimo casi imperceptible

-wow, Rachel Berry preocupandose por alguien como yo, eso si que es una sorpresa-dijo la chica pelirosa copiando lo del pizarron

-que tiene….despues de todo somos amigas no?-pregunto la chica copiando los apuntes

-si-dijo suspirando la otra chica

-me entere que fuiste a NY con Harmony-dijo la judia, arrastrando el nombre de la chica

-quien te lo dijo?-la pelirosa la volteo a ver por primera vez

-Britt-dijo sonriendo

-vaya, tendre que aprender a confiar menos en ellas-dijo viendo de nuevo al pizarron

-no, esta bien, yo…..yo necesitaba saber como estabas y solo se me ocurrio que ellas supieran-dijo soltando un suspiro, jugando con el anillo que le dio Finn, ya no lo tenia puesto, solo que tampoco lo queria perder

-veo que te casaras con el amor de tu vida-dijo Quinn viendo el anillo

-que?-dijo viendola y después al anillo-no!-rio un poco-no me casaré-la rubia se quedo en shock, habia escuchado bien?, dijo que no se casaria?

-que?-dijo sorprendida y feliz, no lo pudo evitar una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro

-que no me casare-dijo suspirando y tambien sonrio-soy muy joven, y tengo mucho que vivir, Finn no quiere salir de Ohio y yo quiero ir a NYADA en NY, entonces creo que no estamos destinados-dijo alzando los hombros-no quiero estar con alguien que no piensa superarse igual que yo-

-tienes razon, es muy inteligente de tu parte pensar asi-dijo Quinn viendo a Rachel a los ojos, la judia se acerco mas a ella, y Quinn le extraño aquello, mas no le molesto

-y porque de nuevo ese look?-dijo la morena recargando su codo derecho para poder ver mejor a Quinn

-no lo se….-dijo viendose el cabello-queria cambiar un poco de nuevo, y se me ocurrio este look de nuevo-alzo los hombros haciendo reir a la morena

-me gusta-dijo sonriendo

-que?-dijo extrañada

-tu look, no se, te ves como chica mala-dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa haciendo reir ahora a la chica pelirosa

-me tengo que sentir halagada entonces?-dijo cruzandose de brazos alzando una ceja

-deberias-dijo sonriendo aun mas la morena

-entonces….hablaras con Finn?-pregunto la chica poniendo toda su atencion en la morena

-si, hoy antes del Glee Club-dijo segura

-pero…..yo pense que lo amabas-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-ehm…..claro que lo amo, pero mas como amigo o hermano-dijo alzando los hombros

-perdoname pero no pierdes tu virginidad con tu amigo o hermano-dijo alzando una ceja cruzandose de brazos

-no…..-dijo sonrojada-el y yo no…..-no sabia como explicar que ese dia no paso nada, es decir el chico se encargo de decirle a todo mundo que se habian acostado, pero no fue asi

-el y tu no…..-dijo tratando de darse a entender, pues no creia lo que escuchaba

-no…..-dijo acercandose hasta el oido de Quinn-el y yo nunca tuvimos sexo-dijo en un susurro que hizo a la rubia estremecerse y quedarse petrificada por la confesion de la chica

··································

_**OPS! Rachel y Finn no hicieron nada! no lo puedo creer, en la serie nos dieron la version erronea pffff…ajajá, OK tal vez odiaran a Finn y a Harmony, debo aceptar que Harmony me gusta!, jeje, en fin, la odiaran tanto como yo, la pensaba poner de buena pero nop, y a Finn, bueno hara cosas que pondran a Quinn y a Rachel a prueba, espero mi Santy no los mate cuando se entere de que es lo que haran pfff y bueno Britt tan linda va a tratar de ser cupido**_

_**Twitter: NayaHemoMéxico **_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**GLEE no me pertenece, es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y sus secuaces**_

_**CAPITULO VI**_

_**Puedo/No puedo**_

Rachel caminaba decidida hacia la cafeteria, de seguro ahí encontraria a Finn, necesitaba cuanto antes hablar con él, decirle lo que sentia y que no podrian casarse, despues de Biologia, sintio que en verdad queria estar con Quinn, le gustaba todo, su sonrisa, su cabello(y mas rosa), sus labios, sus ojos, a veces verde otras avellana, era perfecta!, no podia seguir engañando a Finn, lo queria como hermano o amigo, pero nada mas. Al entrar, vio a Finn, Mike, Tina, Santana, Brittany y su mirada topo directo con la avellana de Quinn, sacandole una sonrisa instantanea, que fue correspondida.

-Finn…..podemos hablar?-pregunto hacia el chico

-claro amor-dijo sonriendo, pensaba que podria obtener al fin su respuesta, salieron del aula y Rachel respiro profundamente

-tu sabes que te quiero muchisimo-dijo nerviosa, sacando una sonrisa del chico-pero no puedo seguir asi, ese dia ambos sabiamos que no estaba bien, por algo no seguimos adelante-dijo viendo como la cara del chico ahora era de shock-en serio, perdoname, pero no puedo mentirte a ti y mucho menos a mi misma, puedo ser tu amiga, puedo ser tu hermana, pero nada mas-dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, despues de todo ese chico era bueno, o al menos eso pensaba ella

-hay alguien mas?-dijo el chico llorando

-que?-

-estas enamorada de alguien mas?-dijo con dolor

-no Finn, el que no me quiera casar contigo, no quiere decir que ame a alguien mas, por favor entiende que lo nuestro no puede ser, tu tienes decisiones y yo tengo otras, y hoy yo decido no seguir adelante contigo-dijo dandole el anillo en la mano y tomandolo de la misma-lo siento-el chico se acerco, quiso besarla, pero esta se movio y el beso termino en su mejilla-te amo Finn, pero no como quisieras que te amara-dijo separandose, el chico no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y entro al salón, ante la mirada de confusion de los presentes, Rachel entro detrás de el, se veia bien, sonrio al verse atrapada de nuevo por la mirada de la pelirosa, se acerco y se sento junto a ella

-ya lo sabe?-pregunto la pelirosa volteandose para verla

-si, no se lo tomo muy bien, pero bueno-dijo soltando un suspiro

-todo estara bien-dijo sonriendo, tomandola de la mano

-gracias-dijo esta sonriendo, Mr. Schue llegó corriendo, y muy feliz

-chicos, que bien que estan todos ya-dijo sonriendo

-vaya pero si no disimula nada su sonrisa post-sexo-dijo Santana alzando una ceja

-San!-la reprendio Brittany

-no hay problema, me dijo que si chicos!-dijo sonriendo-aun no lo puedo creer-

-tranquilo que le va a dar un infarto y no va a llegar al altar-dijo de nuevo la latina

-tienes razon Santana, tengo que calmarme-dijo respirando hondo-de acuerdo, esta semana, tendran….-dijo escribiendo una palabra en el pizarron-esta tarea-dijo señalando "OUR LOVE"

-no entiendo-dijo Rory

-miren, aquí hay muchas parejas cierto?-dijo viendolos a todos y Finn solo agacho la mirada, Mr. Schue sabia que significaba eso-o bueno, tenemos que hacer duetos, pero hacerlos con una cancion de amor-dijo viendo al resto-algo que salga de lo mas profundo y tiene que ir dedicada a alguien, la escribiran y entregaran una a cada uno de sus compañeros, en una deberan de poner una "leyenda" que diga porque y para quien es esa cancion-

-y si esa cancion es para con quien cantamos?-pregunto Artie

-a esa persona tambien tienen que darle una copia, sea o no para él o ella-dijo sonriendo-cada uno le dara la cancion a una mitad del grupo y a su pareja-

-y que ganamos con eso?-pregunto Joe

-Joe, tu eres nuevo aquí, pero esto nos ayuda a expresar nuestros sentimientos-dijo sonriendo el profesor

-de acuerdo-dijo el chico

-entonces, ninguna otra duda?-pregunto hacia los chicos

-debe ser en ingles o puede ser en otro idioma?-pregunto Sugar

-puede ser en el idioma que ustedes quieran-

-gracias-

-de acuerdo chicos, ya saben que hacer, elijan su pareja y comiencen a ponerse de acuerdo-dijo Mr. Schue, todos se acercaron a los que querian fueran sus parejas. Sam se acerco a Mercedes, Rory a Finn, Artie a Sugar, Joe a Puck, Tina a Mike, Kurt a Blaine, Brittany a Santana, y solo quedaron a Quinn y Rachel

-de nuevo juntas-dijo Rachel sonriendo

-lo se-dijo Quinn respondiendo la sonrisa

-y….tu y Harmony que relacion tienen-dijo tratando de no sonar celosa la morena

-te habias tardado en preguntar eso-dijo riendo un poco-es mi amiga, solo eso-dijo y vio como Rachel volvio a respirar normal

-yo que tu, mejor me cuidaba, esa chica puede robarte todo-dijo seria

-la haces sonar como si fuera de algun cuento mitico o algo asi-dijo la pelirosa

-que tal y es medusa?-dijo alzando una ceja

-si fuera asi, yo no caeria en sus encantos-dijo riendo aun mas

-en serio?-dijo acercando su silla mas a Quinn, quedando muy cerca de ella-estas segura de eso?-

-si, estoy segura-dijo viendola directo a los ojos, ahora sus ojos eran esmeralda

-me gustan tus ojos-dijo sin pensar

-eh?-dijo sonrojada

-que….me gustan tus ojos-dijo desviando su mirada sonrojandose

-porque?-dijo sonriendo

-porque algunas veces son como la miel y otras color esmeralda-dijo sonriendo volviendo su mirada a los ojos de Quinn

-eres la primera que descubre el secreto de mis ojos-dijo viendola sorprendida

-tengo que sentirme halagada entonces?-dijo sonriendo

-deberias-respondio, sonriendo aun mas al igual que la morena, al ver que habian usado las mismas palabras que en su clase de Biologia

-y que cancion cantaremos?-pregunto Rachel

-que cancion quieres cantar tu?-

-que cancion nos convendria?-

-que cancion quieres dedicar?-

-OK, si seguimos asi nunca vamos a terminar-dijo la morena

-de acuerdo, en eso tienes razon-

-ven a mi casa esta tarde…..despues de la escuela, vemos lo de la cancion, cenamos, vemos peliculas, comemos palomitas….que dices?-pregunto la morena algo nerviosa

-wow, Rachel Berry estas invitandome a una cita?-dijo bromeando la rubia, haciendo que la otra chica se sonrojara

-no es una cita, es una reunion de amigas-dijo desviando su mirada

-de acuerdo, acepto-dijo sonriendo ante la cara de nerviosa de la otra chica-solo….creo que a tus padres no les agradara la idea de que la chica que tantas veces te hizo daño, vaya contigo-dijo la chica, haciendo que la morena volteara a verla y notara que su mirada era de arrepentimiento

-no lo creo, al menos que esa chica quiera seguir haciendo lo mismo-dijo buscando su mirada

-claro que no, me arrepiento…..mucho-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro casi inaudible

-entonces no tienes porque preocuparte-dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la otra chica sonriera tambien. El timbre de fin de clases sono, y salieron juntas

-le avisare a mis padres-dijo Rachel

-y yo a mi madre-ambas enviaron sus respectivos mensajes y caminaron al auto de Rachel

-muy a tu estilo-dijo al entrar y ver un monton de discos de Barbra bien cuidados, y bueno el hecho de que fuera un Mini Cooper rojo tambien ayudaba a pensar eso

-lo se-dijo riendo, salieron del estacionamiento dirigiendose a la casa de Rachel

·································

Sacó sus llaves y abrio la puerta, entrando y dejando pasar a la rubia-papás!-grito por si alguien estaba en la casa, no respondieron y solo alzo los hombros-vamos a mi habitacion?-pregunto hacia la rubia que solo asintió subiendo por las escaleras hacia la habitacion de la morena. Al entrar en esta, vio en la pared muchos posters de Barbra, otros de Broadway y NY, la cama para dos personas, con un cobertor rosa, varios peluches encima, junto a la ventana un escritorio color blanco, el closet del lado izquierdo de la cama, opuesto a la ventana, un espejo de cuerpo completo enfrente a la cama, en la esquina cerca del escritorio y la puerta, que supuso era del baño.

-muy Berry?-dijo la morena al ver a la rubia observar su cuarto

-demasiado Berry diria yo-dijo sonriendo

-ven, sientate aca conmigo-dijo señalando un lado de la cama opuesto al que estaba ella, esta obedecio y se sento ahí-mira, en mi laptop podemos ver algunas, se que no te gusta precisamente mi música asi que recibo propuestas-dijo mientras prendia su lap y se veia el fondo de pantalla, un rascacielos en un atardecer

-un rascacielos?-pregunto extrañada

-si, siento que algun dia yo tambien podre llegar a tocar el cielo con mis dedos-dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba mas a Quinn-y no del modo pervertido ehh-dijo advirtiendo a la chica que no pensara mal

-se me hace lindo lo que dices….-dijo sonriendo-creeme, yo he estado apunto de caer y sin duda tambien quisiera ser como un rascacielos-dijo suspirando

-tu…ehm, no has….desde….-no sabia como explicarse

-no he estado con nadie, sexualmente, desde lo de Beth-dijo alzando los hombros-ni con Sam ni con nadie-

-yo pense…..-

-si lo se, viniendo de mi-dijo soltando un suspiro

-no por eso, solo que no se…..-dijo la morena-te me hacias parecida a Santana-

-wow gracias por la agresión-dijo sonriendo

-no!, digo no tannn asi, pero algo parecido-dijo alzando los hombros

-yo no quiero con Britt ehh-dijo riendo-aunque….-dijo haciendo una mueca-ya que somos amigas, y yo no tengo amigas, mas que esas dos, tengo que contarte un secreto-dijo acercandose mas a Rachel, quedaron tan cerca que sentian la respiracion de la otra-me bese con ellas….con ambas, nunca llegue a mas….porque no se me hacia algo….no se, ninguna me gustaba entonces no paso de simples besos-dijo en el oido de Rachel, con su tipica voz sensual, lo que hizo que la morena sintiera un tremendo calor interno

-nunca llegaron a nada?-dijo volteando a verla y la rubia nego con la cabeza, escucharon que comenzaba a llover, Rachel volteo a la ventana y el sol tambien comenzaba a meterse-que cancion cantaremos?-dijo tratando de restarle importancia a lo que habia dicho Quinn y disfrutar de la atmosfera que las rodeaba , la pelirosa saco una USB de su mochila y se la entregó

-tengo música en ingles, español, japones, frances e italiano-dijo sonriendo

-wow-la morena metio la USB en su computadora y vio muchas carpetas de artistas, como Katy Perry, Pink, Gackt, Ricardo Arjona, Alizee, IL divo, IL volo, Olivia Lufkin, Lady Gaga, Kelly Clarkson entre otros-y cual de estos te gusta mas?-dijo viendola, la rubia entrecerro los ojos pensando

-Katy Perry? Olivia Lufkin, esa es en japones-aclaro la rubia

-me ves a mi cantando en japones?-dijo sonriendo con una ceja alzada

-jaja, no aparte es Jrock asi que no te queda-dijo riendo aun mas

-pfff-resoplo la morena-Ricardo Arjona?-pregunto abriendo una carpeta de este

-Mi primera vez es la que mas me gusta de él-dijo viendo la pantalla-o la de Una mentira-

-ambas me gustan a mi tambien-dijo sonriendo

-tengo de Paty Cantú y de La oreja de Van Gogh-dijo y la morena regreso a las carpetas

-Dejame Ir?-dijo la morena-perfecta para Finn-dijo echandose a reir, la rubia tambien rió

-no que tal y te dedica It's Not Over de Daughtry Chris-dijo rascandose la cabeza-nadie podria competir contra esa-dijo suspirando

-jaja, no lo creo no le llegaria al tono "rockero"-dijo riendose

-buen punto-dijo viendo una carpeta que le llamo la atencion, no recordaba tenerla-mira-dijo señalando "videos HBIC" la morena los abrio y se vio asi misma

-y eso?-dijo viendola

-tus videos?-dijo como si fuera obvio

-eso lo se-dijo viendola mas intensamente-que hacen mis videos aquí?…..son para burlarte de mi?-dijo algo dolida

-no!, bueno al principio si…..pero ahora ni siquiera recordaba tenerlos-dijo achicando los ojos, ella recordo borrarlos-igual, mejor regresamos a lo de la cancion-

-los borro?-dijo la morena

-no!, ahí dejalos, no importa-dijo sonriendo, la otra chica no entendio sin embargo los dejo y fue de nuevo a las carpetas

-Mane de la parra y otros?-dijo con cara de no saber quien era

-si bueno, de hecho de él solo tengo una con otros dos que no me acuerdo su nombre, supongo que los demas son porque solo tengo algunas de ellos no como para crear una carpeta para ellos solos-dijo alzando los hombros

-de Kelly?-dijo abriendo la carpeta

-mmm…..Because Of You? No se a quien podria yo dedicarle esa y tu?-dijo riendo

-no, tampoco-dijo saliendose de la carpeta

-esto es difícil-dijo la pelirosa tirandose para atrás en la cama

-quieres que hagamos otra cosa?-dijo poniendo la lap a un lado

-si por favor! Tengo un mundo de canciones en mi cabeza!-dijo tapandose la cara con ambas manos

-y luego yo soy la dramatica-dijo Rachel riendose

-si tu eres la dramatica-dijo Quinn dando un suspiro frustrado, nunca penso encontrarse asi con la morena, tenia que aceptarlo

-sucede algo?-dijo extrañada

-si! Y mucho, pero ahora solo quiero ver una pelicula o algo asi-dijo sentandose de nuevo

-sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea no?- dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios

-si, pero no es algo muy importate-dijo desviando la mirada de la morocha que alzo una ceja-vamos a ver la pelicula?-pregunto cambiando de tema

-claro-dijo cerrando su lap y dejandola en la mesita de noche junto a su cama-ahí tengo las peliculas, busca la que quieras en lo que voy por las palomitas-dijo señalando el estante de peliculas, debajo de la pantalla que estaba enfrente de la cama, y debajo de esta estaba el DVD.

-musicales, musicales y mas musicales-decia Quinn viendo las peliculas-Funny Girl? Tres veces?, nunca cambiara-dijo soltando un suspiro mientras sonreia-Spring Awakening?, con Lea Michele y Jonathan Groff-recito a los protagonistas-Lea se parece a Rachel, claro mas sexy-dijo riendose de si misma

-ey! Lea no es mas sexy que yo-dijo la chica entrando

-la put…!-dijo la pelirosa-lo siento, casi me matas de un susto-

-lo siento-dijo riendose mientras se acercaba a ella-y?-

-musicales, Funny Girl y Lea Michele?-dijo alzando una ceja

-bueeee….-dijo sonriendo-Lea es sexy y hace topeless-

-Jgroff es Gay-dijo Quinn contrarrestando el comentario de Rachel

-OK OK, algo bueno que traigas en tu USB?-dijo poniendo el bowl de palomitas en la cama

-Tim Burton…..-penso la rubia-algunas de terror, como la maldición 1 y 2 o romanticas como Un amor para recordar….no se son muchas-dijo alzando los hombros

-OK, vemos-dijo metiendo la USB en el DVD y comenzando a buscar alguna buena. Se decidieron por una de terror, bueno Quinn se decidio por esa, ya que le gano a Rachel en un volado, la morena se pego por completo a Quinn, y esta solo se reia de ella cada que gritaba

Lo que restaba de la pelicula paso entre gritos y risas, eran las 12:30 de la noche, Quinn decidio que ya era hora de irse

-me voy-dijo poniendose de pie

-porque?-dijo con algo desilusionada

-porque ya es noche?-dijo lo obvio

-pues es de noche y esta lloviendo….mejor quedate conmigo-dijo algo sonrojada

-pero mi madre no lo sabe y mi teléfono no agarra señal-dijo tratando de localizar un poco de señal

-no importa, habla de aca-dijo señalando el teléfono en la mesita de noche del lado izquierdo

-ehm….-no sabia que mas excusas decir, despues de todo era Rachel! De la chica que estaba enamorada! Y no queria estar tan cerca!

-vamos Q-dijo en un tono tierno poniendo una carita de la cual la pelirosa no se salvo

-OK OK-dijo caminando hacia el teléfono y marcando el numero, le dijo a su madre que no podria ir por la lluvia y que se quedaria con su amiga, despues de eso, vio a la morena sacar ropa del armario

-con esto puedes dormir, no te presto un pantalon, pues supongo que no te quedaria-dijo sonriendo, dandole una bermuda y una playera de manga corta

-gracias-dijo mientras veia a Rachel entrar al baño, esa noche fue la primera vez que durmieron juntas, que sintieron su calor y respiraron el mismo aire, ambas acostadas, frente a frente, viendose fijamente, al final solo existian ellas dos, estaban solas en su mundo, cerraron sus ojos, disfrutando de esa paz y poco a poco fueron durmiendose mientras se sentian cerca

·······························

_**OH! Es la primera vez que duermen juntas! :O y si, tarde MUUUCHO lo siento :) mas vale tarde que nunca, ando TRAUMADA por nuestro estupido amigo Ryan Murphy! dios! OH MY...QUINN!, lo mato si la mata o la deja lisiada!, ok espero les haya gustado el capi, yo seguire llorando por no poder ver aun On My Way **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**NI RACHEL NI QUINN NI LAS BRITTANAS ME PERTENECEN….SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN "STUPID" MURPHY Y FOX…..**_

_**CAPITULO VIII**_

_**Ese Algo Especial**_

Se sentia bien, protegida, esos brazos la rodeaban con firmeza, impidiendo que quisiera escapar, no eran los de Finn, eso era obvio, no eran rudos y toscos, todo lo contrario, eran finos y delicados, emanaban una calidez que jamás habia sentido. Pensandolo bien, Finn nunca la hizo sentir asi, pensaba que esos brazos tenian algo que nunca queria soltar…..pero OH por dios!, cayó en la cuenta de quien era la persona que la abrazaba…..Quinn Fabray. En otra ocasión, hubiera saltado fuera de la cama, pero aceptemoslo, ya habia madurado, se sentia distinta y mucho mejor estando asi, no queria abrir los ojos, queria disfrutarlo al máximo, la idea de estar asi con Quinn le rondo varias veces por la cabeza, pero jamás pensó que se volveria realidad, Quinn estaba bien aferrada a su cintura, mientras Rachel estaba con sus manos juntas en el pecho de la rubia, seguia respirando normalmente, para no interrumpir los sueños de su compañera, y porque no decirlo?, orgullosamente, su compañera de cama. Si!, quien hace un par de años hubiera apostado a que esto algun dia sucederia, hoy seria millonario!, porque podia decir llena de orgullo, que habia dormido con Quinn Fabray…..OK no del modo que todo mundo quisiera, pero minimo compartio la misma cama con ella.

-puedes hablar cuando quieras-dijo una voz, que a su parecer fue sumamente sensual, entre tierna y ronca, entre sutil y soñolienta, la saco de sus pensamientos, trayendola de vuelta a la realidad-no muerdo-dijo sonriendo al ver los ojos chocolates viendola directamente con un dejo de sorpresa

-bue….nos dias-dijo en un susurro

-buenos dias Berry-dijo soltando el agarre, no queria hacerlo, pero debia hacerlo

-ehm….-Rachel estaba nerviosa, y Quinn no se quedaba atrás, se les notaba en cada poro de piel, para suerte de ambas chicas, el padre de Rachel, Leroy, tocó a la puerta

-Rach cariño, esta listo el desayuno-dijo el hombre tocando la puerta-buenos dias Quinn-dijo por ultimo

-buenos dias señor Berry-respondio la chica-en un momento bajamos pá-respondio Rachel

Ambas chicas, seguian frente a frente, no cambiaban de posicion y no sabian porque, pero el tenerse asi, sin rencores, sin palabras insultantes de por medio, sin tener esas miradas frias por parte de Quinn, o esa impotencia por parte de Rachel al no saber que pensaba la rubia, sin todo eso, se sentia bien, se sentian comodas, sin llegar a tocarse siquiera, se sentian, pero no fisicamente, esa guerra de miradas que nacia entre ellas, esas miradas enfrentadas y entrelazadas, esas miradas que viajaban de una pupila a otra, queriendose retar, para ver quien salía ganando en esa guerra, no sabian cuanto tiempo habia pasado, sinceramente jamás habian llegado a tener un lazo tan extraño y especial a la vez, porque podrian disfrazarlo de amistad, aunque supieran que iba mas alla de eso, Quinn se mordia el labio inferior, incapaz de desviar la mirada, pero si de controlarse, Rachel intercambiaba su mirada entre los labios y los ojos, ahora miel, de la rubia, no sabian como romper eso, no querian romperlo…..sus miradas, sus sentidos, sus almas se entrelazaron, sin querer, sin saber, algo comenzaba a crecer.

Rachel acerco su mano temblorosa a la mejilla de la rubia, que se sorprendió, mas no se alejó, simplemente copio la acción, era como si se tratasen de espejos, reflejandose en el ser que tenian frente suyo, como si todo alrededor no importara, como si ambas supieran que lo de alrededor no podia entenderlas, solo ellas podian entenderse. Las miradas seguian siendo intensas, no sabian si dar un paso mas o un paso menos, si seguir o retractarse, solo se veian para ver que hacia la otra, solo eso, un momento que sin dudas no podrian definir con palabras, esas sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos que estaban presentes, eran sin duda unicos

Quinn se acerco un poco mas, hasta rozar su nariz con la de la diva, que cerró los ojos al contacto, una caricia que se sintió tan dulce y tan calida, casi imperceptible. Rachel pasó a enredar sus dedos en la cabellera de nuevo rosa, de Quinn, acercandola un poco mas, mientras los labios de Quinn se posaban en su frente, luego en su nariz y por ultimo en su mejilla, la morena sentia tantas cosas, porque….aceptemoslo, quien se imaginaria con su "archienemiga" de alrededor de 3 años, en estas circunstancias y sintiendo lo que ellas sentian?, tal vez todo ese "odio" tenia como mensaje subliminal "amor" y ninguna se detuvo a pensar y reflexionar que era lo que realmente sentian, siempre pensaron que era un rencor por Finn, y que el chico era la manzana de la discordia entre ambas, y que por él sentian todo ese odio hacia la otra, pero no pensaron en todo lo que pasaron, esos momentos en que se abrian y apoyaban en la otra, en eso que sintieron cuando cantaron "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty", no pensaron en que era eso que siempre sentian al estar cerca, esas sonrisas sinceras que salian a flote sin necesidad de esfuerzos, esa necesidad de estar cerca cuando alguna se necesitaba, haciendose reflexionar la una a la otra

Rachel acerco mas su cuerpo a la pelirosa, recorriendo con su dedo indice cada faccion de la rubia, a quien le tocó cerrar los ojos esta vez, sintiendo las caricias proporcionadas por parte de la morena, delineando con suma lentitud sus labios, el superior y despues el inferior, los deseaba, queria poder besarlos, en ese preciso instante deborarlos, acercandose lentamente, cerró sus ojos, podian sentir la respiracion de la otra, el aliento comenzaba a mezclarse…..

-Rachel cariño, tu papi y yo tenemos que ir a trabajar, el desayuno ya esta listo, pueden desayunar y luego ir a la escuela, te quiero-dijo Hiram tocando a la puerta, ya que gracias a dios tenian modales en esa casa, sin contar que el señor sabia que la pelirosa estaba ahí-hasta luego Quinn-

-hasta luego señor Berry-dijo una Quinn que ya estaba de pie de un lado de la cama, mientras enfrente estaba Rachel en la misma posicion

-nos vemos pa te quiero-contesto Rachel-si necesitas algo, estare en el baño del pasillo, no te digo que te presto ropa, pues logicamente no la querras-dijo Rachel

-no estaria mal intentarlo-dijo Quinn alzando una ceja

-si quieres, mejor vamos a tu casa y luego vamos a la escuela, un sweter de renos no creo que sea tu gran opcion-dijo la morena, conociendo de antemano a la rubia

-tienes razon-dijo sinceramente la rubia

-bueno, voy a bañarme al otro baño, te dejo lo necesario para que puedas bañarte-dijo la morena poniendo encima de la cama una toalla y accesorios para que la rubia pudiera darse una ducha, Rachel dio salió por la puerta dejando a una Quinn con su mundo de cabeza, que rayos habia sido eso!

-_que fue eso-_pensaron ambas, la morena recargandose en la puerta de su habitacion al salir y liberando un gran suspiro, la rubia tapandose el rostro con ambas manos ahogando un grito de frustración

····························

-bien, pasamos?-dijo la pelirosa al ver que la morena no se movia del asiento del piloto

-ehm…..y tu madre?-pregunto Rachel nerviosa, por alguna extraña razon, de conocer a Judy

-mmm no debe estar-dijo viendo hacia la casa-estan las luces apagadas, debe estar en el trabajo o algo asi-dijo alzando los hombros

-de acuerdo-dijo apagando el motor y bajando para ir con Quinn al interior de la casa, al entrar vieron que era cierto, la casa estaba vacia, entraron a la cocina y vieron una nota, donde decia que la madre de Quinn habia salido de emergencia de la ciudad, por cuestiones de trabajo, Quinn resoplo enojada haciendo bola el papel

-que sucede?-pregunto la judia al ver la actitud de la rubia

-nada Berry-espeto de forma brusca, Rachel se estremecio al escuchar ese tono de nuevo hacia ella, su rostro era de confusion, lo que fue una cachetada de guante blanco para regresar a la pelirosa de nuevo a la realidad-perdon Rachel….no quise hablarte asi-dijo arrepentida de usar su tono de HBIC con la judia-solo que…..-dijo tomando aire-estoy segura que mi madre ve de nuevo a Russell-dijo agachando la vista hacia el suelo

-a tu padre?-dijo sorprendida, hasta donde ella sabia, él se habia comportado como un perro con ella con todo lo de Beth

-ese hombre dejo de ser mi padre hace mucho tiempo-dijo con un tono de dolor notable, Rachel sonrio de medio lado-pero no importa, ire a mi habitacion, si quieres puedes venir y juzgar si tiene ese toque Fabray-dijo sonriendo, esa era la Quinn que le gustaba a Rachel y que estos ultimos dias era para ella

-claro, no me lo perderia-dijo caminando detrás de la rubia

Al llegar a su habitacion, entraron y Rachel se impresiono, era bastante sobrio, habia una multitud de imágenes en las paredes, eran vistas desde varios lugares hermosos, el Empire State no podia faltar, al igual que el Central Park, una de la torre Eiffel, o el puente de San Francisco***. Tambien habian fotos encima de su buro, la mayoria con Brittany y Santana, unas cuantas de Beth, y de ella con el Glee Club. La pared pintada de un tono beige, y cortinas cafes, un sillon color negro hacia juego con lo demas, la cama tendida con un edredón de color café claro y almohadones cafes, beige y blancos, el closet de color café barnizado, todo perfectamente bien ordenado, frente a la cama una televisión de plasma de 34' con un DVD y la puerta del baño tambien barnizada de color café. Un estante de color blanco con una gran variedad de libros y otro lleno de discos y peliculas

-y?-dijo al ver el mutismo de la morena

-perfecta….quiero decir, de un estilo unico, muy al estilo Fabray-dijo sonriendo-esas fotografias…..-dijo señalando las imágenes de las paredes

-las tome, cuando fuimos a las nacionales y las otras, bueno son de algunos viajes que he hecho-dijo sonriendo

-pero si que eres profesional-dijo al ver lo bien tomadas que eran esas fotografias, tenian muy buena luz, un matiz perfecto y ni que decir del enfoque y la naturalidad con las que estaban tomadas

-no lo creo, quiero decir, quiero estudiar fotografia, pero creo que eso es solo de novatos-dijo observando sus fotografias

-dicen que una pieza de arte siempre es imperfecta para el creador, aunque no lo sea en realidad-dijo sonriendo

-tal vez tienen razon-dijo alzando los hombros

-tienes algun lugar que quieras fotografiar?-pregunto Rachel

-por supuesto, me encantaria fotografiar alguna ciudad desde un paracaídas, seria muy excitante, no lo se, el simple echo de los efectos que puede tomar seria impresionante-dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-porque no lo has hecho?-dijo Rachel extrañada

-porque…..-se sonrojo un poco-le temo un poco a las alturas-dijo desviando la mirada de la chica

-en serio?-no uso un tono de burla, todo lo contrario-porque no te lanzas con alguien mas?-dijo alzando una ceja-hay muchos instructores que lo hacen por seguridad-

-exacto son instructores, y yo solo me lanzaria con alguien a quien le tuviera la mayor confianza, no con alguien que ni siquiera conozco-

-tienes razon, podria ser peligroso, despues de todo te estarias lanzando de un avion-dijo haciendo unas señas con las manos en representación de la accion a realizar

-a unos 1000 millones de pies de altura-dijo la rubia exagerando la distancia

-no es tanto Quinn-dijo Rachel riendose con ganas-son unos 100 pies de altura mas o menos-dijo aun riendo

-bueno, como no eres tu la que se quiere aventar-dijo viendola de reojo

-nunca lo he hecho, asi que no lo se, podria ser aterrador la primera vez no crees?-dijo imaginandose a ella misma volando

-seria una sensación de adrenalina inyectada directamente a tu sangre-dijo Quinn entre emocionada y asustada

-hagamos una apuesta-dijo Rachel

-eres una viciosa de las apuestas Berry?-dijo alzando una ceja

-no!, pero mira…..-dijo pensando unos instantes-si Artie y Rory le dedican la cancion a Little Pierce-Lopez, ella tendria que decidir entre ambos no crees?-dijo la chica, mientras Quinn asentia

-yo apuesto por Rory-contesto antes de que Rachel preguntara

-yo apuesto por Artie de hecho-dijo sonriendo-ahí tienes tu apuesta-

-pero y cual sera el premio?-dijo alzando una ceja

-si yo gano, nos aventaremos ambas SOLAS del avion en paracaídas…..y un maraton de musicales y Funny Girl muchas veces en mi casa, TODO un sabado conmigo, sin separarte ni un segundo de mi-dijo sonriendo triunfantemente-elige lo que quieras-

-bueno, si yo gano, nos aventamos JUNTAS en el paracaídas…..y…..una salida con las Brittanas y despues un maraton de Tim Burton en mi casa-dijo sonriendo aun mas feliz al ver la cara de la chica sonrojada-hecho?-

-hecho-dijo la chica estrechando su mano con la de la pelirosa

-ire a cambiarme, puedes ir eligiendo las peliculas para la apuesta que ganare-dijo sonriendo mientras se adentraba al baño, dejando afuera a la judia sonriendo como tonta, todo estaba tomando un rumbo muy bueno, Quinn sin duda tenia ese algo especial que a Rachel le atraia de sobremanera, que hacia rotar su mundo de una manera inigualable.

······························

_**Wow! Una apuesta! Y que fue eso?, como se miraban y se tocaban, sin duda Quinn tiene ese algo especial para Rachel y Rachel ese algo especial para Quinn**_

_**quien ganará?, lanzen sus apuestas!, cada una tendra algo interesante, tanto Quinn como Rachel podran jugar sus cartas ahí….o antes? :/ mmm…..todo depende, ajajá un capitulo FABERRY TOTAL, el Brittana se perdió XD pero sinceramente me nació hacerlo asi dejen reviews, escucho (o mas bien leo)peticiones y les hago caso, leo todos los reviews ehh! Haganme feliz un rato, ayudandome a superar lo que le hicieron a mi pobre Quinnie (i hate you Ryan Murphy¬¬')**_


	8. Chapter 8

**NI RACHEL NI QUINN NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**

**CAPITULO OCHO**

_**TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY**_

El llegar las dos juntas, en el auto de la judia y sin matarse, las hizo ganarse unas cuantas muchas miradas de los del McKinley, en especial de Santana y Brittany que las veian con la boca y los ojos abiertos

-me siento observada y no me gusta esa sensación-dijo la morena por lo bajo acercandose, para el gusto de Santana y Brittany, muy cerca de la rubia

-hace un tiempo, amaba esa sensación-dijo la pelirosa

-nos miran como si estuvieramos de exposición-dijo sonrojandose, el viento sopló fuertemente, Rachel tiritó del frio, y Quinn largo una carcajada-no le veo la gracia-

-te dije que haria frio, pero tu de necia y terca te niegas a hacerme caso-dijo quitandose su chamarra de mezclilla color negra, colocandosela a la chica sobre los hombros. Rachel llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas, de color blanco, era de lo mejor que podia ponerse, según Quinn, esa accion no pasó desapercibida por nadie

-te gusta echarle leña al fuego no?-dijo colocandose correctamente la chamarra

-me encanta su cara, parece que acaban de ver la maldición 2-dijo riendose con ganas

-solo falta que…..-ni bien termino de decirlo, sintió a la chica acercandose a ella, iban hombro con hombro, sus manos se rozaban

-que te trate bien todo el dia? Si, eso hare, daremos unos cuantos infartos el dia de hoy-se acomodo correctamente sus gafas, mientras colocaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de la morena, caminó entre los pasillos viendo atraves de sus gafas, las reacciones de los alumnos y las sonrisas que salian de Rachel sin motivo aparente

··································

-que madres!-preguntó la latina cerrando fuertemente el casillero de la pelirosa, que se sobresaltó y la vio con cara de WTF! Por su reaccion-desde cuando sales con la enana?-pregunto Santana-si hace poco te matabas, literal, porque ella no estaba contigo, eres bipolar? O mas bien multipolar?-decia sin saber que rayos pasaba

-no Santana, no estamos saliendo-dijo la chica revoleando los ojos-ayer fui a su casa, para ver lo de la canción para la tarea del Glee Club, y me quede a dormir ahí-dijo alzando los hombros

-ósea que te la cogiste y no son nada? de una vez te digo que eso no esta bien, te lo digo por experiencia propia, el sexo sin compromiso es malo-dijo sacudiendo su cabeza en modo de desacuerdo

-uno, no tuvimos sexo y dos, yo no digo '_sex is not dating' _Santana-dijo Quinn suspirando-solo vimos peliculas y la lluvia me atrapó ahí, no pude salir asi que solo dormimos y ya-dijo comenzando a caminar

-pfff, lo que digas Fabray!-grito la latina para luego darse vuelta, caminó hacia el lado opuesto en que iba la rubia, pasó por los baños y sintió a alguien jalandola hacia adentro-que put….-

-te agradeceria que esas cosas no las digas delante de mi-la voz chillona de Rachel no podria confundirse

-tenias que ser asi de inoportuna Berry-dijo revoleando los ojos

-necesito tu ayuda-dijo algo acelerada y sonrojada, Santana la vio sorprendida

-mi ayuda?…mi ayuda?-repitio la misma oración sin entender muy bien

-se que nuestra relacion a evolucionado y que nos podemos llevar mejor si asi queremos ambas-dijo la judia-es en serio San, necesito tu ayuda-

-dime-dijo sin mas la latina sonriendo de medio lado

-esta mañana, habras visto que llegue con Quinn-dijo desviando la mirada

-por supuesto, eso TODO McKinley lo vio-

-OK, bueno se quedo a dormir en mi casa, quiero pensar que tambien lo sabes-la latina asintió-estuve….bueno todo fue muy raro, pero estuvimos….tu sabes mas bien fui yo, el punto es que casi sucedió….-enredandose en su explicacion le daba vueltas a lo mismo-casi nos besamos-dijo en un tono mas fuerte de lo que pensaba-o mas bien casi la beso- la latina se ahogo con su propia saliva, pero pudo controlar su ataque de tos, eso valia oro

-Quinn no me dijo nada-susurró

-en serio? Entonces creo que pierdo el tiempo-caminó hacia la salida

-no no, espera, de seguro esta mas confundida que tu-dijo tomandola del brazo-explicame que sucede-la judia le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, y juntas salieron del baño para buscar un lugar donde pudieran sentarse y charlar tranquilamente

······································

-entonces, hace tiempo que tienes dudas, sobre si Finn o Quinn-dijo la latina tratando de entender algo de lo mucho que le habia dicho Rachel, tan rapido que apenas y escucho-pero por lo que se ve te decidiste por Quinn no?-alzó una ceja en forma interrogante-no te casaste con Finn, y estas mas unida a Quinn-dijo la latina-y ahora con la rara apuesta que hicieron no sabes que pueda pasar-

-si, pero es todo muy raro, quiero decir….es Quinn, nunca estaré segura de que será de nosotras si estamos juntas, pero con Finn tampoco estaré, no lo amo y no quiero lastimarlo-dijo suspirando

-pero creo que él a Quinn si-dijo Brittany llegando agitada

-que sucede?-pregunto Santana

-esta golpeando como loco a Quinn, tratamos de defenderla, pero no escucha a nadie-dijo asustada, escondiendo su mano detrás de su cuerpo

-que tienes?-pregunto Rachel

-nada-Santana se acercó y le sacó la mano de detrás de la espalda, viendo que la tenia morada y llena de sangre

-lo mato-dijo enojada caminando hacia adentro de la institución seguida de Rachel y Brittany

········································

-detente-decia Joe poniendose delante de Quinn, la chica tenia sangre en el rostro a causa de los golpes proporcionados por el chico, gracias a dios era tan torpe que atino a darle pocas veces, Finn en cambio tenia varios mas golpes marca Fabray en el rostro

-Rachel es mia entiendes?-dijo furioso

-Rachel y yo no somos NADA-dijo remarcando la ultima palabra

-y porque llegaste con ella?-pregunto acercandose-y aparte le diste tu chamarra!, eres una zorra, ahora ya no te alcanzan los hombres y tambien quieres a las chicas para hacer mas larga tu lista de cogidas?-escupió con odio el chico

-ya basta Finn-dijo Rachel yendo hacia Quinn que se dolia de sus costillas y sangraba de la nariz y el labio inferior

-basta? Me dices a mi basta? Deberias saber que ella solo jugará contigo! No recuerdas lo que me hizo a mi? A ti te hara lo mismo o algo peor-decia lleno de rabia

-tu no valias la pena-dijo la chica, esas palabras tomaron diferente sentido para ambos chicos, por una parte Finn pensó que siempre lo utilizo para tener mas popularidad y nunca fue alguien que le importara a la rubia, por otra Rachel pensó si Quinn pensaba que ella si valia la pena. Finn se volvió a aventar contra la chica

-eres una zorra! Tu eres la que no vales nada-dijo dandole un ultimo golpe en la mejilla, logrando desestabilizarla haciendola caer contra los lockers

-si seras imbecil-dijo Puck enojado dandole un golpe

-pocos valores te cargas-dijo Joe golpeandolo en el estomago

-a las mujeres no se les golpea idiota-respondio severmante Santana dandole un golpe en los bajos, haciendo caer al chico, Rachel se puso agachó para ver a Quinn que sentia que todo le daba de vueltas

-estas bien?-pregunto preocupada

-si, no te preocupes-dijo cerrando con fuerza sus ojos tratando de aclarar su visual, se puso de pie con ayuda de Santana y Rachel, Brittany se acercó a ellas, pues estaba alejada de el show, pues si algo no le gustaba era la violencia

-vayamos a enfermeria-dijo Santana caminando con sus amigas

···································

Santana y Brittany se habian retirado a clases, dejando a ambas chicas solas en la enfermeria, Quinn tenia una venda cubriendo su abdomen y con varios vendoletes en el rostro, estaba dormida, pues le dieron un sedante para que se le reprimiera el dolor. Rachel estaba sentada a su lado, veia a la chica y su rostro transmitia una paz sumamente impresionante, tomando en cuenta quien era, no entendia como Finn era capaz de agredir a una chica, y mas si esa era Quinn, agradecia haber llegado a tiempo, pues tal vez la hubiera matado si nadie se hubiera interpuesto. Sin pensarlo, comenzo a acariciarle el dorso de la mano, suave y casi imperceptiblemente. Una caricia que salía de lo mas profundo de su corazon, era verdadera y locamente cierto que la amaba profundamente.

-mhm-salió un gemido de parte de la rubia, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pues veia algo borroso

-como te sientes?-pregunto Rachel viendola con una sonrisa

-bien-dijo acomodandose mejor

-no te preocupes, suspendieron a Finn como por una semana-dijo la morena sonriendo

-que bien, no tendre a un T-Rex queriendome ver tres metros bajo tierra, por pensar que tu y yo andamos-dijo cerrando un poco los ojos, pero los abrió en cuanto escuchó lo que ella misma habia dicho, Rachel la miró queriendo leer sus pensamientos, cosa imposible, mas sin embargo, pudo ver un brillo especial en los ojos de Quinn, la veia de una manera unica y eso la cautivaba en cierta forma

-sigue en pie la apuesta?-pregunto Rachel

-claro, el que este herida, no quiere decir que no pueda aventar de un avion-dijo sonriendo

-debemos ir al Glee Club, hoy comenzaran con las presentaciones-dijo la judia riendo

·········································

-hoy comenzaran Joe y Puck-dijo Mr. Schue, ambos chicos entregaron su respectiva mitad de canciones, para luego colocarse delante de sus compañeros, comenzaron a cantar Amiga de Alexander Acha, todos abrieron la cancion para entenderle un poco mejor, y Quinn recibió la dedicatoria de Joe, la leyó y reeleyó y aun asi le causaba impresión que ese chico le dijera que le gustaba. Quinn le sonrió pero no le dio mucha importancia, pues no lo podia evitar, tener a Rachel a su lado le hacia olvidar lo demas

-chicas, vayamos a dar una vuelta al terminar el Glee Club si?-preguntó Brittany hacia Quinn y Rachel con una gran sonrisa, las dos chicas no pudieron negarse y aceptaron con una pequeña sonrisa

···································

-bien, alguien podria decirme que sucede aquí-dijo Quinn al ver a Santana y Rachel conversando sin insultarse y sin los comentarios agrios de la latina hacia la judia

-que sucede?-pregunto Brittany que no entendia la pregunta, y por la cara de las dos morenas tampoco sabian a que se referia

-si!, miren la escena, no ven algo raro?-preguntó Quinn viendo a todas, incluso asi misma

-tu look de niña mala regreso?-pregunto Britt-eso ya fue-dijo alzando los hombros

-no no no, ellas!-dijo señalando a las dos morochas que se vieron entre si-desde cuando PezBerry ahm?-pregunto sin entender que se llevaran tan bien-OK, ya maduraron-dijo ganandole las palabras a la judia que abrió la boca para hablar-y aunque la quieras soportar po razon-dijo viendo ahora a la latina que tambien quiso hablar, pero por el bien de Quinn, la ojiverde la calló con una mirada-pero es raro verlas aquí sin tus comentarios mordaces a causa de las cosas que ella dice-trataba de entender la situación, pero no le encontraba razones suficientes

-bueno, todo cambia Quinn-dijo Rachel

-pues si, pero un cambio tan radical, de poder ahora estar sin que te insulte ni un momento es simplemente inesperado-dijo aun un poco extrañada

-ya ya-dijo Santana sonriendo

-PezBerry al ataque acaso?-preguntó Quinn

-nada que ver, solo que si seremos el cuadro "faberritana" debemos aprender a llevarnos y soportarnos-comentó Rachel

-tendre que comenzar a acostumbrarme a esto-un suspiro de resignación al terminar la oración salió por parte de Quinn

························································

_**Que tal! Mucho pero en serio MUCHO tiempo sin leernos XD, pero bueno, Solo Tu Voz, la segunda parte de Alza Tu Voz ya empezó, y mi inspiración ya regreso, por alguna extraña razón XD dejen sus reviews please**_

_**Fuu(:**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ni el Faberry Ni Brittana me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian, Brad y FOX**_

_**CAPITULO NUEVE**_

_**No es solo eso**_

Un nuevo dia, una nueva oportunidad, o al menos eso pensaba Quinn, se llevaba mejor, MUCHO mejor con Rachel, Santana y Brittany estaban igual de unidas, eran el cuadro Faberritana al ataque, ahora era su momento de poder convivir mas. En el Glee Club, ya habian pasado la mayoria de las parejas. Faltaban Rory y Finn, Artie y Sugar, Brittany y Santana y Rachel y Quinn.

-solo es una niña tonta y puritana que intenta adaptarse, que tiene de malo eso?-preguntaba con burla una chica porrista, pelirroja y muy voluminosa, Quinn escuchó aquello y se quedó en su lugar escuchando aquello-lo unico bueno en ella es su voz-agregó

-tienes razón, ni carisma tiene-dijo un chico castaño, eran ellos dos, juntos con otra pareja hablando de "esa chica".

-si, creo que lo unico que hace bien es cantar y ser dramática-dijo la otra chica rubia

-esa copia barata de Barbra Streisand jamás será nada, ni siquiera saldrá de este lugar-agregó el chico pelinegro, Quinn se acercó a ellos, ese look de niña mala, y siendo quien era, hizo que el cuarteto se abriera para que ella pudiera pasar, pero se detuvo en medio, haciendo que las chicas se colocaran detrás de ellos, los vio con arrogancia, prepotencia y superioridad, a cada uno de ellos

-de quien hablaban?-sonó mas como orden a que le dijeran, que como una pregunta

-de…..tu peor enemiga Q-dijo la pelirroja, la pelirosa volteo a verla esperando a que prosiguiera-de Berry hablamos, Rachel "Manhands" Berry. La aludida pasaba por ahí en ese instante, al ver y escuchar esto, se detuvo, vio a Quinn en medio de los otros cuatro chicos, le preguntó casi con la mirada, si ella estaba del lado de los chicos, o que minimo le dijera algo.

-pero mira, hablando del rey de roma, y la estupida que se asoma-dijo la rubia, Quinn volteo a ver a Rachel, quien desvió su mirada, una lagrima cayó por su mejilla, eso no estaba en sus planes, el que la llamaran estupida aun le dolía

-a pero si la niña llora, claro eso de estar en el "Loser Club" los hace unas niñitas lloronas-dijo el castaño, Quinn no decia nada, solo observaba, a Rachel no sabia si le dolia mas la reaccion de Quinn o los insultos de los chicos, comenzó a caminar, pero el pelinegro la puso contra un locker, comenzando a subir su mano, por la pierna de la judía, que solo cerró los ojos. Sintió como el chico se alejó de pronto, y al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, lo vio contra el locker tirado, y a Quinn delante de ella

-la vuelves a tocar, y tu vida será un infierno-amenazó la pelirosa, el chico se agarraba la entrepierna, y era ayudado por sus amigos-y tu! Cheerloser, no me vuelas a llamar Q, que no somos amigas-se retiraron sin decir nada mas, la morena la vio fijamente, Quinn volteó con la mirada hacia el suelo, subiendo hasta los ojos de la chica-eres mas que una simple chica queriendose adaptar…..y triunfarás mas que cualquier otro pelele de aquí-la judía la vio extrañada, pero sonrió, no todos los dias se veía a Quinn Fabray diciendole cosas asi a alguien como Rachel Berry.

-es todo un halago que tu me lo digas-dijo sonriendo aun mas al verla sonrojada-vamos a clase Q-la jaló de la mano dirigiendose hacia su clase de Biología

························

-Breadstix-decía Santana

-no, en casa-contraatacaba Brittany, estaban sentadas en una de las mesas de la cafeteria, cuando llegaron Quinn y Rachel de lo mas sonrientes, muy pegaditas, y con sus tipicas miradas

-ey!-saludaron a las Brittanas

-ey-saludó una no muy convencida Santana sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Britt que le devolvia la mirada

-que sucede?-preguntó Rachel

-hoy cumplimos dos meses-contestó Brittany sonriente

-y yo quiero hacer algo especial, pero ella no quiere en el mismo lugar-agregó San

-cuales son las opciones?-preguntó Quinn

-breadstix o mi casa, mis padres no estan-Brittaany hablaba emocionada

-y porque no lo hace en Breadstix?-preguntó Rachel

-porque ella no quiere-dijo Santana

-es mejor en su casa-Quinn se puso del lado de la otra rubia

-no no, es mejor Breadstix-dijo Rachel apoyada por Santana

-no, claro que no, en casa es mas comodo y…se ahorran tiempo-lo ultimo lo dijo mas para Santana que para alguien mas, pues bien sabia en que iba a terminar aquello

-OK OK….en casa-se dio por vencida la latina-bien, ahora tu te vas conmigo!- dijo hacia Quinn, mientras Britt asentía a Rachel, y cada una tomó su camino

····················

-y?-preguntó la latina-me enteré que humillaste a Tim, el del equipo de Rugby por atacar a tu chica-

-no…..bueno si, es un idiota, pensaron que se llevaban conmigo, y se atrevió a tocar a Rach…..se lo merecía-contestó la rubia, ambas iban rumbo al centro comercial, pues Santana iba a preparar su cena romantica con Britt y Quinn la iba a ayudar

-OK…..pero dijeron algo cierto?-indagó la morena-dijeron algo que te molesto y por eso te quedaste en el lugar…..fue contra Rachel acaso?-agregó

-si…..dijeron que era solo una chica que queria adaptarse, pero que no era nada y que jamás lo sería-Quinn lo decía y aun le daba coraje esas palabras, que ella sabia, no eran ciertas. Ambas chicas bajaron del auto, y se adentraron al centro comercial.

-asi que lo que mas te enojo fue que dijeran eso de tu chica no?-Quinn asintió-te entiendo, y creeme que me hubiera gustado llegar en ese momento, sabes que me tienen miedo, me hubiera gustado darle una paliza a ese idiota-

-desde cuando tanto amor con Rachel?-ambas chicas iban viendo las cosas, para ver que comprarían

-desde que tu decidiste y aceptaste que la amas-respondió la chica-ey mira-dijo señalando una joyeria, en especial ciertos objetos que posiblemente ambas podrian comprar

···························

-entonces eso hizo Q…..que romantico-decía Brittany, ambas estaban en casa de la rubia, comenzando a preparar todo para la perfecta noche de las Brittanas-es tan parecida a mi San-

-bueno, tengo que aceptar, que ver a Santana defenderte como lo hace siempre me ha sorprendido…..pero ahora entiendo como te sientes, esa emoción y esas mariposas en el estómago, al ver que te defiende mientras a los otros los humilla….-dijo Rachel sonriendo

-pues….no creo tener un nido de mariposas en el estómago…..-Brittany pensó un momento-pero bueno, no es solo eso lo que me gusta de San, su forma de ser conmigo es completamente distinta a como trata a los demás….ella solo es real cuando esta conmigo-la adoración se veia en su forma de hablar de la latina, Rachel podia percibir cuan grande era ese sentimiento de la rubia por la latina. Y comparando, lo que ella sentía por Quinn….era bastante parecido

-entonces ya van para dos meses…..oficialmente-habló la judia

-si! Y es perfecto…..nos conocemos desde hace años, nuestros padres se conocen desde antes que nosotras naciéramos, desde pequeñas nos hemos llevado tan bien como ahora….bueno ahora es distinto, por ciertas razones….-Britt sonrió-mi primer beso fue con ella….experimentando, mi primera vez….con amor, también fue con ella, asi que tenemos ya un historial bastante especial-

-si….se nota que te ama bastante-

-si! Es muy linda, por eso quiere preparar todo eso…..y tu y Q como van?-preguntó la chica mientras daba los últimos toques a las cosas que estaban poniendo sobre la mesa, para luego pasar a la habitación

-bien….dentro de lo que cabe…..no se como seguira en adelante….yo espero que bien-la chica alzo los hombros

···································

El celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar, ya habian comprado la mayoria de las cosas, solo faltaban los ultimos toques, pero hasta en la joyeria habian entrado, asi que ya casi terminaban

-ey Har!-saludó la rubia, San alzó una ceja al escuchar el apodo, Quinn sonrió y le guiñó un ojo

-_ey Q…..que haces, llegué de NY y queria verte….y darte una gran noticia-_la pelinegra hablaba por medio del aparato

-estoy de compras con San, luego la ayudaré con unas cosas en su casa….si quieres nos vemos en la noche-ofreció la chica, Santana se detuvo y la volteo a ver, negando con la cabeza "_y Rach?"_ formuló con los labios la latina-ehm….me acaba de decir San que me necesitará hasta tarde, para hacer la cena y eso….nos vemos mañana a primera hora?-cambio la oferta

-_de acuerdo, paso por ti a las 9 am-_

-de acuerdo….nos vemos-

-_adios Q, cuidate y saludos a las Brittanas-_

-igual Har-se despidio la rubia, Santana negó con la cabeza-que?-

-no juegues con fuego Q…..esa chica puede enamorarse de ti, Rach te ama y tu a ella, Harmony sobra en la ecuación-la chica soltó mas de lo que debia, y volteo a ver a la rubia que se habia detenido

-que dijiste?-preguntó Quinn con el ceño fruncido

-que no juegues con fuego?-dijo tratando de evadir lo obvio

-no lo otro-

-que amas a Rach?-

-no S….como que Rachel me ama?-Santana desvio su mirada, no quería mentirle, pero también Rach habia confiado en ella, no podia asegurarle nada

·······························

_**Chan chan chan, le dira lo que Rachel dijo?**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ni el Faberry Ni Brittana me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian, Brad y FOX**_

_**CAPITULO DIEZ**_

_**Someone Like You**_

La cena de las Brittanas fue, hasta donde sabian, todo un éxito, ambas chicas ayudaron en lo que mas pudieron, y bueno, despues, como no queriendo, se fueron juntas a casa de la pelirosa, pues su madre ni estaria en esta. Habian dejado un asunto pendiente en la mañana, ahora podrian terminarlo, o al menos eso pensaron ambas.

-ehm…..mi ropa te quedará un poco grande, pero puedes tomar lo que quieras de ahí-la rubia señaló su closet, la morena asintió y abrió el closet de la chica mientras esta mandaba un mensaje, volteo hacia la rubia y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, al regreso de su larga preparación para dormir, vio a la otra chica ya dentro de la cama, viendo la tele, haciendo Zapping hasta encontrar una pelicula de Tim Burton

-acaso sabias que hoy pasaría?-preguntó, la otra chica volteo a verla y la llamó junto a ella, esta solo se dirigió a aquel lugar

-si, de hecho es una de mis favoritas-

-porque? Porque el barbero mata a todo el que entra ahí?-a Rachel esa pelicula se le hacia demasiado sangrienta

-si de hecho-Quinn comenzó a reir-OH vamos Rach, no me digas que te da miedo-la chica no habia olvidado lo que habló con la latina, sentia que su amiga escondia la verdad, pues lo que le dijo no la convenció mucho

_··················· Flash Back ···················_

_-Rachel me ama S….contestame-la rubia veia fijamente a su amiga_

_-OH bueno, no se, yo digo por la forma en que te ve…..es algo muy raro la forma en que te ve, solo eso, su mirada-respondia Santana enredandose en su propia oración_

_-no te creo….se que hay algo mas-_

_-mira lo que le compraste, intenta averiguar las cosas por ti misma, y deja de preguntarme las cosas a mi-la latina comenzó a caminar-quieres y NECESITAS a alguien como ella…..asi que intentalo-dio por concluida su charla, cambio de tema y siguio comprando lo que faltaba_

_·················· Fin Flash Back ······················_

-Quinn….tu llamandome asi de cariñosa…..hasta me sorprende-bromeó la chica, al parecer ese recuerdo no se la habia llevado del todo

-somos amigas…..tu me llamas Q, yo te llamo Rach-la chica alzó los hombros

-en la mañana…..-Rachel no queria, pero tenia que tocar ese tema

-no se que paso….alguien como tu, jamás podria interesarse en alguien como yo-la rubia lo dijo en voz alta

-lo mismo podria pensar yo….que haria una chica tan….hermosa, perfecta y reina de cualquier lugar…..con una chica tan loser y 'x' como yo?-la chica desvió su mirada

-no Rach, tu eres mas importante de lo que crees…-la rubia sacó algo de su buró, una cajita dorada, con un lazo rojo-lo compré cuando fui con Santana al centro comercial…..supe que Finn te dio algo y te dijo un montón de cosas….pero…..esto, es para ti….-abrió la cajita, dejando ver una cadena, con un dije de estrella de tres oros, tenia un brillo totalmente especial-mira…..me gustas…..y mucho-un leve color rojizo invadió sus mejillas-esto, no tiene un nombre en especifico, es una representación para que sepas que siempre estaré contigo…..que pase lo que pase siempre habrá una estrella junto a ti que te guie, pues tu eres mi estrella dorada que siempre me guiará, ahora recuerda que esta será nuestro simbolo de union, el mas especial…..esto es raro, hasta hace poco te creia mi enemiga…..y ahora te estoy diciendo que te amo-la rubia sonreia sin entender como habia llegado a eso, Rachel tenia cara de confusión pero también sonreia- perdón Rach…..pero tomé un consejo y espero no equivocarme-Quinn se acercó a Rachel, pidiendo permiso para colocarle el dije, Rachel asintió, dandose la vuelta

-esto…..es en serio?-preguntó la morena

-muy en serio…solo si tu quieres…puedes ser mi novia?-preguntó la chica, Rachel volteó a verla

-quien te dio la idea?-preguntó curiosa

-Santana-respondió

-tendré que agradecerle, porque….dios! Claro que quiero ser tu novia-la chica se acercó a su nueva novia, besandola, y saboreando por primera vez, aquellos labios que tanto tiempo habia deseado-esto…..parece un sueño-

-no lo es Rach….gracias, por darme una oportunidad….se que no tengo el mejor historial, y menos contigo…..pero quiero demostrarte que….puedo ser distinta contigo y…..-la morena la calló con su dedo indice

-shhh…..lo se Q, se que estas arrepentida, y también se y espero, que no me hagas sufrir-la rubia jaló a la chica hasta que esta cayó sobre ella y comenzaron a reir cuando escucharon la canción de la pelicula que veian, la escena de Jhonny Deep cortando gargantas no era lo mas romantico

·········································

Otro dia, mas convivencia, el sol las alumbraba y ellas seguian abrazadas, Quinn rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo de la morena, abrazandola desde atrás, sonreia, ninguna hablaba, solo disfrutaban.

-es tarde-susurró Rachel

-lo sé….tenemos que ir a clases-la rubia sonreía de una forma radiante-quiero ver como le fue a las chicas-

-yo tambien!-la morena se puso de pie seguida de la rubia

-te presto ropa, un poco de estilo mio, te haria bien-la chica le guiñó un ojo a su novia que se dirigió a bañarse, mientras Quinn salía a bañarse en el otro, sabia de antemano que su chica, porque si! Era su chica, se tardaba años en su tratamiento de belleza, asi que le daria tiempo de bañarse ella misma y preparar el desayuno.

Dicho y hecho, para cuando la judía salió de bañarse, Quinn ya habia cocinado un rico omelet y jugo recien exprimido de naranja, junto con unas rebanas de pan tostado casero. Rachel salió y sonrió al oler la comida recien hecha, bajó a la cocina, y vio a la chica, con una pañoleta negra en la cabeza, y un delantal amarrado a la cintura del mismo color y cantando "_Stereo Hearts"_, se sentó y se recargó en sus propias manos. Su sonrisa era estúpida y de enamorada.

-esa canción nunca me gustó mas que ahora-comentó al termino de la canción, la rubia se sobresaltó y volteo a verla

-ey, pensé que aun no terminabas…..desde cuando estas aquí?_-_Quinn se acercó a su novia con su desayuno

-desde la mitad mas o menos, pero estabas tan concentrada que no te quise interrumpir-alzó los hombros tomando un poco de jugo para despues comenzar a comer-delicioso-

-si? En serio te gustó? No es muy normal que yo cocine, pero hoy era un dia especial…..asi que …-la rubia alzó los hombros

-es perfecto Q….cocinas muy rico, normalmente como cosas hechas por mis padres, pero probar algo hecho por ti….es el doble de especial-la rubia sonrió y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, a lo que ambas sonrieron

·································

Ahora llegaban juntas y no les importaba, iban en el auto de la rubia, asi que Quinn bajó de su asiento, se colocó sus gafas y abrió la puerta de la morena, que la tomó de la mano, y caminaron asi hasta sus clases.

-eso que es?-preguntó Santana, la cual iba con su novia, tomadas de los meñiques

-hasta luego Santana-dijo Quinn tratando de pasarse de largo

-ah no! Si hay Faberry quiero saberlo-replicó de nuevo la latina

-hay Brittana?-preguntó la pelirosa, Santana y Britt asintieron al mismo tiempo-ahí esta tu respuesta-Britt dio saltitos y Santana sonrió sin poder creersela-tomé tu consejo…-soltó un momento a su diva y se acerco a ambas chicas, tomando sus manos separandolas-toma el mio, y sostén su mano como debe de ser-les entrelazó los dedos, ambas chicas se sonrojaron, mientras Quinn tomaba de nuevo la mano de su chica-deberiamos tener una cita doble no creen?-dijo sonriendo, mientras Rachel tomaba entre sus manos la pálida mano de la rubia

-si!-gritó emocionada la ojiazul, abrazando a su novia

-lo que diga Britt-añadió simplemente la latina

-de acuerdo, hoy despues de la escuela, vamos a Breadstix-dijo Rachel sonriendo, las demás chicas asintieron

····························

-bien Fabray, necesitabas a alguien como Rachel-Santana sonrió, ambas chicas estaban esperando a sus novias, quienes apenas llegaron a el restaurant se dirigieron al tocador-creo que te hará bien estar con ella…además cuando te enrolles con ella, me lo debes contar ehhhh…..quiero saber que tan buena es Rachel Berry en ese tema-molestó un poco, haciendo sonrojar a la aludida-ja!, ya se enrollaron acaso?-

-que! No como crees-la rubia estaba muy sonrojada y acalorada-igual si lo hubiera hecho, no te lo diria-alzó los hombros, haciendo que la morena rodara los ojos

-ey! Ya regresamos-aviso Rachel

-lo notamos Berry-la latina recibió una mirada de reproche y otra de enojo

-San-ambas rubias hablaron

-ya ya…creo que esto de acostumbrarme me será mas difícil de lo pensado-dio un suspiro, mientras ambas chicas tomaban asiento en la mesa, para comenzar a comer

············································

_**Llegó el FABERRY! Y en Brittana sigue viento en popa, "y Harmony?" Eso pensé yo tambien, pero ya sabremos como se deshizo de ella nuestra Q**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**CAPITULO ONCE**_

_**Quien arriesga…gana**_

-y estas segura que quieres hacer esto?-preguntó la latina hacia su amiga, que como siempre, o casi siempre estaba en su casa antes de ir a la escuela, con una excusa poco creible, como el que queria compartir un rato con ella

-si…..no…..me aterran las alturas S, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes-dijo la rubia completamente pálida

-ya lo sé Q…pero…..espera…..y el look de niña mala? Donde esta tu cabello rosa?-preguntó la morena

-S…..tiene como 15 minutos que estamos aquí y apenas te das cuenta?-preguntó la rubia-Rachel me dijo que me veian con mas…cual fue la palabra?-se dijo mas asi misma que a la otra-lujuria que de rubia, asi que me hizo volver a este look-dijo alzando los hombro

-vaya Q, eres mas manipulable que la palabra-comentó entre risas

-mira que si Britt te dijera que le dieras un beso en medio del Time Square lo harias sin chistar, asi estuviera la mismisima Lady D ahí-contraatacó la rubia

-volviendo a su apuesta…-retomó la conversación de antes, haciendo que su amiga volviera a palidecer-hoy cantaran Rory y Finn y también Artie y Sugar-añadió

-lo sé….-la rubia dio un suspiro

-y quieres ganar?…..digo, tampoco es como que no te gustaria estar en su casa todo el dia, pero aventarte sola….no es lo mismo que con ella-la latina tomaba su café cada vez mas rápido, Quinn notaba algo raro en ella, y quería saber que era

-podemos hacer algo-la rubia con una sonrisa pícara

-no Q…..no después de la ultima vez-el jugo de naranja recien exprimido de Quinn, salió a toda velocidad de entre sus labios

-no…..no hables de eso-comentó tosiendo, y tratando de poder hablar bien, Santana aun entre risas, le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda

-tranquila Q….-dijo en el tono mas sensual que pudo, Quinn volvió a toser con mas fuerza

-vaya manera de tranquilizarme-dijo al fin pudiendo hilar una oración completa

-lo siento Baby-acomodó un mechón del rebelde cabello de Quinn, haciendola sonrojar, acariciando su mejilla, sus labios estaban a unos 3 centimetros de distancia-no puedo creer que aun tenga…y tengas este efecto-susurró al ver la piel erizada de la rubia que la miraba con…..algo que ni ella sabia que era

-que alguien nos interrumpa…..si no…..no respondo de mi-susurró rozando los labios de la latina que cerró sus ojos, para luego suspirar

-damn!…..pareces bruja-la latina se puso de pie de un salto al sentir su propio celular sonar, pudo leer un mensaje de Britt

"_**I Miss You Babe…..Perdoname….Te Amo-**_la latina suspiró, Quinn leyó el mensaje desde atrás de la morena

-porque te pide perdón?-el susurro directo al oido de la latina, tuvo dos efectos…..un tremendo escalofrio y un susto que la hizo saltar

-por…-se resignó, era mejor ahora….que nunca-sabes que normalmente vengo cuando no voy por Britt…..o simplemente quiero platicar contigo sobre algo…..-hizo una pausa

-y hoy fue ambos-dijo Quinn

-asi es…..ayer fui a su casa-la latina habló sentandose de nuevo en la mesa, la rubia imitó la acción

-y eso de cuando acá es un novedad-preguntó la chica alzando una ceja

-o pues ahí iba yo a decirte…..-dijo viendola tambien con una ceja alzada

-pues dime!-exigió

-pues dejame decirte!-dijo del mismo modo, tomó aire y valor-medijoquesinosibamosacasar-lo dijo de corrido, la rubia no entendió nada

-que?-preguntó tomando café

-me. dijo. que. si. nos. ibamos. a. casar.-lo dijo despacio, Quinn se volvió a atragantar

-quieres que muera acaso?-preguntó riendose de sus tres veces a punto de ahogarse

-yo no tengo la culpa de tus propuestas indecorosas, te recuerdo que ahora estas con Berry-dijo la latina cruzandose de brazos

-ya….pero lo de Britt….dios eso es grande….pero porque te pide perdón?-preguntó extrañada

-porque yo….tan inteligente como siempre, me levante, me puse mi ropita y salí de ahí sin una palabra-explicó cerrando los ojos

-mucha información!….pero que manera de cortarte….-dijo Q riendose al imaginarse el bajón que tuvo su amiga-pero porque hiciste eso? Pensé que era lo que querías-

-y si….lo quiero….pero, es difícil, ni siquiera hemos salido de McKinley como para hacer eso….ahora siento que no estoy preparada-

-tu siempre sentiras que no estas preparada, pero digo…..San, es el amor de tu vida, no entiendo porque te haces tanto del rogar-

-yo queria ser quien lo pidiera-se sonrojo ante dicho comentario

-pues pideselo-dijo sonriendo como si fuera pan comido

-no lo sé Q….no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo….como pedirselo, quiero que sea especial y no solo palabras al aire, o un anillo en una copa de champagne o esas cursilerias baratas, ella es demasiado especial como para que yo se lo pida tan "clichémente" -armó una nueva palabra, haciendo sonreir a Quinn

-eso dejamelo a mi….tenia un plan, ahora se acopla mucho mejor-sonrió, la latina la miró con el ceño fruncido-recuerda San….el que arriesga….gana-le guiñó un ojo

··································

-Rach-la saludo en cuanto la morena abrió la puerta

-Britt-dijo sorprendida al recibir ese abrazo, que demostraba la gran contención que la chica rubia necesitaba-que sucede pequeña?-preguntó al ver el rostro de la rubia, veia hasta cierto punto, miedo en su mirada

-te necesito-susurró

-de acuerdo, pero no aquí donde todos pueden vernos e irselo a contar a nuestras novias-el comentario hizo reir a la ojiazul-ven pasa-la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina

-tus padres no estan?-preguntó al no ver a ninguno de los hombres

-no, tenian mucho trabajo y decidieron irse antes-respondió la judía-ya has desayunado?-

-no….no tengo hambre-la rubia mandó un mensaje, dejando su celular de lado, Rachel le sirvió un poco de fruta picada, con jugo de naranja y pan tostado, mientras ella se servia lo mismo, pero agregado café-creo que ahora necesito mas eso, que esto-señaló primero el café y luego el jugo

-no…..Santana me mataría si supiera que te di café como desayuno-la morena se percató de la cara que puso Britt al escuchar el nombre de su novia-que sucedió? Santana te hizo algo….-comenzó a reir-que digo, Santana jamás te haria algo, pero…..sucedió algo con ella?-sonaba preocupada, si Brittany y Santana terminaban, tal vez el Apocalipsis llegaria

-si…bueno….no, no sé-se enredaba aun no sabia si habia o no problema

-decídete Britt-la morena la tomó de la mano para darle fuerzas

-le pregunte que si nos casariamos-contestó desviando la mirada, la cara de Rachel era un poema, no sabia si reir, gritar o quedarse en shock, al final optó por un poco de cada una

-OH por dios Britt!-no salía de su asombro-que te dijo?-preguntó antes de que hablara

-nada…..-iba a agregar algo, pero Rachel no la dejo

-como que no te dijo nada?-preguntó alterada

-no….solo se puso de pie y se fue-dijo alzando los hombros-creo que lo he arruinado todo-veia su plato de comida, suspirando

-no Cariño….que tal y ella quedó peor que yo? Quiero decir, yo no sabia que hacer ni que decir, te imaginas? Ella de seguro que esta peor-daba un pequeño masaje en la espalda de la rubia, haciendo que se relajara poco a poco

-pero….soy tan estúpida-susurro comenzando a llorar, Rachel no sabia que hacer

-ey Britt tu no eres estúpida, ni nada malo que te puedas imaginar….solo deja que lo piense, Santana te ama….me consta que si, solo deja que se aclare, ya verás que todo pasará y mejorara-la chica sonreia provocando el mismo efecto en la rubia

-vamos a la escuela?-preguntó la ojiazul, ya un poco mas feliz, la morena sonrió al ver que ya estaba mejor

······························

-hoy le cantarán a tu hija-mencionó Rachel mientras veia a su amiga jugar con el stereo, tratando de poner la radio

-OH! Entonces estas ansiosa no? Hoy se sabrá el resultado-la rubia por fin habia encontrado una estación buena, la canción de fondo era _**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**_

-si….amo esa canción-Brittany asintió con una gran sonrisa-tengo una idea PERFECTA, para cantarle a nuestras novias lo que sentimos, y asi tu le haces ver a San que la amas, y yo le dire lo mismo a mi Q-la chica sonreia, no habia hecho un dueto con Britt, pero se acoplarian muy bien

**···························**

-OH dios, OH dios, que hago? No quiero verla, lo arruine todo-decia la latina caminando de un lado a otro en el aula del Glee Club, ella y Q habian llegado antes, huyendo de Britt

-tranquila-decia la ojiverde comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-y si me deja? y si va de nuevo con Artie? O….-la frase se quedó al aire, pues Quinn le acomodó las ideas, con una bofetada bien puesta-de acuerdo, me lo merecía-solo sobó su mejilla sentandose rendida en la silla contigua a la de Q, los chicos fueron entrando poco a poco, siendo Rachel y Britt las últimas, en compañía de Mr. Schue

-hola chicos, que tal?-saludo el profesor-hoy, cantaran la pareja de Rory y la pareja de Artie, pero antes, me pidieron cantar una canción-dijo refiriendose a Brittany y Rachel-asi que adelante-

-gracias Mr. Schue-dijeron a coro-cantaremos "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" de Taylor Swift, va para ti….-dijo Rachel viendo a Quinn que sonrió-Santana-completó dejando a Santana sonrojada, y Quinn sonrió

**Friday night beneath the stars, **_Viernes por la noche entre las estrellas, _**in a field behind your yard, **_en un campo detrás de tu casa _**you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky. **_tu y yo pintando imagenes en el cielo _**And sometimes we don't say a thing; **_Y a veces no decimos nada _

La primera en cantar fue Brittany, estaba viendo a su novia, queriendole transmitir esas palabras sinceras que no sabia como decir, Santana sonreia, la canción elegida era de las favoritas de la rubia

**just listen to the crickets sing. **_solo escuchando al viento cantar _**Everything I need is right here by my side. **_Todo lo que necesito esta aqui a mi lado _**And I know everything about you **_Y lo se todo sobre ti _**I don't wanna live without you. **_No quiero vivir sin ti _

Era el turno de Rachel, que tambien veia a su novia, queria que supiera que la amaba, y que tambien se preocupaba por sus amigas como ella, su mirada llena de amor y luz, brillaba frente a Quinn, brillaba como tantas veces brillo, como siempre, motorizada por Quinn

**I'm only up when you're not down. **_Solo estoy bien cuando tu no estás mal _**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. **_No quiero volar si tu estas todavia en el suelo _**It's like no matter what I do. **_Es como que no importa lo que haga _

Ambas cantaban, moviendose de un lado a otro

**Well you drive me crazy half the time; **_Me vuelves loca la mitad del tiempo _

Ahora cantaba Rachel, cambiando rapidamente a Britt que cantaba la siguiente oración

**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. **_Y la otra mitad intento decirte que lo que siento es verdad _

Volvian a unirse en medio del escenario, cantando de nuevo juntas

**And I'm only me when I'm with you. **_Y solo soy yo cuando estoy contigo _

Britt se acercó a Santana, sonriendo y bailando, la morena bailaba entre sus compañeros, pasando por todos, hasta llegar a Quinn, sentandose en sus piernas un instante y volviendose a poner de pie, cosa que no paso por alto ante los ojos de Finn, que cerró sus puños con coraje

**Just a small town boy and girl **_Solo un chico y una chica en un pequeño pueblo _**livin' in a crazy world. **_Viviendo en un mundo loco _**Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true. **_Tratando averiguar que es y que no es verdad _**And I don't try to hide my tears. **_Y no intento esconder mis lágrimas _**The secrets or my deepest fears. **_Los secretos o mis mayores miedos _**Through it all nobody gets me like you do. **_Nadie me entiende como tú _**And you know everything about me. **_Y lo sabes todo sobre mi _**You say you can't live without me. **_Dices que no puedes vivir sin mi _

Cantó Brittany hacia Santana que sonreia al ver a su chica asi, en estado tan natural, con esa sonrisa que tanto ama. La latina le regalo un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo sonreir aun mas a la rubia, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran aun mas

_**That I'm only up when you're not down. **__Que solo estoy bien cuando tu no estás mal __**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. **__No quiero volar si tu estas todavia en el suelo __**It's like no matter what I do. **__Es como que no importa lo que haga __**Well you drive me crazy half the time; **__Me vuelves loca la mitad del tiempo __**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. **__Y la otra mitad intento decirte que lo que siento es verdad _**And I'm only me when I'm with you. **_Y solo soy yo cuando estoy contigo _

Ambas chicas volvian al frente de todos, cantando el coro mirandose entre si. Voltearon de nuevo hacia sus compañeros que bailaban al ritmo que la cancion proponia.

**When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself. **_Cuando estoy con alguien mas es tan dificil ser yo misma. _**Only you can tell. **_Solo tu puedes decir _

Ambas cantaron hacia sus respectivas novias, Finn veia todo eso con odio, sabia que algo mas pasaba ahí

_**That I'm only up when you're not down. **__Que solo estoy bien cuando tu no estás mal __**Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. **__No quiero volar si tu estas todavia en el suelo __**It's like no matter what I do. **__Es como que no importa lo que haga _

Ahora la que cantaba era Brittany, jaló de la mano a Santana para que se pusiera de pie con ella, para cantar lo que quedaba de la cancion, Rachel miró a Quinn, sabia que si ahcia algo asi, blanquearian su relacion. Quinn alzó los hombros, dejandolo a decision de la morena.

_**Well you drive me crazy half the time; **__Me vuelves loca la mitad del tiempo __**the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. **__Y la otra mitad intento decirte que lo que siento es verdad __**And I'm only me **__Y solo soy yo _

A paso seguro, se acercó a ella, extendiendole la mano, la rubia asintió y la tomó para ponerse de pie, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la accion de ambas chicas. Mas Finn que estaba temblando del enojo.

**Who I wanna be **_Quien quiero ser _**Well, I'm only me when I'm with you **_Bien, solo soy yo cuando estoy contigo _**With you **_Contigo _**Uh huh **_Uh huh _**Yeah**_Yeah_

Las cuatro terminaron de cantar la cancion, en parejas, Brittany tomando de la cintura a Santana, mientras veian a sus compañeros, Quinn, viendo a Rachel a los ojos, acariciandole la mejilla con total amor, el mismo que reflejaba su mirada, mientras pasaba su otra mano por la cintura de la mas baja. Rachel colocaba su mano sobre la de su chica sonriendole y abrazandola con la otra por la espalda, la rubia dejó un suave beso en la frente de la chica. Ambas voltearon a ver a sus compañeros que los miraban con felicidad, a excepcion de Finn, que ni bien terminó de ver ese show, salió como tromba, tirando todo a su paso.

-ya se habian tardado-dijo Mercedes, de nuevo se sonrojaron

-awww, pero son tan tiernas que hasta se sonrojan al mismo tiempo-dijo Blaine

-chicas, se le pasara, si son felices, nadie puede hacer nada para separarlas-si bien habian sido las cuatro actuando, todos les mandaban sus buenos deseos a las Faberrys que se sentaron con una sonrisa, junto con las Brittanas que sonreian entre ellas, como siempre, en su mundo.

Los duetos pasaron, tanto Artie como Rory le entregaron la carta a Sugar, si bien Finn regreso a regañadientes, cantó hacia Rachel, alguna cancion escogida por el del acento raro, pues Rachel no tenia ojos para el, teniendo a Quinn susurrandole cosas al oido, porque conmigo no se veia asi de feliz?, esa pregunta rondaba por la cabeza del grandote. Ambas solo esperaban el resultado, Quinn le daba pequeños besos, en la mejilla, Rachel tenia sus piernas sobre las de la rubia, que la atraia a ella, son su brazo izquierdo. La morena jugaba con la mano libre de su novia y cerraba los ojos al contacto de los labios de la rubia en su mejilla.

-chicos, esto es difícil se que se merecen una respuesta, asi que…..-Sugar suspiró viendo a ambas chicos que tenian sonrisas radiantes

··········································

_**Al fin! Si, me lo tienen que decir jaja, sin mas, y pidiendo una GRAN disculpa, aquí esta este capi, ayyy! Últimamente ando de una obsesion con el Faberry-Achele que nadie me la saca! Jaja, en fin, dejen reviews que son mi mejor paga! Gracias por leerme, good life! **_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**CAPITULO DOCE**_

_**Solo pienso en ti**_

-quiero decir que esto es difícil para mi, ambos me gustan….pero creo que….me decidiré por Artie-dijo sonriendo al chico, Rory, aunque no haya querido, solo suspiro resignado y tomó la decisión por buena.

Rachel saltó al escuchar la respuesta, la sutil carcajada de la rubia la sonrojó, eso queria decir que las cosas, de lo que podria ser, su primer cita, serian al estilo de la ojiverde, y sabia que la chica planeaba algo por el sutil, pero intenso beso que le dio en los labios.

-que planeas Fabray-preguntó alzando una ceja mientras sonreia

-ya lo veras Berry-dijo de forma misteriosa-pero necesito tu ayuda-dijo susurrando mientras le daba otro beso mas, Rachel la vio extrañada-tenemos que ayudar con una declaracion, asi que cambiaremos unas cuantas cosas sobre lo que planeaba al principio-

-declaracion?-pensó un poco-OH!….Britt y San?-preguntó

-asi es, supongo que Britt te dijo algo sobre eso, no?-la judia asintió-pues, espero contar con tu ayuda-

-siempre-dijo ahora ella besandola con mucha ternura

···································

-que hacemos aquí Santy?-preguntó la ojiazul sin entender muy bien la situación al ver todo a su alrededor, era un campo abierto, ambas parejas iban tomadas de las manos

-mira Britt, vamos a subir alla, y tu y Rach van a ir juntas, y Santy y yo juntas, de acuerdo?-dijo la ojiverde, jalando a la latina que seguia estatica y nerviosa, sin siquiera hablar, ambas parejas subieron al avion del que saltarian. Hicieron la preparacion, escucharon todo lo que el instructor les dijo, y se colocaron sus respectivos equipos de seguridad.

-esto va a ser divertido-dijo Brittany emocionada, ella por ser mas alta, iba detrás de la morena, mientras del otro lado, despues de un volado, Santana iba atras, y Quinn adelante. Gritaron un "jeronimo!" y saltaron hacia el vacio, primero la ojiverde y la latina, segundos despues la judia y la ojiazul, Quinn temblaba entre los brazos de la latina, que la abrazaba con fuerza, por los nervios y tambien porque sabia del miedo de Quinn

-no me sueltes San-susurró con voz temblorosa cerrando los ojos

-cuando lo he hecho?-preguntó en un susurro que tranquilizó a la rubia, sabia que eso era cierto

-wohooo!-gritaban Rachel y Brittany extendiendo los brazos, abrieron el paracaídas a tiempo. Comenzando a descender en el punto donde deberian hacerlo. Santana y Quinn ya estaban en tierra, esperando por las chicas que ya casi estaban ahí. Al pisar tierra firme, caminaron hacia ellas deshaciendose de la proteccion, con una gran sonrisa

-wow Santy!-se lanzó a sus brazos dandole un beso muy intenso, con toda la adrenalina que sentia-eso fue genial!-seguia emocionada, ante la atenta mirada de las tres chicas

-Britt….-comenzó la latina nerviosa, Brittany asintió para que prosiguiera, la morena alzó la vista, al igual que Rachel y Quinn, haciendo que tambien la mas alta volteara, se veia y se escuchaba una avioneta que daba giros, los ojos de Brittany comenzaban a abrirse con gran sorpresa, por cada palabra que escribia.

"_Will You Marry Me?"_ la rubia no sabia que hacer, veia a sus dos amigas que le sonreian, y a Santana que sacaba una cajita, en forma de pato, con luces que prendian y apagaban. Sabia lo mucho que Brittany amaba esas cosas, asi que se arrodilló frente a ella, Brittany lloraba mientras sonreia, no podia creer lo que veia ante ella, Rachel se aferró a Quinn que la sostuvo con fuerza.

**Do you remember all**

_Recuerdas todas_

**The city lights on the water**

_Las luces de la ciudad en el agua_

**You saw me start to**

_Me viste comenzar a_

**Believe for the first time**

_Creer por primera vez_

**You made a rebel of a **

_Hiciste una rebelde_

**Careless man****'****s careful daughter**

_A la hija cuidadosa de un hombre descuidado_

**You are the best thing **

_Eres lo mejor _

**that****'****s ever been mine**

_que he tenido_

Entonó la latina hacia la chica que seguia observandola, abrió la pequeña cajita y dejó a relucir un anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante que daba la impresión de cambiar de color.

**You said**

_Dijiste _

**I remember how we**

_Recuerdo como nos_

**Felt sitting by the water**

_Sentiamos sentadas junto al agua_

**And everytime i look **

_Y cada vez que te miro _

**At you is like the first time**

_Es como la primera vez_

**I fell in love with a**

_Me enamore de _

**Careless man****'****s careful daughter**

_La hija cuidadosa de un hombre descuidado_

**She is the best thing **

_Ella es lo mejor_

**That****'****s ever been mine**

_Que he tenido_

Cantó al sentir a la rubia lanzandose contra ella, sucumbiendo su cuerpo con un beso totalmente intenso y lleno de amor

-claro que me casaré contigo-dijo con emocion, Rachel gritó emocionada, mientras Quinn alzaba los pulgares hacia su amiga que estaba siendo estrangulada por su, ahora, prometida.

-Britt, yo creo que deberias soltarla si quieres que llegue viva a su boda-dijo Rachel, ganandose una mirada de agradecimiento de la latina, que le colocó el anillo a Brittany que no cabia de felicidad

-aun tenemos una cita pendiente-dijo Quinn guiñendole un ojo a Rachel que asintió, mientras se dirigian al auto de la ojiverde.

·········································

-Breadstix-dijo Rachel sonriendo-lugar romantico Fabray-alzó una ceja

-no no, eso no es todo-dijo abriendo la puerta para que entraran las tres chicas, entrando ella ultima, atrás de su novia, habia una mesa, adornada por rosas rojas, con un ramo de rosas en medio de la mesa, con una tarjetita, Brittany y Santana sonrieron al ver los detalles que habia hecho la rubia para Rachel. La morena se acercó y tomó el ramo entre sus brazos.

"_you always believe….you always shine, never stop to live" _la morena sonrió con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla, un sutil_ "te quiero" _adornaba el inferior de aquella tarjeta, con una caligrafia impecable

-son tan jodidamente tiernas, que hasta me hacen sonreir, mejor pasemos a sentarnos-dijo Santana jalando de la mano a Britt para sentarse de un lado, para que enfrente de ellas se sentaras las Faberrys

-el menú para ti es totalmente vegano-dijo la ojiverde sonriendo hacia su novia que sonreia al ver el gesto de la rubia, recordando sus preferencias

-empalagan con tanta miradita de enamoradas, son hasta lindas-dijo la latina, haciendo sonreir a las tres chicas. El mozo llegó con los menus, y a Rachel le llevó uno completamente vegano, tomó los pedidos y se retiro. Las Brittanas estaban bien juntitas, Brittany rodeaba a Santana que recargaba medio cuerpo en ella. Quinn le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla y en los labios a Rachel, que prácticamente se recargaba por completo en el cuerpo de la ojiverde-fucking tiernas, que no se pueden quitar las manos, o en este caso, los labios de encima?-

-por dios San, besa a tu chica y dejame besar a mi novia-dijo Quinn sonriendo al ver a Britt, que era quien tomaba la iniciativa-y ahora quien es la fucking tierna-preguntó con una ceja alzada, al ver que esta se sonrojaba

·····································

-Tim Burton, Tim Burton, Tim Burton-repetia una y otra vez Rachel pasando una y otra pelicula

-si, Tim Burton-dijo sonriendo la rubia mientras llegaba con un bol de palomitas, dos refrescos y unas fresas-para la señorita-dijo extendiendole las fresas, Rachel sonrió y le dio un beso mientras se sentaba junto a ella, habian acomodado unos cojines en el piso, junto con unas cuantas mantas para taparse y estar mas comodas.

-mmm….-dijo la morena saboreando su fruta-quieres probar?-preguntó extendiendole el tenedor con una, Quinn asintió y se acercó a besarla

-mmm….-imitó el tono de la judia al terminar de besarla, Rachel solo sonrió volviendo a besarla con mas intensidad, no sabian como pero la morena estaba encima de la rubia, la cual la tomo con fuerza de la cintura atrayendola hacia ella. Rachel comenzó a descender por la mandibula de Quinn, comenzando a besar su cuello con mucha lentitud, mientras la rubia adentraba sus manos debajo de la playera y el sweater de la morena, acariciando su espalda con sus dedos, haciendo que se erice su piel. Un sutil gemido salió de los labios de Quinn, al sentir una mordida en su pulso. Rachel metió su mano debajo de la playera de la rubia, rasguñando tiernamente su abdomen _"por dios….me mata tu abdomen"_ susurró sobre el cuello de la ojiverde que sonreia al escuchar aquello, se acomodaron mejor, y Quinn sentó a la morena sobre su pelvis, para poder sentarse y besarla sin apuros, simplemente disfrutando, Rachel enredaba sus dedos en el cabello corto de la rubia.

El calor comenzaba a subir cada vez mas, mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban. Quinn comenzaba a sentir un movimiento bastante sugerente de parte de la judia, haciendo gemir a ambas.

-para Rach….-dijo con la voz entrecortada, la morocha, seguia con esos movimientos, haciendola perder el hilo por otro instante-detente Rachel-dijo ahora si, separandose de ella para mirarla a los ojos, Rachel se sonrojó al ver que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado rapido

-perdon-susurró deviando la mirada

-ey, mirame-dijo tomandola de ambas mejillas para poder verla a los ojos, le dio un beso bastante intenso, pero moderado-creeme que no hay nada que desee mas, que hacerte mia-dijo dandole otro beso-pero quiero que sea especial, no asi-dijo viendo alrededor, no es que estuvieran en un lugar feo, era su cuarto despues de todo, pero estaban a punto de ver peliculas de Tim Burton, y no era nada romantica la situación

-entonces, pondre la pelicula-dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero Quinn la mantuvo rodeada con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para darle otro beso, que la chica respondió con una sonrisa, la situación iba mas alla de ser sexual, en la posicion en que estaban se unian sus cuerpos de una manera que encajaban perfectamente. Rachel sonreia, no podia creer que en verdad estaba en esa situación con esa rubia que siempre le habia encantado-voy, pongo la pelicula y vuelvo, si?-susurro sobre los labios de la rubia que al fin la liberó

······································

_-mhmj-un sutil gemido salió de entre los labios de la rubia, haciendola perder la razon, su lengua recorriendo su cuello, sus pechos, uno y otro, bajando otro poco para perderse un momento en su abdomen, erizandole la piel, y dando un escalofrio desde los pies, hasta la cabeza. Un poco mas y llegaria a donde la necesitaba, y como si le hubiera leido la mente, bajo hasta ahí, comenzando a jugar con su clítoris, suspiros y maldiciones abandonaban su boca, sintió como se introdujo en ella, eso la desorbito, sabia que un poco mas y llegaria. Asi se lo hizo saber, estaba tan cerca que…_

"pi-pi-pi"

-what that…..-un manotazo en seco golpeo el pequeño despertador, haciendo que cayera al suelo-damn!-murmuró al sentir su respiracion totalmente acelerada, que diablos habia sido eso!. Se desperezó y tomó una ducha rapida, para luego bajar a ver a sus padres.

-buenos dias pa, buenos dias papi-dijo saludando primero al de anteojos

-buenos dias mi vida-dijeron ambos-porque tan temprano?-preguntó Leroy dandole un plato con fruta picada

-ehm….Quinn va a pasar por mi-dijo sonrojada

-OH mi vida, tu y Quinn….-preguntó Hiram haciendo sonrojar aun mas a la morocha

-pero…..ella era cruel contigo-dijo Leroy, recibiendo un golpe en el estomago de su marido

-si esta con ella es por algo-dijo Hiram defendiendo a la rubia

-ella no es mala como todos dicen…..solo tenia miedo de decirme lo que sentia-dijo viendo a ambos

-pero eso no quita que te haya hecho sufrir-dijo de nuevo Leroy

-te recuerdo que me costó mucho que tu me hicieras caso ehhh, tambien tenias miedo de sentir conmigo-lo reveló Hiram, haciendo sonrojar y callar a Leroy-vida, ella te dio esas rosas cierto?-preguntó señalando el bello ramo de rosas en un florero, la niña asintió sin mirarlos-y es con quien haz estado este ultimo tiempo?-volvió a asentir-y es quien te hace sonreir de la manera que lo haces?-preguntó buscando su mirada, Rachel asintió con vehemencia-entonces no hay nada de que avergonzarse, ni mucho menos nada a que temer, si ella te ha demostrado que te quiere, no hay porque dudar de sus buenas intenciones-dijo abrazando a su hija que sonreia aun mas-ahora solo tienes que presentárnosla-dijo y sintió el cuerpo de su hija tensarse

-pero ya la conocen papi-dijo la morena viendo a ambos

-no, conocemos a Quinn Bitch Fabray-comenzó Leroy, ganandose una mirada fulminante de los otros dos-no conocemos a Quinn la novia de nuestra hija-agregó con una sonrisa, Rachel se abrazó a el tambien-me agrada esa chica….siempre ha tenido algo especial, ademas últimamente, antes de que anduvieran te trataba mejor no?-

-si, mucho mejor-

-no tan bien como ahora-dijo Hiram, haciendo sonrojar a la morena y robando una carcajada a Leroy un pitido se hizo presente, haciendo que Rachel se despidiera de sus padres, dandole un beso a cada uno

-ey! Que te piensas!-sijo Leroy saliendo detrás de Rachel-tenemos un trato!-dijo haciendo una seña hacia la chica que estaba dentro del auto, Rachel sonrió

-hablare con ella primero-respondió, dejando complacidos a ambos hombres. Entró en el auto, acomodandose en el asiento del copiloto, se acercó a darle un beso a la rubia, pero esta se corrió haciendo que el beso terminara en su mejilla-ellos saben-susurró en el oido de la ojiverde, pudiendo asi conectar sus labios, en un intenso beso, que comenzaba a tener mas forma, y con esto mas calor, Rachel estaba, prácticamente encima de la rubia, que cada vez estaba siendo mas aplastada por su novia

-si….ellos saben, pero no creo que quieran show-dijo tomandola por las mejillas, besandola mas calmadamente, la morena suspiro, ese maldito sueño la dejó mas que prendida. Volvió a besarla, como recordaba que lo hacia en el sueño, Quinn soltó un pequeño gemido, al sentir como la lengua de su chica atacaba sin piedad a la suya, y su mano, que comenzó a subir por su abdomen y deteniendose en su pecho, haciendola gemir con mas fuerza, Rachel terminó por ponerse encima de ella, con sus piernas a cada lado, ahora ambas manos las tenia enredadas en la cabellera rubia, mientras esta adentraba sus manos debajo de su playera, subiendo por su espalda-Rach….-esa palabra salió mas como gemido que otra cosa, lo que hizo que la morena, volviera a arremeter contra el cuerpo de la rubia, besandola ahora en el cuello-Rachel…..tus padres…..-trató de hablar

-no saldran-gimió la morena, haciendo estremecer a la rubia, esas mordidas en el cuello la comenzaban a poner mal, y el dia apenas comenzaba

-no…..no Rachie….no-su tono era mas de excitación que de detenimiento, bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de la morena, jalandola hacia ella, sintió como esta la comenzaba a besar con mas intensidad, subiendo hasta sus labios

-voy a llegar sin necesidad de que me toques-dijo con voz ronca la judia, haciendo que la rubia se mojara aun mas

-Rachel…-trató de mantenerse cuerda, pero Rachel ya la habia recostado con todo y asiento-nos van a ver-dijo con voz demasiado sexy

-mmm….no-contesó, colocando una pierna en medio de las de la rubia, quedando ella con el muslo de su novia, entre las suyas propias-fuck-murmuro comenzando a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás

-mmm….Rachel-trataba de en verdad poder detenerse, pero lo unico que hacia su cuerpo era desobedecerla, y tomaba con mas fuerza a la morocha por el trasero, acomodandose mejor, se aferró a ella, mientras la morena aumentaba el ritmo, comenzando a hacer movimientos mucho mas eroticos-tus padres nos veran-dijo en el oido de la morena, tratando de detenerla sin mucho éxito, sintió la pierna de la morena en su centro, haciendola gemir mas alto-termina de una vez Rachel-dijo son voz extremadamente sexual, la morena aumentó el ritmo, y ambas sintieron como sin necesidad de intimar por completo, ambas llegaban de una manera, un tanto rara. Primero la morena, segundos despues la rubia, la morena se recostó encima de ella, respirando con pesadez, jamás habia sentido algo asi, jamás se habia excitado a tal punto que habia llegado sin necesidad, de siquiera quitarse la ropa

-eso fue…..-susurró la morena-lo siento, me deje llevar-se sonrojó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novia

-ugrrham…..-la rubia gruño un poco-se sintió tan bien-dijo acariciandole la mejilla a la morena, haciendo que la mirara y le sonrió, dandole un sutil beso en los labios-sabes hace cuanto no sentia nada como esto?-la judia negó-nunca-respondió, ante la mirada extrañada de la morena

-yo pensé que con Puck….-dijo desviando la mirada

-no…..quiero decir, en su momento me gustó, pero fue un grave error meterme con el, Beth no es un error, haberme entregado a el, si-dijo volviendo a besarla, Rachel sonrió de nuevo-ahora solo tenemos un problema-

-cual?-preguntó sentandose de nuevo, quedando una vez mas, encima de la rubia que imitó la accion, poniendo correctamente el asiento

-que olemos a sexo, y tenemos clases-dijo sonrojada, Rachel se sonrojo el doble de lo de la rubia

-tienes razon…..no quiero ir a clases-colocó su frente en el hombro de la rubia que comenzó a reirse-no tiene gracia-

-claro que si-dijo riendo con mas fuerza

-porque?-

-porque te ves tremendamente sexy asi, toda despeinada, sonrojada, y post-casi-sexo-dijo sonriendo-y a pesar de que tenemos que ir a clases, solo pienso en ti-dijo sonriendo, dandole otro beso, ahora en la nariz a la morena, que sonrió como tonta al escuchar las palabras de su novia.

···········································

_**A pero que Rachie, si estaba bien puesta. Jaja, anyway, de ahora en adelante, todo sera mas bonito, todo color de rosa, you know, muajaja. gracias por leer**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**CAPITULO TRECE**_

_**Let me give your heart a break**_

Ambas chicas no habian pensado que cantarian, con todo lo que habia pasado, ahora no tenian tiempo de pensar que hacer. Llegaron al Glee Club, hablando sobre canciones que ambas supieran y de cómo harian para darle pie a la otra para cantar. Mr. Schue comenzó a hablar

-las ultimas dos presentaciones-dijo sonriendo-Brittany, Santana, adelante-ambas chicas sonrieron, y comenzaron a cantar I Wanna Dance With Somebody(Who Loves Me)todos quedaron impactados por lo que habian visto, ver a ambas chicas bailando y cantando con tanta energia, era simplemente grandioso, Quinn y Rachel sonrieron al escuchar las ultimas palabras de la rubia

-obviamente me gusta bailar con ustedes, pero prefiero hacerlo con Santana-la sonrisa que tenia la latina, decia mas que mil palabras

-bueno, Quinn y Rachel, el escenario es suyo-ambas chicas se vieron entre si, y asintieron, iban a improvisar. La morena comenzó con la cancion

**The day i first met you**

_El primer dia que te conoci_

**You told me you´d **

_Me dijiste que nunca_

**Never fall in love**

_Te enamorarias_

Caminó con su micrófono en la mano, Finn se sorprendió al escuchar la cancion. En algun momento recordó que Rachel, le habia dicho que amaba esa cancion, porque hablaba dal amor verdadero, que lo cantaria algun dia con la persona con quien quisiera pasar su vida. Se quedó esperando porque la chica se lo pidiera, ahora entendia que esa cancion jamás iba a llegar a ser interpretada por el. Quinn sonreia al ver el rostro de su chica iluminarse, a ella tambien le habia dicho cual era el significado de esa cancion para ella.

**But now that i get you**

_Pero ahora te entiendo_

**I know fear is what it **

_Se el miedo era eso que_

**Really was**

_Realmente tenias_

Prosiguió, colocandose junto a su novia, viendo a sus amigos, que les sonreian con sus ojos llenos de emocion, Kurt estaba abrazando a su novio, ambos completamente emocionados

**Now here we are, **

_Ahora aquí estamos_

**So close yet so far**

_Tan cerca, todavia lejos_

**Haven´t i passed the test?**

_No pasaria el examen?_

**When will you realize**

_Cuando tu lo realizas_

**Baby, i´m not like the rest**

_Cariño, no soy como el resto_

La judia se enfrentó a Quinn, estaban frente a frente sonriendo, si algo amaba Quinn era ver como cantaba su chica.

**Don´t wanna break your heart**

_No quisiera romper tu corazon_

**Wanna give your heart a break**

_Quisiera cuidar tu corazon_

**I know you´re scared **

_Se que estar temeroso_

**It´s wrong**

_Esta mal_

**Like you might**

_Como si pudieras_

**Make a mistake**

_Cometer un error_

Quinn se unió a su novia en el coro, cantando con su propia voz, las dos ultimas líneas. Rachel sonrió aun mas al escuchar su voz, de nuevo, junto a la de su chica

**There´s just one life to live**

_Es solo una vida para vivir_

**And there´s no time to waste (to waste)-R**

_Y no el tiempo de pensar_

**So let me give your heart a break**

_Entonces, dejame cuidar tu corazon_

**Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

Ambas chicas cantaban, mientras Rachel tomaba la mano de la rubia, volteando hacia sus amigos que aplaudian, aun cuando no habian terminado.

**On sunday**

_En Domingo_

**You went home alone**

_Tu querias irte a casa sola_

**There were tears in your eyes**

_Tenias lagrimas en tus ojos_

**I called your cell phone**

_Te llamé a tu celular_

**My love**

_Mi amor_

**But you did not reply**

_Pero tu no contestaste_

Quinn cantó hacia su novia, mientras se aferraba a su cintura, la morena sonreia entre los brazos de la rubia, uniendose para la siguiente estrofa

**The world is ours if we**

_El mundo es nuestro si_

**Want it we can take it**

_Quierieramos lo que tomamos_

**If you just take my hand**

_Si solo tomas mi mano_

**There´s not turning back now**

_No regresaremos atrás ahora_

**Baby, try understand**

_Cariño, trata de entender_

Ambas chicas cantaban como si lo hubieran ensayado, los demas no tenian idea de que todo eso era completamente todo lo contrario, era lo unico que se les habia ocurrido apenas entraron por la puerta.

**Don´t wanna break your heart**

_No quisiera romper tu corazon_

**Wanna give your heart a break**

_Quisiera cuidar tu corazon_

**I know you´re scared **

_Se que estar temeroso_

**It´s wrong**

_Esta mal_

**Like you might**

_Como si pudieras _

**Make a mistake**

_Cometer un error_

El coro volvia a repetirse, muchos de sus compañeros tambien cantaban el coro, junto con sus amigas, las chicas le sonreian a sus compañeros, Rachel simplemente se veia diferente, ni todos los duetos que habia hecho con Finn en el pasado la habian hecho sentir tan viva. Simplemente cantar con Quinn la llenaba por completo.

**There´s just one life to live**

_Es solo una vida para vivir_

**And there´s no time to waste(to waste)-R**

_No es tiempo de pensar_

**So let me give your heart a break**

_Entonces, dejame cuidar tu corazon_

**Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**Me-Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

El resto del grupo cantaba con ellas, Brittany y Santana estaban bailando al ritmo no tan rapido de la música, en una de las esquinas, y en la otra, estaba Mike con Tina, tambien Blaine le coreaba la cancion a su novio, al igual que los que tenian pareja, aunque entre Rory y Artie, le cantaban a Sugar. Finn las observaba con coraje, las veia demasiado feliz.

**There´s just so much you can take**

_Es demasiado lo que puedes tomar_

**Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**Let me give your heart a break**

_Dejame cuidar tu corazon_

**Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

Las chicas sonreian al ver el ambiente que habian creado, y vieron a Finn, lo que las asustó un poco, por la mirada que este les regalaba

**When your lips are on my lips**

_Cuando tu labios estan sobre mis labios_

**QR-And our hearts beat as one**

_Y nuestros latidos son uno solo_

**But you slip out of my fingers tips**

_Pero tu sacas los consejos de mis dedos_

**QR-Everytime your run**

_Todo el tiempo estas corriendo_

Rachel cantó demasiado cerca de Quinn, viendola fijamente a los ojos, la chica rubia se unia a ella, solo en algunas líneas. La manera en que Rachel largaba la ultima palabra, hacia que Quinn la viera embelesada

**Don´t wanna break your heart**

_No quisiera romper tu corazon_

**Wanna give your heart a break**

_Quisiera cuidar tu corazon_

**I know you´re scared **

_Se que estar temeroso_

**It´s wrong**

_Esta mal_

**Like you might**

_Como si pudieras _

**Make a mistake**

_Cometer un error_

Mr. Schue sonreia con alegria, ver la felicidad en el rostro de ambas, al fin, era algo que en verdad agradecia.

**There´s just one life to live**

_Es solo una vida para vivir_

**And there´s no time to waste(to waste)-Q**

_No es tiempo de pensar_

**Q-So let me give your heart a break**

_Entonces, dejame cuidar tu corazon_

**R-(cause you´ve been hurt before)**

_(porque estuviste herido antes)_

**R-I can see in your eyes**

_Puedo verlo en tus ojos_

**Q-(give your heart a break)**

_(cuidar tu corazon)_

**R-You try smile away**

_Tratas de sonreir de nuevo_

**Q-(give your heart a break)**

_(cuidar tu corazon)_

**R-Some things you can´t disguise**

_(algunas cosas no puedes ocultarlas)_

**Don´t gonna break your heart**

_No romperé tu corazon_

Las partes que Rachel cantaba, eran completamente para la chica que tenia delante de ella, mientras la rubia le hacia los coros, ella le decia que la amaba tanto con la cancion, como con la mirada

**Maybe i can ease the ache, the ache**

_Tal vez pueda vencer el dolor, el dolor_

**So let me give your heart a break**

_Entonces, dejame cuidar tu corazon_

**Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**Your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**Your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

La cancion comenzaba a llegar al final, dejando una increible sensación en el cuerpo de ambas, sonreian muchisimo cuando se tenian asi, frente a frente, viendose a los ojos, sin miedos ni fantasmas

**There´s just so much you can take**

_Es demasiado lo que puedes tomar_

**Give your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

**Let me give your heart a break **

_Dejame cuidar tu corazon _

**Your heart a break**

_Cuidar tu corazon_

La música terminó, ambas chicas terminaron con un tierno abrazo, y un _te quiero_ susurrado, todos se pusieron de pie, aplaudiendo con mucha energia, la semana se cerraba al igual que los performance, y no pudo ser con mejor actuación que esa. Simplemente fue el broche de oro perfecto

··································

_**He dicho que estoy traumada con Break Up? No? Pues ahora lo digo! Fuckin´ capitulo en el que se les rescata todas las canciones ¬¬´, en fin, dejenme un lindo review y haganme feliz! y ahora traumada con DIVA y I DO, por diooossss Quinntana is on XD**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**CAPITULO CATORCE**_

_**Hola! Hermana!**_

-no te rias-decia la judia mientras se sonrojaba, su novia la veia mientras tenia un ataque de risa

-llegaremos tarde….-de nuevo no podia hablar por el ataque de risa. La rubia se quitó el pantalon que llevaba y su ropa interior tambien, como la morena se habia quedado con ella hace algunos dias, tambien tenia ropa ahí. Ambas se cambiaron frente a la otra, no habia nervios, Rachel se sentia bien aun con poca ropa frente a su novia, pues esta no la presionaba a ir mas allá. Todo lo contrario, la que estaba mas que puesta era ella misma.

Despues de aquel encuentro en el auto de la rubia, se habian repetido otros tantos, como ahora, por lo cual tenian que pasar por la casa de la rubia, a cambiarse de nuevo, no podian ir a la escuela oliendo a sexo. Rachel seguia con los sueños en los que la rubia hacia su acto de presencia, y cada vez amanecia con la respiracion agitada, tenia en cuenta, que por esos ataques, en apenas ver a su chica pasar por ella a su casa. Le faltaba tiempo para comenzar a besarla, y aumentaba el calor y terminaban como ahora. La morena vistiendose ante la atenta mirada de su novia, que se sentaba en la cama, esperando por su chica.

-no puedo creer que me hagas esto, y todavía digas que llegaremos tarde-decia la chica abrochando sus jeans-comenzaré a usar mas vestidos que jeans, asi no tengo que cambiar todo-dijo riendo por la cara roja de su chica, al darse cuenta que despues de todo, ella tenia que ver tambien con esos cambios de ropa

-bueno, tu me saltas encima ni bien me ves, asi que….-alzó los hombros, Rachel se comenzó a acercar a ella

-bien podriamos faltar hoy no?-dijo en tono totalmente sexual, Quinn saltó a ella y la cargó para que la chica la rodeara con sus piernas la cintura-wow-dijo sorprendida

-aunque me muera por eso-susurró besandola tranquilamente-será mejor ir a la escuela-dijo dandole un ultimo beso en la nariz, dejandola de nuevo en el piso, tomandola de la mano para caminar hacia fuera de la residencia Fabray

··································

-ey, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, Ms & Ms fabray-dijo Santana con su tipica sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera

-clarooo, como Britt ya es López, quieres que ella sea Fabray no?-dijo Quinn alzando una ceja, Santana iba a decir algo pero Brittany llegó a su lado, dandole un beso en los labios, haciendo que la chica se olvidará del comentario que iba a hacer-ves? A eso me refiero cuando te digo que solo Britt la puede mantener al margen-Quinn le decia a su novia, que asentia

-vamos al Glee Club, antes de que te quite esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes en tu carita de enamorada-decia entre dientes la latina, aunque sabia que tenia razon

-ya decidieron la fecha?-preguntó Quinn

-empezando mejor por….ya le dijeron a sus padres?-preguntó Rachel

-si….mi madre se desmayó-dijo Brittany sonriendo al recordar semejante escena-luego cuando despertó, lloró, gritó, se emocionó, y casi mata a mi prometida-dijo la ojiazul, la latina asintió con una gran sonrisa

-mis padres se emocionaron mucho, y dijeron que querian una cena con sus padres-dijo Santana muy emocionada

-no esperaba menos de tu familia San-dijo Quinn sonriendo, siempre recordó a sus padres asi de cool-y tampoco de tus padres Britt, lo de tu mamá tiene mucho sentido-dijo la rubia con una carcajada

-y para cuando la boda?-preguntó Brittany a Quinn y Rachel que se sonrojaron y negaron

-nena, aun estan en "veremos que pasa con nuestra relacion", no tienen planes tan asi…..todavía-agregó lo ultimo, guiñendoles un ojo

······································

-hola chicos!-dijo Mr. Schue con una gran sonrisa, todos lo saludaron de vuelta-hoy es un dia especial, saben porque?-los chicos negaron-porque tengo una gran noticia-dijo riendo con mas fuerza, todos lo observaron esperando a que siguieran-sus hermanos nos acompañan el dia de hoy-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-yo no tengo hermanos Mr. Schue-dijo Rachel completamente triste, Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendola sonreir

-tienes razon-dijo Mr Schue, no habia pensado en eso antes-sus hermanos nos ayudaran con la tarea de la semana-hablaba el profesor-Patrick Chang-dijo hablando a un chico, un poco mas chico que el, tanto de edad, como de estatura, se acercó a su hermano y chocó sus manos-es dos años menor que Mike-

-eso es bro-dijo el menor sentandose junto a su hermano

-aquí esta, Janette Cohen Chang, un año mayor a Tina, nos visita desde LA-dijo el profesor, la chica era parecida en la sonrisa y la mirada de Tina, solo que tenia el cabello rizado, con transparencias, la chica abrazó a su hermana y se sentó junto a ella-Albert Abrahams-el chico saludo a los demas-tres años menor que Artie, por eso tan pequeño-dijo con un poco de burla, a lo que el chico solo alzo los hombros, y se sentó junto a su hermano

-ella es Allison Evans, hermana de Sam-la niña cuatro años menor, se acercó a su hermano, el chico tenia 18, por lo cual su hermana era la mas chica, con solo catorce años-ella es Sarah Jones, hermana mayor de Mercedes, dos años mayor para ser exactos-una chica morena, de actitud altiva, los saludo con una gran sonrisa, un saludo bastante peculiar con la diva, y se sentó junto a ella-y, visitandonos de muy lejos, Carrie Flanagan-el chico se sorprendió al ver a su hermana ahí, corrió a abrazarla, la chica tambien lo abrazó con fuerza, todos sonrieron al ver la actitud del chico, era obvio que era el menor, y la chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes, era mayor a el

-Jesus, hermano de Joe-presentó al chico, unos años mayor, para ser exactos, cinco años mayor, pensarian que seria igual a Joe, pero no, llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta, mientras su corte de cabello era corto, y unos tatuajes sobresalian en su cuello, y en su cintura, donde la camiseta se alzaba y los dejaba a relucir se acercó a su hermano y se sentó junto a el, solo una mirada de saludo-Jake Puckerman-dijo, todos vieron sorprendidos a los chicos que se parecian bastante, Puck se puso de pie, y lo observó, el otro chico le dirigió la misma mirada, sin doblegarse

-sin duda, son hermanos-susurró por lo bajo Kurt, todos asintieron, el chico colocó su mano frente a Puck, que lo imitó y luego, sin mas se sentaron

-Cooper esta de regreso en Lima-dijo haciendo que el chico entrara, con su tipica sonrisa de comercial saludandolos a todos, y saludando a su hermano con un abrazo, sentandose junto a el-Finn y Kurt…..tienen dueto juntos-dijo sonriendo, ambos chicos asintieron gustosos, acercandose en sus sillas

-Sophia López-Santana se atragantó con su propia saliva, estaba recargada en Britt, y apenas escuchó el nombre de la chica, se puso de pie en un segundo

-que haces aquí?-escupió, todos la voltearon a ver, la chica, un poco mas alta que ella, dos años mayor, con el cabello rizado, y una sonrisa bastante parecida a la de la latina, Santana la retaba con la mirada, la postura de la otra chica era identica a la de su hermana

-ella ha venido desde Londres-dijo Mr. Schue

-se perfectamente de donde viene-dijo Santana-no haré ningun dueto con ella-dijo sin mas, la otra chica se sentó junto a su hermana, que ni siquiera la volteo a ver

-Alexandra Pierce-Brittany se echó a correr a los brazos de su hermana, que la recibió entre los suyos, con mucha emocion, ella tenia la misma edad que la hermana de Santana, de hecho habian ido juntas a la escuela, cuando estaban en Ohio-ella nos visita desde Alemania-ambas chicas se habian separado, al saber los planes de la otra, por un lado Sophia, que iria a estudiar a Londres, su carrera de Medicina, por otro lado Alexandra, que iba a estudiar Astronomia en Alemania, ambas chicas eran demasiado cercanas, pero ahora….solo se saludaron con un simple hola, completamente sonrojadas

-Vanessa Mota-la chica, un tanto parecida a Sugar, hacia su aparición, con unas grandes gafas en forma de estrellas, y su puppy bajo el brazo

-no lo puedo creer, son igualitas!-dijo Rachel por lo bajo, ganandose un pequeño golpe de su novia, pero solo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo que sus amigos hicieran un sonoro "aww", que las sonrojó

-Roman Fabray-la hermana del chico, borró inmediatamente su sonrisa al escuchar su nombre, lo volteo a ver, estaba tan cambiado, el chico era alto, con ojos verdes, un aire europeo, que le daba un toque completamente sexy, esa sonrisa marca Fabray, esa barba de dias, lo hacia ver como todo un Fabray, esa sensualidad nata de Quinn, tambien estaba reflejada en el chico, unos cuatro años mayor-nos visita desde Roma-

-Romy-susurró la chica, Rachel vio al chico, y despues a su novia, sin duda eran familiares, pero no cambiaria a la chica que tenia aferrada a su cintura por el otro Fabray, aun cuando este estaba tambien muy guapo

-hola-dijo hacia su hermana-Quinnie-agregó el chico sonriendole a su hermana que aun seguia estatica, Rachel veia a uno y a otro, al final, volteo la cara de su chica hacia ella

-ves-ordenó, Quinn asintió y se puso de pie, el chico la abrazó, y ella se aferró a el, sintiendo esa seguridad que solo su hermano podia darle. Se separaron y se sentaron. En orden, estaba Rachel, Quinn y Roman, Quinn tenia la mano de Rachel entre sus manos, Roman pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana.

-ehm, Roman podrias hacer el favor de cantar con Rachel?-preguntó hacia el chico, el cual iba a hablar, pero alguien lo interrumpió

-no Mr. Schue, ella cantara conmigo-dijo un chico, bastante conocido para todos

-esto es familiar St. James-saltó la latina en defensa de la chica de su amiga

-somos como hermanos no Rachel?-preguntó el chico, sonriendole compradoramente a la judia, que no se habia quedado estatica

-prefiero cantar con el hermano de Quinn-habló la morena, Quinn volvió a respirar al escuchar la respuesta

-siempre hemos hecho unos duetos perfectos-trató de nuevo

-he dicho que no Jesse….por favor vete-dijo la morena de nuevo, el chico negó con la cabeza-es lo que quiero…..quiero cantar con el, no contigo, nuestra historia terminó, tu obsesion debe acabarse tambien-dijo la chica, el chico se acercó a ella, Quinn se interpuso

-ya escuchaste-dijo la rubia, el chico la observó, y vio como tomaba la mano de la judia, sonrió con malicia-te vas yendo, y mas te vale dejarla en paz-el chico la retaba con la mirada, Roman jaló a su hermana, sentandola de nuevo, colocandose en su lugar

-ya las escuchaste-dijo el chico, Jesse se alejó saliendo del salón

-OK, chicos, miren, escojan una cancion, que signifique algo para ustedes, algo que quieran expresar, para alguien o algun recuerdo-dijo el profesor Schue, todos asintieron, a excepcion de Santana-y por favor, hagan esto, es necesario-dijo viendo a Santana-los recuerdos malos duelen, traten de despejarlos con cosas buenas-Santana frunció el ceño, Brittany estaba recargada de su hombro, jugando con sus dedos, Sophia estaba en la misma posicion que muchas veces habian visto en la latina menor. Brazos y piernas cruzadas.

································

-mamá no esta-susurró la rubia, Roman asintió pensativo-de seguro esta con Russell-prosiguió, el chico volvió a asentir-ella es mi novia-dijo señalando a la judia, que hablaba animadamente con Cooper, de alguna expresion artistica de seguro, por las caras graciosas que hacian ambos chicos. Kurt y Blaine reian de los dos chicos

-lo supuse por como la defendias, y la agarrabas-dijo el chico abrazandola por los hombros-sabes que te aceptó, sea cual sea tu decision-dijo el chico-la ultima vez que hable con mi madre…..me platicó algo-dijo el chico susurrando-algo sobre ti-

-supongo que….sobre Beth-dijo la chica, su hermano asintió, hace cuatro años que el chico se habia ido a estudiar Artes en Roma, de ahí el gusto de la rubia por la fotografia, la pintura y todo con respecto al arte, era algo innato, la pasion por todo ese ambiente

-no la conozco, espero que algun dia pueda hacerlo-dijo sonriendo

-la di en adopción, la mamá de Rachel la adoptó, asi que no esta tan lejana esa posibilidad-dijo sonriendo, el chico asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo jaló de la mano caminando hacia los chicos, Rachel la observó y le sonrió con ternura, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla en cuanto llegaron junto a ellos-chicos, de que hablan?-se inmiscuyó en la conversación

-algunos tips que me dio Cooper para mi audicion en NYADA-dijo la chica sonriendo, abrazando a su novia por la cintura, la cual le pasó un brazo por los hombros

-OH, ya veo, el chico sabe sobre el tema no?-dijo la rubia sonriendo, al ver que el chico asintió, mientras Blaine decia que no, todos rodaron los ojos

-nos vamos?-preguntó la judia a su novia que asintió, mientras se despedian de los chicos, su hermano iba viendo un pequeño papelito

-que es?-preguntó la ojiverde hacia el chico

-el teléfono de ese chico…..-dijo pensando un poco

-Kurt?-preguntó Rachel sorprendida

-Blaine?-preguntó ahora Quinn, el negó a ambas

-Cooper-dijo guardandolo en su bolsillo

-wow-dijeron ambas, el chico solo se encogió de hombros

-entonces estas sola en casa?-preguntó el chico, los tres se dirigian al estacionamiento, directo al auto de la rubia, la judía tenia tiempo que no usaba su mini-cooper, ya que la rubia la llevaba y la traia, al menos que saliera cuando ya estaba en su casa y la rubia ya no estuviera ahí era cuando lo utilizaba. Los tres chicos entraron al auto, el chico atrás, Quinn de piloto y Rachel de copiloto

-si, tiene como mas de medio mes que mamá se fue, y no ha regresado, posiblemente no lo haga-dijo alzando los hombros

-como haces para mantenerte?-preguntó el chico, su hermana aun no trabajaba, pero era una chica que necesita muchas cosas

-tengo dinero, me refiero al dinero que me dio Russell antes de pelearnos, todo lo habia juntado, sabia que algun dia lo necesitaria. Lo quieran o no tienen una responsabilidad conmigo, y aunque no quieran, mes con mes ambos me dan dinero-explicó arrancando el auto, el chico asintió razonando lo dicho, pensar que su hermana era una niña cuando se fue, en cuatro años habia cambiado y madurado bastante

-y tu Rachel? Que piensas hacer de tu vida?-preguntó hacia la morena, ella pensó un poco

-estudiaré en New York, en NYADA para ser exactos, asi que….mi destino es Broadway-dijo sonriendo, el chico tambien sonrió, porque al decir destino, lo primero que vio fue a Quinn

-y tu, hermanita?-preguntó a su hermana, sobre los planes a futuro

-yo….ire a Yale-dijo con simpleza, el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido-estudiare fotografia-dijo viendolo por el retrovisor, el chico la miró sorprendido-mi destino es New York-dijo viendo a su novia que sonreia

-pensaras estudiar alla….y luego ir a New York?-la chica asintió-OK, y alla se casaran?-preguntó soltando una pequeña carcajada, al ver la cara de ambas chicas

-supongo que si-respondió la rubia, Rachel la observó, dando gracias a cualquier dios, porque la chica habia dicho lo que ella pensaba

-entonces, seria grandioso, que en tu futura galería, hicieras una exposicion de tu humilde hermano-dijo el chico de manera dramatica, haciendo reir a ambas chicas

-será la primera exposicion que presente ahí-dijo riendo un poco, Rachel la observó con adoración y amor, que tuviera pensado un futuro con ella, la hacia sentirse aun mas enamorada de ella. Pensar en que queria casarse, y lo queria hacer con ella, la hacia querer casarse al dia siguiente si fuera posible. Lo difícil, hasta cierto punto, seria mantenerse bien, porque una cosa era Yale, otra cosa era NYADA, una cosa era decir que seguirian juntas, pero si todo se complicaba?, que harian si el cambio las afectaba

-porque no NYADA?-preguntó Rachel hacia su novia, que la observó sorprendida-podrias venir conmigo a New York directamente…..y casarnos cuando vayamos a vivir para alla-dijo sonrojada, el chico asintió, esa era una buena idea

-tiene razon, NYADA es de arte tambien, y tiene fotografia-dijo el chico, la rubia lo proceso, tal vez no seria tan mala idea

-Kurt vendra con nosotras tambien….-la morena veia a su chica que procesaba la información-no tienes que hacerlo, o piensalo, como quieras-dijo tratando de relajarla

-mandaré mi solicitud a ambas, cualquiera de las dos tiene que aceptarme, asi sabremos a donde tengo que ir no crees?-dijo la rubia tomando la mano de la morena, que sonreia con emocion, al pensar que podria tener a su novia con ella en New York

-si te aceptan en ambas?-preguntó la morena, esa idea era muy probable

-ya veremos que decidimos-dijo la rubia, el ver a su chica asi de feliz, a su hermano emocionado tambien por la posibilidad de que se iria con su novia, la hacia querer irse ahora mismo con ella a New York. Solo sonrió y beso el torso de la mano de la judia, que la apretó con un poco mas de fuerza.

·····························

_**Ayyyy Quinnie! A New York, ya! Jaja, y los hermanos, que sexys hermanos! Jaja anyway, dejen un lindo review, que me alegre el dia! XD**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**CAPITULO QUINCE**_

_**Apoyo**_

-ey!, buenos dias!-dijo el chico, besando la cabeza de la rubia, que sonreia al ver al chico ahí, hace años que no veia un despertar junto a su hermano-ya lista?-se sentó frente a ella, el plato estaba lleno de fruta, y cereales, asi como algunas cosas que eran las favoritas del chico-nunca lo olvidas cierto?-dijo al ver lo preparado, sonrió al pensar, que nunca habia probado algun desayuno igual al que le hacia su hermana, la chica alzó los hombros

-iras conmigo a la escuela?-preguntó la rubia, el chico asintió

-toda la semana-la ojiazul sonrió al pensar en eso, como en los viejos tiempos

-haras el dueto con Rach?-

-si, es tu novia, yo su cuñado-hermano-dijo sonriendo, la chica tambien sonrió

···································

-atrás-ordenó la latina, la chica rodó los ojos-aquí va Britt-señaló el asiento del copiloto, Sophia rodó los ojos de nuevo y la obedeció, no queria pelear, mas de lo que ya habian peleado. Bueno, mas bien ni un hola se habian dicho. La latina emprendió el camino hacia la casa de la holandesa. Apenas estuvo afuera tocó el claxon. Pocos minutos despues, la rubia salía con una enorme sonrisa caminando hacia su prometida, con Alexandra junto. Los papás de Britt, saludaron a la latina, que correspondió el saludo, y luego vio a su novia sentarse junto a ella, y a Alex, dudando en subir con Sophia atrás, al final lo hizo, y como dos polos iguales que se repelen, se alejaron lo mas posible, las Brittanas se dieron cuenta de eso, mas sin embargo, no dijeron nada, ya se les veia lo suficientemente incomodas como para hacerlas sentir peor.

-como estas Santana?-preguntó Alexandra, tratando de descomprimir la tension

-bien Alex, ya sabes, nada bueno últimamente-dijo alzando los hombros-te platicaron sobre….-vio hacia su novia

-conoces a Britt, se la pasó contandome todo con lujo de detalle-dijo sonriendo pícaramente-como te aventaste del avion, la avioneta, el anillo, todo!-dijo riendo estrepitosamente al ver la cara completamente roja de la latina

-te vas a casar?-preguntó Sophia, al parecer era la unica que no estaba enterada, Santana la vio por el retrovisor, y asintió. Brittany la observó tambien

-quieres que te cuente como me lo pidió? Ella no lo hará-dijo por lo bajo, hablando solo hacia las chicas de atrás, Santana la habia escuchado, pero la chica solo rodó los ojos, no podia con la personalidad de su rubia.

-me encantaria Britt-dijo con una sonrisa la chica, asi que la rubia comenzó a contarle TODO, al igual que lo hizo con Alex, la latina mayor reia una y otra vez, mientras la latina menor, solo las observaba de vez en cuando

································

-vamos-dijo Quinn llegando al vestibulo, donde la esperaba su hermano-pasaremos por Rach-dijo mientras salian de la casa, el chico solo asintió, y se adentraron en el auto, por inercia, el chico se sentó atrás, al parecer, ya habia encontrado su lugar en el auto, sabiendo que el asiento del copiloto estaba reservado

-entonces si iras a New York?-preguntó hacia su hermana, la chica achicó los ojos

-no eres la primera persona que me ha dicho que me vaya con Rachel-dijo suspirando

-en serio?-preguntó el chico, Quinn asintió-de seguro la otra persona fue Santana-dijo acertando, la rubia asintió con una mueca-lo sabia, esa chica siempre ha sido muy inteligente-dijo riendo fuertemente, sabia que la latina tenia cierto poder, que con unas palabras hacia pensar a su hermana, al igual que su hermana lo hacia en la latina

-no lo sé, mi sueño es ser fotografa, supongo que ahora se agrega algo mas a la ecuación….y ese algo es casarme con ella-dijo dando vuelta en la esquina del vecindario de Rachel-y supongo que mi sueño esta en New York, como dices, NYADA es de artes en general, y su programa es bueno….supongo que podria intentarlo-se estacionó

-igual mandaras solicitud a ambas?-preguntó el chico, Quinn suspiró

-no…..solo a NYADA-respondió con seguridad, el chico asintió con una gran sonrisa

-podrias darme albergue alla no?-preguntó el chico, la rubia lo observó sorprendida-no voy a regresar a Roma…..mi curso ya acabó, me quedo aquí en Ohio, tengo mi titulo, eso era lo que yo queria, soy artista, escultor y fotografo profesional, ah! y tambien pintor-dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de su hermana que estaba en shock-no te voy a volver a dejar Quinn….esta vez estaré aquí, todos los dias para ti….estaré para compartirte con Rachel-dijo lo ultimo con una mueca, que hizo reir a la rubia, se abrazó a el, al tenerlo cerca-nos iremos a New York si es lo que quieres-dijo sintiendo como su hermana comenzaba a llorar, pero era de alegria, de felicidad al saber que todo iria por buen camino de ahora en adelante

-Roman…..te quiero mucho-dijo entre sollozos

-yo tambien pequeña-dijo sonriendo, vio a la judia salir con una gran sonrisa-ahí viene tu chica-la rubia se separó de el y se secó las lagrimas, si su novia la veia asi, pensaria que esta triste, y era todo lo contrario la judia entró al auto y sonrió a ambos chicos, dandole un beso a su novia, pero sintió la humedad superficial de sus mejillas

-que sucede? Lloraste?-preguntó preocupada viendo a ambos chicos

-un poco de sentimentalismo Fabray-Quinn le resto importancia, Rachel la vio con una ceja alzada

-no voy a regresar a Roma-dijo el chico, Rachel sonrió de felicidad, y vio a su chica, sabia que por eso estaba asi-ire con ustedes a New York-dijo sonriendo aun mas, si era posible, Rachel se sorprendió, y asintió con una gran sonrisa

-iremos a New York?-preguntó hacia su novia

-avisame cuando tengamos que enviar nuestras solicitudes a NYADA-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, sintió como la chica se abalanzó sobre ella, tacleandola prácticamente, soltando un pequeño gritito de emocion, y dandole un beso, cargado de amor. El chico veia a ambas chicas, y no podia hacer nada mas que sonreir

-te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-repetia una y otra vez Rachel

-yo tambien te quiero Rachel-dijo Quinn con una gran sonrisa, la judia se sentó correctamente, para que su chica pudiera avanzar. Mientras ella manejaba, los otros se contaban cosas, y se preguntaban otras tantas. El chico la recordó, por la chica a la que Quinn maltrataba por estar enamorada de ella. Rachel soltó una carcajada(marca Lea Michele XD) cuando el chico lo dijo y Quinn se sonrojó hasta las orejas, el chico le platicaba cosas que hacia en Roma, la chica le dijo que habia botado a Finn porque queria casarse con ella y ella amaba Quinn, lo que tambien hizo sonrojar a la rubia, la cual amaba la sensación de tener a las dos personas mas importantes de su vida, sin contar a Brittany y Santana, ahí, con ella, siendo su familia.

·······················

-chicos! Veo que se llevan de maravilla con sus hermanos!-decia Will completamente emocionado, por la energia que transmitian, aunque las dos latinas seguian en un estado de alejamiento total, Sophia hablaba con Roman, mientras Santana hablaba con su prometida y su cuñada, sabia que algo estaba mal ahí. Y tenia que averiguarlo

-bueno, hoy empezaremos con Rory y Carrie-dijo con una sonrisa, los dos chicos pasaron al frente, comenzaron a cantar una cancion no muy entendible, todos supusieron que era algo de su tierra natal. Los chicos explicaron que era la cancion, con la que el chico audicionó para su primer papel en una obra de teatro, alla en Irlanda, todos asintieron no muy seguros de que era de lo que hablaban, pero aun asi sonrieron. A ellos le siguieron Mike y Patrick, ambos chicos eran bailarines, mas que cantantes, asi que llamaron a Tina y Janette, cantaron L-O-V-E, de una manera que a todos dejaron con la boca abierta

-asiaticos tenian que ser, siempre tan perfeccionistas-fue el comentario que hizo la latina menor, al termino de la presentacion, todos rieron ante lo escuchado. Artie y Albert fueron los siguientes, haciendo una representación de Bad, de MJ. Ambos chicos hicieron un dueto en el que todos se pusieron de pie, el modo en que bailaban y se acoplaban en voz, era perfecto. Además ambos tenian voz de chicos de una _Boy Band_, por lo que era un plus su estilo.

-por ultimo, tenemos a Sugar y Vanessa-dijo , Rachel iba a decir algo pero Quinn la detuvo y negó con la cabeza, sabia que diria, al igual que Britt jaló a la latina, ambas chicas dirian algun comentario acido, en contra de las chicas, asi que era mejor tenerlas controladas. Contrario a lo que pensaban, ambas chicas entonaron bien, Smile de Avril Laving fue su cancion elegida, su voz se acoplaba perfectamente, _un poco chillona su voz no?_ le habia dicho la judia a su novia, que solo alzó una ceja. La morena estaba recargada en su rodilla derecha que la tenia por encima de la izquierda, su barbilla recargada de su mano derecha. Quinn la rodeaba y entrelazaba su mano derecha con la izquierda de Rachel, sobre la cintura de la misma, y Roman, la abrazaba por la espalda, mientras daban su punto de vista sobre la presentacion, a pesar de no estar hablando todo el tiempo. Esa posicion era la clara muestra de que no podian estar alejadas, aunque lo quisieran.

-chicos, quedan dos dias de presentaciones-avisó Mr. Schue-Jueves y Viernes, asi que preparen su actuación, los que faltan-todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar a la salida-Santana-llamó a la latina, Sophia, Brittany, Alexandra, Roman, Quinn y Rachel se detuvieron, lo que hizo sonreir tanto a la latina como a Will-solo, Santana-avisó los chicos se vieron entre si, pero solo se acomodaron mejor en su lugar, sin moverse, Mr. Schue rodó los ojos y volteo hacia la latina-tu presentacion la dejare al final, arregla tus cuentas pendientes San….ellos-dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia los chicos-te apoyan, solo tienes que dejar el pasado en donde pertenece, en el pasado, no puedes arrastrar contigo cosas que ya pasaron-la chica observó a su novia, hablaba tan animadamente con Sophia, solo asintió hacia el profesor

-Britt y yo nos casaremos profesor-dijo sonrojada, Mr. Schue abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido-aun no hemos decidido la fecha-dijo suspirando y no pudo decir nada mas, Will se acercó a ella, abrazandola con gran energia, alzandola del piso, los chicos los vieron extrañados

-eso es muy bueno! Ella te hace bien Santana, felicidades-dijo ya con mas calma poniendola en tierra firme de nuevo-me alegro por ambas!-volteó hacia Brittany que se sonrojo, sabia a que se debia eso-en serio chicas! Espero tener invitacion-dijo viendo a ambas, que asintieron vehementemente el profesor tomó sus cosas, y pasó despidiendose de los demas, susurrando para Quinn un simple_ avisame cuando sea tu boda_. Quinn se sonrojó ante lo oido, pero pronto se vio jalada por su novia hacia fuera del aula

·························

-Roman esta feliz de estar aquí no?-preguntó Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel y los hermanos de las del Unholy estaban tomando un helado, pero ahora solo estaban San y Quinn sentadas en la mesa, Britt y Rachel habian ido a pedir los helados, y Roman, Alex y Sophia las fueron a ayudar, ya que el primer par, fue a parar al suelo. Asi dandoles un poco de privacidad a ambas chicas

-mas que feliz-dijo sonriendo-me dijo que no regresaria a Roma, porque ya habia terminado y tenia su titulo, y que iria con nosotras a New York-la chica no se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia dicho despues de Roma, pues sonreia pícaramente a su chica que se pasaba la lengua sexymente por sobre sus labios

-con nosotras quien?-preguntó sorprendida la latina, pero Quinn no le hacia caso, asi que giró su rostro hacia ella-nosotras? Tu y Berry?-preguntó Santana, Quinn la observó por un momento, y pensó lo que habia dicho

-OH!….bueno, tu me dijiste que seria bueno ir a NYADA-dijo hacia la chica que asentia aun con la misma cara de sorpresa-pues Roman tambien me lo dijo-se sonrojó un poco

-ese chico siempre fue muy inteligente-dijo riendo, al igual que Quinn, al recordar que eso mismo habia dicho su hermano sobre ella

-y….si ustedes dos me lo dicen es por algo no?-la latina asintió-asi que iremos para allá, mi solicitud se enviara hacia NYADA-dijo sonriendo-llegaremos a vivir con Kurt y Roman alla-alzó los hombros-y nos casaremos-la latina se acercó a abrazarla con mucha energia

-me alegra que hayas encontrado tu lugar-susurró en su oido, la rubia la abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, que Santana aceptara a Rachel como su futura esposa, era lo mejor que le podia pasar, teniendo en cuenta que a la latina nadie le caia bien para que estuviera con su capitana

-me tengo que preocupar?-preguntó Rachel al ver a ambas chicas abrazadas, ambas rieron, mientras Santana se sentaba correctamente

-no tienes ni idea-dijo con sarcasmo la latina, Rachel alzó una ceja, y se sentó entre ambas, sin permitir que estuvieran cerca y se abrazó de Quinn-posesiva mini-diva?-dijo siendo atrapada por los brazos palidos de su prometida

-no tienes ni idea-dijo de la misma forma haciendo reir a todos

····································

_**Decidido! Quinn a NYADA, pero…. Siempre hay un pero no? /: en fin, veremos que sucede con los hermanos gracias por leer y sus reviews me inspiran demasiado! subi dos capis por el tiempo tan largo en que no actualice :)**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**lei sus reviews :3 gracias por leer, y bueno, hubo alguien, que la verdad me sorprendio :O creo que me leyó la mente xD ok no, pero no hay problema, vamos bien y no será tan peor XDDD **_

_**CAPITULO DIECISEIS**_

_**Nada personal**_

-te das cuenta que esto te puede traer problemas con Berry no es asi?-preguntaba Santana, caminando detrás de su amiga, que buscaba ropa para ponerse ese dia

-no Santana, hable con ella y le pareció bien-dijo rodando los ojos, era la tercera vez, en menos de 15 minutos que lo escuchaba

-si, una cosa es que le parezca bien, y otra muy distinta es que vayas a un lugar a solas con ella, y a causa de eso, no vayas a tu primera clase-dijo la latina sentandose con pesadez en la cama-no es que me importe-dijo Santana quitandole importancia-pero Berry es por mucho….mejor que Harmony, no vayas a echar por la borda, los planes que la mini-diva tiene contigo para un futuro-dijo seriamente, Quinn la observó sorprendida, que la morena dijera algo a favor de Rachel, era porque en verdad le tenia cariño-mira que hacerla pensar en algo mas que si misma, Broadway y New York….es para darte un premio-dijo riendo fuertemente, Quinn la acompañó, tenia razon hasta cierto punto

-no lo voy a echar por la borda nada San….-dijo suspirando acercandose a ella-ven conmigo si tanto te preocupa-dijo haciendo que la latina asintiera-entonces vamos, y le avisas a Sophia que pase por Britt y Alex-la latina tomó su celular y le mando un mensaje a su hermana-aun no se hablan no?-la latina negó-dejalo San….es estupido que aun le guardes rencor-dijo la rubia, mientras la morena salía de la habitacion, ambas se dirigieron hacia abajo y se encontraron a Roman

-ey, buenos dias-dijo sonriendo hacia ambas chicas

-ey, podrias ir por Rach?-preguntó la rubia, el chico asintió-saldré con San, vamos a ver a una amiga, pero no quiero que vaya sola a la escuela-dijo la chica-le avise ayer, iran en su auto-el chico asintió de nuevo y ambas chicas se despidieron de él

·························

-hola-saludó la rubia, a la chica de labios rojos frente a ellas

-hola Quinn….Santana-dijo sonriendo, saludando a ambas chicas con un beso en la mejilla, acercandose un poco mas a los labios de Quinn, la chica se hizo hacia atrás-como han estado?-las otras dos chicas se sentaron frente a la morena de piel blanca

-muy bien-dijo Santana

-que tal todo por New York?-preguntó ahora la rubia

-perfecto! Es genial estar alla, venia a invitarte, este fin es cumpleaños de un amigo-dijo sonriendo, la rubia se sorprendió

-no puedo….de hecho, necesito hablar contigo-dijo seriamente, la morena pensó un momento

-si fueramos algo mas, me preocuparia-dijo riendo, Santana alzó una ceja, al ver que Quinn tambien rió

-en serio…..me caes bien y en NY me la pase muy bien contigo-dijo sinceramente-pero….me dijiste que te gustaba-dijo sonrojada, Santana no sabia esa parte-me agradas….pero tengo novia, una novia a la que amo, y con la que en un futuro no muy lejano….me voy a casar-dijo viendola fijamente-no te pido que te alejes-dijo sonriendo de medio lado-pero si que no me mandes mensajes que puedan comprometerme con ella-la chica escuchaba, y su mente comenzaba a procesar algo

-esta bien! Si es lo que quieres…..por mi esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa no muy convincente, Santana la observó sabia que algo tramaba, esa sonrisa solo podia significar algo malo, nadie se tomaba algo asi de bien, no algo como lo que Quinn le dijo.

-entonces, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-dijo Santana poniendose de pie, jalando a Quinn de la mano-nos vemos, algun dia nos volveremos a ver-dijo la latina, Quinn se despidió con la mano y salió arrastrada colgando de Santana _aunque sea para romperte la cara_ agregó la latina para sus adentros-no te acerques a ella de nuevo-dijo con seriedad, mientras subian al auto de la rubia, esta vez la latina iria de copiloto

-que?-preguntó sorprendida-pense que la posesiva era Rachel-dijo alzando una ceja, poniendo el auto en marcha

-no es gracioso, esa chica planea algo-dijo viendo a su amiga que tenia mirada de no saber nada-conozco esa mirada, como procesando cosas malas, ella tiene cierta obsesion contigo, se lo tomó demasiado bien-dijo achicando los ojos-no quiero pensar mal, pero lo hago, y normalmente tengo razon, asi que alejate de ella-dijo sacando el celular de la rubia de su bolsillo del pantalon

-ey!-dijo la chica al ver la accion de su amiga

-callate, mejor que no la tengas registrada-dijo guardandolo en su lugar de nuevo

-no crees que es un poco paranoico?-preguntó la rubia

-nada es paranoico cuando es una mujer celosa-dijo la latina suspirando-este lugar huele a Berry por donde voltees-dijo al abrir la guantera y ver discos de la judia, asi como algunas de sus cosas-no puedo creer que escuches su música-dijo riendo, la rubia alzó los hombros-y que tenga todas sus cosas aquí!-dijo señalando a su alrededor

-no son todas sus cosas-dijo rodando los ojos, su amiga jamás dejaria de ser extremista-como van con la boda?-preguntó la rubia, la latina suspiró

-quedamos esta noche con la familia de las dos-dijo sonriendo-sus padres y su hermana vendran a nuestra casa-dijo alzando los hombros

-como se tomó la noticia tu abuelita?-preguntó, temerosa por la respuesta de su amiga

-ella….no sabe-dijo desviando la mirada

-que?-dijo sorprendida

-no hablo con ella….asi que no le he dicho nada-dijo alzando los hombros

-le enviaras la invitacion no-la latina asintió

-sera su decision si quiere ir o no-dijo cerrando los ojos un momento

-todo saldra bien Santy-dijo sonriendo, la latina asintió y beso su mejilla en agradecimiento, la rubia sonrió, le encantaba la espontaneidad de la latina, para demostrarle sus sentimientos

······························

-vaya! Las desaparecidas!-dijo Rachel lanzandose a los brazos de su novia, besandola con mucho amor

-búsquense un hotel par de tortolas-dijo Santana haciendolas reir, la latina besó a su novia, que la abrazó con mucha emoción-mi hermana?-preguntó al no ver a Sophia, pero pronto vio que tampoco Roman y Alex estaban

-estan recorriendo la escuela-dijo Britt alzando los hombros

-hicieron buena amistad verdad?-dijo Quinn, San y Britt se sonrojaron-o algo mas?-preguntó hacia las chicas

-de hecho…..Cooper fue con ellos-dijo Rachel, Quinn asintió, eso si no se lo esperaba

-entonces fue mas que un simple click-dijo Santana, ganandose un codazo de su rubia

-porque te golpeo?-preguntó Quinn hacia la latina-porque la golpeo?-preguntó hacia su novia ahora

-por que….-Santana iba a hablar pero Britt se lo impidió

-no sabes si quieren que sepan los demas-susurró la ojiazul

-son nuestras amigas Britt-la rubia pensó un momento, tenia razon-mi hermana y su hermana….antes de que se fueran al extranjero iban juntas a la escuela, eran amigas….eran amigas como B y yo-dijo sonrojada

-OH…OH!-dijeron ambas chicas entendiendo el concepto

-se separaron cuando cada una escogió su universidad-dijo Brittany-sino ahora tendrian hijos-comenzó a reirse, al igual que las demas chicas

-asi que no quieres que suceda lo mismo, y mejor te adelantas no?-preguntó Rachel hacia la latina que asintió

-hemos estado pensando-dijo Brittany viendo a su novia-que tal vez nuestro hogar tambien este en New York-dijo alzando los hombros, Quinn y Rachel las observaron sorprendidas-iremos a estudiar a LA-dijo sonriendo-pero despues iremos a New York-dijo sonriendo aun mas

-iran?-preguntó Quinn

-asi es, ella estudiara Danza y yo Actuación y Canto es base de ambas-dijo Santana-escogimos la mejor escuela en LA que se especializa en eso, asi que….ahí iremos-dijo tomando la mano de su novia, que asentia completamente feliz, ambas chicas sonrieron tambien

·······································

-hoy comenzaran Allison y Sam-dijo Mr. Schue frente a sus alumnos, todos estaban sobre llevando mas las cosas, Santana y Sophie estaban sentadas juntas, y la latina menor hablaba, no directamente hacia ella, pero contaba cosas para que ella tambien supiera de que hablaba.

La pequeña Allison sonaba muy bien junto a su hermano, cantando juntos Human Nature de MJ, la chica tenia una delicada voz que se acoplaba a la de Sam. Todos aplaudieron al final de la presentacion, haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña. Mercedes y Sarah se pusieron de pie, comenzando a cantar How Will I know, de la inmortal, Whitney Houston, sus voces eran potentes, la de Diva ya la conocian, fue sorpresa escuchar la de su hermana, y que cantaba con tanta potencia como la misma Cedes.

Jesus y Joe cantaron Three, haciendo a todos aplaudir al ver el movimiento y canto de los chicos, al parecer, su conexión comenzaba a reestablecerse, ya se habian comenzado a hablar. Sus problemas ya se habian aminorado. Jake y Puck pasaron al frente, cantaron una version remix de California Girls de Katy Perry, pusieron a bailar a todos los chicos, con su ritmo. Fue muy divertido para todos ellos. Finn se colocó de pie, junto a Kurt, Rachel estaba besando a Quinn, Finn caminó hacia ella y la jaló del brazo, separandola bruscamente de la rubia, que se colocó de pie en seguida

-que te pasa?-preguntó Rachel

-como puedes estar besandola frente a mi!-gritó enojado el chico, tomandola con mas fuerza del brazo, llegando a lastimarla

-dejame-dijo la chica, Quinn le soltó un golpe al chico en el rostro, y jaló a Rachel, poniendola detrás de ella

-la lastimas idiota!-gritó enojada

-yo le canté esa cancion, y ella besandose contigo-dijo completamente dolido. _que cancion?_ pensaron ambas chicas

-Finn….deberias detenerte de una vez-dijo Kurt

-detenerme? Eres mi hermano! Deberias defenderme a mi no a ellas! O acaso es porque son lesbianas y tu gay? Es eso no?-dijo el chico ahora contra su hermano

-claro que no, pero veo la realidad, ellas se aman, no puedes estar en contra de un amor tan puro como el de ellas-dijo Kurt dolido al escuchar las palabras de su hermano

-son unos estupidos todos!-dijo el chico-ves por juntarte tanto con ellas-dijo hacia Rachel, señalando a Santana y Brittany

-ellas no tienen nada que ver!-gritó Rachel-no te das cuenta que tal vez ella fue siempre a quien yo amaba? Y veia tan inalcanzable que me obsesione contigo? Creeme si lo que siento por ella, es una confusion, quiero estar confundida por siempre-dijo hacia su novia que sonreia-lo que siento por ella es real, lo que en algun momento pude confundir con rivalidad, por alguien como tu-dijo viendolo con desprecio-arruinaste la amistad que podriamos haber tenido-suspiró-Quinn….es lo que quiero-dijo sonriendo-es a quien necesito y con quien pienso tener un futuro-dijo acercandose a la rubia, que la abrazó, queriendola proteger del grandote que tenia cara de poker al escuchar aquello-nunca te ame, me obsesione contigo, solo eso-dijo tristemente, sabia que era asi, pero jamás se habia atrevido a decirselo directamente

-no es nada personal, pero no te quiero ver cerca de nuevo, no quiero que la vuelvas a tocar asi de mal…..aunque, tal vez si sea algo personal-dijo Quinn hacia el chico, sabia que el modo en que la habia agarrado del brazo, la habia lastimado, aunque mas tarde la revisaria. El chico salió enojado del salon. Quinn abrazó a su novia dandole un beso en la mejilla, y luego otro en los labios.

····································

_**Ayyyy Finessa, ya se habia tardado en hacer algo estupido XD en fin, espero que le haya gustado! Dejenme un review por favor! Quiero saber que les parece! sus reviews son mi mejor paga :)**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: capitulo no apto para menores de 17 años xDD si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad jajajaja**_

_**muchas gracias por sus reviews :) me hacen feliz xD jeje aqui el siguiente capi, espero y les guste ;)**_

_**CAPITULO DIECISIETE**_

_**Con amor….todo sabe mejor**_

La latina caminaba nerviosa por el vestibulo de su casa, sus manos comenzaban a sudar, en esa noche se decidiría todo lo que pasaria con su boda. Sus padres y su hermana estaban en los sillones observandola y siguiendola con sus ojos, asi que iban de derecha a izquierda

-hija, deberias sentarte-dijo el señor López, Santana lo observó con cara de _me ves en condiciones?_ alzó una ceja y siguió caminando

-Santana….deberias respirar-dijo Sophia, Santana comenzaba a híper ventilar. Ambas habian expuesto sus puntos. Santana le dijo lo mal que la pasó al saber que se habiha ido sin ni siquiera despedirse, asi como no saber nada de ella despues de dos años, la chica le habia pedido disculpas, diciendole lo difícil que habria sido despedirse de ella. Santana le hizo caso a su chica y a Mr. Schue, y tenian razon, todo era mas facil si se dejaba detrás el dolor.

El timbre de la casa sonó al igual que el celular de la latina, la mamá de Santana se puso de pie, ella iria a abrir, mientras la morena abria el mensaje que le acababa de llegar

_**Como estas? Avisame cualquier cosa-Q**_ respiró profundamente al escuchar la voz de su prometida inundar el lugar

_**Estoy bien, acaban de llegar, te avisó cualquier novedad-S**_ sonrió al enviarlo, despues de todo la rubia se preocupaba por ella, la latina sintió como su novia la abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-hola-dijo sonriente

-hola mi vida-respondió Santana emocionada, los señores Pierce abrazaron a la morena, y saludaron a sus padres y a Sophia, Alexandra los imitó, pero al llegar a Sophia solo le beso la mejilla, con cierto temor de ser rechazada. La otra chica solo soltó un sutil suspiro. La latina menor no se esperaba esa reaccion de su hermana, porque bueno, como no queriendo, las veia todo el tiempo que interactuaban.

-pasemos a la mesa-ofreció el padre de Santana, todos asintieron

····························

-ven aquí-dijo Quinn abriendo sus brazos, Rachel se acercó a ella y le abrazó, la rubia se echó hacia atrás, jalando a la morena con ella, que rió por la accion de su novia. Quinn dio la vuelta, quedando encima de ella.

La comenzó a besar con ternura, Rachel sonreia por la manera de su novia al besarla, siempre tan delicada-te lastimó cierto?-dijo con cierta tristeza la chica, Rachel negó-vi como te jaló….se que minimo te marcó el brazo-insistió, Rachel suspiró, tenia razon, tenia una marca en su brazo derecho, bastante notoria, aunque gracias a su sweater no se veia. Quinn colocó sus manos en el inició de dicha prenda, comenzando a subirlo con cuidado, Rachel mantenia contacto con los ojos de la rubia. Se lo sacó e hizo lo mismo con su playera. Acarició el brazo de la chica, al ya no tener ninguna prenda que se lo impidiera-es un idiota-dijo al ver la marca morada en el brazo de la chica, Rachel asintió, acomodando un mechon rebelde de su chica, jalandola un poco para poder besarla. Quinn respondió el beso, pero se separó. Comenzó a besar sus brazos, poniendole atencion especial a la marca que habia dejado el chico. En esa ocasión, Rachel llevaba falda, por lo que en la posicion en que estaban, podian sentirse aun mas. Con Quinn entre sus piernas, besandola como la besaba, solo pensaba en entregarse a ella. Llevaban mas de un mes saliendo. Aunque el tiempo es relativo en casos como estos.

-quiero hacerlo-susurró en los labios de su novia, la rubia no sabia que decir, ella tambien, pero no asi, ella queria preparar un cuarto con velas, rosas y todo eso

-pero….-la chica iba a protestar

-se que quieres que sea especial-dijo sonriendo-pero lo será, siempre y cuando sea contigo, no importa asi sea en un rincon de un callejon en la calle, sera correcto…..si es contigo-dijo sonriendo(con esa tipica sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera XD) Quinn sonrió aun mas, las palabras de Rachel eran lo mejor que podia escuchar

Quinn se deshizo de su propia playera, aventandola al suelo. Luego sus pantalones, y la falda de Rachel le hicieron compañía. Rachel la hubiera regañado, pero ahora solo le importaba la rubia, que besaba su cuello, como si fuera algo que pudiera romperse. La morena gemia al sentir los dientes de su chica enterrarse en su cuello, sin llegar a lastimarla, solo para volver a besar la zona. Se deshizo de su ropa interior, quedando desnuda. Rachel se aferraba a la espalda de la rubia que pronto se deshacía del brasiere de la chica. Se detuvo un momento, solo para observarla con una sonrisa.

-que sucede?-preguntó la morena, sonrojada al ver la mirada de su chica que recorria todo su cuerpo

-eres hermosa-susurró, volviendo a besarla-eres hermosa-susurró de nuevo bajando a besar cada uno de los pechos del chica, que arqueaba su espalda al sentir a Quinn recorriendo su pecho. Besó su abdomen, bajando por su ombligo, deteniendose al encontrar la pequeña prenda negra que tapaba la intimidad de la morena. Comenzó a deslizarla, por las largas y sexys piernas de la judia, posicionandose entre sus piernas al lograr su objetivo. Besó sus muslos, sacando profundos gemidos y suspiros de su novia, lo bueno es que Roman no estaba en casa, habia salido con Kurt, Blaine y Cooper, al parecer habian tenido una buena quimica. La casa estaba sola, sus gemidos retumbaban en las paredes, y creaba el ambiente perfecto de excitación. Comenzó a rozar con su lengua el clítoris de la chica, que mantenia sus manos en la cabeza de la rubia, ambas habian estado teniendo ciertos encuentros, pero nada comparado con lo que sentian ahora. Lo que hacian era intuitivo, todo era asi con entre ellas. Rozó la entrada de la morena, que recibió un electroshock en todo el cuerpo. Sus labios dieron un pequeño beso que hizo suspirar a la morena. Uno de sus dedos se dirigió a esa zona, mientras ella subia a besar los labios de la chica. Entró en la morena, con cuidado, hizo un poco de presion logrando un grito en su chica, que terminó en su boca. Acariciaba su cabello, mientras agregaba otro dedo mas a la ecuación. La morena sintió un pequeño dolor invadirla, aunque pronto se vio invadida de placer al sentir los dedos de su novia moverse en su interior. La rubia comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad, al igual que la profundidad.

-estas bien?-preguntó con voz entrecortada, a causa de la excitación, aunque seguia preocupada por la chica

-si….tranquila-decia la morena entre gemidos. Quinn se mantenia entre las piernas de la morena, logrando mas presion con su pelvis. Besaba su cuello, sus labios. Sintió el interior de la morena cada vez mas cerrado, sabia que estaba cerca, por lo que hizo mas precisos los toques en el interior de su novia. Unos segundos mas, y un gemido agudo salía de entre los labios de la morena, mientras acababa en los dedos de su novia.

-estas bien?-volvió a preguntar la rubia, Rachel rodó los ojos

-no es como si me hubieran cortado una pierna ehhh-dijo la morena con una sonrisa, mientras la rubia comenzaba a besar sus mejillas-fue perfecto Quinn-dijo sonrojada, la rubia asintió

-demasiado-agregó con una sonrisa, la morena la abrazó de nuevo-segura que no te lastime?-preguntó la rubia sonrojada

-segura vida, ya deja de preguntar eso-dijo la mini-diva con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de su chica-aunque tendras que recoger toda esa ropa que esta tirada-dijo alzando una ceja

-UPS?-dijo con una sonrisa la rubia, mientras Rachel negaba con la cabeza-no fue en serio lo del callejon no?-dijo recordando lo que le habia dicho la morena

-si hubiera sido la ocasión, posiblemente-dijo pensando un poco, Quinn se sorprendió, pero Rachel soltó su tipica carcajada, por lo que la rubia solo negó con la cabeza-tengo hambre Quinn-dijo en tono aniñado, haciendole un puchero a su novia

-y quieres que yo haga de cenar?-preguntó con una sonrisa, y su novia asentia con una sonrisa aun mas grande-te das cuenta que es un crimen volverme a mi vegana no?-dijo haciendo una mueca, ya que a causa de su novia, prácticamente habia comido lo mismo que ella. La morena negó, amaba que su chica comiera lo mismo que ella-esta bien-dijo poniendose de pie yendo hacia el closet, la morena la observó, tenia un cuerpo perfecto. Se mordió el labio al ver lo perfecta que se veia la rubia colocandose una playera que le llegaba abajo de la mitad de los muslos y se colocaba su ropa interior inferior. Volteo, topandose con la mirada de la morena-que sucede?-preguntó confusa por la mirada que le lanzaba su novia

-eres hermosa-dijo sonrojando a la rubia-y eres mia-agregó, la rubia sonrió, y asintió, mientras llevaba una prenda igual para su novia, si a ella le quedaba larga esa playera, a la morena una igual, le quedaria como vestido. Se acercó y le entregó la ropa.

-y tu eres mia-susurró besandola con ternura. La morena asintió con energia a las palabras de la rubia

-siempre-dijo con una sonrisa, Quinn vio como su chica se colocaba la ropa que le habia dado, y era cierto, le quedaba como vestido la playera que le habia dado. Ambas chicas bajaron a la cocina, entre risas y besos. La rubia comenzó a preparar la cena, mientras Rachel se sentaba en una de las sillas para verla cocinar.

-no vas a ayudarme?-preguntó la rubia al voltear y ver a su chica viendola desde la silla. La morena negó con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa-porque?-

-porque me gusta verte a ti hacerlo-dijo haciendola sonrojar-amo cuando te sonrojas-

-si? Pues yo no-dijo volteandose, haciendo que Rachel sonriera-mejor avisale a tus padres que te quedaras conmigo-dijo guiñendole un ojo

-piensas seguir con lo de hace un rato-dijo testeandola, mientras buscaba su teléfono en la bolsa, que debia estar por algun lugar del vestibulo

-es posible-dijo la rubia riendo

-de acuerdo, le avisare que no ire porque mi novia quiere seguir haciendo lo de hace un rato-dijo marcando el numero de su padre

-ey! No le diras eso no?-preguntó la rubia preocupada, quedaron que se presentaría como su novia, pero aun no habian programado una cena o algo asi. La morena alzó los hombros, y Quinn negó con la cabeza

_Ey papi!, me quedare en casa de Quinn_-la morena hablaba con gran energia, la rubia se limitaba a seguir con su trabajo, mientras escuchaba la voz de su novia_ si papi, no papi, segura, con su hermano asi que no estamos solas, si…..yo te aviso, no es la primera vez que me quedo! Dile que no sea tan dramatico_ Rachel diciendole a alguien eso, era muy gracioso, la rubia comenzó a reirse, la judia alzó una ceja al ver a su chica voltear hacia ella riendo _yo tambien, hasta mañana, es Jueves papi, si, OK, ya, adios!_ lo cortó, si no nunca terminarian de hablar

_-_vaya humor-dijo la mini-diva al ver como su papá se enojaba, reia y se volvia a enojar

-la que habla, vida-dijo Quinn mientras tapaba la comida para que se cociera, y se dirigió hacia su novia que la veia con un pucherito, se acercó y le besó la nariz, sacandole una sonrisa, despues besó sus labios-de seguro era Hiram-habló en los labios de la morena, que la tenia atrapada con sus brazos y sus piernas gracias a la posicion, mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel-siempre me has dicho que es al que mas te pareces-dijo riendo, al recibir una mordida en el labio inferior

-a que hora regresará Roman?-preguntó la judia descansando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza por la cintura

-no lo sé, creo que hizo buena amistad con Cooper-dijo sonriendo al pensar que algo mas podria pasar entre ellos

-si, una buena amistad-dijo con ironia la morena, la rubia no dijo nada, sabia que podria tener razon-Santana no te ha avisado nada?-preguntó viendola de frente

-OH….-la rubia se separó de ella y fue corriendo hacia la habitacion, el teléfono estaba en la mesita de noche, lo tomó y regresó corriendo a donde estaba Rachel que reia al ver a su chica correr como pequeña, y mas porque ni siquiera se habia acordado de la latina-aquí esta y….dice que quiere platicarmelo en persona-dijo alzando los hombros la morena asintió-pero supongo que nada salió mal, si no ya estaria aca-razonó la ojiverde

-cenamos y vemos una peli?-preguntó la morena, mientras su novia asentia con una gran sonrisa, dirigiendose a la comida para comenzar a servirla.

·······························

_**Wow! Eso si no me lo esperaba O: pero fue muy lindo, el trauma de Quinn pensando que….en fin jaja, dejenme un lindo review y haganme feliz! Gracias por leer **_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**dos capis de regalo xD jeje espero que este tambien lo disfruten! :)**_

_**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO**_

_**Amar y ser amada**_

La morena sentia el aire en su espalda desnuda, suponia que el balcon estaba abierto ya que entraba demasiado aire. Escuchaba su voz, la escuchaba como siempre, tan delicada, tan suave, hablaba con alguien. Tal vez su hermano, tal vez algun vecino. La noche anterior habian hecho el amor prácticamente toda la noche. Recordaba como la rubia le habia dicho que no habia hecho nada desde hace un tiempo, casi desde que paso lo de Beth, eso le dio un poco de seguridad, porque con Puck perdio su gran V, la rubia sentia como si hubiera perdido su virginidad de nuevo. La forma en que se entregó a ella, su piel rosada a causa de la palidez de la misma, aquella mordida que casi habia marcado su cuello. Suspiraba de solo recordarlo.

Estiró un poco la mano, y sintió fria la superficie, se elevó un poco, volteandose hacia su lado izquierdo, y vio un monton de imágenes en las que aparecia ella, era de ella durmiendo, desde la primera vez que se quedó con ella, hasta ese dia. Sonrió al ver que en la de hasta arriba tenia escrito _eres hermosa, eres perfecta, eres mia….y te amo_, rodeaba el borde de la fotografia. Su perfecta caligrafia era inigualable, la morena sonrió, habia una rosa roja junto a esa foto. Escuchó la risa de su chica. Se sentó para poder observar hacia donde estaba, la vio recargada del barandal, con su cabello revuelto, a causa del viento que corria. La playera que traia la noche anterior, y que tan bien le quedaba. Sigilosamente se puso de pie, colocandose tambien su playera, se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Escuchó como se despedia, su risa simplemente era hermosa.

La rodeo por la espalda, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, se colocó de puntillas para poder besar el hombro de su chica, y luego un sutil _buenos dias_ abandonó sus labios, para acabar en su oido, la rubia sonrió

-buenos dias bonita-dijo sonriendo al sentir un beso en su mejilla-dormiste bien?-preguntó tomando las manos de la chica entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena

-mas que bien-dijo con una gran sonrisa, la rubia volteo hacia ella, rodeandola por la cintura, mientras esta la rodeaba por el cuello, y le daba un beso en los labios-hablabas con Roman?-preguntó

-no, con un vecino, preguntaba por mamá-dijo alzando los hombros-Roman no llegó anoche-dijo sonrojada al pensar donde podria estar el chico-lo bueno es que se sabe las canciones, si no me enojaria con él-dijo rodando los ojos, la chica besó su mejilla al ver esa expresion, simplemente adorable. La rubia la alzó un poco, para que la morena pusiera sus pies sobre los suyos, y asi esta comenzara a caminar hacia adentro de la habitacion, Rachel se aferraba a la rubia fuertemente del cuello, mientras la rubia la agarraba con fuerza de la cintura y sonreia ante el beso que le daba la morena. Se toparon con la cama, y ambas cayeron sobre la misma, la rubia reia con fuerza al igual que la morena. Ya que habian caido sobre las fotografias de la morena.

-ey!, que eso valdra millones cuando sea actriz en Broadway-dijo la morena molestando a su novia

-vale, pero no estas-dijo tomándolas y quitándolas hacia la mesita, al igual que la rosa-ni esta, es de mi jardin!-dijo haciendo reir estrepitosamente a la morena-son solo mias estas fotos-dijo observando la que tenia escrito-esta, es mi novia y futura esposa-dijo sonriendo, volviendo a colocarse sobre la judia-lastima que no tengamos mas tiempo no crees?-dijo lamentándose, tenian que ir a clases

-hoy cantas con Roman no pienso perdérmelo-la morena hablaba mientras la rodeaba por el cuello besandola de nuevo

-lo mismo digo-la rubia se abrazó a ella, se sentia segura entre sus brazos, se sentia viva, se sentia amada. La morena se aferraba con mas fuerza a ella. La mini-diva tenia en cuenta cuanto les faltaba por vivir, cosas buenas, muchas cosas buenas, pero tambien cosas malas, muchas cosas malas que superarian, porque querian estar juntas, querian poder tener un futuro juntas y lo lograrian-no me dejes-susurró la rubia, contra el cuello de la morena, al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo

-no pienso dejarte-contestó Rachel, siempre dijeron que nunca dijera nunca, asi que no lo decia, porque era mejor asi, si lo decia luego las cosas salian mal, mejor no decirlo, ni siquiera pensarlo. Mejor ser sincera, decirle que era lo que sentia-eres mi presente y mi futuro, te pido lo mismo, no me dejes-suspiró al terminar la frase

-no lo pienso hacer-susurró la rubia, tambien tenia la misma idea de Rachel, el "nunca" empeoraba las cosas

-vamos-ordenó la morena, separando con cuidado a la rubia para poder verla directamente a los ojos-vamos a bañarnos juntas-susurró, la rubia asintió, quitandose de encima de ella. Ambas se dirigieron al baño, tenian que apresurarse y llamar a Roman, no sabian donde estaba.

··································

Ambas chicas estaban esperando al chico, sentadas en el sillon del vestibulo, sin querer, o queriendo, la judia terminó encima de Quinn, besandola con amor, con ternura, acariciando sus mejillas, mientras la rubia acariciaba su espalda, por debajo de la playera de la chica. La rubia suspiraba al sentir los labios de su chica en su cuello, escucharon ruidos fuera de la casa, Rachel se quitó de encima de ella, pensaron que su hermano estaba por entrar, una cosa era que le tuvieran confianza, otra muy distinta que las encontrara en esa posicion, se pusieron de pie, sonrientes y tomadas de las manos, lo iban a asustar cuando entrara por la puerta, se escondieron detrás de un pilar. La puerta se abrió, y ambas asomaron un poco sus cabezas, sorpresa fue para ambas al ver que no era el quien entraba

-que haces aquí?-espetó la rubia, poniendo a la morena detrás de ella, la mujer delante de ella la vio sorprendida-y con él?-dijo viendo al hombre, los veia con odio-no tienen derecho de venir aquí a irrumpir nuestra paz-se alteró al verlos a los dos ahí. Detrás vio a su hermano, que eliminó su sonrisa al verlos ahí tambien

-Quinnie….el esta arrepentido, quiere regresar con nosotras, lo he aceptado porque…..-

-no te importamos madre-interrumpió el chico, la mujer volteo a verlo sorprendida

-Roman-murmuraron ambos señores

-no se quedaran aquí-dijo Rachel, sabia que todo empeoraria

-que hace esta aquí Quinn, no me digas que te revuelcas con ella-dijo el señor, al ver como la rubia la tomaba fuertemente de la mano

-mejor usas cloro para limpiar tu boca antes de hablar de ella-gritó con enojo la ojiverde

-se vienen conmigo a casa-dijo con seguridad la morena, Quinn la vio sorprendida, pero solo asintió, tal vez tenia razon, Roman pensaba negarse, pero estar ahí seria peor, sin dirigirles una palabra, subieron a su cuarto, Quinn y Rachel al de la rubia y Roman al suyo. Los señores los siguieron, pero se detuvieron con una mirada llena de odio por parte de ambos Fabray.

·························

Rachel abrió la puerta, ambos hombres estaban desayunando en la cocina, pero al escuchar que alguien entraba, se asomaron. Sus caras eran un poema, se veian entre si, y luego hacia el frente, su hija estaba en medio de dos chicos. A su derecha, Quinn y a su izquierda un chico que hasta el momento no conocian. Ambos rubios con su mirada en el piso, y su hija, con la mirada directamente hacia ellos. Alrededor de cuatro maletas en el piso. No preguntaron nada, se acercaron y les sonrieron, ayudandolos a subir las maletas a los cuartos, el chico dormiria en el cuarto de invitados, Quinn, suponian, dormiria con su hija. Los señores no preguntaron nada, pues sabia que tenian que ir a la escuela, la chica prometió contarles todo al regreso.

Subieron al auto de la rubia y se pusieron en marcha hacia el McKinley, el auto estaba en completo silencio. El chico rompió el silencio-en cuanto encuentre algo…..nos iremos-dijo con seguridad, Rachel lo volteo a ver y negó

-se quedaran en mi casa-dijo con seguridad viendolos a ambos-de ahí no se mueven hasta que salgamos los tres juntos a New York-habló con tal firmeza, que ambos chicos asintieron-mejor ahorralo para cuando lleguemos alla-dijo con una gran sonrisa, Quinn sonrió por la actitud de su chica

-te aburrirás de nosotros-bromeó la rubia riendo, el chico se unió a ella

-ya veremos-contestó Rachel con una sonrisa

····························

Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue que Santana reia junto con Sophia, Brittany y Alex. Se vieron entre si, hasta hace poco no se hablaban. Se acercaron a ellas y les sonrieron al igual que las otras chicas a ellos. Tomaron asiento, escuchando las palabras de Mr. Schue que sonreia delante de ellos.

-chicos, veamos a Cooper y Blaine-dijo señalando a los chicos, ambos comenzaron a bailar de manera muy graciosa. La cancion, It´s Time de Imagine Dragons. La razon, faltaban solo cuatro meses para salir de McKinley. Blaine queria hacerle ver a Kurt que viviera su sueño, y el estaria apoyandolo. Cooper sonreia al poder cantar con su hermano menor-Brittany, Alexandra adelante-dijo con una sonrisa, la música de Everytime de Britney Spears se hizo presente, todos se sorprendieron, al escuchar cual era la cancion. Pensaron que la rubia le cantaria a su novia, y esa cancion no era precisamente lo que tenian en mente. Santana frunció el ceño, ella no sabia que cantarian, y al escuchar eso se sorprendió, pero la sonrisa de su chica era completamente emocionada, como si fuera un plan. Al mirarla le guiñó el ojo, e hizo referencia a su hermana con un movimiento de cabeza eso queria decir que era de Alex para Sophia.

**Notice me, take my hand.**

_Dime, toma mi mano_

**Why are we strangers when**

_Porque somos extraños cuando _

**our love is strong?**

_Nuestro amor es fuerte?_

La cancion atrajo la atencion de Sophia, la chica hablaba con Roman, y de pronto, la voz de la chica frente a ella que la observaba con una triste sonrisa se metió dentro de ella. La vio sorprendida, de lo que menos hablaban era de sentimientos.

**Why carry on without me?**

_Porque te vas sin mi?_

**Our love was strong,**

_Nuestro amor era fuerte,_

**why carry on without me?**

_Porque te vas sin mi?_

La rubia compañaba a su hermana, Britney se hacia presente de nuevo en su vida, pero ahora para ayudar a Alexandra que veia a Sophia con una gran tristeza, la morena no se habia percatado de la cancion. Hasta que escuchó las mismas palabras, que le dijo la chica el dia que se marcharon a distintos lugares.

**Everytime i try to fly i fall.**

_Todo el tiempo que trato de volar caigo_

**Without my wings, i feel so small.**

_Sin mis alas, me siento tan pequeña_

**I guess i need you, baby.**

_Supongo que te necesito, cariño _

La morena la observaba, Santana las observaba a ambas y a su novia que sonreia al ver que las chicas se perdian en sus miradas

**And everytime i see you in my dreams**

_Y todo el tiempo te veo en mis sueños_

**i see your face, it´s haunting me.**

_Veo tu rostro, me es doloroso_

**I guess i need you, baby.**

_Supongo que te necesito, cariño_

Estaban tan perdidas, que Brittany ya no cantaba, solo cantaba Alex, que veia a la chica delante de ella, luchando contra sus lagrimas. _tipico de los López_ pensaron ambas rubias

**I make believe**

_Me haces creer_

**that you are here.**

_Que estas aqui_

**It´s the only way**

_Es el unico camino_

**i see clear.**

_Lo veo claro_

La chica rompió en llanto al terminar el verso, todos estaban sorprendidos no entendian nada de lo que pasaba. Sophia la observaba, pero estaba inmóvil, con lagrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-ehm….bravo! Chicas-dijo Mr. Schue, ambas se sentaron, Alexandra no veia a nadie, Brittany apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, que le dio un beso en el torso de su mano, a penas la entrelazó con la suya-Roman, Rachel su turno-dijo sonriendo, ambos chicos sonrieron y caminaron abrazados al centro del aula

**Yellow diamonds in the light**

_Diamantes amarillos de la luz_

**And we're standing side by side**

_Y estamos al lado del otro_

**As your shadow crosses mine**

_A medida que tu sombra cruza la mía_

**What it takes to come alive**

_Lo que se necesita para volver a la vida_

Comenzó cantando Rachel, volteando hacia Roman que estaba al otro lado del salon, con una gran sonrisa, después veia hacia Quinn, guiñendole un ojo, para luego ir hacia el centro al igual que el rubio

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**

_Es la forma en que siento que no puedo negar_

**But I've gotta let it go**

_Pero tengo que dejarlo ir_

Ambos cantaron uniendo sus voces, la voz del chico se acoplaba perfectamente a la de la mini-diva, no eran hermanos, pero tenian mucha quimica como si lo fueran

**We found love in a hopeless place(x3)**

_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza(x3)_

Ambos veian hacia los demas, Rachel se perdia dentro de los ojos verdes de su novia, que la veia y sonreia con la misma calidez de siempre.

**Shine a light through an open door**

_Una luz a través de una puerta abierta_

**Love and life I will divide**

_El amor y la vida voy a dividir_

**Turn away cause I need you more**

_Se alejan porque yo necesito más_

**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

_Sentir el latido del corazón en mi mente_

Cantó el chico, abrazando a la morena, dando unas vueltas con ella en brazos.

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**

_Es la forma en que siento que no puedo negar_

**But I've gotta let it go**

_Pero tengo que dejarlo ir_

**We found love in a hopeless place(x3)**

_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza(x3)_

Se volvieron a unir en esa parte, caminaron hacia el frente, giraron alrededor de Quinn, mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza al ver lo que hacian sus chicos.

**Yellow diamonds in the light**

_Diamantes amarillos de la luz_

**And we're standing side by side**

_Y estamos al lado del otro_

**As your shadow crosses mine**

_A medida que tu sombra cruza la mía_

**We found love in a hopeless place**

_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza_

**We found love in a hopeless place**

_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza_

**We found love in a hopeless place**

_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza_

**We found love in a hopeless place(x4)**

_Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza_

Los chicos terminaron de cantar, Rachel aferrrada al brazo del chico, mientras miraba a su novia y le mandaba un beso. La rubia se sonrojó al escuchar el escándalo que hicieron sus amigos al verla.

-wow! Eso fue grandioso chicos-dijo Mr. Schue acercandose a ambos chicos-ahora es el turno de Santana y Sophia-ambas latinas se vieron entre si, la menor no estaba segura de que su hermana pudiera cantar, despues de la presentacion de las rubias. Ambas se pusieron de pie y se colocaron enfrente de sus compañeros. La música hispana de OV7 invadia el lugar, Confieso era la elegida por el par de latinas.

_**Me fui, el día mas triste del mundo**_

_**Y tuve que descubrir como vivir sin ti a cada segundo**_

_**Me fui, a caminar en el frío**_

_**A veces para aprender como volar hay que saltar al vacío**_

_**Y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser **_

_**Y no hubo día en que no pensara en ti**_

_**Nunca deje de buscar como volver y lo eh logrado por fin**_

Comenzaba la morena mayor, no se sorprendieron al escuchar que era en español, esa habilidad era asombrosa, sabian que ambas chicas eran latinas, y que cantar en español era muy difícil, y ellas lo hacian ver tan facil. Alexandra y Brittany se sorprendieron, ambas entendian lo que decian, no por nada Britt se iba a casar con la latina menor, y Alex aprendió bastante de Sophia.

_**Estoy contigo otra vez**_

_**Y entiendo cual es el rumbo**_

_**Sonrío y puedo creer que puede ser cuando tu yo estamos juntas**_

_**Y ahora que estamos aquí**_

_**Se ha vuelto todo tan claro**_

_**Confieso que estando lejos aprendí**_

_**Que quiero estar a tu lado**_

La rubia menor sonrió al ver a su hermana temblar a causa de la cancion. Se veia que ambas sufrian, sabia que Santana queria evitar eso y se lo agradecia.

_**Volví, el mejor día de mi vida**_

_**No fue difícil pues se que siempre dejas una luz encendida**_

_**Volví, y me estabas esperando**_

_**Tome tu mano y dijiste suavemente porque tardaste tanto**_

_**Y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser **_

_**Y no hubo día en que no pensara en ti**_

_**Nunca deje de buscar como volver y lo eh logrado por fin**_

La latina mayor se acercó a Alexandra y la tomó de la mano, dandole a entender que esa cancion iba para ella la rubia no soportó mucho mas y comenzó a llorar, de nuevo. _sentimentalismo Pierce_ pensaron ambas latinas.

_**Estoy contigo otra vez**_

_**Y entiendo cual es el rumbo**_

_**Sonrío y puedo creer que puede ser cuando tu yo estamos juntas**_

_**Y ahora que estamos aquí**_

_**Se ha vuelto todo tan claro**_

_**Confieso que estando lejos aprendí**_

_**Que quiero estar a tu lado**_

Ambas chicas comenzaron a cantar a duo, sus voces eran impresionantes, Santana cantaba mejor que Sophia, pero la chica cantaba tambien muy bien, y tenia como defenderse con su voz

_**Estoy contigo otra vez**_

_**Y entiendo cual es el rumbo**_

_**Sonrío y puedo creer que puede ser cuando tu yo estamos juntas**_

_**Y ahora que estamos aquí**_

_**Se ha vuelto todo tan claro**_

_**Confieso que estando lejos aprendí**_

_**Que quiero estar a tu lado**_

Las ultimas dos frases las cantó Sophia, viendo a Alex, que sonreia, pero aun asi lloraba. Era triste pensar que se volveria a marchar, como hace años lo hizo. Santana se acercó a su chica sonriendo, mientras la morena se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar. Roman y Quinn se colocaron en sus lugares, y una cancion que ambos amaban comenzó a sonar. Fix You de Coldplay inundó el lugar, el chico sonrió a su hermana, esa cancion significaba mucho para ambos rubios. Rachel los observaba a ambos, eran bastante parecidos. La mirada que su novia le regalaba era lo que necesitaba y queria en su vida, Quinn era a quien queria y necesitaba para estar bien y ser feliz

**when you try your best but you don't succeed**

_Cuando lo intentas todo pero no tienes éxito,_

**when you get what you want but not what you need**

_Cuando obtienes lo que quieres pero no lo que necesitas,_

**when you feel so tired but you can't sleep**

_Cuando te sientes tan cansado pero no puedes dormir,_

**stuck in reverse**

_Atascado en marcha atrás._

El chico comenzó cantando la cancion, mientras su hermana lo observaba, la manera tan delicada en la que su hermano usaba su voz, era muy parecida a la de ella.

**and the tears come streaming down your face**

_Cuando las lágrimas caen por tu rostro,_

**when you lose something you can't replace**

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar,_

**when you love someone but it goes to waste**

_Cuando amas a alguien pero se desperdicia,_

**could it be worse?**

_Podría ser peor?_

Quinn cantó sonriendo hacia el chico, que le regalaba un guiño.

**lights will guide you home**

_Las luces te guiarán a casa_

**and ignite your bones**

_Y encenderán tus huesos._

**and I will try to fix you**

_Y yo intentaré arreglarte._

Ambos comenzaban a cantar a la par, fusionando sus voces. Quinn volteo a su chica, que le sonrió en seguida, regresandole una sonrisa.

**high up above or down below**

_Bien arriba o bien abajo_

**when you're too in love to let it go**

_Cuando estas muy enamorado como para dejarlo pasar._

**but if you'll never try, you'll never know**

_Si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás_

**just what you're worth**

_Lo que realmente vales._

**lights will guide you home**

_Las luces te guiarán a casa_

**and ignite your bones**

_Y encenderán tus huesos._

**and I will try to fix you**

_Y yo intentaré arreglarte._

Primero cantó el chico y en seguida la chica tomó la batuta de la cancion, cada uno cantaba con voz delicada, creando un ambiente de tranquilidad, todos sentian esa cancion.

**the tears come streaming down your face**

_Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro,_

**when you lose something you can't replace**

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar,_

**the tears come streaming down your face**

_Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro_

**And I**

_Y yo..._

**the tears come streaming down your face**

_Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro._

**I promise you that will learn from my mistakes**

_Te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores._

**the tears come streaming down your face**

_Las lágrimas caen por tu rostro_

**And I**

_Y yo..._

La cancion tomó un poco de ritmo, ambos chicos cantaban con un poco mas de fuerza en las palabras, sosteniendo la ultima nota

**lights will guide you home**

_Las luces te guiarán a casa_

**and ignite your bones**

_Y encenderán tus huesos._

Se veian frente a frente, se tomaban de la mano y caminaban hacia la judia que los veia sorprendida.

**and I will try to fix you**

_Y yo intentaré arreglarte._

Terminaron cantando con la morena tomada de la mano de ambos. Quinn la jaló enseguida para abrazarla con fuerza.

-eso fue perfecto chicos!, espero que esta semana les haya ayudado-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa-disfruten a sus hermanos-agregó, todos asintieron, mientras comenzaban a salir del aula. Quinn y Rachel comenzaron a caminar abrazadas, la rubia la abrazaba por detrás y la morena le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.

-gracias-susurró Rachel, Quinn la observó extrañada-por enseñarme lo que es amar-dijo sinceramente, la rubia la beso en los labios

-gracias a ti, por dejarme amarte-dijo acariciando su mejilla-te amo-la morena al escuchar esa palabra sonrió y sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial

-yo tambien te amo-susurró volviendo a besarla

-caminen! No obstruyan el paso y apúrense! Que las dejamos!-gritó Santana pasando junto a ellas, ambas negaron con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar con los demas

·······································

_**Ay! Habia dicho que amo Faberry? Si? Pues lo repito! No se que me pasa últimamente con esta pareja, pero tengo mucha inspiración, se me ocurrren tantas cosas Faberry/Achele que tengo que escribir y escribir lo cual es bueno XD gracias por leer y les agradezco cualquier review que le quieran dejar a esta humilde escritora**_

_**F**_**UU(:**

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE **_

_**No es lo que crees….o tal vez si?**_

Quinn caminaba con su hermano hacia su auto, poco atrás iba Rachel platicando con Kurt, atrás los demas.

-esta bien quedarnos con tu novia?-preguntó el chico, Quinn solo suspiró, conocia a su chica y no la dejaria ir

-si, ella no nos dejara irnos-el chico asintió, sabia que tenia razon-solo faltan cuatro meses para irnos a New York-el chico sonrió

-mi amor!-gritó Rachel, Quinn volteo enseguida, topandose con una Rachel llamandola con su dedo, negó con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella

-que sucede madame?-preguntó haciendo una reverencia, Kurt la veia sonriendo como si quisiera preguntarle algo-ya se lo dijiste?-preguntó leyendo las expresiones del chico, la morena asintió con una gran sonrisa-y que te parece?-preguntó hacia el castaño

-que es fantástico! Iras con nosotros a New York!-dijo abrazandola, la chica solo reia entre los brazos del castaño-e iras a NYADA!-dijo emocionado

-no le digas a nadie-dijeron ambas, sabiendo que el chico podria decirle a Finn y complicar todo

-no le dire a nadie y menos a él, vi como se puso, y no las ayudara si sabe sus planes-dijo con seguridad el chico, ambas respiraron con alivio

-gracias-

-de nada-dijo restandole importancia-tambien me dijo que se casaran-la rubia se sonrojó completamente, haciendo reir al chico-felicidades-les regalo una sonrisa sincera, mientras las abrazaba. Escucharlo de otra persona, el verbo "casar" se escuchaba muy fuerte, mas para unas adolescentes que apenas iban escalando. Sabia que esa boda llegaria si o si, pero necesitaban algo que lo hiciera mas real, algo que en verdad dijera "es en serio, este compromiso es lo mas serio de tu vida, y lo vas a hacer".

·································

-Rach, que les diré a sus papás, me conocen, pero como la perra que te hacia sufrir, como tu nueva amiga, pero no como tu novia-dijo sonrojada-y ahora voy a vivir en tu casa-agregó aun mas sonrojada-y mi hermano tambien!-la morena sonrió y la beso tiernamente

-tranquila, no pasará nada, les explicaremos, y les diremos nuestros planes, de acuerdo?-preguntó hacia su chica que asintió con una sonrisa-de acuerdo, ahora vamos por Roman, que esta muy junto a Cooper, no nos lo vaya a pervertir-dijo graciosamente haciendo reir a la rubia. Santana se interpuso en su camino, y se robó a la ojiverde, para poder hablar con ella, mientras Rachel se unia al grupo que estaba delante de ella a regañadientes, pues queria saber que hablarian las chicas. En el grupo estaban Cooper, Roman, Alex, Sophia, Kurt, Blaine y Britt.

-que sucedió?-preguntó la rubia

-pues hablamos como una familia casi normal-dijo riendo, la rubia rió con mas fuerza al escucharla-llegamos a algunos acuerdos-la rubia asintió, incitandola a seguir hablando-la boda será un dia despues de la graduacion-reveló sorprendiendo a la rubia-las solicitudes ya estan hechas, la casa la iremos a ver este fin de semana-la rubia se sorprendia cada vez mas

-y que haran en LA? Algo deben hacer para sobrevivir-razonó la rubia

-ya consegui trabajo-contestó con una sonrisa enorme-seré telemarketing en un lugar donde dicen que pagan muy bien-dijo alzando los hombros, la chica rió al ver la expresion de su amiga-Britt no trabajara-dijo con rotundidad

-porque no quiere ella o porque no quieres tu?-preguntó alzando una ceja, aunque sabia la respuesta

-no la voy a dejar expuesta con todos esos lobos rodandola, el trabajo que yo haré no es nada pesado, y no es mucho tiempo, son seis horas diarias, ire despues de la escuela-dijo con simpleza-y tu? Que planes han surgido últimamente?-

-bueno, voy a vivir en su casa-la latina la observó sorprendida-Judy llegó con Russell hoy en la mañana….y Rachel estaba ahí-se sonrojó completamente al decirlo, tanto que la morena se dio cuenta del porque-y entonces dijo que Roman y yo, no nos ibamos a quedar ahí, y nos llevo a su casa-

-no puedo creerlo-comenzó la latina-lo de vivir juntas si…..pero….ya la desvirgaste!-casi lo grito, solo que la rubia le tapó la boca con su mano-OH por dios Quinn-decia aun con la boca tapada, la rubia la calló, y la latina se tranquilizó-estoy en lo correcto no?-la rubia solo pudo asentir-wow-dijo desviando la mirada-como te sentiste?-preguntó en voz mas baja

-me asuste-dijo con sinceridad

-como te vas a asustar?-preguntó la chica sorprendida riendose

-que tal si la lastimaba-susurró lo mas bajo que pudo

-logico le iba a doler, pero solo al momento-dijo rodando los ojos-tuviste cuidado no?-la rubia asintió-ahí esta….y que te dijo ella?-preguntó la latina cotilleando mas

-que se habia sentido bien-dijo sonrojada

-y se sintió bien?-

-claro-dijo completamente segura la ojiverde, la morena sonrió, no estaba equivocada, si Rachel se habia entregado a Quinn, era porque la chica valia la pena.

-y de seguro hiciste algo completamente romantico-dijo rodando los ojos, conocia a su amiga, y sabia como amaba a la judia. Quinn asintió, Santana suspiró, esperando a que le contara

-desde la primera vez que se quedó a dormir conmigo, le tome fotos-dijo sonrojada, la latina suspiró al ver la actitud de su amiga y asintió-ayer, despues de…..lo que paso, le tome otras, y las revele-dijo sonriendo-despues corte una rosa y la puse junto con todas las fotos sobre la cama, en la ultima que le tome le escribi algo-se sonrojó al recordar las palabras escritas-para cuando ella despertara lo encontrara ahí-

-y que te dijo?-preguntó la otra chica

-no la vi, hasta que me abrazó y me besó yo estaba en el balcon, y luego….nos bañamos juntas, es necesario que te cuente todo?-preguntó la chica

-no, pero con alguien tienes que hablar, y yo soy ese alguien-dijo alzando los hombros, eso le pareció logico a la rubia-mira-dijo enseñando su dedo anular

-te lo regalo Britt-aseguró la rubia, Santana asintió

-dijo que no era justo que solo ella llevara uno y yo no-dijo alzando los hombros

-quiero algo asi para Rachel-dijo con una media sonrisa, Santana la observó sorprendida

-ya le pediras matrimonio? Yo pense que seria hasta New York-

-no, solo quiero que tengamos algo que nos una-

-una alianza-la rubia asintió-pues tengo el lugar perfecto-dijo sonriendo-esta cerca de aquí-los chicos estaban en el parque, y el lugar estaba a unas cuantas calles

-vamos…..-dijo la rubia, se acercaron a los demas-vamos a comprar algo-avisó, Rachel la observó extrañada-no tardamos-se dieron la vuelta

-voy contigo-dijeron Britt y Rachel, ambas chicas negaron-Quinn-la llamó la morena, conocia ese tono, de seguro estaba a punto de hacer berriche-Quinn-repitió

-vuelvo rapido, si?-la morena hizo un puchero, la rubia se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios-voy y regreso antes de que termines de hablar con ellos, si?-dijo acariciando sus mejillas, la morena solo asintió con resignacion.

-no nos tardaremos-dijo Santana, ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar, los demas volvieron a sumergir a ambas chicas en su conversación. Aun cuando Rachel quiso seguirlas, le dijeron que esa no era una buena idea, asi que la retuvieron ahí por todos los medios.

······························

-costo maximo y minimo-decia la latina viendo los mostradores

-solo escoge los mas lindos que veas, y luego los juntamos todos, y los que sean mas bonitos nos lo llevamos-dijo viendo los otros mostradores

-buenas tardes, necesitan ayuda?-preguntó un joven de cabello rubio, con lentes

-estamos buscando anillos de compromiso-dijo Santana

-no, solo pares de anillos-habló Quinn

-pares de anillos de compromiso-agregó la latina

-sin lo de compromiso-

-si asi empiezan, no quiero saber cuando se casen-habló el chico

-ah no no, nosotras no nos casaremos, ella ya esta comprometida-decia Quinn sonrojada

-OH, una pena, hacen una linda pareja-dijo el chico, ambas rieron con fuerza, pareja? Ni en sueños

-yo vengo por unos anillos para mi novia y para mi-dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

-te vas a casar?-preguntó el chico cotilleando la vida de las chicas

-no! Eso se lo pediré mas adelante, solo es algo simbolico-la chica sonreia al ver como el chico se emocionaba y comenzaba a sacar todas las cajas de pares de anillos que tenia a la mano

-mira Q estos son muy bonitos-la latina señaló unos con una pequeña estrella-muy Berry-dijo alzando los hombros

-si quieres mi opinion, estos son perfectos-el chico llamó la atencion de ambas chicas. Les enseñó un par de anillos identicos, con pequeños diamantes en todo su alrededor, brillaban muchisimo, el brillo era especial, _como Rachel_ pensó Quinn

-son perfectos-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-esos Q-la latina le dio el visto bueno

-me los llevo-la chica sonrió

-les grabo algo?-preguntó tomando la maquinita, la chica asintió, el chico le alcanzó un papelito _hopelessly devoted to you….always_ el chico asintió grabando lo pedido-tu novia se va a desmayar al verlos, los pondré en una cajita especial-el chico sacó una pequeña cajita de cristal, en donde los atoro en el amueblado y la cerró con cuidado, juntando ambas puertas, sellado con un broche dorado y un lazo alrededor de color rojo-listo-la enorme sonrisa del chico contagiaba a ambas chicas

-cual es tu nombre?-preguntó la rubia, el chico sonrió aun mas

-Chandler-contestó

-un gusto, soy Quinn y ella Santana-dijo señalando a la latina

-es un gusto para mi conocerlas-la energia del chico hacia sonreir a ambas chicas-espero que le guste a tu novia este regalo-

-eso espero yo tambien-habló con sinceridad la rubia, el chico asintió, mientras le metia en una pequeña bolsa dorada la cajita. La rubia pagó en caja y salió, con la latina del brazo, rumbo al parque

································

-se tardaron demasiado-habló la ojiazul apenas las vio llegar, ambas iban hablando y riendo, pero la seriedad con la que habló Brittany sorprendió a ambas

-si, lo sentimos-la latina se acercó a su novia para besarla, la rubia le correspondio, no muy segura

-a donde fueron-preguntó Rachel

-no puedes quedarte con la duda a algo cierto?-habló la rubia, mientras le robaba un beso, la morena negó-bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, supongo que esta bien-vio a su amiga latina que asintió, si ella se habia aventado de un avion para proponerle matrimonio a la holandesa, que su amiga le hiciera una promesa a su novia, en medio de un parque lleno de gente, no seria raro

-que sucede?-preguntó Rachel al ver que la chica buscaba algo dentro de su bolsillo

-un momento…..-habló Blaine-no le iras a proponer matrimonio aquí no? Es muy poco romántico-

-no Blaine, no le voy a pedir matrimonio…..o si?-se preguntó a si misma, sacó la cajita de cristal, todos la vieron sorprendida

-OH por dios-dijeron a coro todos

-no….no es cierto verdad?-dijo la morena sorprendida haciendose unos pasos hacia atras, ya tan pronto?

-no lo se-dijo abriendola y mostrandole ambos anillos, Rachel los observó sorprendida-no te digo que te cases conmigo, pero si que nos prometamos una a la otra amarnos, respetarnos, y protegernos por sobre todo-se acercó a ella un poco mas, quedando a poco centimetros de distancia-te pedire matrimonio, cuando estemos establecidas en la universidad, cuando veamos que hemos madurado lo suficiente para hacernos cargo de nuestra casa, de nuestros trabajos, de nuestros hijos-la morena comenzó a llorar, los demas veian a la rubia sorprendidos

-Quinn…..por dios Quinn-decia entre lagrimas la chica

-te amo, y eso siempre será-hablaba con una sonrisa-esto, es para demostrarnos que nos pertenecemos, que pase lo que pase confiaremos en la otra-la vio directamente a los ojos-que no escuches las palabras de los otros, antes de escuchar mi version de los hechos, y yo haré lo mismo contigo-suspiró tomando el anillo entre sus manos, leyendo lo escrito-irremediablemente fiel a ti-dijo sonriendo. Los chicos no podian creer lo que veian

-yo te quiero prometer a ti, tenerte siempre conmigo, amarte y por sobretodo, apoyarte en todo lo que tengamos en nuestra contra-decia la morena sonriendo-quererte y respetarte hasta el dia en que me muera, casarme contigo, cuando ambas sepamos que es lo mejor-acarició su mejilla-respetar tus decisiones, que se, nos beneficiaran a ambas-hablaba con una sonrisa-te amo, y nunca dejare de hacerlo-ahora Quinn sentia las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas-todo es perfecto porque estoy contigo, nada ni nadie cambiara eso-dijo besando su mejilla-no huiremos, por mas que las cosas se quieran ir a abajo no correremos lejos de la otra, pase lo que pase-los miedos de la morena eran expuestos, siendo los mismos de la rubia, asintió. La morena tomó el anillo y se lo colocó a su novia leyó la frase y sonrió. Ambas chicas se dieron un beso, llorando de felicidad despues de aquella promesa.

-no puedo creer que se hayan casado en medio del parque-dijo Kurt con lagrimas en los ojos, ambas chicas lo voltearon a ver

-no nos casamos, nos hicimos una promesa-dijo Quinn, aunque pensandolo bien, si parecian votos de boda

-una promesa que no es lo que parece, pero es de amor-dijo Rachel sonriendo abrazandose mas fuerte a su novia

·····································

_**No es lo que parece! OK, eso nunca ayuda en fin, una linda promesa, que les servira de mucho, para mas adelante dejenme un review y diganme que piensan de esta historia XD**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**CAPITULO **__**VEINTE**_

_**Suegros**_

La rubia estaba completamente nerviosa, veria a los papás de Rachel y les diria que era la novia-casi-esposa de su hija. Les contarian sus planes a futuro, hablarian de las solicitudes a NYADA, de lo que querian hacer llegando a New York. Tendrian que hablar de todo, y preguntarles que les parecia. La morena sabia que algo le pasaba a su chica desde que subieron al auto manejaba viendo al frente, sin hablar y metida en sus pensamientos.

-que sucede?-preguntó la judia

-eh?-la rubia estaba distraida

-que piensas Quinn?-preguntó Roman, el tambien habia presentido que algo andaba mal

-nada-dijo sonrojada

-les caeras bien Quinn-habló Rachel-esta nerviosa por conocer a mis papás como mi novia-dijo rodando los ojos, el chico asintió, ahora entendia. Quinn se estacionó, la morena bajó enseguida al igual que Roman, pero tal parecia que la rubia estaba clavada al asiento-Quinn por favor, vamos y hablamos de los planes con ellos, veras que se pondran felices, ellos quieren que te presente como mi novia!-dijo emocionada, la rubia la observó, estaba tan emocionada, que respiró profundamente tomando valor, y bajó del auto. Dirigiéndose con ambos chicos hacia la casa de la morena.

Al entrar ambos hombres voltearon a verlos. Estaban sentados en el sillon, viendo televisión, les sonrieron, haciendo que Quinn respirara un poco mas tranquila.

-papis-comenzó la judia-ella es mi novia Quinn, la recordaran porque era solo mi amiga, pero ahora es mas que eso-dijo con una gran sonrisa, la rubia los saludo un poco apenada-y el es Roman, su hermano-el chico tambien los saludo, ambos hombres se pusieron de pie y los abrazaron, Quinn abrazó a Hiram y se sintió mucho mas segura

-ya son parte de la familia-dijo Leroy, ambos chicos dijeron un _gracias_ completamente aliviados

-Russell Fabray regresó-avisó a ambos señores, ahora entendian todo-Judy lo aceptó de regreso, y yo no iba a permitir que los dañara-dijo sonrojada, los hombres asintieron

-son bienvenidos a casa-dijo Hiram con una gran sonrisa

-podemos sentarnos? Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas con ustedes-Rachel era la unica que hablaba, ambos hombres asintieron, tomando su lugar de nuevo, Quinn y Rachel se sentaron en el sillon de dos plazas frente a ellos y junto, Roman en el de una plaza-Quinn decidió ir a New York conmigo-ambos hombres se vieron entre si y asintieron-ira a NYADA, asi que…..cuando lleguemos alla, tengamos una casa, un trabajo….y estudiemos, vamos a casarnos-Hiram gritó emocionado, haciendo reir a los tres chicos-Roman vendra con nosotros-

-eso quiere decir que no regresaras a Roma?-preguntó Leroy, todos tenian en cuenta que en ese pueblo los rumores y chismes corrian mas rapido que el agua, mas si fue uno de los mas sonados. Roman Fabray al extranjero.

-no, tengo mi titulo, no le veo razon a regresar alla-dijo alzando los hombros el rubio, ambos hombres asintieron, tenia razon

-muy bien-comenzó Hiram pensando un poco-tambien Kurt ira con ustedes cierto?-los tres asintieron-necesitaran un lugar con bastante espacio-dijo riendo un poco

-lo sabemos-habló por fin Quinn-antes que nada, ire con su hija porque la amo porque el arte, en distintas ramas, pero al fin arte, es nuestro sueño-aclaró su garganta-pensaba ir Yale, pero estoy consciente de que las cosas seran mejor si voy para alla y estudio en NYADA, no soy tan buena como Rachel, pero espero entrar-dijo sonriendo, mientras veia a su novia

-ella entrara-dijo con seguridad la judia, ambos padres sonrieron al ver la manera en que se veian la una a la otra

-les parece bien?-preguntó un poco temerosa la rubia

-si es lo que quieren….por supuesto que si-dijo Leroy con una gran sonrisa-supongo que pueden tomar esto como un entrenamiento para cuando vivan juntas en NY no lo creen?-preguntó Hiram con una gran sonrisa, ambas chicas se sonrojaron y asintieron

-gracias señores Berry….de verdad agradezco lo que hacen por nosotros, les apoyaremos con los gastos y…..-Roman comenzaba a hablar

-no, tranquilos, ahorrenlo para cuando vayan a New York-dijo Leroy guiñándoles un ojo, ambos chicos asintieron apenados-en dos meses tendran que enviar su solicitud a NYADA-ambas chicas sonrieron completamente emocionadas-entonces….espero que entren, e iremos a su audicion con ustedes-dijo Hiram

-seria muy bueno que fueran con nosotras, alguien debe controlar los nervios de su hija-bromeo la ojiverde, ambos señores comenzaron a reir, tenia razon!

-comenzare a preparar la cena-Leroy se puso de pie

-puedo ayudarlo si quiere-se ofreció Roman, el señor asintió y ambos entraron a la cocina

-como ha estado? Ya se adaptó a la vida americana de nuevo?-preguntó Hiram hacia Quinn, la chica asintió con una sonrisa

-supongo que le es facil despues de estar años lejos de aquí-dijo soltando un suspiro-tuvo buena quimica con todos-

-se ve buen chico-elogió con una sonrisa

-lo es-dijeron ambas chicas, para luego soltar una carcajada, al igual que el hombre

-supongo que tambien tuvo buena quimica con mi hija-habló entre risas Leroy, ambas chicas asintieron con una sonrisa

-es….la unica familia que tengo, despues de lo de mi madre con Russell….no pienso volver a hablarle a ninguno de los dos, al menos no por el momento…..-dijo pensando un poco-ni en un futuro cercano-agregó riendo un poco, Rachel negó con la cabeza pero sonrió al ver la carita que ponia su novia

-hija….una cosa es que estes enamorada de ella, y otra que no quites tu mirada de sus labios-Hiram soltó una gran carcajada al ver como su hija se sonrojaba

-eres completamente adorable-dijo la rubia mientras la abrazaba, Hiram sonreia al ver a ambas chicas asi de felices, con Finn nunca la habia visto sonreir asi, cada dos por tres, y con la rubia, sonreia a cada rato.

-la cena esta lista!-habló Hiram saliendo con un plato grande, lleno de comida, detrás salió Roman con otro plato igual de grande y tambien lleno de comida. Los colocaron en la mesa, Quinn y Rachel fueron por los platos y vasos, para poner la mesa. Al poco tiempo todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

-y ya saben que van a poner en su solicitud?-ambas asintieron a la pregunta de Leroy

-estoy en muchos clubs-comenzó Rachel-supongo que de algo debe ayudarme eso no creen?-todos asintieron-y bueno, mi voz es todo un don-agregó con autosuficiencia, tan tipica en ella-Wide Side Story debe ayudarme en algo-dijo recordando la obra que hizo, antes de comenzar a andar con Quinn-por algo fui Maria-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-y tu Quinn?-preguntó Hiram

-bueno, tengo buenas calificaciones, no estoy en tantos clubs como Rachel, pero creo que lo que he hecho en McKinley puede ayudarme-alzó los hombros

-el que haya sido capitana de las cheerios, seguro tambien le ayudará-agregó Rachel, a lo que todos rieron

-espero que entren-dijo Roman sinceramente

-primero necesitamos la carta que diga que somos finalistas-dijo Rachel completamente nerviosa-luego adicionar, y de ahí….espero que quedemos-dijo sonriendo hacia su novia, que asentia con nervios tambien

···································

-no….-la rubia se alejó de su novia

-que?-preguntó sorprendida, acercandose de nuevo, pero la rubia no la besó

-no lo pienso hacer con tus padres al lado…..y Roman un poco mas alejado-susurraba como si pudieran escucharlas

-Quinn….no creo que esten esperando si escuchan algo o no-dijo rodando los ojos, jalando a su novia para besarla, Quinn se dejaba llevar, pero estaba consciente de que en verdad podrian oirlas, mas por la incapacidad de su novia de guardar silencio

-si nos llegaran a oir, no tendria la cara para verlos-dijo completamente sonrojada

-hagámoslo en la ducha-susurró comenzando a besar el cuello de la rubia, que en cuanto escuchó eso se sorprendió. _creo que acabo de desatar a un monstruo sexual, al que le encanta abusar de mi_ lo dijo en voz alta, aunque creyó que solo lo habia pensado-no soy un monstruo sexual….-dijo observándola, la rubia se sorprendió, y cayó en la cuenta que si habia hablado en voz alta-pero si me encanta abusar de ti-se colocó sobre ella, tomando sus manos por sobre su cabeza

-alguien te dijo alguna vez que no eras sexy?-preguntó con voz completamente ronca la rubia, la morena asintió-y en alguna ocasión fui yo?-la morena volvió a asentir-que estúpida era al pensar eso, y estúpidos los demas, por creer lo mismo-dijo volviendo a besarla con mas urgencia, la chica sonrió al escuchar aquello. Se deshizo de la parte superior de la rubia, observando que no tenia ropa interior, sonrió y se sentó sobre su pelvis, la rubia se acomodó mejor al tenerla encima. Con una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a deprender los botones de su pijama, Quinn veia hipnotizada la manera en que su chica era completamente sexy. La judia dejó caer la prenda a un lado de la cama, comenzando a moverse sobre el cuerpo de su novia. La rubia se sentó, para quedar un poco mas cerca de su chica y asi poder besarla, acariciando su piel desnuda.

La morena se hizo hacia un lado, para poder quitarse su short, y de paso librar las piernas de la rubia de su pantalon. Ambas habian tenido en cuenta no usar ropa interior, lo que hacia pensar a la otra, que estaban esperando para algo asi. Se colocó de nuevo sobre la pelvis de su novia, acostándose sobre ella para besarla, su cabello caia sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, que la jalaba de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Sin pensarlo mucho, y sin cambiar la posición, bajó su mano, abriéndose paso en medio de ambos cuerpos, hasta llegar al centro de la morena. Rachel se sorprendió por lo extraño de la posición, y mas al sentir a la rubia acariciar su clítoris, soltó un gemido, que la rubia se encargo de apaciguar con un beso, un poco mas abajo, y entró en ella, arrancando otro gemido un poco mas alto, que desapareció en el ambiente, Rachel se sentó al sentir los dedos de la rubia dentro de ella. Comenzó a mecer su cuerpo, siendo ella quien hacia el movimiento contra los dedos de su novia. Se apoyo en el abdomen de Quinn para mantenerse en equilibrio, y la veia a los ojos, aunque ella los tenia entrecerrados por la nueva sensación que sentia. Quinn la observaba, ese movimiento extremadamente sexual, absorbiendo sus dedos en el proceso, sus manos rasguñando su abdomen. Todo era simplemente perfecto.

-Quinn…..-susurró la morena con el poco aliento que le quedaba, esa posición hacia que ambas trabajaran al doble, la rubia colocó su mano libre en la cintura de su chica, ayudándole a moverse, la morena estaba a punto de llegar, y ambas podian sentirlo. Aumentaron la velocidad, unos cuantos segundos mas y la morena terminaba encima de su novia y de sus dedos, cayendo rendida sobre el cuerpo de su novia, tratando de recuperar su respiración. La rubia salió de ella, abrazándola con fuerza-eso fue…..-no sabia como describir lo que habia sentido

-increíble-susurró la rubia, la morena asintió contra su pecho, comenzaba a trazar líneas en la mandíbula de su chica. Quinn suspiró y colocó su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cabeza, mientras sonreía a causa de las caricias de la morena. Se sentia bien ahí, se sentia bien con Rachel-creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto-dijo riendo, la morena le hizo compañía

-estoy completamente de acuerdo-la morena comenzó a reir con mas fuerza, Quinn rodó los ojos al escuchar a su novia, Rachel besó sus labios, si algo amaba de su novia, era la carita que ponia cuando rodaba los ojos

-te das cuenta que no podré ver a tus padres en la mañana no?-preguntó sonrojada, el ultimo grito de su chica, seguro se escuchó en toda la casa

-lo intentaremos-dijo la morena sonriendo, al igual que la rubia

·········································

_**Faberry HOT! O: en fin, espero que les haya gustado, ya estoy esperando que vayan a NY! Dejenme un lindo review, y haganme feliz. Gracias por leer! otros dos capis xD espero que les haya gustado! jeje**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**se que no tiene nada que ver xD pero soy una Brittana Shipper T.T ando por los suelos con lo de Heather pero pss bueno, gracias por leer, espero que les gusten ests dos capis que les dejo disfruten :)**_

_**CAPITULO VEINT**__**IUNO **_

_**NYADA**_

Al fin tenian que mandar sus solicitudes a las diferentes universidades, estaban a solo dos meses de salir, y tenian que escoger su destino. Las cuatro chicas estaban reunidas en la casa de Rachel, terminando sus solicitudes, Rachel y Quinn para NYADA, Brittany y Santana para la LAADA, las cuatro chicas reian de las ocurrencias de Britt.

-y la convivencia va bien?-preguntó Santana, desde el dia en que comenzaron a vivir en la misma casa, la latina lo preguntaba cada semana si era posible, o cada tercer dia

-mas que bien-respondio Rachel con una gran sonrisa, hace alrededor de tres semanas atrás las cosas se habian puesto un poco mal, la morena no podia controlar sus celos en contra de cualquiera que estuviera encima de la rubia. Y la rubia habia explotado al saber que Finn la andaba rodando a ella. Despues de tres dias, hablaron y se reconciliaron, sabiendo de antemano, que eso era algo que les esperaba, mas en NY.

-que bueno-dijo Santana con una sonrisa sincera

-listas?-preguntó Rachel con su sobre en la mano, todas asintieron y se dirigieron a enviarlas por correo. Subieron al auto de la rubia.

··························

-una, dos….tres!-gritó Brittany. Ella y Santana metieron sus cartas en uno de los contenedores, al mismo tiempo que Rachel y Quinn lo hacian en otro. Rieron ante el entusiasmo de la rubia mas alta-ahora vamos por un helado….siiii-la ojiazul saltaba de la mano de la latina que asintió con una sonrisa, sus amigas rieron al ver lo vulnerable que era la latina en los brazos de la bailarina.

-conozco un lugar en el que venden helados muy ricos-dijo la ojiverde, la bailarina asentia con una gran sonrisa-vamos!-dijo apresurando el paso, las dos morenas rodaron los ojos ante el entusiasmo de ambas rubias

-que le has hecho-preguntó la latina hacia la diva, ella alzó los hombros-vamos antes de que nos dejen-

Al llegar al local, Rachel y Britt fueron a pedir los helados, mientras Santana y Quinn se sentaban en una mesa. La seriedad de la latina asustaba a la rubia.

-que sucede?-preguntó

-hace unos dias nos encontramos a Harmony-dijo con seriedad, Quinn asintió sorprendida, a ella no la habia vuelto a buscar-nos preguntó por ti-la vio a los ojos-le dije que irias a Yale-la rubia no entendia porque habia mentido-que despues te irias a vivir a LA-agregó-esa chica es mala, reconozco la maldad a una gran distancia, yo misma soy malvada-dijo con una seriedad que en verdad espantaba a la rubia

-es solo una chica….-

-que esta obsesionada contigo-dijo la latina

-no es como que sea un nazi-dijo rodando los ojos

-esto es serio-habló la latina poniendo ambas manos en la mesa-no te acerques a ella, veo en su rostro la maldad-

-San….-

-San nada, hazme caso-suspiró-salía del McKinley cuando la vimos, hablaba con Finn, no se de que, pero esos dos no se llevaban, es raro que ahora se hablen-la rubia se sorprendió ante aquello. Sus novias llegaron con los helados, la latina fingió su mejor sonrisa, aunque Quinn veia su mirada, eso en verdad le preocupaba. Lo cual queria decir que era de temerse que en verdad pasara algo.

-y en 15 dias llegan las cartas, para ver si somos finalistas o no-escuchó decir a su novia-y tres dias despues, son las audiciones!-dijo emocionada, Quinn sonrió al sentir como se abrazaba de su brazo

-eso es estupendo!-decia Britt-iremos con ellas verdad Santy?-volteo a ver a su novia que le sonrió y asintió-que cancion cantaran en su audicion?-preguntó

-aun no lo sabemos-dijo la morena-supongo que cantaré Cry-pensó un poco-es una cancion muy emotiva-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-y tu Q?-preguntó hacia la ojiverde

-supongo que….Come see about me?-dijo dudando un poco

-amo esa cancion! Deberíamos cantarla, ya sabes, el Unholy-Brittany aplaudia mientras hablaba, todas asintieron, sin duda la cantarian perfectamente las tres

·····································

La morena tenia las manos sudadas. Respiraba con dificultad, estaba en el salón del Glee Club. Quinn estaba frente a ella, igual de nerviosa, Santana y Brittany estaban a su lado. Ambas veian los sobres encima de el piano. Habian cuatro cartas ahí. Tenian que abrirlas. Eso definiria su destino. Respiraron y la primera en tomar la suya fue la bailarina. Aun cuando todas pensaron que la holandesa no se graduaria, por sus calificaciones, las tres chicas la apoyaron e iba bien. Leyó su nombre, suspiró y lo abrió, todas la veian expectantes, no se habian puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que no entraran. Hasta ese momento.

La rubia leia la carta, demasiado concentrada, sus expresiones no decian nada. la latina estaba con el corazon casi de fuera.

-soy finalista-dijo en un susurro con una gran sonrisa, la latina respiró de nuevo y se aventó a sus brazos, pero pronto todas pusieron la atencion en ella asintió y con seguridad tomó su sobre. Seguridad que desapareció al abrirlo. Desdobló la hoja y sus manos temblaban. Britt estaba adentro, seria una desgracia que ella no. Leyó la carta y suspiró, todas la veian con cara de "di algo!"

-yo tambien-dijo con alegria, vieron hacia Quinn, esta simplemente se hizo hacia atrás, pero volvió con una gran bocanada de aire. Abrió la carta con urgencia, mientras mas rapido menos presion.

-que dice?-preguntó Rachel completamente ansiosa, la rubia le sonrió-entramos?-preguntó y su novia asintió abrazandola con fuerza. Pero recordaron que faltaba ella. Esa carta era la mas importante para ambas. Tragaron con fuerza, y se volteo hacia el piano. Quinn quedó detrás de ella. Tomó el sobre, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que ahí dentro dijera lo mismo que la de su novia-por favor-susurró, abriendo el sobre. Las tres contuvieron la respiracion para escuchar la respuesta. La morena comenzó a llorar, no sabian si eso era bueno o malo

-mi amor?-preguntó Quinn al escuchar el llanto de su novia, la morena se volteo hacia ella y la abrazó, la rubia no entendia nada

-entre-susurró contra su cuello, la ojiverde respiró con alivio-somos finalistas Quinn-habló entre sollozos, el Unholy sonrió, jamás dejaria el dramatismo

································

Este era el momento mas nervioso en la vida de ambas, Rachel habia tomado precauciones extremas, nada de besos, nada de gritos, por lo cual recaia en nada de sexo. La rubia rodaba los ojos al ver a su chica tomar cosas tibias, ni muy calientes ni muy frias, eso dañaria sus cuerdas vocales nada de tomar con las manos cosas sucias, ni tocar perillas ni nada de eso. Los entrenamientos eran lo mas gracioso, ver las caras de su chica era muy gracioso.

Quinn no habia tomado tantas precauciones, aunque con las que habia tomado la morena, alcanzaba y afectaba a ambas. Al fin era la hora. Los padres de Rachel, asi como Roman, Santana, Brittany y Blaine estaban en las butacas.

Kurt estaba tras bambalinas, Rachel y Quinn tambien. La morena se observaba en el espejo suspirando y sonriendo segura.

-eres una estrella Rachel Berry, lo lograras….lo lograras porque quieres ir a NY, quieres ir con Quinn a NY-respiró profundamente-tienes un futuro con ella y…..-

-estarás perfecta mi amor-la interrumpió la rubia, Rachel la observó por el espejo, y volteo hacia ella, vio un ramo de rosas rojas-lo haras perfectamente bien-susurró con una sonrisa, Rachel se lanzó a sus brazos, dandole un casto beso en los labios-pensé que nada de besos-

-es de la buena suerte-susurró sobre los mismos, un beso mas pequeño, y fueron a sentarse con su familia, el primero en salir seria Kurt

-Carmen Tibideaux será la juez-dijo Blaine, Rachel se sorprendió y se puso mas nerviosa-fue nombrada directora de NYADA-la morena asintió, Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomando su mano entre las suyas. La nombrada hizo acto de presencia, sentándose en el escritorio entre las butacas

-soy Kurt Hummel-comenzó el castaño-y cantaré i´m not the boy of the next door-la música inundó el lugar, Quinn y Rachel estaban impresionadas por la voz del chico frente a ellas, era simplemente perfecto como manejaba su voz. Tibideaux estaba impresionada.

-estuvo muy bien Mr. Hummel-elogió la juez-gracias por esta audicion tan energetica-dijo sin mas, el chico grito emocionado

-muchas gracias-salió del escenario con una gran sonrisa

-siguiente-la rubia recibió un beso de su novia y bajo hacia el escenario seguida de Santana y Brittany que bailarian con ella. Se colocó en medio del escenario y sonrió hacia su novia

-soy Quinn Fabray y cantaré, Come See About Me-habló con una sonrisa, Santana y Britt se estaban de espalda, ella se colocó en medio de ambas

La presentacion era perfecta ante los ojos de la judia, ver a su chica cantar y bailar como lo hacia, le llenaba el alma. Estaban conscientes de que si bien la rubia no iba para la misma carrera de la morena, tendria que tomar clases de danza y canto dentro de la institución, era obligatorio. Su rama seria Fotografia, pero tenia que tomar las clases basicas de NYADA.

Tibideaux tenia una sonrisa al ver a las tres en esa presentación, no podia creer lo bien que esas chicas bailaban juntas. Quinn sonrió a su novia al terminar de cantar.

-impresionante Ms. Fabray y compañia….simplemente increible-Quinn sonrió y Rachel aplaudió, volviendo a sentarse enseguida-siguiente-Quinn caminó hacia Rachel que venia bajando

-la dejaras con la boca abierta-susurró dandole un beso-eres la mejor-la abrazó con fuerza-me encanta como te queda este vestido-le susurró, mientras la chica sonreia caminando hacia el escenario.

La morena suspiró tomando valor. En medio del escenario le sonrió a su novia que le devolvió una sonrisa mas grande a ella. La melodia de Cry comenzó a sonar, Rachel se entregó por completo a esa cancion. Lloró, porque sabia que esa cancion definiria su futuro, lloró porque no queria imaginarse un futuro sin Quinn, la rubia la veia embelesada, esas lagrimas significaban que tenia el mismo miedo que ella de que todo acabara. Carmen Tibideaux la observaba completamente en jacke, la manera en que se entregaba en el escenario, la manera en que vivia la cancion. Rachel terminó la cancion con cierre perfecto. Todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudirla, pero se sentaron al ver su propia accion. Tibideaux se aclaró la garganta.

-Ms. Berry….-comenzó, quitandose los lentes-me dejo sin palabras-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-te entregaste por completo en ese escenario-

-gracias, OH por dios, gracias-dijo la morena, la directora se puso de pie, abandonando el lugar. Quinn corrió al escenario, junto con sus compañeros

-estuviste asombrosa!-la tomó de la cintura, dandole vueltas, la morena se aferró a su cuello con fuerza

-felicidades Berry, con eso de seguro entras-Santana sonrió hacia la morena, Kurt la abrazó emocionado

-entraremos!-gritó el castaño, la judia asintió y se abrazó a el-entraremos!-dijo esta vez jalando a la rubia, las abrazando a ambas

·································

_**Y bueno, quien no hubiera querido que esta hubiera sido la verdadera audicion! Jaja en fin, gracias por leer!, un review me servira gracias por sus puntos de vista :) en verdad son muy buenos :)**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**aqui el segundo capi que les dejo, espero y les guste xD y no me odien D: yo los amo por leerme xD disfruten :)**_

_**CAPITULO VEINTI**__**DOS**_

_**Lagrimas**_

La rubia lloraba, lloraba como nunca antes. La morena le daba la espalda, no queria verla. No despues de lo que habia pasado. La ojiverde se sentia estupida, no recordaba nada y eso la estaba matando. Las estaba matando a ambas.

-Rach…..-su voz salía con dolor

-porque? Quiero decir….-volteo hacia ella, la rubia la veia llorar, por su culpa, se sentia una basura por hacerle eso a su diva-tu y yo estabamos bien! Porque engañarme?-preguntó rompiendo en llanto con las ultimas palabras

-no te engañe! Y si lo hice…..no lo recuerdo!-decia llorando tambien

-me dijiste que no caerias en sus encantos!-gritó con desesperación

-no lo hice! No recuerdo nada!…..daria…..daria cualquier cosa por recordar tan solo una cosa de lo que paso-su voz salía entrecortada a causa del llanto

-no te dejaré-susurró la morena-prometimos no dejarnos fuera cual fuera la situación-dijo viendola

-no quiero que me perdones-la ojiverde la observó-yo misma no puedo perdonarme por hacerte llorar-susurró-necesito tratar de recordar algo-cerró los ojos-siempre…..siempre seras lo mas importante para mi, si hice algo, jamás me lo perdonare, jamás me perdonare haberte hecho daño-dijo mientras las lagrimas que recorrian sus mejillas se hacian mas abundantes

·······································

_-Quinn!-gritó la latina, la rubia volteo a verla_

_-que sucede San?-preguntó la rubia, ella iba con Rachel hacia la salida, el hermano de la rubia se habia quedado en casa de los padres de la judia_

_-Harmony esta aquí….en Lima-dijo con una mueca de disgusto, ambas chicas la observaron extrañadas-te esta buscando-_

_-que?-dijeron ambas chicas_

_-vayanse a casa y no salgan hasta dentro de cuatro dias!-dijo con seriedad, ambas chicas comenzaron a reir, pero la mirada de ella las calló_

_-Santana, es solo una chica, deja ya de preocuparte-dijo Rachel, la rubia le habia contado lo que la latina pensaba acerca de Harmony y tambien que le habia mentido, lo segundo tambien lo apoyo, lo primero pensó que era exageración _

_-no chicas….se los advierto, mas bien a ti Berry, alejala de esa chica-la vio con seguridad, Rachel asintió, Quinn se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar_

_-regreso, solo voy al baño-comentó la rubia, ambas asintieron_

_·······························_

_Al salir del cubiculo, escuchó ruidos en el pasillo, lo cual era raro, ya que las clases habian terminado. Salió con cuidado, pero alguien se puso detrás, le tapó la boca con un pañuelo, que tenia un adormecedor, lo que hizo que cayera desmayada en los brazos de aquella persona._

_-estas seguro que no despertara?-preguntó la chica mientras el chico acostaba a la rubia en medio del escenario, negó con la cabeza-dentro de cuanto pasara el efecto?-preguntó _

_-dentro de una hora, suficiente tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa, la otra chica asintió. El chico salió del lugar, la chica se desvistió, mientras desvestia a la rubia tambien, tapaba sus cuerpos con la sabana que habia llevado y jalaba a la rubia entre sus brazos_

_·····························_

_-Rachel-el chico sonaba agitado, Santana lo observó, sus ojos tenian algo escondido detrás de esa estupida sonrisa-tienes que ver esto, casualmente estaba por los alrededores, y revise en el auditorio….vi a Quinn con Harmony, estaban desnudas-dijo con sorpresa fingida, Rachel se desorbitó, Santana lo vio con el ceño fruncido-lo juro, no lo estoy inventando-dijo alzando las manos, Santana no se tragaba ese cuento. El chico jaló a Rachel de la mano, comenzando a correr con ella, Santana iba detrás, al abrir las puertas del auditorio, vieron a ambas chicas en medio, estaban desnudas, Harmony acariciaba el rostro de la rubia, que parecia dormida. _

_Rachel no lo podia creer, era demasiado doloroso. No era posible. Hasta hace alrededor de media hora estaba con ella!, como podia estar ahora, durmiendo como si nada en brazos de la otra chica. La morena se echó a correr mientras lloraba, Santana golpeo a Finn para que no fuera detrás de ella y corrió al escenario._

_-que le hiciste!-gritó la latina, asustando a la morena de ojos claros que sonrió con suficiencia_

_-ante los ojos de Rachel, acostarme con ella, ante tus ojos….tambien-se puso de pie, Santana rodó los ojos al verla desnuda-te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó con voz sensual_

_-la verdad?-dijo observando con una ceja alzada que se colocaba su ropa-he visto mejores cuerpos desnudos-dijo riendo por la cara de la chica-te falta mucho color no crees? O estas en algun papel de vampiro eternamente?-preguntó con saña, la morena se indigno ante esas palabras-largate, que me traume con solo ver tu cuerpo de fantasma desnudo ante mi-la morena salió de ahí sin decir nada mas_

_**Llama a Rachel, no la dejes sola-S**_

_**De acuerdo, yo la busco-B**__ la morena suspiró acercandose a su amiga_

_-Quinn-la movió, si estaba dormida debia despertar-Quinn!-le dio una cachetada, pero la rubia parecia inconciente. Sintió el pulso y estaba bien. Se puso de pie buscando un poco de alcohol tras bambalinas, tenian un botiquín de emergencias. Volvió a su lado, colocando un algodón con alcohol-Quinn?-preguntó al ver movimiento en el cuerpo de su amiga_

_-que….que paso? San?-preguntó viendola delante de ella, la latina asintió con una sonrisa triste-que sucedió?-dijo con miedo al sentarse y ver que estaba completamente desnuda-que hago aquí? Porque no tengo ropa? S….dime algo-la latina negó con la cabeza_

_-te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de ella-_

_-que? Harmony?-preguntó sorprendida, ahora estaba mas confusa-y Rachel?-preguntó tratando de ponerse de pie pero se mareo a causa del efecto del adormecedor_

_-las vio Quinn…..estabas aquí, desnuda en los brazos de Harmony, que tambien estaba desnuda-no lo podia creer, que habia pasado para que su amiga terminara ahí_

_-que? No….yo no….-la rubia ahora si logró ponerse de pie y se vistió ante los ojos de su amiga_

_-eso si es belleza-dijo con una sonrisa, Quinn la volteo a ver extrañada-Harmony quiso coquetear conmigo mientras estaba cambiandose, y como siempre, me deshice de ella-dijo con una sonrisa_

_-no pude haberle hecho eso a Rachel, San-decia mientras comenzaba a llorar-en mis cinco sentidos no hubiera tocado a esa chica-la latina la abrazó_

_-lo sé Quinn-pensó un momento-dame un mes-dijo con seguridad, estaban a mes y medio de salir, y en medio mes llegaban las cartas de NYADA, en donde les dirian si estaban dentro o no-en un mes, prometo darte y darle a tu diva las pruebas necesarias de que aquí no paso nada-dijo con seguridad Santana-piensa en algo para que no se aleje de ti, enamorala cada dia, y retenla hasta que termine con esto-dijo secandole las mejillas a la chica-vamos, mi chica se encarga de buscarla, salió corriendo apenas nos trajo Finn hacia aca-la rubia se sorprendió_

_-Finn?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido_

_-por eso dudo de todo este teatro-razonó con una sonrisa compresiva_

_-tenias razon-dijo con resignacion, mientras veia a su amiga latina, dandole otro golpe al chico que comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia_

_-siempre la tengo-contestó con una sonrisa_

····························

_-Rachel-la voz agitada de la rubia sacó a la morena de sus pensamientos. La judia habia ido al unico lugar en el que se sentia bien, el parque en el que hizo esa promesa con Quinn. Un dia lo habia dicho en una de sus tantas platicas, y Quinn se habia jactado al escuchar la razon. Britt sabia que estaria ahí, si o si_

_-no Britt…..dejame sola-la chica no la volteo a ver siquiera, la rubia se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, tomandola de las manos_

_-no se que sucedió, supongo que es por Quinn por quien estas asi-susurró la morena al escuchar el nombre de su novia comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza_

_-se acostó con Harmony-dijo en medio de sollozos-estaba conmigo, dijo que solo iria al baño, y luego llegó Finn, y nos lo dijo, nos llevó al auditorio y ella estaba desnuda, entre los brazos de esa-_

_-esa chica es mala, muy mala, a mi me da miedo su mirada-dijo con inocencia la rubia-la manera en que miraba siempre a Q no me gustaba, menos despues de enterarse que tenia novia-dijo con cara contrariada, la morena suspiró-pero se hicieron una promesa Rachel, y las promesas no se pueden romper-dijo con carita de niña-ella te ama, de seguro fue todo una confusion, o un plan macabro de esa chica para que Quinn terminara ahí con ella-dijo con seguridad_

_-y si asi lo quiso ella?-preguntó razonando la situación_

_-no Rachel-negó la rubia-ella te ama a ti, con quien quiere casarse, es contigo, sabes lo que sufria al verte con Finn?-dijo limpiandole las lagrimas a la judia-ella no echaria lo hermoso que tenia contigo por la borda, menos por alguien que todos sabemos, no vale ni la mitad de lo que tu-la morena sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amiga-ella no ama tanto cantar y bailar como tu, sin embargo se bancará esas clases, solo para estudiar Fotografia en la misma universidad que tu-dijo poniendose de pie-no la alejes, deja que te explique que paso, ella no pudo hacerte algo asi y hasta que no me lo diga ella de su propia boca, no lo creeré-dijo con completa seguridad que terminó de convencer a la judia, tenia razon, eso se habian prometido, esperar a escuchar su version de los hechos. La rubia le mandó un mensaje a su novia, diciendo que llevaria a la rubia a casa de Rachel. Para cuando la latina llegó, su novia estaba afuera, esperandolas. La rubia la observó._

_-no se lo que hice, pero no me creo capaz de engañarla asi-dijo hacia su amiga rubia, Brittany asintió_

_-te creo-dijo con una sonrisa, la ojiverde suspiró-esta en su cuarto, sube a verla ahora, nosotras las dejaremos solas, sus padres no regresaran hasta tarde y Roman se fue con Cooper-dijo alzando los hombros_

_-gracias chicas-dijo comenzando a llorar, tenia que entrar ahí, y ver que haria_

_-un mes-habló la latina con seguridad, Quinn asintió y entró directamente hacia el cuarto. Al llegar respiró profundo y abrió la puerta, Rachel volteó a verla con dolor. La rubia se rompió ante los ojos de su novia. La morena se puso de pie y le dio la espalda_

··································

-perdóname por hacerte daño mi vida-susurró la rubia besando las manos de la morena, que sentia las lagrimas de su novia caer encima de su torso-perdóname por no recordar nada y tener tanta incertidumbre como tu-dijo acariciando sus manos, Rachel tambien lloraba, toda esa situación las estaba sobre pasando a ambas y estaban conscientes de eso

-Quinn….-la morena habló con la voz entrecortada-vamos a dormir-susurró, la rubia solo asintió, ambas se acostaron con la misma ropa, no tenian las fuerzas para cambiarse siquiera. Se acostaron frente a frente, observandose, las benditas lagrimas no dejaban de recorrer sus mejillas. La rubia se acercó mas a la morena y la abrazó con fuerza aspirando su aroma, se sentia terrible, no sabia que habia pasado y eso la estaba matando.

-te amo Rachel-dijo llorando con mas fuerza

-y….yo a ti-contestó la morena cerrando los ojos, era la primera vez que no le contestaba con un _te amo_ y eso hizo que la rubia la abrazara con mas fuerza, la morena suspiró, guardarse esas palabras solo seria peor-yo tambien te amo Quinn-dijo en un susurro, Quinn sonrió, tenia que saber si o si que habia pasado, tenia que recordar aunque se una sola cosa.

···································

_**Auch! Esa Harmony es una perra! Un mes! Esa es la fecha de vencimiento que dio Santana, lo lograra? les agradeceria sus hermosos reviews :) me hacen el dia-noche-madrugada :D Gracias por leer **_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**okok xD me merecia los reviews D: pero no me maten! xD los amo jajaja D: aqui les dejo este :) no se, mucho drama no va conmigo ._. espero que les guste!**_

_**CAPITULO VEINTITRES**_

_**Juntas?**_

-te quedan dos semanas Santana-decia la rubia, las cosas no estaban bien, la judia no la echó de su casa, no la alejaba, pero no la besaba, no habian hecho el amor, se decian simples _te quiero_, solo se tomaban de las manos. Sabian que frente a sus padres y el resto del Club no iban a demostrar que estaban mal, pero a solas, eran como dos niñas, solo tomadas de las manos, sin saber como moverse, no se sentian con seguridad de hacer nada. Y hoy llegaba la respuesta de NYADA, ahí verian si tenian que ir juntas a NY, o una si y la otra no, o ninguna

-estoy a la mitad de algo-respondió con una gran sonrisa-esto-dijo mostrando una grabadora-sera el pase a tu felicidad-

-que es eso?-preguntó extrañada

-desde que empecé con esto, he estado observando a Finn, escuchando algunas cosas cuando habla por teléfono, y esto, es el resultado de mi fantástico trabajo-lo decia con esa sonrisa tan tipica, Quinn sonrió-pero no lo escucharemos hasta que llegue su carta de NYADA-dijo guardandolo de nuevo en su mochila-estamos en medio de la biblioteca, no podemos hablar de esto aquí-dijo poniendose de pie y comenzando a caminar con la rubia-donde esta?-

-con Britt-dijo sonriendo, la latina tambien sonrió, su chica se estaba comportando a la altura de la situación

-crees que entremos?-preguntó con nervios, la morena rodó los ojos

-eso es obvio!-dijo riendo con ganas-Britt y yo ya recibimos las cartas-dijo mostrandoselas

-porque las tienes tu? Ya las leyeron?-preguntó extrañada

-la primera, para que no la perdiera, y la segunda, no, las leeremos con ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa, la chica asintió

-Quinn-la llamó Rachel, la rubia volteo hacia su novia, tenia ambas cartas en sus manos, Roman, Kurt, Blaine y Britt estaban junto a ella, la ojiverde vio hacia la latina, y luego de nuevo hacia su chica

···································

-vamos a abrirlas-habló Kurt, habia un silencio horrendo dentro de la sala del coro, nadie se atrevia a decir nada, Roman, mas que los otros, veia a su hermana y a Rachel, algo estaba mal, la conocia demasiado bien, y la tension entre ellas, la notaban hasta los padres de Rachel. Ninguno decia nada porque sabian que no debian meterse en la relacion.

-no-habló la latina-esto te decepcionara mas de tu hermano-habló hacia el castaño-hace unos dias, el y Harmony….-

-Harmony?-preguntaron los tres chicos

-la chica gerber-dijo Rachel, Kurt no entendia que tenia que ver Finn con ella-tenia una muy mala obsesion con Quinn-dijo con una media sonrisa

-bueno, ella….-retomó la palabra Santana-planearon algo tan ruin….que no lo podia creer cuando lo escuche-suspiró-lo segui estos ultimos dias, escuchaba algunas de sus conversaciones, mas cuando hablaba por teléfono-observó a su amiga-escuche que iba a ver a Harmony, aquí, en McKinley, ayer-dijo con una gran sonrisa-consegui esta pequeña grabadora y lo segui hasta donde se encontraria con ella-mostró la grabadora-y ahí, grabé esto-le puso play

_-ey-_lo primero que se escuchó fue la voz de Finn

_-hola-_hablaba Harmony

_-hiciste un gran trabajo-_escuchó una risa despues de esa frase_-creo que me sera mas facil convencer a Rachel de que regrese conmigo-_la morena se sorprendió al escuchar eso_-estamos a punto de salir, asi que sera mas facil de casarme con ella-_

_-el trabajo bueno lo hiciste tu!-_la risa estrepitosa de la morena retumbó en las paredes_-cuentame como lo hiciste!-_

_-bueno, ese dia las vi a las tres afuera, sabia que en algun momento se separarian, por eso te llame-_otra risa por parte del chico_-pero Quinn me lo puso facil al ir al baño, la esperé afuera y cuando salió le puse el adormecedor-_la rubia no lo podia creer, y aun peor Kurt que estaba totalmente decepcionado de su hermano_-luego la cargué hasta donde tu estabas, fue todo muy facil-_

_-no se, pero te lo agradezco-_

_-no lo creas tan asi….ellas no se han separado aun-_dijo el chico soltando un suspiro

_-aun….tu lo has dicho, una podria pasarla, pero no dos-_dijo la chica

_-te acostaste con ella? Eso seria violación, ella no estaba consciente-_el chico se escuchaba sorprendido, tanto como lo estaban los que lo escuchaban

_-no-_Quinn respiró con fuerza, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber_-pero esta vez si lo haré-_todos se estremecieron al escuchar eso

_-no me metas en eso-_dijo el chico un poco asustado_-la primera te apoyé…..esta vez ya no lo haré-_

_-eres un marica-_dijo la chica con saña

_-no lo soy, pero ya consegui que Rachel dudara de ella, con eso me basta, si utilizo bien el pasado de Quinn, tendré a Rachel comiendo de mi mano-_

_-estupido-_despues de eso se escuchó una puerta cerrandose

-estaban aquí mismo-dijo señalando la sala de Glee

-no lo puedo creer-dijo Kurt asombrado

-ahora si, a abrir las cartas de aceptación-dijo la latina con una gran sonrisa. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse, Quinn la abrazó con fuerza dandole vueltas, haciendo que riera

-gracias gracias-repetia una y otra vez

-ya calma Fabray, que ahora va la parte importante-todos voltearon a ver a Kurt el chico asintió y abrió con cuidado su carta desdobló la hoja con cuidado. Blaine estaba completamente nervioso

-entre-dijo con una gran sonrisa, abrazándose a Blaine que sonreia y le daba un beso en los labios. Ahora era el turno de Brittany y Santana, lo harian juntas, asi todo seria mas rapido y menos estresante

-Ms. Santana Lopez-

-Ms. Brittany Pierce-ambas leian el inicio-es un gusto decirle que esta dentro de la LAADA!-gritó Brittany, volteo a ver a Santana que tenia la cara contrariada y borró su sonrisa-San?-todos la observaron-no entraste?-preguntó con miedo. La latina estaba demasiado seria

-si entre-respondió, Brittany la abrazó, mientras los demas la veian con una sonrisa-pero mi apellido no tiene acento en la primera parte!-todos rodaron los ojos, por la expresion pensaron que era algo malo

-por dios Santana! Te mataré-dijo Quinn, sabia que su amiga lo hacia por joderlos

-van ustedes, asi que me tendras que matar despues-dijo la latina ahora si con seriedad, ambas chicas asintieron y respiraron profundamente

-Ms. Rachel Berry-

-Ms. Quinn Fabray-comenzaron a leer-es un honor anunciar, que tiene un lugar en nuestra institución-terminaron de leer ambas, voltearon a verse sorprendidas, todos las rodearon y las abrazaron-OH por dios-dijo Quinn entre el abrazo

-iremos a New York juntas!-gritó Rachel abrazando a su chica, cuando todos las dejaron de abrazar

-juntas?-preguntó Quinn sonriendo

-juntas-aseguró la chica entre los brazos de su novia

-entramos! Todos!-gritó Kurt, Blaine desvió su mirada, el aun no se graduaba, aun le faltaba un año-no te pongas asi, el que estemos lejos no quiere decir que no vaya a funcionar-le dijo el castaño-lo haremos funcionar-dijo con seguridad su novio le sonrió de manera melancolica, mientras asentia

··························

El chico las dejaba pasar primero, para él cerrar la puerta. Ambas chicas se dirigieron a su habitacion, al igual que el chico, los padres de Rachel apenas iban a llegar, asi que tenian tiempo de dormir un poco, o simplemente hablar. Lo primero en el caso de Roman, lo segundo en el caso de Quinn y Rachel.

Ambas chicas entraron y se dirigieron a la cama, se acostaron de lado, mirandose de frente, se sentia tan bien saber que no habia pasado nada entre Harmony y la rubia-me hubiera odiado por completo si me hubiera acostado con ella-susurró la ojiverde-me alegra saber que aun inconsciente, puedo serte fiel-sonrió de medio lado

-me alegra saberlo a mi tambien-dijo con una gran sonrisa, Quinn rió al escucharla-esa chica es una…..-

-shhhh…..-colocó un dedo en sus labios-no vale la pena siquiera que hables de ella-se acercó un poco mas a ella, quedando completamente pegadas-

-tenemos que hacerle caso a Santana de ahora en adelante-dijo con seguridad

-sin duda, no volvere a dudar de ella-aceptó la rubia acercandose otro poco, para poder besar los labios de la morena. Esos labios que tanto amaba, y que eran los unicos que deseaba besar en lo que le restaba de vida-te amo-susurró

-yo te amo mas-sonrió la morena, mas al sentir a su novia abrazandola con mas energia al escuchar esas palabras-y amo a Santana-bromeó mientras soltaba una carcajada

-bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo-siguió con la broma la rubia-que haremos?-preguntó haciendo que la morena la viera extrañada-irias conmigo al baile de graduacion?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa

-pensé que nunca lo dirias-dijo volviendo a besarla-espero que eso responda tu pregunta-le guiñó un ojo, la rubia volvió a besarla

-Rachel, Quinn, estamos en casa-escucharon a Hiram tocando su puerta, ambas chicas saltaron de la cama, y salieron de la habitacion, vieron a Roman saliendo de su habitacion, mientras bostezaba, lo esperaron y bajaron los tres

-Papá! Papi!-ambos hombres salieron de la cocina

-que sucede?-preguntaron ambos

-entramos a NYADA-dijo con una sonrisa enorme, ambos las abrazaron a ambas

-OH por dios hijas! Felicidades!-habló Leroy, ya que Hiram lloraba

-gracias-dijeron ambas, Roman sonreia, ver a su hermana con una familia, que en verdad la queria era mas de lo que podia pedir

-ven aquí hijo-lo llamó Hiram, para que se uniera al abrazo. Era aun mejor, saber que en esa familia, el tambien tenia un lugar

··········································

-hola!-gritó Brittany al ver a su novia abrirle la puerta, la latina la abrazó y la besó, detrás de ella no habia nadie, la morena esperaba ver a Alex

-y Alex?-preguntó buscando a la chica, Brittany suspiró

-va camino al aeropuerto-dijo negando con la cabeza-tu hermana no habló con ella, sabe como son ustedes, ya sabes un poco inseguras al principio-dijo riendo por la cara de su novia-asi que supuso que no queria nada importante, además dio por sentado que regresaria a Londres-hablaba con resignacion

-hace cuanto salió?-preguntó Sophia apareciendo detrás de ambas chicas

-15 minutos mas o menos, su vuelo sale en….45 minutos-vio el reloj y solo sintió como la morena pasaba junto a ella

-crees que la alcance?-preguntó la latina hacia su prometida que asintió

-si maneja como Rachel, seguro-soltó una pequeña carcajada, la latina se le unió, sabia que tenia razon

·······································

_**Esos dos se ganaron mi odio ¬¬´ dejenme un review para alegrarme el dia por favor! Gracias por leer ya me aman? xD okno ._. dos capis recuerdenlo :) jaja xD nos vemoss**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**opino que esta deberia haber sido el capi de Prom-asaurus xD okno jajajaa ._. disfruten el segundo capi :D**_

_**CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO**_

_**Prom Queen**_

_Estudiantes y animales mágicos en este instituto llamado William McKinley, les habla su superior, escuchó sus risas de hienas y solo puedo burlarme de cada uno de ustedes-_hablaba la entrenadora por los altavoces de la escuela_-tengo la lista de candidatos y candidatas para ser rey y reina este año-_todos estaban emocionados_-para rey, eligieron a Rick 'Stick' Nelson, Finn Hudson y la presidenta Brittany S. Pierce…eso es raro-_murmuró para si misma, Brittany volteo a ver a su novia que sonrió guiñándole un ojo-_y lo que nos interesa-_habló de nuevo_-sus candidatas para reinas este año son, Missy Gunson, Santana López, y Quinn Fabray-_la rubia se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre dentro de la lista_-asi que voten por alguno de estos perdedores-_habló por ultimo. La chicharra sonó, todos se pusieron de pie para salir del salón.

-no puedo creer que nos hayan elegido a las tres!-decia Brittany emocionada mientras caminaba con su novia de la mano, Santana iba a decir algo, pero vieron a Finn caminar hacia ellas

-que quieres Finnessa-espetó la latina

-hablar con Quinn-dijo con una sonrisa-quiero que hagamos la campaña juntos-la rubia queria romperle la cara al chico

_-_ni loca-respondió-no lo haré-

-porque?-preguntó el chico sorprendido

_-_porque no quiero…..-no pudo seguir hablando porque vio a su novia venir hacia ella, con una sonrisa que decia que ya sabia la noticia. Finn dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar, detrás de el, y vio a la chica judia que iba hacia alla con una gran sonrisa. Iba en direccion a él, supuso que al enterarse que podria ser rey, queria regresar con él. Pero cuando pasó de largo, y plantó un beso en los labios de la rubia, entendió que el no cuadraba en su vida, que esa chica estaba completamente enamorada de la rubia. Y al voltear, y ver a la rubia, aferrada a la morena, como si pudiera descubrir la cura del cáncer con ese beso, vio que el sentimiento era mutuo-lo escuchaste-dijo en medio del beso

-serás la reina mas hermosa-susurró

-no quiero ser reina si no te tengo en frente a ti, para bailar conmigo-dijo la rubia, la morena negó

-serás reina, serás mi reina-la abrazó por el cuello, mientras volteaban a ver al grandote, que sonreia de medio lado

_-_dicen que un buen perdedor es el que acepta su derrota-se acercó a ambas chicas-acepto la mia…..espero que sean felices, de verdad perdon si algun dia traté de hacerles daño-dijo arrepentido

_-_sabemos que fuiste tu el que planeo todo lo de Harmony-habló Quinn, el chico se sorprendió, y pensó que en cualquier momento lo golpearian-aunque no hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, no te guardo rencor, las cosas salieron bien despues de todo-la chica besó la mejilla de la morena, que asentia con una gran sonrisa

_-_igual no hará la campaña contigo-habló Rachel, para que el chico no se hiciera ilusiones, Finn asintió, dandose la vuelta, sabia que habia hecho lo mejor al retirarse a tiempo, sino todo hubiera acabado peor

_····························_

_-_te ves hermosa-elogió la rubia al ver bajar a su novia. Habia elegido un vestido azul electrico ceñido a su cuerpo y largo, con el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, de una manera completamente natural y sus zapatillas plateadas que hacian juego con su vestido, se acercó a ella, mostrándole la muñequera que hacia juego con su vestido de una manera perfecta y se la colocó con una gran sonrisa-y eres mia-aun no podia creer que era su novia, y que iria con ella al su ultimo baile en el McKinley

-tu te ves perfecta tambien-dijo con una gran sonrisa. La rubia habia elegido un vestido blanco, con brillos en toda la parte delantera superior, y pelo estaba recogido, sus zapatillas del mismo color, simplemente dandole un aspecto totalmente angelical-y seras la reina del baile-ella tambien le colocó la muñequera que ella le compró a su novia, y hacia juego con su vestido

-sere una dino-reina?-preguntó pensando un poco, recordando el tema que habia escogido Brittany

-no podiamos esperar menos de ella no crees?-la judia hablaba entre risas

-niñas, la foto!-Hiram llegó con una camara en mano, junto con Leroy, y Roman bajaba, con su smoking puesto, un pequeño moño adornaba su camisa y hacia juego con su vestimenta-ponte con ellas-ordenó Leroy, ambas chicas se pusieron a cada lado del chico, y este las abrazó por la cintura-digan whisky!-los chicos solo sonrieron, ignorando la petición de los hombres-perfecto!-dijo Leroy, los chicos asintieron y se despidieron de los hombres, saliendo hacia la fiesta

···································

Todos las vieron al llegar, iban de la mano y entraban como si fuera la red carpet de algun premio importante. Roman iba con ellas, al lado de Quinn, abrazandola por los hombros. La fiesta comenzaba y que mejor que con ellas ahí.

Santana se acercó a ellas, llevaba de la mano a Britt y Alexandra y Sophia iban con ellas, la latina mayor llevaba un vestido vino, que definia perfectamente su cuerpo, mientras que la rubia mayor, llevaba un vestido color púrpura, que combinaba con su palida piel. Santana llevaba un vestido rojo, que era parecido al de la Prom Queen anterior, pero no tenia los mismos detalles, este era liso. Brittany llevaba un vestido azul, con un saco y un sombrero blanco, que hacia que pareciera un smoking en la parte de arriba.

-que tal chicas, se ven bien-saludó la holandesa-espero que les guste la decoración, la elegi yo misma-dijo con una sonrisa-han visto a Blaine, se ve muy gracioso sin gel en el cabello, es amor lo que Kurt le tiene al aceptarlo con ese desastre de cabello-decia entre risas, las chicas tambien rieron.

La fiesta pasaba, Brittany abrió la pista de baile cantando Dinosaur, haciendo bailar a todos con su tipica energia. Al poco tiempo, la latina comenzó a cantar Love You Like A Love Song, con los coros de su chica y Tina, Rachel y Quinn bailaban en la pista de baile.

-creíste venir algún dia conmigo aquí?-preguntó la rubia mientras tomaba a la morena por la cintura

-la verdad es que no-contestó sinceramente-siempre crei que tu recibirias tu corona tomada del brazo del chico mas guapo del colegio-la morena la rodeaba por el cuello

-no lo haré de un hombre cualquiera-comenzó con una gran sonrisa-si gano, lo haré del brazo de la chica mas hermosa-susurró mientras besaba sus labios, los que estaban cerca las voltearon a ver sorprendidos

La música cambió, y comenzó What Makes You´re Beautiful, en voz de Artie, Sam, Rory, Joe y Puck. Las chicas veian a San y a Britt bailando con mucha energia y sonreian, las hermanas de las dos, tambien bailaban juntas, al igual que en otro sector bailaban Kurt y Blaine, con Roman y Cooper a un lado, al parecer, los hermanos de la mayoria habia decidido quedarse, a excepcion de la hermana de Rory, ella si regresó a Irlanda

-creo que tenemos nuevo cuñado-susurró Rachel, Quinn asintió, de hecho tenia razon, ambos chicos habian hecho click en el primer instante que se vieron

Santana y Britt desaparecieron, ambas chicas en otra ocasión hubieran pensado mal, pero ahora no, sabian que ellas eran las encargadas de contar los votos, asi que de seguro la pareja de la noche seria la Brittana. La rubia la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia el mitico ponche de Sue Sylvester.

-es seguro tomar eso?-preguntó Rachel al ver a su novia servirlo, la rubia rió al escucharla y asintió

-yo no lo creeria-habló Sue, llegando enfrente de ellas-me extraña y alegra a la vez, verlas juntas, pero creo que pudiste conseguirte algo mejor Quinn-la rubia negó, esa mujer jamás cambiaria

-no lo creo entrenadora, la verdad estoy bien aquí, con ella-la ojiverde le entregó el ponche a la morena y esta comenzó a tomarlo, mientras sentia el brazo de Quinn rodear su cintura-no creo que haya alguien mejor que ella para mi-

-el amor te convierte en idiota-la entrenadora negó con la cabeza

-Quinn, vamos arriba-llegó Santana llegando a donde estaban, la chica le dio un beso a su novia y caminó hacia el escenario junto con la latina

-_buenas noches estudiantes de William McKinley_-habló el director Figgins-_le presento a sus candidatos a reyes de este año_-un redoble de tambores se hizo presente-_Rick 'Stick' Nelson_-el chico salió al escenario-_Finn Hudson y la presidenta Brittany S. Pierce_-los chicos recibieron un gran aplauso-_y sus candidatas a reinas_-otro redoble-_Missy Guson_-la chica salió con una sonrisa-_Santana López y Quinn Fabray_-ambas chicas tenian una gran sonrisa-y su rey de esta generacion es…..-abrió el sobre y dio un largo suspiro-_una vez mas, una anarquia se ha cometido en esta escuela…._-vio a su alrededor-_Quinn Fabray_-la rubia se sorprendió y vio a Santana con cara de "WTH!" al igual que Rachel, Santana les guiñó un ojo, la chica caminó al centro. Todos se vieron entre si y Finn comenzó a aplaudir, haciendo que los demas aplaudieran tambien. Le entregaron la corona y el bastón, la chica las recibió aun con cara de sorprendida-_y su reina del baile….._-abrió el sobre, negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada, solo la nombró-_Rachel Berry_-la chica se quedó con la misma cara que Quinn, la rubia observó a sus dos amigas y ambas le guiñeron el ojo, luego vio hacia su chica, que no entendia nada, asi que solo le sonrió. La morena comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario entre medio de aplausos. Kurt era el encargado de colocarle la corona a Rachel-respira y sonrie-susurró en su oido, la chica recibió la corona con una gran sonrisa.

-_el primer baile de sus….reinas_-anunció Figgins, no muy seguro de cómo decirlo, Quinn veia a todo su alrededor al igual que su novia, comenzó a caminar y le tendió la mano a la morena, que la aceptó con una gran sonrisa. Take My Breath Away comenzó a sonar en el lugar, siendo entonada por las voces de Brittany y Santana.

-esto no es posible-susurró Rachel mientras su novia tomaba su cintura y su mano, siendo la rubia quien guiara

-soy un rey muy sexy no?-Quinn rió por su propio comentario, contagiando a su novia-eres perfecta, tu eres mi reina-susurró con una gran sonrisa, todos se unian a bailar junto a ellas

-no puedo creer que me nombraran reina….a mi-decia sonrojada

-eres sexy, eres hermosa, eres mi vida….y te amo-dijo sonriendo, aun mas al ver a su novia llorando, le dio un beso en la frente, jalandola mas hacia ella para poder abrazarla

-yo tambien te amo-susurró la judia. Ambas chicas bailaban lentamente amaban sentirse libres, amaban que los demas las apoyaran, era su ultimo año, era su ultimo y primer baile, y era el comienzo de su vida juntas. La cancion terminó y todos aplaudieron a Brittany y Santana, que sonrieron con alegria al ver a sus amigas con las coronas

-hicimos lo correcto-susurró la latina y Brittany asintió-aunque nos haya costado las coronas a nosotras?-dijo alzando una ceja

-si-dijo la rubia-solo nosotras sabemos esto-susurró dandole un beso en los labios a su chica, jalandola para tomarse sus fotos encima del dinosaurio movible-además eres mi reina, asi que no importa que no seas la de los otros-alzó los hombros, la morena negó con la cabeza y fueron a posar sobre el dinosaurio

-Quinn! Me voy a matar!-gritaba la morena desde los brazos de la rubia que reia ante la actitud de su novia, aferrada a su cuello, ambas estaban encima del dinosaurio verde, la rubia estaba montada encima, con Rachel en sus brazos

-no te mataras….lo peor que podria pasar es que te caigas-sonrió ante el grito de su novia, el dinosaurio se movia, y eso asustaba mas a la morena

-no me hace gracia-la morena sonrió tambien, ver a su chica feliz y con ella, era lo mejor. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, recibiendo el flash de la camara

··············································

-no puedo creer que les hayan hecho eso!-gritó Roman riendose, ver a Quinn como rey y a Rachel como reina, era gracioso

-esas dos siempre se salen con la suya-decia Quinn con una sonrisa mientras estacionaba su auto para bajar a su casa. Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, entre risas y bromas, y besos por parte de Quinn y Rachel. Abrieron la puerta y entraron con una gran sonrisa

-papás!-gritó, ambos hombres saltaron del mueble, acercandose a ellos, rieron con fuerza al ver a ambas chicas, mas con Quinn, al ver que tenia la corona de rey-somos rey y reina-dijo abriendo los brazos-bueno….reinas-dijo no muy segura

-ya lo vi hija!-Hiram abrazó a ambas chicas

-quien las nombró?-preguntó Leroy

-no es obvio, los de la escuela-respondió su esposo

-si, pero siempre hay alguien detrás de todo, me refiero a los que hacen el conteo-habló Leroy

-bueno, Brittany y Santana contaron los votos-dijo Rachel

-esas chicas siempre se salen con la suya-dijo Hiram, los demas asintieron

-pero….tuvimos nuestro primer baile!-dijo Quinn emocionada, Rachel asintió y besó su mejilla

-eso es grandioso-Hiram jaló su camara-ponganse juntas-ordeno con una enorme sonrisa, la rubia volvió a cargar a su novia, cual recien casadas, ambas tenian el baston en la mano, y sus coronas puestas, pero parecian un matrimonio, ya que los anillos brillaban en sus dedos-digan whisky-las chicas negaron con una sonrisa, y Rachel volteo a ver a Quinn, la rubia sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, Hiram lanzó el flash y ambas se sonrojaron y voltearon a ver a los tres

-whisky?-dijo Rachel, e Hiram tomó otra foto, todos rieron y la morena por fin tocó el piso de nuevo

-haremos de cenar-dijo Hiram llamando a su esposo

-no!, hoy pediremos comida-dijo Quinn tomando su celular despues colgó y miró a su chica-no puedo creer que cambiaras mis habitos alimenticios-la rubia suspiró

-estamos a mano, mis aires de diva por tus habitos alimenticios-la morena reia, era cierto, desde que comenzaron a andar, ella habia cambiado su actitud, no era tan posesiva, celosa y caprichosa y la rubia no comia carne. La rubia sonrió, la actitud de su chica era mas fuerte que ella.

······································

_**Ayyy pero que lindas! Este si es un Prom Queen digno de poner en televisión. Jaja espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer!**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**:D aqui estoy...de nuevo xD dos capis para avanzar mas o menos rapido xD disfruten!**_

_**CAPITULO VEINTICINCO**_

_**Nacionales**_

-estoy nerviosa-susurró la morena para su novia-que hare?-preguntó riendo a causa de los nervios. Se habia enterado que ella cantaria el solo. Quinn sonrió abrazandola por la cintura

-hacer lo que siempre haces encima del escenario, dejar a todos con la boca abierta y llorando-susurró antes de darle un beso en la nariz-cual cantaras?-preguntó interesada en la eleccion

-Here´s To Us-respondió con una gran sonrisa, la rubia asintió ante la eleccion

-entonces, estaremos bien no crees?-dijo tomandola de la cintura para que subiera sus pies encima de los suyos. Comenzó a caminar por el salón

-te das cuenta que estamos en el salón del coro-dijo riendo al sentir como su chica posaba sus manos en su trasero

-mhm-asintió la rubia besando sus labios, y mordiendo el inferior en el proceso, para luego profundizar el beso

-te das cuenta que pueden vernos y traumarse de por vida-susurró sobre los labios de su novia, al separarse por falta de aire

-que se traumen bien-dijo besándola de nuevo, la morena la abrazaba por el cuello, atrayéndola mas contra ella. La rubia la tomó por los muslos, alzándola y colocándola contra la pared

-wow….-la morena se separó al sentir la accion de la rubia-no lo haremos aquí verdad?-preguntó viendo a su alrededor

-dijiste que lo harias en un callejón, porque no aquí?-preguntó besándole el cuello

-aun lo recuerdas?-la morena no podia creer que aun recordara lo que le dijo la primera vez que estuvieron juntas, la rubia asintió-es distinto, es menos probable que nos pillen en un callejon que aquí-la chica reia por los besos de su chica

-mmm….creo que tienes razon-dijo alzando los hombros y la ponia en el suelo-iremos a Chicago y arrasaremos-susurró la rubia tomando el rostro de su novia entre sus manos-porque tu los deslumbraras como siempre-la besó con delicadeza

-no veo nada-entró Roman por la puerta, tapándose los ojos con su mano derecha, ambas chicas rieron al ver al chico haciendo eso-tenemos que irnos chicas, salimos mañana por la mañana hacia Chicago-avisó el chico

-vendrás con nosotras?-dijeron sorprendidas, el chico quitó su mano y abrió primero un ojo y luego otro, cuando vio que no habia nada que no pudiera ver los abrió bien

-si-asintió con una gran sonrisa-tambien Alex, Sophia y Cooper van, y los demas, todos tenemos asiento en el autobús-dijo sonriendo, las chicas tambien sonrieron, sus hermanos estarian apoyando al Glee Club, lo cual seria completamente fantástico.

············································

La hora pactada era a las 9am, en la escuela. Todos estaban casi puntuales, y mas de uno de mal humor. Ese era el caso de la latina, que por las mañanas tenia un humor demasiado pesado.

-tenian que llegar tarde? Precisamente hoy? Son como una copia barata de relojes suizos-habló hacia los asiaticos, los chicos rodaron los ojos

-San-reprochó Brittany, la latina solo suspiró, eso de levantarse temprano no le caia bien

-como es que no te mata por las mañanas Britt?-preguntó Tina, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la morena

-subamos al autobús, antes de que convierta a esa Chang en comida oriental-advirtió la latina subiéndose al carro, jalando a su prometida de la mano. Todos subieron detrás de ellas. Sentándose en parejas, Quinn y Rachel detrás de la latina y la holandesa.

-humor que tienes por las mañanas Santana-comentó la ojiverde, la latina hubiera dicho algo, pero la ojiazul la jaló para abrazarla, y esta se acomodara para dormir otro rato.

-shhh, esta molesta porque no durmió casi nada anoche-las calló, mientras sentia a su chica dormir entre sus brazos, la posicion era bastante tierna, Britt tenia una pierna arriba del asiento, y Santana entre sus piernas, recargaba su espalda en el cuerpo de la rubia, por lo que la chica la abrazaba protegiéndola.

-se ve tan angelical durmiendo que no parece que sus comentarios destrocen a alguien-comentó Rachel, haciendo que ambas rubias asintieran, pues tenia razon. Las chicas veian como acariciaba la rubia a su novia, y como esta, a pesar de estar dormida, se aferraba al brazo que la rodeaba, la holandesa le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla, y la habia cubierto con una manta que llevaba en su pequeña maleta. Acariciaba su cabello y la abrazaba con mas fuerza de vez en cuando. Era una escena simplemente tierna, ambas chicas sonreian al ver a ambas chicas asi. En momentos como esos, la capa de chica dura de la latina, simplemente desaparecía. Y todo gracias a Brittany, como siempre.

-la amas demasiado verdad?-preguntó por inercia la rubia, Britt volteo a verla y asintió-conoces sus miedos y porque es asi cierto?-volvió a preguntar, la rubia volvió a asentir, Rachel no entendia de que hablaban-cuéntame, porque no se cuales son sus razones de estar siempre a la defensiva, dime a que le teme, para tratar de que eso no la llegue a lastimar-dijo la ojiverde, la holandesa y la judia se sorprendieron. Brittany se acomodo mejor y la latina se removió en su lugar, para darle la espalda a las chicas, y abrazar la cintura de su chica.

-cuando era pequeña, la mamá de su papá la trataba mal-la chica suspiró al comenzar a relatar la vida de la chica-le llamaba "garbage face" y no hacia mas que insultarla todo el dia, la castigaba….la castigaba con un latigo si no hacia las cosas como ella decia-la rubia comenzó a llorar al recordar lo que su chica habia vivido de pequeña-la arrodillaba de espalda, y le amarraba pies y manos para que no pudiera moverse, y comenzaba a darle latigazos….sacándole sangre-ambas chicas la escuchaban atonitas-si llegaba a quejarse o siquiera llorar, le iba peor-susurraba acariciando a su chica besandole la cabeza mientras las lagrimas salian con mas fuerza, Quinn y Rachel tenian cara de "WTF!"-ella era mala con Santy, no la queria porque queria un nieto, y ella nació niña-aclaró su garganta-fue criada a golpes y malas palabras, no tenia a nadie que la defendiera cuando estaba ahí, sus padres siempre viajaban por aquel entonces-suspiró-cuando yo la conoci….ella era totalmente distinta, no sonreia tan facil, sus comentarios eran totalmente acidos, y solo tenia 8 años-sonrió recordando aquello

-Britt….-trató de decir algo la rubia, pero no podia

-la primera vez que se quedó en casa, no queria que la viera cambiarse frente a mi, yo no sabia cual era la razon, pues nunca se desnudaba frente a mi, pensé que seria por pena-se secó las lagrimas con sus manos, ya que empañaban su visual-cuando entramos a las cheerios, siempre se esperaba a que todas se fueran para ducharse en las regaderas, o se iba directo a su casa, cuando las chicas no nos dejaban tranquilas-las observó de nuevo-la primera vez…..que estuve con ella, descubri que era porque en su espalda….tenia cicatrices de esos golpes-la chica volvia a llorar-le daba pena que vieran las cicatrices de su infancia-

-OH por dios-susurraba la judia

-comenzó a sonreir, con mis estupideces, con mis ocurrencias, con mi carácter, comencé a ver su sonrisa y eso me llenaba el alma-la rubia sonreia al decirlo-comencé a ver que necesitaba quien la cuidara y a quien cuidar, de las dos siempre era la que saltaba a la primera, defendiéndome, todos la ven como la perra que hace sufrir a los otros, sin tener en cuenta que ella fue tratada peor-susurraba-cada dia que su bendita abuela llegaba de visita, se quedaba en mi casa, lo que menos queria era que recordara lo que la tenia marcada de por vida-le besó la mano que tenia entrelazada con la suya-le da miedo perder lo que es importante para ella, le da miedo que algun dia todo aquel miedo que sintió cuando era pequeña vuelva a renacer, verse sola sin que nadie pueda meter las manos al fuego por ella-decia entre lagrimas, a las cuales, ahora Quinn y Rachel se unian-le da miedo estar debajo de nuevo, humillada y sin dignidad-susurró viendo a sus amigas-la hago sonreir, la hice cambiar, y solo quiero protegerla y amarla, para que nada la lastime de nuevo-la chica se secó las lagrimas que no querian detenerse-quiero que no sufra, que no se sienta sola, quiero protegerla aunque sea la mitad, de lo que ella me protege a mi-

-Britt….no sabia que….que ella habia vivido eso-murmuró Quinn, tratando de controlar sus lagrimas

-ella solo trata de que las palabras de los demas, y sus acciones, no la lastimen, siendo sarcástica y estando siempre a la defensiva es el mejor método que ha conseguido para lograrlo-dijo un poco con el llanto mas controlado-ella no es mala, solo esta demasiado herida como para demostrarlo-sonrió de medio lado, gracias a la posicion, la rubia elevó un poco la parte superior del uniforme de cheerio, dejando a relucir las cicatrices de las que hablaba, ambas chicas se sorprendieron al verlas, estaban bien marcadas-el pasado de Santana no es bueno, ni mucho menos algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa, pero esta avanzando, lo esta dejando atrás y lo va a lograr cuando nos casemos….ella va estar mejor, cuando sepa que vamos estar siempre juntas-susurró, la latina suspiró al sentir una caricia de Brittany en su mejilla-si somos juzgadas por querernos como nos queremos, o abandonadas por personas como su abuela….no me importa, no me importa si el estar juntas la hace feliz a ella, si con eso obtengo su sonrisa y sus infinitos te amo, no me importa asi se ponga todo el mundo en nuestra contra….si puedo verla cada mañana sonriéndome como me sonrie, o….o si….si me hace el amor con total devoción y amor como me lo hace-las lagrimas volvian a correr por sus mejillas al decir esas palabras-ella es la persona mas tierna, cariñosa, amorosa y romantica que podran conocer, se preocupa por las personas que quiere, aunque no lo demuestre todo el tiempo-ambas chicas asentian a las palabras de la rubia, sabian que eso era cierto-yo la amo….no me importa que me digan que esta mal, que me voy a ir al infierno, o que no subire al cielo….mientras este con ella no me importa quemarme en el infierno o vagar por el limbo-aseguró

Quinn la veia sorprendida, el modo en que hablaba, era completamente hermoso, como se expresaba de la latina, como la conocia. Sin duda eran almas gemelas, sabia que si le preguntaba a la morena sobre Britt, ella le contaria las cosas como lo estaba haciendo Britt, claro que el pasado de la rubia no era asi de doloroso.

-wow Britt….admiró y respeto tus palabras-dijo Rachel, al fin deshaciéndose del nudo de su garganta, ese que no la dejaba hablar. Brittany sonrió, la latina se aferró con mas fuerza a ella, lo habia escuchado, todo lo habia escuchado. Su idea era dormirse ni bien toco el cuerpo de su chica, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Quinn, decidió fingir que dormia. Y habia valido la pena, por escucharla hablar asi, no importaba que la rubia le contara su pasado a sus amigas hoy escucharlo ya no dolia, hoy recordarlo ya no le afectaba tanto, y todo eso gracias a ella. A su razon de seguir. A la chica con la que se casaria y era lo mas importante que tenia en su vida. Retuvo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, las retuvo y al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, despues de aquellas palabras que su chica le regaló

-por eso es asi de insegura, por eso siempre esta a al defensiva, y por eso son sus miedos-dijo hacia Quinn que asintió reflexionando y tratando de no imaginar el pasado de su amiga

···································

-ahhh!-la latina estiraba sus brazos y piernas-que bien dormi-dijo viendo a sus amigas y a su chica, Quinn y Rachel la observaban con mucha ternura, y Britt solo la tomaba entre sus brazos, cargándola-que sucede?-preguntó ante la accion de su chica

-la llevare a su alcoba princesa-respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa, la chica comenzó a reir con ganas cuando la chica comenzó a correr hacia el elevador del hotel. Se aferró a su cuello para no caer.

-no puedo creer que alguien fuera asi de horrenda….mas si era su propia abuela-decia Rachel sin poder entender aun las reacciones de la señora para con Santana

-yo tampoco puedo creerlo-habló Rachel-pero verla asi….riendo con Britt….me encanta-habló con sinceridad, la ojiazul las llamó, mientras la latina detenia el ascensor. Ambas chicas corrieron hacia ellas, los demas ya estaban en el pasillo central, con Mr. Schue que tenia las llaves en sus manos.

-mmm….Puck, Jake, Rory, Joe y Roman-les entregó una llave a los chicos-Artie, Albert, Sam, Patrick y Mike-a ellos les entregó otra llave- Finn, Kurt, Blaine y Jesus-nombró a los chicos y les entregó una llave- Mercedes, Tina, Janette, Alexandra y Sophia-a ellas les entregó otra llave-Santana, Brittany, Quinn y Rachel-habló hacia las chicas, mientras la ojiverde recibia la llave. Mr. Schue y Emma se quedarian en una habitacion, mientras Sue y Beiste te quedarian en otra.

··························

-al fin!-gritó Santana aventándose a su cama, las chicas la veian rodando los ojos al ver el dramatismo de la latina

-ey….-habló Quinn atrayendo la atencion de las tres chicas-iremos abajo por algo de comer….quieren que les traigamos algo?-preguntó la rubia, estaba mas condescendiente y la latina lo notaba, sabia porque era y no queria que cambiara su trato

-se lo que les contó Britt-susurró, las demas se vieron entre si-no por eso tienen que tratarme diferente-aseguró volteando a verlas. Britt desvió su mirada avergonzada por contar su vida sin preguntarle primero a la latina-yo no hubiera podido contar esa parte de mi vida-las observó con una media sonrisa-no quiero que me traten de esa manera, no quiero que me tengan lastima-lo ultimo lo dijo mas para ella que para las chicas

-no es lastima-dijo Rachel-es admiración-aceptó-saliste adelante despues de todo eso, cualquier otro hubiera tomado decisiones estupidas-la latina la observó-es en serio San, es increible como lo dejaste atrás….como tratas de proteger a los demas, sin contarles que estas demasiado lastimada por dentro-la ojiverde asintió

-tratas de mantener a los otros a salvo….aun cuando nadie pudo mantenerte a ti a salvo-habló esta vez Quinn

-Britt me ayudó-la latina sonrió al nombrar a su prometida-ella en verdad hizo que pudiera sonreir de nuevo-ambas chicas asintieron

-abrazo grupal!-gritó Brittany, todas rieron y se abrazaron entre si con una gran sonrisa

····························

-crees que acepte?-preguntó en un susurro la morena hacia su novia, la rubia asintió-y si dice que no?-preguntó tomando en cuenta que esa podria ser la respuesta

-si aceptara-aseguró la rubia en el mismo tono bajo que su novia

-que sucede chicas? De que necesitan hablar?-preguntó Mr. Schue llegando a donde estaban las chicas

-queriamos ver…..si Brittany y Santana podrian cantar el dueto-preguntó la judia directamente, el profesor se sorprendió

-de acuerdo-habló con una sonrisa-les devolveran el favor cierto?-ambas chicas asintieron, ambas sabian perfectamente que si las chicas hubieran querido, se habrian quedado con el titulo de rey y reina del baile-avísenles cuanto antes para que comiencen sus ensayos-ambas chicas asintieron con una sonrisa mientras salian corriendo a buscarlas

····························

-es una broma-decia Santana al escuchar a sus amigas

-no, asi que preparense-habló Rachel, Britt y San se vieron entre si

-esta bien- susurraron ambas chicas. Las cuatro se sentaron en sus respectivas camas, hablando de que cancion seria la mejor para que cantaran.

-es una buena opcion!-decia Rachel, Santana rodó los ojos

-claro que no Berry-contrarrestaba-no vamos a cantar ninguna cancion de Barbra Streisend-sus tipicas caras se hacian presente

-tienen razon Rach….no les sentaria bien-habló Quinn, la morena suspiró

-que tal….Diamonds?-preguntó Britt

-o Girls On Fire?-dijo Santana

-Your Body?-preguntó Rachel

-Hold It Against Me?-preguntó Quinn, todas suspiraron, pensando cual quedaria mejor-un Mash-Up-habló con una gran sonrisa, las otras tres la observaron extrañadas-Diamonds con Girls On Fire-sonrió la rubia, ambas chicas se vieron entre si

-podria funcionar-dijeron ambas sonriendo

·······································

-no pienso volver a compartir habitacion con esas dos-susurraba Rachel, mientras Quinn reia-no es gracioso que hagan sus cosas con nosotras aquí-seguia susurrando, tenian que levantarse, la competencia era ese mismo dia en la tarde, pero se sentian tan tranquilas ahora que estaban por salir.

-Rach cariño, nosotras tambien lo hicimos-rodó los ojos al decirlo, aun no se lo creia

-si….pero no somos tan escandalosas-dijo con una sonrisa picara, haciendo sonrojar a su novia

-no lo creo, menos tu cuando acabas-susurró sobre sus labios, ahora la sonrojada era ella-no puedo creer que me prestara para hacerlo con ellas enfrente-

-que dices? De seguro en tu cabeza hay una cancion en estos momentos que diga algo como "nos lo montamos frente a ellas" una y otra vez-se burló la diva

-no lo hicimos frente a ellas-susurró mas bajo-lo hicimos, al lado de ellas-agregó soltando una pequeña carcajada

-no hagas ruido que las vas a despertar-la regañó, estaban frente a frente, asi que voltearon hacia la otra cama para ver a sus amigas, las chicas estaban cubiertas por completo con la sabana, estaban desnudas, la ropa de las cuatro estaba regada por el piso. Y veian a la latina, de nuevo durmiendo entre los brazos de la rubia. La abrazaba por la cintura, mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novia. La holandesa tenia sus dedos enredados en el cabello de la morena-se ven adorables asi-la rubia se acercó mas a abrazarla por la cintura

-tienes razon-susurró en su oido dandole un beso en la mejilla

·································

-_los jueces de este año-_habló el presentador-_son sin duda estrellas en este mundo…..Lindsay Lohan, Perez Hilton y Ang Lee-_todos aplaudieron a los jueces_-reciban con un gran aplauso, del instituto Dalton, a los wablers!-_los chicos tomaron sus lugares sobre el escenario, Glad You Came, en voz de Sebastian comenzaba a invadir el ambiente

-no puedo creer que ese chico cante tan bien-susurró Quinn en el oido de su novia, la morena asintió

-es odioso-susurró Kurt a ambas chicas, que rieron al escucharlo los celos del castaño en contra de Sebastian eran muy grandes, y tenia razon, el otro chico babeaba por Blaine. Jesse se acercó a ellas con una gran sonrisa.

-suerte-susurró hacia la judia, Quinn queria romperle cara y quitarle esa estupida sonrisa

-igual-respondió Quinn con una sonrisa falsa, el chico se sentó en el siguiente bloque, unos asientos mas adelante

-_reciban a los campeones del año pasado, Vocal Adrenaline!_-todos comenzaron a aplaudir, ver a ese chico-chica en ese vestido, cantando Starships…era raro, aunque Unique era genial, de eso no habia duda

-es muy talentoso….o talentosa?-comentó un poco confusa la diva, Quinn sonreia

-tienes razon, él-ella o lo que sea, tiene talento-concordó

-no entiendo porque clonaron a Mercedes-habló Brittany, todos comenzaron reir por lo que dijo, Santana le dio un beso en la mejilla despues de un ataque de risa. La rubia sonrió, y siguió viendo la presentacion

-es nuestro turno-susurró Finn hacia los chicos todos asintieron y caminaron tras bambalinas.

-_reciban de la escuela William McKinley High School a New Directions!-_todos comenzaron a aplaudir, la música de Edge Of Glory comenzó a sonar, en voz de Santana, Mercedes le siguió. En esta ocasión Quinn y Tina tambien cantaron, la judia veia a su novia cantar y sonreia por sus expresiones. La rubia corrió a abrazarla en cuanto terminó la cancion, Santana y Brittany tomaron el escenario, San cantaria la parte de Girls On Fire y Britt la de Diamonds. La rubia comenzó cantando, la morena le siguió haciendo uso de gran voz. Contrario a lo que pensaban, ambas canciones quedaron perfectas juntas. Mientras cantaba Santana, el coro lo hacia Britt, y viceversa. Las luces se apagaron. Rachel respiró profundamente. La rubia la besó delicadamente, logrando que se relajara en gran manera.

-hazlos llorar cariño-susurró la rubia, dejando libre a su novia, para que saliera al escenario

La morena vio a todo el publico, se tenia que lucir, era su momento. Esa cancion solo era para una persona, la unica persona en la que ella pensaba. Here´s To Us comenzó a sonar. La morena mostró su inigualable voz, sus compañeros salieron al escenario, entre ellos su novia, volteo a verla, era para ella, y todos lo sabian. El modo en que se desenvolvía, la rubia sonreia, que su novia la observara y le dedicara esa cancion, era lo mejor que podia escuchar.

_**-Here´s….To Us-**_la manera en que cerró la cancion, solo hacia ella, hizo que la rubia sonriera. El año pasado Finn la habia besado, y habian perdido. Este año, ella no lo arruinaria. Se abalanzó hacia su novia, abrazandola con fuerza, todos se abrazaron con mucha energia. Era obvio que todos estaban mas que felices por estar ahí, juntos.

-fue genial chicos!-decia Mercedes completamente emocionada, tras bambalinas todo era mas relajado

-no esten tan tranquilos, vamos a la premiacion-Santana hablaba empujandolos de nuevo al centro del escenario. Los otros dos grupos estaban ahí. Las Wablers sonreian con suficiencia, a decir verdad, solo Sebastian. Por parte de Vocal Adrenaline, era St. James quien sonreia. Los del Glee Club estaban tomados de las manos fuertemente, Quinn tenia a su novia abrazada, y esta, mas nerviosa que nunca, tomaba fuertemente a su novia, y a Santana que estaba del otro lado, dandole la mano.

_-mejor cantante de la competencia de coros del 2012 es…..-_un poco de suspenso, todos tenian los ojos cerrados-_Rachel Berry-_la morena abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre, Quinn y los demas estaban iguales

-corre!-ordenó Santana, la judia asintió caminando hacia el presentador, que le entregaba el trofeo. Regresó hacia sus amigos, y la rubia la abrazó, elevandola del suelo.

-OH por dios-susurró la morena, aun no entendia nada

_-en tercer lugar….-_mas suspenso, todos estaban mas que nerviosos-_de la academia Dalton, Los Wablers!-_el chico castaño camino, y recibió el trofeo nada contento, regresó con su equipo sin hablarle a nadie_-y el primer lugar de las nacionales de este año…-_Rachel abrazó a su novia, no queria escuchar, todos se abrazaron, fuera lo que fuera lo aceptarian

··································

_**Estas Nacionales me gustan! A decir verdad, la parte en donde cuento lo de San, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando ella dijo lo de Garbage Face. Y recomendaría no leer esa parte con algo como Cry….T.T Jaja anyway, dejenme un review por favor y gracias por leer!**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**este segundo capi espero que les guste :D gracias por leer xD**_

_**CAPITULO VEINTISEIS**_

_**Brindemos por nosotras**_

_-los campeones de la competencia de coros del 2012.….-_todos aguantaron la respiracion_-del William McKinley High School….New Directions!-_todos se vieron entre si, no sabian si era cierto, hasta que el trofeo de primer lugar, iba directo hacia ellos. Todos saltaron a los brazos de quien tuvieran junto, la ojiverde alzó a su novia del piso, que la rodeo con sus piernas por la cintura. Mr. Schue tomó el trofeo en sus manos, sin poder creer que habian ganado. St. James respiró con resignación y tomó el trofeo de segundo lugar.

-no lo puedo creer-habló la morena, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia-no puedo creer que hayamos ganado….y este contigo-susurró, besandola con lentitud y ternura-te amo-

-eres la mejor cantante, eres la reina del baile, ahora solo quiero que seas mi esposa-dijo con una gran sonrisa, besandola de nuevo-quiero que te cases conmigo-susurró contra los labios de su chica, que la observaba sorprendida

-dijiste…-comenzó a hablar, pero la rubia la cortó con un beso

-se lo que dije, y no nos casaremos hasta entonces, pero quiero saber si me aceptas como esposa-dijo con seguridad, la morena la besó con mas pasion

-creo que eso responde tu pregunta-susurró, mientras escuchaban a sus amigos, diciendole que dejaran de estar montándoselo en medio del escenario. Bueno, la latina era quien lo habia dicho, mientras los demas asentian.

··································

Entraban por la puerta de la escuela, un gran cartel que los felicitaba, otro mas que caia con el trofeo. Todos caminaban con miedo, sabian que no les caian bien a todos, y que otros tantos amaban verlos sufrir, se detuvieron en medio del pasillo, al ver a todos los alumnos contra las paredes. Dos chicos del equipo de rugby se acercaron con dos vasos grandes de slushies. Quinn cubrió a Rachel para que nada de aquel liquido la tocara. La rubia jamás sintió el liquido frio golpear contra su cuerpo. Volteo con miedo, y ahí estaban, pequeños papelitos de los colores del McKinley volando por todos lados. No se lo esperaban, no se imaginaban que algo asi pasara. Todos comenzaron a sonreir, los chicos del equipo de futbol jalaron a Kurt y Blaine, mientras que las porristas abrazaron a Rachel, Quinn solo sonreia al ver la cara de su chica, San hizo las pases con Becky, y tomó a Britt para plantarle un buen beso en medio de toda la escuela. Britt solo la tomó del cuello con mas fuerza, mientras sonreia

-ven aquí-susurró la rubia, abrazando a su chica y besandola exactamente en el medio de todo. La morena la abrazó de igual manera, haciendo sonreir a mas de uno.

En el salón del coro, todo fue mas loco, champagne por aquí y por alla, bañandose los unos a los otros. Alegria total. Un baño especial a Mr. Schue, despues de un merecido pastel. Todos los chicos reunidos en alrededor de la vitrina donde se colocaria el trofeo. Rachel era la encargada de llevarlo entre sus brazos, entregandoselo a Finn, para terminar en manos de Mr. Schue, quien fue el encargado de guardarlo en su lugar de honor. Todos sonreian felices, sonreian porque eso significaba un gran logro y el final de la etapa mas importante de su vida.

-lo logramos!-gritó el profesor todos se abrazaron, como era tipico

·································

-papis!-gritó la morena

-se te esta haciendo costumbre llamarnos a gritos hija-la reprendió Leroy

-es que siempre, o casi siempre, que entro por esa puerta estoy demasiado feliz-dijo con una gran sonrisa-ganamos las Nacionales!-gritó con emocion

-por eso llegan hasta ahora verdad?-preguntó Hiram, los chicos asintieron sin quitar sus sonrisas

-y tambien Rach ganó como mejor cantante-aludió la ojiverde, los hombres abrazaron a su hija con gran energia

-felicidades mi vida!-dijeron a la par, la rubia sonrió al ver la carita de niña pequeña que la morena tenia

-gracias papis-dijo aniñadamente, dandole un beso en la mejilla a cada quien

-hija, estamos muy orgullosos de ti….te amamos mucho-dijo Hiram en medio de lagrimas, Leroy rodó los ojos, pues tambien Rachel comenzó a llorar

-no es que no me guste su senti-dramatismo, pero habemos personas que no queremos escuchar llanto tras llanto-dijo Leroy, haciendo que su esposo e hija lo vieran con una ceja alzada

-OK….mira Rachel que te parece, si tu y tus padres van a arreglarse, y salimos todos a cenar fuera….de acuerdo?-preguntó Roman, él y Quinn habian decidido eso, en lo que los otros tres peleaban. La ojiverde asintió afirmandolo, y los tres Berrys se vieron entre si, para luego subir a cambiarse, seguido de los dos Fabrays.

·································

-era necesario que viniera Cooper?-preguntó Rachel por lo bajo, para que solo su rubia la escuchara

-al parecer si-habló del mismo modo-Roman me dijo que no queria ser el unico sin pareja-alzó los hombros eso tenia sentido

-bueno….creo que tiene razon-la morena secundó al chico, y Quinn asintió tambien

-entonces chicas….-habló Leroy-cuando piensan ir a ver la casa?-

-bueno, tengo un amigo allá-comenzó Quinn-a decir verdad, es un amigo de la infancia….mi mejor amigo-suspiró-esta vendiendo un piso, completamente vacio, es cuestion de reformarlo nosotros mismos-dijo con una media sonrisa

-hemos hablado con Kurt, y nos dijo que el podria encargarse del diseño-habló ahora Rachel

-tambien, compraremos lo necesario para remodelarlo, todos coincidimos en una fecha para ir a hacer todo eso-comentó Roman

-un dia?-preguntó Cooper, el aun no estaba al tanto de toda la mudanza que darian

-no, un fin de semana….tal vez cuando salgamos, el primer fin de semana, para tener mas tiempo, y regresar hasta el martes-dijo Quinn, mientras los otros asentian

-puedo ir?-preguntó Cooper, Roman lo observó extrañado, mientras los demas lo veian sorprendidos

-dijimos que apenas nos insta…..-no lo dejo terminar

-a vivir contigo me refiero-Roman se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Quinn comenzaba a toser a causa del agua

-que dijiste?-preguntaron ambos rubios

-eso….quiero vivir contigo-Cooper se sonrojó por completo al decirlo por segunda vez. Todos se vieron entre si

-que tan grande es ese lugar?-preguntó Leroy

-tanto como para todo el Glee Club?-dijo Quinn con resignacion-si quiere venir….que venga-dijo con una sonrisa, los dos chicos sonrieron y se besaron, cosa que Quinn no esperaba ver tan pronto

············································

-ey rubia!-gritó la latina llegando de la mano de Brittany

-que sucede latina?-preguntó molestandola, la otra rodó los ojos

-queria invitarles una copa-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-lo siento Santana pero yo no…..-comenzaba a hablar Rachel

-lo sé….-dijo con una sonrisa-será en mi casa, mis padres no estan, asi que pensé junto con Britt, que seria como una pijamada de nosotras cuatro nada mas-

-no pienso compartir habitacion con ustedes dos otra vez-susurró la diva, para que solo ellas tres la escucharan, pero Santana soltó una carcajada que retumbó en todo el pasillo

-bueno…..ahora podriamos competir, quien llegue primero gana-dijo Brittany, Santana soltó otra carcajada aun mas grande, al ver la cara de ambas chicas completamente roja, la latina tuvo un ataque de risa

-ya…..jaja….ya OK-la latina respiro profundamente-además….queremos enseñarles nuestra futura casa-susurró con una sonrisa enorme, ambas chicas la observaron, sus expresiones naturales, eran sin duda las mejores

-de acuerdo, iremos-dijeron ambas a la vez

-espero que esten asi de sincronizadas al rato-dijo Santana mientras pasaba junto de ellas-a la hora de la salida del Glee Club!-les avisó, ambas chicas asintieron

···································

-vamos par de tortolas-la latina decia mientras las separaba, estaban prácticamente comiendose encima del capo del auto de la rubia-no quiero ver un show porno de ustedes dos, encima de un Mercedes Benz!-grito riendo con ganas, la rubia se quitó de encima de Rachel y la ayudó a bajar

-no estabamos dando ningun show porno-dijo la morena alzando una ceja

-ah no? Y que pensarias tu si me vieras…..-comenzó mientras jalaba a Britt. Santana se sentó encima de su propio auto, y jaló a Britt encima de ella, poniendola entre sus piernas y comenzando a comerle la boca, mientras la rubia se detenia del auto para no perder la intensidad del mismo-si me vieras haciendo eso-dijo una vez que se separó, las otras dos chicas se sonrojaron al ver lo que ellas estaban haciendo hace un momento, pero aun mas al ver que Britt comenzaba a besarle el cuello a la latina, y esta solo sonreia y metia sus manos debajo del top de cheerio de la rubia

-ey! Asi como ustedes no quieren vernos, nosotras tampoco a ustedes encima de un BMW-la ojiverde quiso jalar a la rubia, pero solo hizo que cayera por completo sobre Santana, todas comenzaron a reir, al fin la rubia se quitó de encima y ayudó a la morena a bajarse de encima

-son unas calientes-se burló la judia

-ja! Nosotras no empezamos el show ehhh-dijo acusandola con la mirada-además…..luego dicen que las calientes somos las latinas!-comentó indignada las demas chicas la vieron con una ceja lazada-OK, pero no tanto-la holandesa la abrazó por detrás, y esta la entrelazo sus dedos con los de su chica, reian porque al caminar tropezaban. Quinn habia cargado a Rachel en la espalda y esta se aferraba a su cuello, comenzaron a caminar en circulos.

-quien nos viera, pensaria que estamos locas-dijo Santana, las demas rieron, era cierto

-vaya forma de perder el tiempo-habló Britt riendo, mientras las demas la imitaban

-vamos a casa-ordeno la latina deteniendose de repente, haciendo que su chica se la llevara de paso, haciendo que rieran con ganas-Britt!-gritó al sentir como la chica la ponia hacia atrás, casi tirandola

-sueltala sueltala!-gritaba Rachel desde la espalda de su novia

-si hazlo de una vez Britt!-dijo esta vez la rubia, pero la bailarina jaló a su novia

-no….solo la maltrato yo-dijo riendo al ver la cara de "enojada" de su chica. A decir verdad a la latina le gustaban esos momentos…..en los que podia hacer cosas estupidas con las personas que mas le importaban.

-podriamos irnos de una vez?-preguntó la latina mientras las otras asentian-gracias!-exclamó dramáticamente

·····································

-no entiendo como es que tus padres te dejan la casa sola-decia Quinn observando la nada despreciable casa de la latina, al igual que Rachel, mientras Britt prácticamente se quitaba la ropa

-que haces?-preguntó Rachel al ver que la rubia quedaba en su ropa interior

-es lo primero que hace al llegar aquí-comentó la latina alzando los hombros

-y si estan tus padres?-preguntó Quinn al ver como la ojiazul corria hacia la piscina

-igual lo hace-alzó los hombros

-no has hablado con tu abuelita?-preguntó la ojiverde atrayendo su atencion que estaba en la holandesa flotando en el agua

-no-susurró-como va todo por casa?-preguntó evadiendo el tema como mejor se le daba, sabiendo mas de los demas que dejar a relucir sobre ella

-bien! Mas que bien!-decia Rachel mientras las tres se sentaban en los sillones. El vestibulo era amplio, sillones de color café claro, paredes un poco mas claras que ese color, una chimenea, justo enfrente de los sillones, un gran comedor al lado izquierdo de los mismos. Una puerta de cristal que daba hacia la piscina, atrás de los sillones habia una gran pared, con fotos de Santana desde pequeña, al dar la vuelta, estaba una puerta que daba hacia la cocina. Unos pasos mas adelante, otra puerta que era la del WC, otra junto que era la del aseo, y casi junto a la puerta, una escalera que subia a la segunda planta.

-no se han matado? O desesperado a tus padres?-la latina de vez en cuando le daba un vistazo a su chica, mas de una vez estuvo a punto de ahogarse, y la ultima vez decidió casi ponerle una alarma.

-no, de hecho es bastante….comodo, pensamos que nos sentiriamos raras, pero no-dijo Quinn, la judia asentia a sus palabras

-pero….no las escuchan? Quiero decir….son totalmente escandalosas!-reia al ver la cara de ambas chicas completamente rojas-mas tu Berry…..ahora entiendo como alcanzas notas tan altas!-soltó una risa estrepitosa

-oye! Siempre he cantado bien…..y no siempre he estado con Quinn-razonó la judia

-si bueno…..pero ahora ya llegas mas alto-lo dijo con doble sentido, haciendo que las chicas se volvieran a sonrojar, volteo a buscar a Britt, seguia ahí, pero sabia que despues de 25 minutos ya era peligroso si estaba sola, y mas si se sumergia mas al fondo

-bueno, y que me dices de tu casa en LA? Les gusta?-preguntó Quinn obviando por completo el comentario de la latina

-si….Britt la ama porque tiene piscina-dijo rodando los ojos-pero….dentro de lo que cabe estamos conformes, tengo las fotos en mi lap-comentó con una gran sonrisa

-ya fueron y no me avisaron?-preguntó la rubia

-no…..solo tenemos las imágenes que nos envio el vendedor-contestó y se puso de pie

-que sucede?-preguntó Rachel al ver que caminaba hacia la piscina

-despues de cierto tiempo, puede accidentarse, no tardo-ambas chicas la vieron con una ceja alzada, pero eso les daba un poco de privacidad

-mmm…..-soltó Rachel al sentir como la rubia le mordia el labio inferior

-me encanta besarte-susurró tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-lo sé-contestó sobre los mismos labios, la morena se montó en las piernas de la rubia, que la tomó de la cintura para poder besarla mas cerca a su cuerpo. Escucharon un "splash!" y ambas voltearon a ver a la latina dentro de la piscina, al parecer Britt la habia jalado hacia ella. Ambas comenzaron a reirse al verla

-espero que se quede ahí por un buen rato-susurró besandola con mas profundidad, pero su deseo no fue escuchado, ya que escucharon como sus amigas discutian

-no puedo creerlo Britt-decia una Santana completamente mojada, de pies a cabeza-porque me jalaste con todo y ropa? Vale cuando no la tengo, pero ahora mirame-dijo auto señalándose, mientras sus amigas reian divertidas-y ustedes par de tortolas, dejen de comerse en mi sillon-alzó una ceja, ambas se sonrojaron-vamos, vengan que tenemos que celebrar-habló con mas emocion, las chicas la siguieron escaleras arriba, la chica jaló una botella de vino, con cuatro copas

································

-bien-comenzó la latina, ya cambiada de ropa. Sirviendo el vino para cada una, a excepcion para Britt, a ella le sirvió jugo.

-no crees que es ilogico, ella toma alcohol-razonó Rachel, Santana negó

-antes de que estuvieramos juntas si, ahora ya no-dijo con seguridad

-y los body shots?-preguntó Quinn sorprendida

-aun los hacemos, pero ella es quien toma y yo solo me pongo-la ojiazul alzó los hombros

-brindemos-la latina puso su copa en medio

-por nosotras-continuo Rachel

-porque somos amigas, y asi sera siempre-agregó Quinn

-porque estaremos siempre la una para la otra, apoyandonos-terminó Britt, todas chocaron sus copas, todas estaban sentadas en los cojines que tenia la latina en su habitacion, uno de los sitios favoritos de la bailarina. Santana y Britt estaban recargadas la una de la otra, besandose, mientras las otras dos chicas estaban mas alejadas

-brindemos por nosotras-susurró Rachel, solo para su novia-brindemos por nuestro presente, nuestro futuro y nuestra vida juntas-la morena colocó su copa delante de la de su novia-por nuestro amor-susurró

-por ti, por mi, y por todo lo bueno que espero tengamos-chocó su copa con la de su novia, para luego besarla. Con sabor a vino, sabian aun mejor sus labios, con ese brindis, sabian aun mejor.

··········································

_**Ayyyy que puedo decir esta pareja es mi debilidad XD anyway, dejenme un review por favor y gracias por leer**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook:Oosaki Fuu **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**y seguimos :) otros dos capis mas xD para que no se haga tan largo esto ._. jeje disfruteen :)**_

_**CAPITULO VEINTISIETE**_

_**Graduacion**_

-no lo puedo creer-decia la rubia caminando de un lado a otro, bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de su novia. La morena estaba acostada en la cama, viendo a su chica casi caminar por las paredes

-podrias respirar?-preguntó alzando una ceja, mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos

-es la graduacion Rachel….no se porque tu estas tan tranquila si eres la que normalmente estas como yo-la observó-haces listas de lo que debemos hacer y no hacer, ordenas y reordenas las cosas por los nervios, y ahora…..estas ahí y yo aquí, caminando de un lado a otro-la morena iba a decir algo, pero lo retiro, su novia tenia razon

-se que estas asi por la boda….no por la graduacion-habló la chica se detuvo de golpe-tu eres la dama de honor de Santana y yo la de Britt, lógicamente sera un éxito la boda-la rubia respiró con resignacion y cayó rendida en la cama

-y si algo sale mal?-preguntó con su cabeza enterrada en la almohada

-nada saldra mal, ambas sabemos que todo esta bajo mi control, asi que es perfecto-habló completamente segura y altiva, la rubia volteo a verla-en serio cariño, todo va a salir bien-se acercó a besarla-ahora….ya estas mas tranquila?-preguntó la rubia asintió con una sonrisa la morena se tiró hacia atrás-que bueno porque estoy muy nerviosa…..es la graduacion Quinn!-dijo completamente desesperada, la rubia rió por la actitud de la morena-e ire de tu brazo y somos las reinas del baile, lo que tambien nos marcara y….-la rubia la cortó con un beso

-mucho mejor-susurró-estabas demasiado tranquila como para ser verdad-acarició sus mejillas-tenemos que prepararnos-dijo con emocion, la otra chica tambien sonrió

·································

-Rachel!-las cuatro chicas se detuvieron al escuchar el nombre de la judia, voltearon topandose con Finn corriendo hacia ellas-podemos hablar?-preguntó viendo hacia Quinn, pidiendole permiso de hablar con su chica. La rubia observó a su novia y asintió. Le dio un beso en los labios y se alejaron unos metros, dandole privacidad a los chicos, pero sin abandonar el lugar

-que sucede?-preguntó extrañada

-ella te hace feliz?-preguntó viendola a los ojos, la morena sonrió y asintió, su mirada brillaba muchisimo-la amas?-preguntó ahora

-mas que a nada-dijo sin dejar de sonreir

-esa cancion…..Here´s To Us, era para ella cierto?-el chico se acercó un poco mas, dandole énfasis a su pregunta

-asi es….era para ella-habló con una media sonrisa, nunca pensó que estaria hablando con él acerca de su novia

-alguna vez me amaste?-preguntó con seriedad, Rachel suspiró, en algun momento sabia que le preguntaria eso

-significaste mucho para mi Finn, tu forma de hacerme sentir era unica, eras un hombre muy importante para mi….creiste en mi cuando nadie mas lo hizo….-susurró con una gran sonrisa-pero no te amo….no podia verlo claramente, sentia celos de verte con ella….siempre pensé que era por ti, pero hoy se que no, que era por ella por quien sentia esas ganas horrendas de no verla contigo-el movimiento de sus manos demostraba su explicación-siempre te he querido Finn….-abrió sus manos-pero jamás te he amado-dijo con firmeza-no….no me llena el alma estar contigo, te quiero como mi hermano, como mi amigo, pero no mas alla de eso-murmuró, el chico liberaba unas cuantas lagrimas

-te quiero Rachel-susurró abrazandose a la chica con fuerza, la morena lo abrazó tambien sin saber que hacer. Quinn iba a caminar, pero Santana no la dejo-fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida-dijo mas tranquilo, volviendo a su posicion-espero que ella te haga realmente feliz-dijo con una sonrisa, la morena asintió y se acercó a el. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, el chico sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse. Mientras la chica se volteaba hacia su chica que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Ni bien estuvo delante de ella, la tomó con ambas manos del rostro, jalandola para besarla, de una manera totalmente intensa y con mucha ternura a la vez. Santana y Britt la vieron con los ojos abiertos, esa chica era totalmente espontánea. La rubia solo logró detenerse poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la judia.

-te amo-susurró sobre los labios de la ojiverde que sintió un hormigueo a causa del aliento de su chica

-yo tambien te amo-habló la rubia una vez que habia recuperado su respiracion

··································

-pero que bien te ves-elogió la ojiverde a su chica al verla con su birrete y tu toga, ambas rojas, la morena estaba super emocionada y saltaba

-tu te ves bien-dijo asaltando sus labios con un beso-no crees que parecemos monjas no?-observó su toga

-bueno, seriamos unas monjas muy sexys-rió por lo dicho

-Puck y Finn cantaran para despedirnos a todos, y me voy a unir, tu tambien-la rubia asintió, si su chica decidia, era porque le importaba de verdad

·································

La música comenzó a sonar, al igual que los graduados eran nombrados-_Michel Chang Jr._-anunciaron al asiatico que con una gran sonrisa, y su buen beso, por parte de Tina, subió al estrado, a recibir su diploma-_Mercedes Jones-_un beso por parte de boca de trucha y subió hacia donde estaba Mike-_Noah Puckerman_-el del mohicano choco las manos con sus compañeros, y subió a hacerle compañía a los otros dos-_Finn Hudson_-el chico pasó entre sus amigos con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo su diploma, y colocandose junto a Puck-_Kurt Hummel-_el chico recibió el beso de su novio, y subió con una gran sonrisa hacia sus compañeros-_Santana López-_la latina besó a su chica y subió al estrado_-Brittany S. Pierce-_la chica se pasó la mano por la frente, en señal de alivio. Haciendo que todos rieran y subió a hacerle compañía a su novia_-Quinn Fabray-_la rubia recibió un beso y un abrazo de la judia antes de subir con sus amigos-_Rachel Berry-_la chica sonrió y caminó hacia su novia y sus amigos, recibiendo su diploma. Todos cantaban con lagrimas en los ojos, si algo iban a extrañar iba a ser estar asi los unos con los otros.

_································_

-estamos bien cierto? No hay nervios-decia la rubia con una gran sonrisa. Tenia su diploma entre sus manos, observando su nombre grabado en el L. Quinn Fabray-la L siempre por delante-susurró, aun su pasado seguia presente. Lucy siempre estaria atrás de ella, como un recuerdo constante de que tiene un pasado, en donde no era la mas bonita-eres bella….pero ella siempre estara-la rubia estaba en su cuarto, el Rachel. La morena estaba en la planta baja con sus padres. Se observó en el espejo. Hace un tiempo, cuando Finn y ella creian tener un enamoramiento, el chico le dijo que no le importaba su apariencia, todos la apoyaron por aquel entonces. Mientras ella ayudaba a Rachel. Sabia que su apariencia si era importante. Al menos para ser lo que era, tuvo que cambiar. Aun tenia la fotografia que le quitó a Finn, esa chica era bonita, pero nada comparado con lo que se convirtió. La chica suspiró, y vio hacia el espejo, atrás de ella estaba Rachel, recargada del marco de la puerta, viendola fijamente-desde cuando estas ahí?-preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

-hace unos minutos-contestó con una sonrisa

-porque no me hablaste antes?-preguntó volteando a verla, la judia caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa

-crei que estabas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, y que eso podria ser importante-alzó los hombros, la rubia sonrió y la atrapó entre sus piernas, mientras la morena ponia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-no era eso lo que pensaba-susurró

-lo sé….te escuché-respondió la morena, mientras la rubia desviaba la mirada-ey….eso no tiene que preocuparte, se lo de Lucy Caboosey….eras hermosa entonces, eres hermosa ahora-dijo antes de besarla en los labios

-se que es parte de mi pasado…..pero aun asi sigue estando presente-dijo con una media sonrisa

-y esta bien, quiero decir…..todos tenemos un pasado, y el tuyo es perfectamente normal-susurró volviendo a besarla-eres Quinn, eres Lucy, eres mi novia y mi futura esposa-sonrió sobre los labios de su chica, que la abrazaba con mas fuerza-estamos graduadas-dijo con demasiada energía, liberándose de sus brazos para comenzar a saltar, la rubia la veia con una sonrisa

-si….y este fin de semana iremos a ver la casa-comentó, sabia lo que eso provocaba en su chica, la cual comenzó a saltar con mas energía, mientras se aventaba y se sentaba en las piernas de la rubia.

-y mañana se casan Britt y San-la rubia se puso completamente nerviosa al escuchar eso y asintió-y será todo perfecto….lo sabes no?-la rubia asintió con resignación, la morena la comenzó a besar, y ambas sonrieron al sentir vibrar el teléfono de la rubia

-Santana-contestó mientras seguía besando a Rachel

-dejen de estarse besuqueando!-ordenó la latina

-que quieres-preguntaba mientras reia un poco al sentir una mordida de su novia en el labio inferior

-ayuda? Podría ser?-se escuchaba algo nerviosa

-que sucede?-la judia se colocó mejor, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de la rubia, y comenzó a besarle el cuello

-pues…..como decirte que Britt esta temblando como papel y alejada completamente? Y que yo amo demasiado mi cama como para abandonarla?-decía con una risita nerviosa

-no entiendo-estaba atenta a lo que decia su amiga, pero Rachel se lo ponia demasiado difícil besándola asi

-bueno…hoy ella se quedó con sus padres, no me quiere ver-susurró

-que!?-gritó asustando a ambas morenas, Rachel se hizo hacia atrás para observarla

-no te gusto?-preguntó Rachel al mismo tiempo que la latina

-solo….no me quiere ver-

-no…..-la judia la observó extrañada-no puedo creer que haga eso? Pero porque?-Rachel rodó los ojos, no le estaba prestando atención

-no lo sé…..creo que es por los nervios de la boda, por lo de la casa, creo que apenas recayó en todo-suspiró con fuerza-y si se arrepintió?-preguntó casi inaudiblemente

-no….eso no, ella te ama…..demasiado, déjame hablar con ella si?-preguntó con una sonrisa

-si….haz lo que quieras-susurró cortando la llamada

-necesito ir a hablar con Britt….esta alejando a Santana-susurró volviendo a besarla, pero Rachel la observó extrañada-parece que Britt esta paranoica o algo asi, y no quiere ver a Santana-la otra chica rodó los ojos

-siempre tendremos que estar en medio de esas dos?-preguntó acariciando las mejillas de su novia

-bueno, es mutuo….ellas siempre están en medio de nosotras también-susurró besándola con delicadeza-me encanta besarte-su voz seguia siendo baja-pero sabes que me gusta mas?-la judia negó, la rubia se puso de pie, tomándola del trasero para poder cargarla y caminando con ella hacia la cama, en donde la colocó acostándose encima de ella-hacerte mia-susurró comenzando a besarle el cuello, mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba uno de los pechos de Rachel por debajo de la ropa, haciéndola gemir.

-aun recuerdo la primera vez-comentó la judia entrecortadamente, Quinn volteo a verla y asintió, ella también-estabas demasiado nerviosa-susurró atrayéndola del cuello para besarla

-tenia miedo de lastimarte-aceptó completamente sonrojada, haciendo reir a la morena que le acarició la mejilla

-te das cuenta que hasta hace un año, yo estaba obsesionada con que "amaba" a Finn y tu y yo nos "odiábamos"?-la rubia asintió, ella misma pensaba eso

-no quería que estuvieras con él-aceptó

-y por eso tenias que besarte con él? Y salir con él?-reprochó con celos la judia, la rubia rió al verla

-estaba dispuesta a bancármelo para que tu fueras la estrella mas grande de Broadway-susurró besando su nariz, la morena sonrió ante lo que escuchaba

-hubiera sido mas fácil que solo me lo dijeras-dijo con una sonrisa

-no….era estúpida, tenia una obsesión contigo, no creía posible esto-suspiró-si te lo hubiera dicho hace un año, te hubiera lastimado-susurró con pena-tarde o temprano te hubiera hecho daño…..y esto que tenemos ahora, ni siquiera estaría pasando-la vio fijamente-estarías en los brazos de Finn, casándote con él, teniendo un futuro con él, solo porque yo te hubiera herido-aceptó-no me arrepiento de cómo se dieron las cosas-aseguró mientras recibía un beso de su chica, dejándose caer entre sus brazos, acomodando su rostro en el cuello de la morena, mientras esta solo cerraba los ojos disfrutando del momento.

-tienes razón, igual yo siempre tuve una clara obsesión-admiración-enamoramiento por ti-susurró acariciando el cabello de su chica, la rubia solo sonrió y soltó un suspiro

-solo…..tenia miedo de que tu no sintieras lo mismo….de que me volviera dependiente de ti-murmuró lo ultimo tan bajo que casi no lo escucha Rachel-pero mas que nada….de lastimarte, con mis acciones, mis palabras, mi actitud-se elevó para observarla a los ojos-eso jamás me lo hubiera perdonado-habló con sinceridad, la morena asintió-ahora soy dependiente de ti, y no pienso herirte-aceptó, haciendo que su novia sonriera con una gran sonrisa

-tenemos 18 años ya en aquel entonces teníamos 16 y no pensábamos, ahora lo hacemos-habló besándola con intensidad, ambas comenzaron a reír, se sentían felices, y eso era lo que importaba.

-hablemos con Britt-la rubia se puso de pie, jalando a su novia de la mano. Dejando la habitación para bajar y avisarle a los padres de Rachel, ya era tarde y no sabian si seria difícil convencerla. Pero al bajar lo primero que vieron fue a Roman, parado en el inicio de las escaleras viendo hacia la sala, ambas lo vieron extrañadas y se acercaron, topándose con una imagen que ninguna estaba preparada para ver

-papás-susurró sin poder moverse, mientras la judia se colocaba delante de ella, protegiéndola-Judy….Russell-corrigió

-que sucede aquí?-preguntó Rachel, sintiendo como la rubia se aferraba a su mano

-hija….los padres de Quinn vinieron a buscarla-habló Leroy seriamente, tenían en mente que en cuanto algo sucediera, saltarían en defensa de los dos Fabrays-quieren que vayas a Yale-la rubia se sorprendió, pasó junto a la rubia, jalando a su novia de la mano

-no-habló con firmeza-yo no me voy a Yale-agregó de la misma forma

-hija….es lo mejor para ti-habló Judy, la rubia negó

-ire a NYADA, ya no tienen derecho sobre mi, soy mayor, he crecido y madurado, no necesito de ustedes-la rubia no expresaba nada bueno con el rostro, ahí estaba la Quinn Bitch Fabray, o al menos eso pensaron los tres Berrys y Roman, que en cuanto vio a su hermana, se colocó junto a ella-y mi hermano viene conmigo-el muchacho asintió

-NYADA?-preguntó Russell, vio a su hijo, sabia que haria lo que quisiera, asi que el no podia negarle algo-Yale es mejor para ti-habló con seguridad, la chica sabia que eso iban a decir

-Yale no es lo que quiero, NY y Rachel si-suspiró-no tengo que darte explicaciones, no eres nadie, dejaste de serlo hace mucho tiempo-lo retaba, tenia esa mirada de soberbia y enojo

-soy tu padre….asi que ahora mismo te vas con nosotros-trató de tomarla del brazo, pero esta se hizo hacia atrás, empujando a su novia delicadamente, lejos de su padre-Lucy Quinn Fabray, obedéceme ahora mismo-el hombre la tomó con fuerza del brazo jalándola

-no!-se comenzó a remover, tratando de deshacerse del brazo de Russell

-ella no se quiere ir, ni yo tampoco-habló Roman tratando de acercarse, recibiendo un golpe en el rostro por parte de su padre, ambos Berry se acercaron a el chico que estaba en el piso

-déjela-Rachel tomó el brazo de Russell-ella se queda aquí conmigo, no se la va a llevar- como si hubiera sucedido en cámara lenta, Quinn vio como Russell empujaba a su novia con fuerza, aventándola contra el piso. Y como si eso hubiera mandado un electroshock a su cuerpo, con su mano libre le dio un puñetazo, rompiéndole la nariz, logrando que la soltara

-te corto una mano, antes de permitir que la lastimes-gritó la chica-te lo dije y te lo repito, no me ire contigo, y no te quiero volver a ver, me he graduado, me ire a New York y ustedes y yo no nos volveremos a ver-habló con firmeza, su mano le ardía, la tenia roja, y de seguro quedaría alguna marca, al igual que en su brazo.

-Quinnie….-trató de hablar Judy

-Quinnie nada, esta dicho, asi que….-señaló la puerta, sus padres la observaron-no tienen nada que hacer aquí-se acercó a su novia, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, y acariciando sus brazos

-Quinn….-ahora hablo su padre

-váyanse, no queremos verlos-secundó Roman-no nos busquen, estamos mejor sin estar cerca de ustedes-el chico era retenido por los señores Berry, tratando de curar su labio roto

-es mejor que lo dejen….ellos estan bien aquí, y no estarán en mejor lugar-aseguró Hiram

-asi que….por favor-Leroy les señaló la puerta

-son nuestros hijos!-gritó Russell

-los cuales no quieren estar con ustedes-dijo Hiram-asi que es mejor que salgan de aquí, antes de que esto-dijo señalando a unos y otros-se ponga peor-

-ustedes nos harán algo a nosotros? No me hagan reir-Russell sonreía con suficiencia, acercándose a Hiram, quedando a centímetros de su rostro. Hiram le proporcionó un puñetazo en el estomago, y luego otro en el rostro rompiéndole el labio. Russell salió enseguida, si seguía ahí, terminaría peor. Judy lo siguió con la cabeza agachada. Y todos los que quedaron dentro veían con la boca abierta a Hiram.

-wow-elogió Quinn-lo amo señor Berry-lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo reir a todos, incluso al aludido

-cariño, quedamos en que no golpearías a nadie-dijo Leroy con los brazos cruzados

-lo se, pero me superó-respondió Hiram riendo, los demás lo acompañaron-quería lastimar mas a mi familia y no lo iba a permitir-alzó los hombros, Quinn y Roman sonrieron con alegría, que los consideraran de su familia era muy importante para ellos.

-gracias en serio-habló sinceramente la rubia

-siempre serás familia Quinn-Leroy se acercó a abrazar a la rubia, y en cuanto se separaron, Quinn fue hacia su novia

-estas bien? En donde te lastimó?-la rubia acarició su rostro

-no importa, estoy bien-mintió un poco, cuando estuvieran a solas, podrían revisarse la una a la otra-vamos a ir a ver a Britt, al parecer tuvo un ataque de pánico por la boda-avisó la morena

-tal vez nos quedemos a dormir alla, todo depende que tan asustada este-Quinn reia, aunque aun seguía un poco en shock

-de acuerdo, cuídense-susurraron ambos hombres, ellas asintieron saliendo de la casa

··························

_**Hay Judy, y Russell como siempre! Que bueno que se deshicieron de él XD dejenme un lindo review y gracias por leer**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**aqui este segundo capi xD espero que les guste :) disfruteen ._.**_

_**CAPITULO VEINTIOCHO**_

_**Planes a futuro**_

Ambas chicas llegaron a la casa de la holandesa, banderas de Holanda y EUA ondeaban a un costado de la casa. La rubia abrió la pequeña reja, dejando pasar a su novia, para luego dirigirse a tocar la puerta.

-buenas noches Quinn-saludó el señor Pierce

-buenas noches Mr. Pierce-saludaron ambas-podriamos ver a Britt? Santana me habló un poco preocupada-ahora habló Quinn

-claro, pero creo saber que sucedió, solo tendran de convencerla que no fue un engaño-el señor las observó, y ellas no entendian-hoy estuvo Sam….el de la boca grande?-preguntó para ver si lo ubicaban, y claro que lo ubicaban!, ambas asintieron-y le dijo que antes de irse, queria hacer algo que nunca hizo-suspiró-entonces la beso-ambas chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas-ella se alejó y le dijo que amaba a San y que eso era estúpido, le dio una bofetada que de seguro el chico nunca olvidara-hizo una pequeña mueca-yo lo vi todo, los espié asegurándome de las intensiones del muchacho y no estaba equivocado, pero ella piensa que engañó a San y no quiere verla por eso, aunque sabe que mañana tendra que casarse-alzó los hombros-ya hablé con ella, pero no me escucha-el señor las acompañó hacia el inicio de las escaleras-háganle ver que no fue asi, el chico ese fue el culpable no ella-ambas asintieron y subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación. Al entrar vieron a la chica acostada en su cama, abrazándose a si misma y al pequeño unicornio que Santana le habia regalado.

-Britt-habló Rachel, la rubia les daba la espalda

-no quiero hablar-susurró, ambas chicas se acercaron, Rachel dio la vuelta a la cama, y se hincó quedando a su altura, mientras Quinn se sentaba en la cama junto a la morena

-no fue tu culpa, tu padre ya nos contó todo-habló Rachel-no es tu culpa, es de él por hacer esto, sabe que eres demasiado sensible, y que te casaras con la mejor chica-sonrió al ver el rostro de la rubia, que se veia invadido de nuevo por las lagrimas-no es tu culpa que el chico sea un idiota-la chica rió un poco al escucharla

-te gustó?-preguntó Quinn de la nada, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su novia-dime si sentiste algo-se puso de pie-conoces a Santana, pero no sabes que ella le teme a eso-la chica respiro con profundidad, no podia ser injusta con Britt-ella tiene miedo de que te vayas con algún chico que te puede hacer un hijo, sin necesidad de médicos-la observó, la rubia solo la observaba sin decir nada-ella teme que la abandones porque es a ti a quien ama a quien se entregó por completo, en cuerpo y alma-la chica se acercó a las otras dos que estaban totalmente sorprendidas-si sentiste algo, no vale la pena que estemos aquí-lo decia para conseguir alguna reacción en su amiga, se dirigió hacia la puerta

-la amo….-susurró la ojiazul, la rubia suspiró con alivio y volteo hacia ella-pero tengo miedo de ver como se ponga al saber lo que hizo Sam, me siento culpable, talvez se sintió confundido con mi actitud-razonó la rubia

-mira Britt, es mejor que hables con San, se escuchaba muy triste-comentó Rachel, que ya estaba de pie junto a su novia

-ella pensó que te habias arrepentido-agregó Quinn, la rubia se sentó con "Santy" entre sus brazos

-lo siento chicas-habló la rubia mientras se ponia de pie-en verdad, gracias por esto-sonrió-pero esto no le gustara a San si se entera-suspiró

-vamos y asi hablas con ella-ofreció Quinn, Rachel asintió

-pasa de media noche, ella ya estará durmiendo-pensó un poco la ojiazul

-no lo creo-aseguró Rachel y esta vez Quinn asintió-vamos que no perdemos nada-la holandesa asintió, saliendo con ellas hacia la casa de la latina.

·························

-bien, de aquí tu te haces cargo-dijo Quinn estacionándose, la holandesa se puso nerviosa y la observó-ok ok, vamos contigo, pero apenas veamos como te comienza a comer enfrente de nosotras, nos vamos-aseguró la chica

-lo creas o no, no hemos hecho nada-comentó sonrojada-desde hace una semana, ya sabes estamos esperando para después de la boda-ahora estaba completamente roja, y las otras dos riendo

-cuando Quinn y yo nos casemos, vamos a estar en celibato por un mes-Rachel hablaba entre risas, mientras Quinn tenia cara sorprendida. Ambas chicas bajaron del auto riendo con ganas, la chica bajo enseguida alcanzado a su chica.

-no es cierto verdad? Seria muy cruel que no te toque por todo un mes-susurró mientras la holandesa se detenía en la puerta sin saber que hacer.

-claro que si-dijo con una sonrisa picara-asi cuando lo hagamos la noche de nuestra boda-decia con voz totalmente sexual, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia-me arrancarás el vestido-susurró sobre sus labios, la rubia la besó, el que dijera eso la habia excitado sin siquiera premeditarlo.

-no es que me moleste ver esta escena de comedia romántica pero necesito ayuda aca-habló Britt, las chicas se separaron y fueron hacia ella, como la ojiazul no se atrevía a tocar, lo tuvo que hacer la ojiverde. Los padres de la latina llegarian al otro dia, por la mañana, para poder arreglarse y demas. Asi que esa noche la morena estaria sola. Nadie abria, las chicas no sabian porque la latina no respondia. Quinn decidió llamarla a su celular

-Santana-habló la rubia apenas entró la llamada

-no-dijo una chica, la rubia se sorprendió-San esta mal-aseguró

-Soph? No estabas en un pequeño viaje de reencuentro con Alex?-preguntó viendo a Britt que asintió

-se que se casarán mañana-suspiró-me llamó para decirme que tenia miedo….de que Britt la dejara, y se sintiera sola, como cuando….ya sabes, mi abuela la golpeaba-susurró, la ojiverde sintió como su corazón dolia al recordar lo que pasó su amiga, ella de pequeña también sufrió, pero por sus padres controladores, no porque la golpearan y menos tan salvajemente.

-estamos abajo-avisó

-de acuerdo, Alex va a abrir-habló cortando la llamada

Unos cuantos minutos despues, la holandesa menor abrió la puerta con una media sonrisa que onda chicas?-preguntó con una fingida alegria, la veian extrañadas-ok, San esta para la calle-dijo riendo con tristeza-no dejó de llorar hasta que se quedó dormida-alzó los hombros. Quinn avanzó dentro de la casa sin ni una palabra, seguida de las otras dos. Caminaron hasta la habitación de la latina, y entró aunque al ver la escena que sus ojos presenciaban, no pudo seguir caminando. La latina, aferrada a la playera de su hermana, que la mantenía entre sus brazos, y acariciaba su cabello. La mayor volteo a verlas.

-shhh-señaló con su dedo, las chicas asintieron y se acercaron a la cama-piensa que Britt se arrepintió-susurró, la ojiazul negó vehementemente-lo sé, pero ella no-la chica se sentía horrible de ver a su hermana asi. Ver esa mirada de miedo, que siempre tenia cuando la otra chica llegaba con ella. La infinidad de veces que tuvo que maquillarle la espalda para que no quedara rastro alguno de esas marcas. Lo cual también le habia tocado a Britt, una vez que Sophia ya no estaba. O Quinn y Rachel que lo tuvieron que hacer para las Nacionales y lo harían para su boda.

-puedes…..-la holandesa movió la cabeza para que la chica abandonara su posición, la chica asintió y la rubia tomó su lugar, ahora San estaba aferrada a Britt, que sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabeza.

-nos iremos abajo, si necesitas algo nos llamas-avisó Quinn, las chicas salieron dejando a Britt con la latina

·························

-y que sucedió?….quiero decir, todo bien?-preguntó Rachel, todas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, mientras Sophia preparaba café para todas, era demasiado tarde, 2 am y mañana tenian una boda.

-bueno…..-comenzó Alexandra-el dia que decidí regresar a Alemania, ella llegó por mi y gritó en medio del aeropuerto que yo era su novia-comentó completamente sonrojada

-como? Asi nada mas?-preguntó Quinn

-no fue asi-aseguró la latina mayor-llegué, y pregunté si ya habia salido su avion, me dijeron que estaba a 5 minutos de ser llamado-agregó con una sonrisa-entonces comencé a preguntar por la mas escandalosa-la otra chica la miró con una ceja alzada-el punto es, que hable por el micrófono en el que anuncian los vuelos, y dije:…..-antes de que hablara la rubia tomó la palabra

-detengan a Alexandra Alice Pierce, no dejen que aborde el avion, es mi novia, y piensa irse sin mi Sophia Marian López-imitó de manera incorrecta a la morena-sus propias palabras-aclaró, la latina rió con fuerza al ver la mala imitación

-si bueno, el punto es que ella solita se detuvo, y salió de la fila, caminando hacia donde yo estaba-

-pero no era tu novia no?-preguntó Rachel, recibiendo el café, al igual que Quinn

-no, pero después de semejante escena, no podia negarse-la morena alzó los hombros-contando que mas de uno nos volteo a ver, y la besé en medio de todos ellos-rió por su ocurrencia casi de guión de película

-si bueno, me pasó por la cabeza darle una bofetada, pero despues de ver a todos los presentes aplaudiendo, no lo pude hacer-suspiró resignada. Ambas chicas veian la interacción de las otras dos, parecia que llevaban años juntas, aunque bueno, la verdad era casi cercana. Al parecer, ninguna de las dos se creyó capaz de estar con alguien. Las chicas se habian quedado completamente sorprendidas al escuchar, que a pesar de la distancia, de saber que la otra podria estar con alguien mas, y que tenian demasiadas oportunidades de estar con alguien mas, estuvieron esos años sin siquiera voltear a ver a alguien de esa forma.

-si bueno, si lo hubiera hecho, yo le hubiera dicho que no era a quien buscaba-se defendió la morena

-y ya tienen su casa en NY?-Preguntó Alex, sentada junto a la latina mayor

-si….bueno, vamos a ir a verla este fin de semana-comentó Rachel, Quinn asintió-no quieren venirse a vivir con nosotras?-preguntó antes de que las otras dos chicas lo pensaran, con la suerte que tenian, no tardaban en procesarlo

-que?-preguntaron las otras tres

-si….se viene Kurt, Roman y de paso Cooper, que ustedes vayan no seria nada nuevo-suspiró, las otras tres chicas pensaban que eso era algo logico de pensar, si tantos ya se habian apuntado

-es en un barrio no muy comun, la parte de abajo esta completamente vacia, es como una GRAN bodega, y tiene dos cuartos de madera en la parte de arriba-comentó la rubia, dando una idea de lo que seria su nuevo hogar-se adaptaria la parte de abajo, dependiendo cuantos seamos, y bueno…..a este paso seremos como los de Jersey Shore, viviendo todos en una misma casa-rió, y las chicas se unieron a ellas

-se quedaran a dormir cierto? Es muy noche para que manejen-ofreció la latina mayor, las otras chicas asintieron

-pensamos en quedarnos con San y Britt pensando que estarian solas-habló Rachel con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo, vamos de una vez, antes de que se haga mas tarde, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano…..es la boda!-dijo Alex muy emocionada, mientras la latina rodaba los ojos divertida. Esa escena, precisamente esa escena, era tan tipica en las Brittanas.

-son las 3am, sera mejor subir ya-las chicas caminaron hacia arriba de las escaleras. Al pasar por el cuarto de Santana todas se detuvieron, querian saber que habia pasado, sabian que podrian estar desnudas, sin embargo sabian que no harian nada hasta el otro dia, al igual que no verian nada nuevo. En silencio, Sophia comenzó a asomar su cabeza dentro del cuarto, con muchisimo cuidado, la ultima vez San estaba aferrada de la playera de la rubia, pensando que era su hermana. Las otras chicas se asomaron de igual manera, no hacian nada de ruido.

-estaran dormidas?-susurró lo mas bajo que pudo la judia, las demas alzaron los hombros se acercaron otro poco a la cama. Las chicas ahora estaban en otra posicion. Santana rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de la chica, mientras la otra la rodeaba y mantenia pegada a su cuerpo, con sus brazos enredados en su cintura. Con sus frentes juntas

-si, estan dormidas….no parece que hayan peleado-susurró Quinn, las otras asintieron y salieron del mismo modo que entraron. Se despidieron con la mano, y cada una entró a una habitacion. Quinn y Rachel al de invitados. Sophia y Alex al de la latina.

··································

La morena se deshizo de su ropa, al igual que la rubia. Estaban molidas, y no llevaban pijama. Asi que solo se acostaron como estaban, no harian nada, los ojos se les cerraban y en unas cuantas horas tendrian que levantarse. Pero el simple hecho de sentirse piel con piel, las hacia relajarse por completo, se sentian demasiado bien en pequeños detalles como esos.

O los besos que la rubia proporcionaba por todo el rostro de la morena, o como la morena delineaba el rostro de la rubia con sus dedos. Eran cosas que las hacian sentir llenas, las hacian sentir completas. Los besos en esos carnosos labios que a la rubia le encantaban. Los ojos chispeantes que cambiaban de acuerdo al humor de la rubia que la judia tanto amaba.

Eran esas las cosas que las hacian olvidar los desplantes hechos por la rubia, reemplazándolos por las muestras de cariño a diario. Las bofetadas, por suaves caricias. Las palabras hirientes por los eternos_ te amo_ que salian de sus labios. Los gritos de furia, por gemidos inundando una habitacion a causa del placer y amor sentidos. Los slushies helados por sutiles besos calidos. Todo lo malo que algun dia le hizo, era reemplazado por las acciones que dia a dia la enamoraban un poco mas. Esas mismas que les creaban grandes expectativas a un futuro no muy lejano.

-quiero tener hijos-susurró Rachel, la rubia la observó extrañada-he estado pensando, y quiero tener hijos contigo-la voz de la chica era completamente calma-y nos mudaremos a una casa para nosotras y los niños, no es que no me guste estar con los chicos, pero seremos una familia y….-la rubia la cortó con un beso intenso, que le robó la respiración a la morena

-me convenciste con esa palabra-susurró acariciando su rostro y besandola de nuevo. _familia_ eso que tanto habia deseado tener, y al fin, podria tenerla y con la persona que mas amaba.

·················································

_**Soy una estupida romantica! XD la ultima parte me salió de lo mas profundo de mi corazon lo juro! Jaja en fin, si me dejan un review se los agradezco, si siquiera lo leyeron, tambien se los agradezco**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**perdon perdon perdon perdon! xD se q no lo tengo,pero han pasado cosas...muchas cosas .-. pero finally aqui estoy! los amo y gracias x no matarme ^^''' okok aqui dos capis :) prometo ya no retrasarme tanto .-. :***_

_**CAPITULO VEINTINUEVE**_

_**Y como lo ves tu?**_

-Quinn….calma Quinn, detente!-la judia habló mas alto para que su chica se detuviera-tranquila que estas haciendo una nube de polvo de lo rapido que caminas-la morena la observaba atraves del espejo terminando de maquillarse, pero su novia la distraia con su actitud-tranquila mi vida-se puso de pie y se acercó a ella rodeandola por la cintura y dandole un beso-vamos a irnos ya para que no nos vayan a matar por llegar tarde-susurró, mientras la rubia asentia y ambas salian directo hacia su auto

-como te imaginas nuestra boda Quinn?-la morena llevaba varios minutos observándola como queriendo preguntar algo y ahí estaba ese algo

-mmm…..-meditó un poco-creo que estaré peor-comenzó-será nuestra boda Rach, mi dama de honor sin duda será Santana, se merece pasar por lo que estoy pasando yo-dijo sonriendo, sabiendo de antemano que a Santana le hacian el mismo efecto las bodas-y la tuya de seguro será Britt-aseguró-te cantaré una cancion, aun no se cual, pero seguro lo haré-sonrió al sentir la mano de su novia acariciando su mejilla-para ese entonces ya tendremos a Arthur, por lo que el tambien llevará su smoking-rió de solo pensarlo

-Arthur?-preguntó la morena extrañada, seria un nombre muy raro para un bebé

-oh, no es nuestro hijo ehh, es nuestro futuro perro-comentó con una sonrisa enorme, la morena lo procesó

-yo quiero a mis gatos-se cruzó de brazos

-que?-preguntó divertida

-si, tengo nombres! Sheila y Claude-agregó con una sonrisa

-pero a los niños les puede hacer daño-razonó-y a mi-la morena la vio extrañada

-nooo….eres alergíca?-preguntó con ternura, la rubia asintió-mi vida!-dijo riendo-me encanta cuando te sonrojas-le besó la mejilla, la rubia solo negó con la cabeza-entonces tendremos que buscar a un Arthur para antes de nuestra boda-le susurró en el oido la rubia sonrió al escucharla

-como te lo imaginas tu?-preguntó observando el semáforo en rojo

-mmm….-pensó un poco haciendo una cara graciosa que hizo a la rubia reir-creo que escogeremos el rosado para las damas de honor-comenzó-luego, cuando estemos casándonos y demos nuestros votos, te besaré haciendo que todos suspiren-rió al terminar de decirlo-y les gritaré a todos en su cara que la chica tan sexy y hermosa que ven frente a ellos, la perfecta _Ice Queen_ de McKinley es mi esposa y nadie me la podrá quitar, lo grabaré y se lo publicaré a Harmony-agregó, la rubia reia con fuerza al escucharla

-eso es perfecto, y se adapta a lo que yo dije!-la otra chica asintió, la rubia dio vuelta en la calle en la que estaba el salon y se estacionó, para luego ambas bajarse y dirigirse hacia el interior de las instalaciones

············································

-chan chan chan!-cantó Rachel llegando a donde estaba Brittany, Quinn habia ido directo hacia donde se encontraba la latina

-ey…..-saludo la rubia temblando por completo-en menos de dos horas me caso-repetia una y otra vez, Rachel rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sillon

-Britt si dejas de ser una gelatina todo estaria mejor-habló la judia completamente sorprendida, ella estaba nerviosa, pero al parecer, el Unholy le llevaba ventaja, pues todas parecian hechas de papel.

-es….complicado-la chica respiró co resignación, dejandose caer junto a ella-te das cuenta que me voy a casar?-la morena asintió-y con Santana?-la otra chica repitió su accion-y que….que…..que….-se sonrojó por completo

-que que?-preguntó extrañada por la reaccion de su amiga

-despues de la fiesta…..-se quedó callada, Rachel pensó un poco y llegó a donde Britt queria que llegara

-oh! Es cierto-sonrió-tus votos?-preguntó cambiando de tema para que su amiga se concentrara y no pensara en esas cosas

-no lo se! No los recuerdo Rachel-hablaba con un pucherito

-improvisa Britt, di todo lo que sientes y asi ella sabrá que te casas super enamorada de ella-sugirió con una sonrisa, la chica asintió pensativamente

-tienes razon-aceptó con una gran sonrisa, mientras veia a sus padres llegando con ellas para ultimar detalles

·································

-tranquila Santana, estas para bofetadas-amenazó la otra chica alzó una ceja-hagamos algo-dijo poniéndose frente a frente-respira-inhaló y exhaló, logrando que la latina repitiera el proceso. Tenia sus manos en el pecho de la morena mientras esta imitaba la acción-de nuevo-otras tres veces y la latina estaba considerablemente mas calmada-ahí esta, ahora, saldrás alla, le diras lo que sientes, ya que los votos murieron-vió hacia los restos de la pequeña tarjetita regadas por el suelo, en un ataque de nervios la latina la habia hecho añicos.

-si bueno, creo que eso seria lo mas inteligente-suspiró-gracias Q-susurró sonrojada

-no hay de que San-la abrazó con fuerza, la chica besó su cabeza con ternura-para eso estan las amigas-la latina le dio un beso en la mejilla a la ojiverde, la chica sonrió

-chicas-Rachel asomó la cabeza, y al verlas abrazadas sonrió, no iba a decir algo o a hacer una escena de celos, sabiendo de antemano que la latina muy pocas veces era afectiva-es hora-agregó, las dos chicas asintieron y salieron rumbo al altar

·······························

Mr. Pierce llevaba a la rubia hasta dejarla en el altar, mientras Mr. López entregaba a su hija en las manos de la holandesa. Ambas chicas se sonrieron con nervios, sus damas de honor, portando su vestido rojo, tal como debian, mientras los caballeros, debidamente vestidos, con sus trajes negros, con corbatas rojas. _El diablo en un vestido rojo_. Habia dicho Kurt una vez. Y era su color favorito, todos lo sabian.

La ceremonia comenzó, las chicas sonreian nerviosas y mas de una vez temblaron. Rachel se acercó con los anillos, junto con Quinn, ambas chicas los tomaron, primero San, despues Brittany. Los votos fueron improvisados, pero quedaron muchisimo mejor que los escritos. Un beso final, y todos aplaudieron a las chicas. Nadie gritó que queria impedir la boda, para la suerte de Quinn, asi que todo habia salido bien.

La fiesta comenzó, todos llegaron y se sentaron en grupos, los del Glee Club en la misma mesa que las novias. Sam estaba ahí, Santana lo fulminaba con la mirada. Le tenia que hablar, dejarle claro las cosas

-que te crees idiota?-preguntó, estaba tratando de controlarse, pero verlo asi, todo sonriente cerca de Cedes, le hacia mal, la chica era mucho para él.

-que?-preguntaron ambos

-ya le dijiste?-preguntó hacia la chica, Sam palideció al darse cuenta a lo que se referia

-que?-la Diva estaba desconcertada

-que aquí, tu novio, fue a casa de mi prometida, ayer, y la besó-reveló, todos tenian cara de poker. No entendian nada, Mercedes vio al rubio que se puso totalmente nervioso-no se que te crees, pero mi ahora esposa, no esta interesada en ti y la verdad pienso que Cedes es demasiada mujer para ti-la chica sabia como hacer daño con palabras, aunque bueno, todo eso era real.

-que hiciste que?-gritaron todos, Mercedes se separó de él

-nena….-trató de hablar

-nena tu abuela-dijo completamente enojada-es Britt por dios…..la Britt de Santana, como pudiste hacernos esto-preguntó totalmente dolida, el chico suspiró, tenian razón.

-San-habló Quinn hacia la latina que seguia matando al chico

-Santy-susurró Britt, la latina volteo y se topó con su abuela paterna, su vista se clavó en el piso

-Felicidades Santanita-dijo con evidente hipocresía

-gracias-susurró

-habla fuerte Santana, te he dicho que hables para que te escuchen los demas-la reprendió sin motivo alguno

-gracias!-lo dijo mas fuerte

-eso es, pe….-

-es mejor que se vaya-aseguró Quinn, la latina volteo a verla

-si no quiere irse de la fiesta no se vaya, pero deje a mi esposa en paz-defendió Brittany, la señora solo pudo darse vuelta, ver a la ojiazul aferrada a Santana y a Quinn con esa pose y mirada HBIC era aterrador. La latina agradeció con una mirada a la ojiverde que asintió y le tomaba la mano. La judia iba llegando con una gran sonrisa, habia ido a ver a sus padres, pero ahora volvia con una sonrisa extraña

-San-habló cuando ya estaba junto a ella, la latina volteó y vio a su abuelita ahí, parada con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa

-oh por….-Brittany trató de hablar pero la latina se habia puesto de pie enseguida, y abrazó a su abuelita. Esa señora siempre la habia querido y consentido en todo. A ella si la amaba.

-felicidades Santy-susurró al sentir a la latina llorando-a ti tambien Britt-sonrió llamándola para abrazarla tambien-si asi son felices, yo no puedo hacer nada malo-dijo con una sonrisa-si te la aceptaste como esposa es porque en verdad la amas, asi que….sean felices-agregó con una sonrisa, ambas chicas asintieron, que la abuelita de San haya aceptado que estuvieran juntas, era mejor que cualquier otro regalo.

-crees que algun dia tus padres me acepten?-preguntó la judia viendo la escena, estaba sentada en las piernas de su novia, y tenia sus brazos alrededor su cuello, mientras la rubia la rodeaba con ambos brazos.

-no lo sé, pero no me importa, no pienso hablarles en mucho tiempo-dijo con una media sonrisa

-seria importante-susurró dándole un beso en los labios

-lo se…..pero no podemos hacer nada para que sean diferentes-respondió sin alejarse-mi padre es un estúpido que te lastimo, y eso jamás se lo voy a perdonar-aceptó con una media sonrisa-aun tienes morado-habló, recordando la marca que su chica tenia en el brazo con el que cayó al piso

-tu tambien-dijo mientras le acariciaba el brazo

-pero creo que me dolió mas que te lastimara a ti-suspiró

-yo creo que le dolió mas a él el golpe que le diste-rió al terminar de decirlo

-si bueno, se lo merecia-rodó los ojos

-no se como un cuerpo tan pequeño puede tener tanta fuerza-susurró mientras la besaba con mas intensidad, sus lenguas jugaban para tener el control, era un beso demasiado pasional. La rubia liberó un suspiro alejándose un poco.

-creo que no puedes decirme pequeña, sabes-dijo para luego volver a besarla de igual manera que antes-además….-respiró un poco-yo golpeé a Santana, por si no lo recuerdas-la rubia recordó aquella pelea y la morena asintió, ella tambien la recordaba

-bueno….tienes razon-de nuevo la besó, no iba a perder tiempo hablando si podia besarla

-dejen de comerse la boca en medio de mi boda!-Santana les habló y ambas voltearon-no podrían quitarse las manos de encima? Quiero decir, vale que te haya vuelto una loba sexual-comentó entre risas mientras Britt también reía, estaban sentadas junto a ellas y sentia el calor que emanaban-pero podrían quitarse las manos de encima aunque sea?-hizo una mueca con los labios-claro que aquí hay sanitarios por si quieren utilizarlos-les susurró por lo bajo, ambas chicas la observaron y luego se observaron entre si

-en un momento volvemos-dijo la rubia soltando a Rachel para que se pusiera de pie y ella la siguiera, le guiñó un ojo a la latina que tenia cara de sorpresa

-no….no lo haran verdad! Seria traumante saber que yo les di la idea-las miraba con sorpresa, ambas sonrieron con picardía y comenzaron a caminar

·······························

-su cara fue genial!-la morena hablaba mientras su chica trataba de controlar su risa. Ambas habian decidido salir a uno de los balcones, lógicamente no le harian caso a la latina, pero valia la pena dejarla con la duda.

-lo sé-respiró profundamente logrando por fin controlar su risa. Veian el cielo estrellado, ya era de noche y el cielo estaba despejado. Quinn se colocó detrás de su novia y la abrazó con fuerza, rodeándola por la cintura. La morena entrelazó sus dedos con los de la ojiverde y se acomodó contra su cuerpo-perdón-susurró despues de un silencio bastante cómodo

-porque?-preguntó extrañada

-por hacerte sufrir-aceptó con pena-estaba enamorada de ti y jamás tuve el valor de aceptarlo hasta ahora-hablaba solo para ella, completamente calmada, la morena suspiró

-no….no tienes porque pedir perdon-respondió de la misma manera-supongo que también fue mi culpa por estar detrás de Finn, pensando que podria estar enamorada de él….aunque bueno-pensó un poco-creo que siempre fue demasiado obvio que algo me pasaba contigo-agregó con una pequeña risa, la rubia tambien rió-te amo Quinn….ahora lo sé y se que me amas tambien-se volteo a verla a los ojos-iremos a New York, tendré lo que siempre quise…..junto a ti-susurró besándola con lentitud-viviremos todos amontonados en el departamento-dijo riendo al pensar en ese pobre departamento

-desde ya te digo que nosotras dormiremos en el segundo piso-aseguró la rubia-he visto el departamento, me mandó las imágenes ayer-acarició sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso

-porque no me los has enseñado?-preguntó con un pucherito

-porque estaba tan nerviosa por la boda que ni siquiera las vi bien-alzó los hombros, la morena acomodó un mechón del cabello de su chica

-eres hermosa-susurró, la rubia se sonrojó al escucharla-y mas cuando te sonrojas-agregó entre risas, la rubia la observó con una ceja alzada-eres el rey del baile-recordó entre risas-eres mi novia y mi futura esposa….y te amo-dijo con una gran sonrisa-además eres inteligente por darte cuenta que es imposible no amarme y elegiste estar con la mejor-

-espero que cuando estés en Broadway no se te suba mas lo diva mi vida-dijo entre risas, la morena se cruzó de brazos, pero el aire corrió mas fuerte e hizo que temblara-tienes frio?-preguntó la rubia acercándose a abrazarla, Finn salió y las vio

-lo siento-habló apenado, las chicas voltearon a verlo

-no hay problema-respondió Quinn, no se movieron de su lugar, el chico vio que ninguna tenia sweater, asi que se quitó su saco y lo puso sobre Quinn, gracias a que era incluso un poco mas grande que el chico, cubria a ambas

-nos vemos-se despidió

-ey…..-lo llamó la rubia-muchas gracias-le regalo una sonrisa que el chico imitó

-de nada-alzó los hombros mientras entraba de nuevo dejándolas solas

-ese chico no es malo-susurró Rachel, Quinn asintió

-es un chico que sabe perder y siempre apoya a los demas-agregó abrazando a la chica con mas fuerza, la morena se recargó en el hombro de su novia

-algún dia encontrará a alguien que lo ame tanto como se lo merece-la rubia suspiró y asintió

-lamento decirle que yo le gané y ya encontré al unico amor de mi vida-dijo riendo un poco la morena le dio un beso en el cuello y la abrazó muy fuerte

-lamento decirle que yo tambien-respondió mientras ambas volvian a ver las estrellas, abrazadas y compartiendo calor que tan bien les cai con esa baja de temperatura. Ambas cubiertas por el saco del chico que algun dia fue importante para ellas.

···············································

_**FABERRY IS ON! Que puedo decir, que el Brittana acabara me afectó v.v, antes veia GLEE cada que lo pasaban, asi fueran tres veces al dia. Ahora solo lo veo una vez, y es para no perder el hilo de la historia. Aunque saber que Rachel y Quinn tienen comunicación fue….FABERRY IS SOO ON! Eso dije cuando vi que lo dijo Quinn. Claro despues de un WANKY jaja. Bram es estúpido y no le veo sentido. Sin contar que Santana y Britt eran perfectas, eran completamente compatibles! En cambio, siento que Sam es MUY poco inteligente para Britt, ella es inteligente. Por algo es la unica que entiende a Santana.**_

_**En fin, gracias por leer**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**aqui esta el segundo capi capi...enjoy!**_

_**CAPITULO TREINTA**_

_**New Home, New York**_

-vamos que es tarde!-decia la mini-diva mientras Quinn rodaba los ojos

-que sigue en la lista-preguntó con una ceja alzada. La morena habia hecho una lista de todo lo que tenian que hacer y llevar para NY, la rubia solo podia suspirar y decir que ya llevaba todo, pero aun asi la morena lo repetia.

-solo ir al aeropuerto, llegar a NY y buscar un hotel para dormir-leyó los siguientes pasos, la rubia suspiró

-de acuerdo, vamos-salieron de la habitacion y se dirigieron hacia la parte de abajo-solo espero que no hagas una lista de los pasos a seguir cuando estes embarazada-murmuró y la morena se cruzó de brazos-vamos vida, que si no llegaremos tarde-decia ahora ella jalándola de la mano

-es mejor estar organizada que ni siquiera saber que hacer-se defendió la judia

-tienes razon….ahora vamos-caminaba mientras la chica iba a decir algo-no pienso enojarme contigo o pelear por algo sin sentido, asi que camina para que podamos llegar a NY y poder arrancarte la ropa ni bien entremos a nuestra habitacion del hotel-la morena se sonrojó al escucharla y caminó mas rapido

Las chicas subieron al auto de los padres de Rachel, en donde ya estaba Roman. Los hombres guardaron las maletas en la cajuela. Mientras las chicas se metían en el asiento trasero, mientras Hiram iba de copiloto y Leroy manejaba.

-pensé que seria usted quien manejara-comentó Roman hacia Hiram

-llámame Hiram hijo-el señor sonrió y el chico asintió un poco apenado

-bueno, han visto manejar a Rachel?-preguntó Leroy hacia los dos Fabray, Quinn asintió y Roman negó-bueno, el maneja igual-agregó, Roman no la habia visto manejar, pero por la carcajada que su hermana soltó, y el reproche de la judia y su padre se dio una idea.

-ahora entiendo, gracias por mantenernos a salvo-decia entre risas la rubia, mientras abrazaba mas a Rachel, ya que esta queria alejarse

Los chicos llegaron al aeropuerto, y arribaron los tres juntos al avión. Prometiéndole a ambos señores Berry avisarles cuando estuvieran de regreso para que los fueran a recoger. Iban los tres juntos, Quinn en medio, su hermano iba en la ventana y Rachel en el otro lado, junto al pasillo. El rubio se habia colocado los audifonos ni bien subieron al avion, mientras Quinn habia abierto un libro y abrazaba a Rachel que jugaba con sus dedos

-no entiendo porque lees de nuevo ese libro-comentó la judia volteando a ver a su novia, Quinn la observó extrañada-es la tercera vez en dos años que lo lees-

-como sabes eso?-preguntó curiosa

-ya sabes…..curiosamente te veia leyéndolo-decia en voz baja-siempre por alguna razon estabas delante de mis ojos, y muchas veces te vi leyendo ese-se sonrojó por completo al decirlo

-me observabas?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-no….-la observó y suspiró resignada-si, siempre te observaba, y varias veces tenias ese libro-alzó los hombros

-Cumbres Borrascosas es muy interesante-rodó los ojos, Rachel la beso tomandola por el rostro con ambas manos

-sabes algo-susurró al oido de la rubia que negó-nunca he hecho el amor en un avión-agregó con una voz puramente sexual. Quinn sintió como la invadia el calor de arriba abajo, y estaba casi segura que se veia en su rostro. Rachel sonrió y se puso de pie lentamente, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Quinn estaba aun mas roja. Ver a esa Rachel, solo para ella. Era lo mejor que podria tener, Rachel era lo mejor que podria tener.

-esta mujer me va a matar-mumuró para si misma, poniendose de pie enseguida, y caminando hacia el sanitario. Un toque y solo sintió a su novia jalarla hacia adentro de la chamarra que llevaba-yo tampoco lo he hecho-dijo la rubia, la morena sonrió aun mas. El pequeño lugar no dejaba que se movieran mucho-oh por dios-susurró al sentir como su novia iba directa a su cometido, desabrochaba su pantalon y este caia al piso. Tenian las piernas entrelazadas, por lo que un pequeño movimiento sacó un gemido a cada una. La judia bajó el cierre de la chamarra, para poder tenerla un poco mas cerca. La rubia dejo caer dicha prenda junto a ellas, dirigió su mano debajo del vestido de su novia, atrayéndola con ambas manos puestas en su trasero. Otro gemido mas. Rachel adentro su mano en la ropa interior de su novia, que respiró pesadamente, Quinn imitó a la morena. Ambas comenzaban a moverse dentro. Se aferró a su cintura tratando de mantener un ritmo constante, que Rachel imponía agarrándose de la pared donde la rubia estaba recargada.

-mhmm-un ronco gemido abandonó la boca de la morena al sentir como su chica entraba en ella, imitándola y arrancando uno de mayor nivel por parte de la rubia. La rubia trataba de que su chica no hiciera tanto ruido, y ella misma trataba de no hacerlo, pero era difícil, demasiado. La morena comenzó a ayudarse con su propia pierna para entrar mas en su novia, mientras esta comenzaba a morder y besar su cuello. El ritmo cada vez era mas rápido, sin contar que parecía infierno ahí adentro. La pequeña ventana estaba completamente empañada.

-mas rápido-pidió la judia, Quinn la obedeció tres embestidas mas y su chica temblaba por completo, logró retener el gemido en su propia boca besándola. La morena no se detuvo, aumentó la velocidad haciendo que su chica llegara con fuerza sobre sus dedos. Se mantuvieron abrazadas para recuperar su respiración. Un largo suspiro abandonó el cuerpo de la rubia mientras colocaba su cabeza en la pared. Rachel la observó por un corto rato, su cabello alborotado a causa de ella misma, mientras su piel estaba roja, sus labios hinchados simplemente se veia tremendamente sexy.

-eso fue….wow-aceptó Quinn, Rachel la veia de la misma forma, la rubia la vio extrañada por su mirada-que sucede?-preguntó

-te ves super sexy estando aquí y asi, aun no me creo que seas mia-susurró desviando la mirada

-lo soy….y siempre sera asi, hasta que estemos tan viejitas como los de The Notebook y me tengas que despertar porque me quede dormida a media pelicula-respondió la rubia acariciando su rostro para despues besar su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y sus labios. La morena sonreia ante el beso y las palabras escuchadas-vamos antes de que lleguemos a NY y no estemos alla-la morena asintió, subiendo su ropa interior, al igual que la otra chica subia sus pantalones y recogia su chamarra se acomodaron el cabello y la ropa, Rachel tuvo que pasar su mano por el espejo, ya que estaba completamente empañado. ambas rieron al verlo, y mas al verse ambas en el espejo.

-podriamos volver a empañarlo no crees?-comentó Quinn, sabiendo que no harian nada, la morena asintió con una sonrisa. La rubia se pegó a su cuerpo para que ambas pudieran verse mejor en el espejo. Despues de un ultimo beso Rachel salió primero, y segundos despues Quinn. La rubia llegó cuando su novia ya estaba sentada y tenia una gran sonrisa. Pasó casi sobre de ella y se sentó de nuevo, al parecer su hermano estaba perdido en su música.

-de seguro ahora piensas algo como "fuiste mi primera en un avión"-se burló Quinn

-la primera en todo-susurró la judía besándola con lentitud, Quinn sonrió y se acomodó mejor, de modo que Rachel estaba prácticamente sobre ella.

El avión por fin aterrizó, los tres bajaron del avión, recogieron sus maletas y caminaron hacia fuera del aeropuerto. La morena bostezó mientras recargaba su cuerpo en el de la rubia. El chico la vió extrañado, ella era la de mas energia siempre.

-estas bien?-preguntó la chica simplemente asintió. El chico detuvo un taxi y las maletas en la cajuela mientras las chicas se adentraban en el asiento trasero. El chico tomó asiento en la parte de adelante. La morena se recargó de su novia. La rubia la jaló para tenerla entre sus brazos. Llegaron al hotel, bajaron del taxi, Quinn pagó y su hermano bajó las maletas. Se adentraron al hotel, en una habitación dormiría Roman y en la otra ellas dos. Subieron al ascensor y subieron directo a su habitacion.

······································

-buenos dias-susurró la rubia apenas vio a su novia abrir los ojos, la morena sonrió, estaban desnudas. La noche anterior, a pesar de tener mucho sueño, Quinn la ayudó a agotarse por completo, ni bien entraron a la habitacion, le arrancó la ropa, literal, tanto que el vestido terminó para la basura.

-buenos dias, me debes un vestido-recordó, la rubia rió con fuerza mientras se colocaba encima de ella y le hacia mimos en el rostro. Acariciándola con cariño, delineando cada rasgo de su rostro

-amo despertar asi-susurró besando su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz que despues acarició con la suya propia, luego besó sus labios-te amo-dijo con una sonrisa, la morena tambien sonrió

-te amo tambien-respondió

-tenemos que levantarnos e ir a ver el departamento-bodega-rodó los ojos ante su propio comentario, Rachel volvió a besarla, como le encantaba esa carita

-vamos, arriba-ordenó Rachel, Quinn obedeció sin dejar que Rachel la besara, lo que hizo gruñir a la morena

-vamos cariño-ahora la rubia con una sonrisa mientras entraba al baño, la morena la siguió enseguida-ey, no te di permiso de que entraras aquí conmigo-la reprendió, Rachel sonrió y se acercó a ella lentamente, la rubia se iba haciendo mas hacia atrás, hasta que topó con el lavabo, la morena sonrió y se acercó hasta ella acorralándola.

-deberíamos bañarnos-susurró con voz ronca a causa de la excitación, la rubia asintió rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, Rachel la tomaba por la cintura acercándola a ella, para poder besarla.

-mhm-aceptó-pero nos da tiempo siempre que quieras claro-susurró, entrando con ella a la ducha mientras reian

······································

-oh por dios es enorme-dijo Rachel ni bien la chica abrió la puerta, era como una gran bodega, pero al fondo tenia un segundo piso de madera con dos recamaras. Abajo estaba completamente despejado. Los chicos entraron y Rachel giró sobre si misma con los brazos abiertos, corrió hacia el piso de madera y subió casi volando las escaleras-ya viste Quinn, estos cuartos son muy grandes!-estaba de pie recargada del barandal. Habia dos puertas separadas por un par de metros. Y un pasillo donde estaba parada ella. Las escaleras estaban pegadas a la pared.

-si-dijo con una media sonrisa al ver la carita de niña que ponia su novia

-necesitaremos unas tablas….para dividir aquí…..-pensaba Roman-supongo que Kurt dormirá en el otro cuarto de arriba-

-no lo sé, deberíamos esperar a que lleguen ellos para decidir como dividir la parte de abajo-gritó Rachel desde arriba, la rubia asintió, eso tenia sentido

-a que hora llegaran?-preguntó Quinn hacia su hermano

-en media hora, ya están en NY-alzó los hombros, las chicas asintieron, Rachel sonreía al ver su futuro hogar

-sin duda dormiremos en este Quinn-gritó desde el primer cuarto, la rubia rodó los ojos-Quinn! Te estoy hablando y no me contestas!-se apareció con los brazos cruzados en la planta baja

-si te estoy haciendo caso, pero no voy a estar dando de gritos mi vida-contestó, ambos estaban sentados en el piso, recargados de la pared leyendo cada uno su libro

-igualitos-murmuró, los chicos la observaron, no habían escuchado nada-digo que quiero unos gatitos-cambió rápidamente, la rubia alzó una ceja

-quedamos que tendríamos a Arthur-la chica asintió

-cierto, se me habia olvidado-contestó la morena quitándole el libro de las manos y sentándose en sus piernas. La rubia la agarró de las piernas y de la cintura, y la chica la besó tiernamente.

-chicas chicas, estoy aquí ehhh-avisó el chico riendo, ambas voltearon a verlo con una sonrisa.

-lo sabemos cuñado, asi que no pasará de ahí-contestó Rachel, el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla apareció un nombre, uno que hace mucho tiempo no veia ni hablaba con él, solo le mandó las imágenes por mail, con un simple _para ti Q._

-Lance-susurró, la morena la observó extrañada

-ese Lance?-preguntó el chico, ella asintió, la judia no entendía nada. la rubia contestó.

-_ey-_

_-hola Quinnie-_saludo el chico, siempre habia tenido una voz muy delicada, la chica sonrió

_-como estas Lancie?-_preguntó emocionada

_-queria saber si ya estabas en NY-_

_-estoy en el departamento-_contestó_-tengo las llaves que me mandaste-_

_-claro-_susurró el chico_-quieres que vaya a verte? Asi salimos a dar una vuelta-_propuso el chico, Rachel no estaba muy contenta al escuchar eso

_-claro, estoy con Roman, vienen otros amigos, y tengo que presentarte a alguien muy importante-_sonrió viendo a Rachel

_-como se llama tu novia?-_preguntó el chico, la morena se sorprendió al escucharlo, Quinn soltó una carcajada

_-pero que bien me conoces!-_contestó_-se llama Rachel-_vio hacia su novia que no entendia nada_-te esperamos aca-_agregó

_-por allá voy mi vida-_cortó después de eso, la morena aun no entendía quien era ese chico

-quien es ese chico Q?-preguntó la judia, la rubia sonrió

-el dueño del departamento, hace años que no nos vemos-comentó con una sonrisa melancólica

-cuando éramos pequeños siempre jugábamos a que ellos dos se casaban-rió con fuerza Roman mientras lo contaba, Quinn lo reprendió con la mirada, pues ni bien lo dijo Rachel se puso de pie caminando de nuevo hacia arriba-pe….pero cuando se enteró que a Q le gustaban las chicas no la volvió a besar ni nada-agregó, Rachel ni siquiera volteó, la rubia volteó hacia su hermano negando con la cabeza

-lo ultimo que dijiste no ayudo en nada-comentó poniéndose de pie, habían tocado la puerta, de seguro eran sus amigos. Abrió la puerta y vio a Kurt, con Cooper y Blaine a un lado-hola chicos-sonrió, los chicos la saludaron con un beso y entraron junto a ella

-y Rachel?-preguntó Kurt, era raro no verla saltando de un lado a otro

-arriba-Quinn respiró con resignación, el chico la observó extrañado-bueno, Lance mi mejor amigo de la infancia vendrá, y bueno, se enteró que él me quería cuando éramos mas pequeños-susurró, los chicos procesaron la información y terminaron con un _"oh!"_ en conjunto, la chica asintió

-iré a hablar con ella-dijo Kurt, la chica negó-ella me oirá-aseguró, la chica iba a decir algo pero el chico ya iba subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar al primer cuarto escuchó que hablaba con alguien.

-_era importante-_sollozaba_-porque no me dijo? Y tu? Eres su amiga porque rayos nunca me dijiste que el dueño de aquí era un chico que moría por ella-_se quedó en silencio, al parecer estaba escuchando la respuesta-_y si intenta algo de nuevo?-_otro silencio-_claro!, pero…..-_al parecer la otra persona la calló-_intentas decir que me lo banque solo por ella?_-un corto silencio-_ni loca!_-retumbó_-mucho menos_-un poco mas moderado-_gracias por nada Santana-_respiró con fuerza_-ok ok, pero si algo pasa será por ti asi que tendrás que arreglar cualquier cosa que suceda-_rió con fuerza, al parecer la chica le habia dicho algo gracioso_-será porque me amas demasiado?-_dijo con tono sensual, Kurt se quedó sorprendido al escucharla-_unos minutos mas no le hacen daño a nadie-_otro silencio y una carcajada mas fuerte-_te quiero San….y gracias por todo-_agregó con un sutil suspiro y cortó la llamada.

Kurt no entendía como esas chicas que hace unos años eran completamente opuestas, ahora podrían hablar, y mas Rachel buscarla primero a ella para cualquier problema que tuviera, quien le hubiera dicho que ellas dos terminarían diciéndose _Te Quiero_, ahora estaría siendo santificado. El chico suspiró, no tenía que ayudarla, al parecer la latina habia hecho que se calmara, asi que decidió bajar.

-que sucedió?-preguntó Quinn

-al parecer, esta mas tranquila-susurró la rubia no lo entendía-desde cuando Santana y ella son tan amigas?-preguntó hacia la rubia-quiero decir, era mas que obvio que saliendo contigo, fuera la mas cercana al Unholy, pero desde cuando corre con ella para sus problemas?-

-desde que tenemos algo supongo-alzó los hombros

-ok-el chico no entendía muy bien la extraña relación de las PezBerry, pero si se podia a indagar de seguro terminaría mareado. La puerta volvió a sonar. La rubia fue a abrir de nuevo y vio a su amigo de pie frente a ella. Un chico de cabello castaño, unos centímetros mas alto que la rubia, ojos grises, con un aire extranjero y unos rasgos bien definidos. El chico la abrazó con fuerza, levantándola del piso, le chica rió con fuerza y se abrazó de él. Rachel los veia desde arriba, ese barandal al parecer se habia convertido en su favorito.

-como estas Quinn?-preguntó después de ponerla en el suelo de nuevo

-bien Lance, como estás tu?-preguntó, el chico sonrió

-bien, muy bien ahora que te veo-sonrió guiñándole un ojo, Quinn se sonrojó un poco-como está mi sacerdote favorito?-preguntó hacia Roman, el chico sonrió y también lo abrazó fuertemente-sabían que él fue quien nos casó a mi y a esa rubia?-comentó el chico, todos se sorprendieron, sin contar que Rachel no hacia acto de presencia, escuchaba todo, no quería verlo de frente.

-era un juego, ya saben, éramos pequeños-resto importancia la rubia, el chico asintió, iba a decir algo mas, pero Rachel caminaba hacia ellos-hola-susurró Quinn, la chica no la volteo a ver, simplemente se colocó junto a ella-Lance-llamó la atención del chico que hablaba con Roman-ella es mi novia Rachel-presentó

-mucho gusto Rachel, soy Lance-el chico la saludó con un beso en la mejilla

-el gusto es mío-sonrió un poco fingidamente, al chico le bastó, no asi a su novia-es un gusto conocer al dueño de este lugar-agregó, Santana tenía razón, no iba a ponerse loca con cada persona que aparezca en la vida de la rubia, menos cuando pensaban tener un futuro juntas

-el gusto es mio, al conocer una novia de mi chica-sonrió hacia la morena, a quien no le hizo ni la minima gracia escucharle decir _mi chica_

-ey, porque no decidimos como dividir aquí abajo-interrumpió Roman, los demás asintieron. Cada uno decia sus ideas, Rachel simplemente veia la interacción de todos, ella solo se limitaba a observar su celular cada dos por tres. Su celular sonó, leyó un extraño mensaje.

_Hola Rachel, me enteré de que estas en NY, podríamos quedar? Quiero disculparme por mi actitud, se también que estás con Quinn, me gustaría disculparme con ella también. Jesse _

La morena tenia cara contrariada, no sabia que contestarle-Quinn-gritó, la chica volteó enseguida-podemos quedar con Jesse?-la otra chica frunció el ceño y negó-vamos Quinn, quiere hablar con nosotras-insistió, la otra chica volvió a negar-voy a quedar con él, espero que vengas conmigo-habló determinante, la rubia y sus amigos se quedaron estupefactos al escucharla, Quinn solo respiró profundamente, eso estaba poniéndose muy tenso.

···························

_**Bueno, volvera a estar en un mismo lugar, ambas tendrán que aprender a sobre llevar los celos. Espero que les haya gustado, dejenme un review por favor. Gracias por leer.**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**CAPITULO TREINTAINUO**_

_**Mi presente**_

-a que hora quedaste?-preguntó la ojiverde, mientras veían una hoja en la que Kurt comenzó a dibujar, y en donde todos aportaban algo distinto y algunos cambios-un poco mas hacia la pared-comentó al ver a su novia dibujar un mueble muy alejado de la pared.

-en una hora-respondió, la otra chica solo asintió

-podremos estar todos ahí para comer no creen?-propuso Lance, todos asintieron, Rachel se limitó a seguir dibujando-y cuando piensan comenzar con la mudanza?-preguntó, vieron hacia Rachel, ella no se dio cuenta hasta que las miradas se sintieron muy pesadas

-eh?-preguntó extrañada

-cuando comenzarán con la mudanza?-preguntó de nuevo

-no lo sé, tendremos que buscar una fecha después de que San y Britt hagan la suya, vendrán a ayudarnos y viceversa-contestó, sin apartar la vista de su trabajo

-no sabia que dibujaras tan bien-comentó Blaine, la otra chica solo sonrió-y tienes muy buenas ideas-agregó

-quien crees que ponía todo en orden en las obras, yo también hacia la escenografía-la chica sonrió de medio lado, Quinn la observaba, incuso seria se veia hermosa.

-bueno, es hora de ir saliendo-dijo Cooper, los chicos asintieron y arribaron hacia el restaurant

·······························

-vaya, pero si es Rachel Berry en persona-habló Jesse con los brazos extendidos, la chica negó con la cabeza y sonreia-hola Quinn, Kurt…..Blaine-nombró a los otros-y desconocidos-agregó, la judía reía al ver las caras del chico.

-ellos son Cooper, hermano de Blaine, Roman, hermano de Quinn y Lance, amigo de Quinn-presentó la judía, el chico sonrió, todos tomaron asiento y pidieron al camarero. El chico observaba a Rachel, esta estaba sentada junto a Quinn, la otra la rodeaba por la cintura, la morena solo se limitaba a hablar con Kurt.

-Rachel-habló hacia la chica, él estaba sentado junto a Kurt, en una de las esquinas de la mesa, la morena volteó a verlo-felicidades, es grandioso que hayas entrado a NYADA, hayan entrado a decir verdad-vio hacia Quinn y Kurt también, la morena asintió con una sonrisa-también quiero decirte….que lo siento-susurró, Rachel se extrañó-lo siento pero creo que aun te amo-agregó, la rubia se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-que?-preguntaron todos, mas la ojiverde

-te amo-dijo con mas firmeza-se que estás con ella….asi que solo quiero desearte lo mejor-decia en voz baja la morena pensó un poco, no entendía nada

-también te quiero Jesse-respondió con una sonrisa, ahora ella era la observada-pero amo a Quinn, eres especial para mi, de la misma forma que lo es Finn, pero forman parte de mi pasado-agregó-amo a Quinn….y asi será siempre, si quieres ser mi amigo lo acepto, pero no vuelvas a intentar tener algo conmigo, esa es la única condición-finalizó, el chico asintió con una sonrisa

-será todo un honor ser amigo de la futura estrella de Broadway, Rachel Barbra Berry-contestó el chico, la morena sonrió. Quinn la observó, estaba completamente segura que si no hubiera habido nadie mas ahí, la hubiera besado y arrancado la ropa, lastima que estaban los demás-bueno, y tu quien eres?-preguntó hacia Lance-ves de una manera no muy linda a la novia de mi princesa….no entiendo-habló extrañado, Quinn alzó una ceja al escuchar como llamaba a Rachel, el chico rió

-el dueño del departamento que Quinn va a comprar-aclaró-soy amigo de ella desde muchisimo antes de que ella la conociera-agregó, la morena lo observó

-pensé que solo rentarían algo-Jesse habló hacia Quinn

-si, eso pensamos, pero creo que será mejor comprarlo, vamos a estar acá mucho tiempo-alzó los hombros, el chico asintió

-si necesitan alguna ayuda diganme-St. James hablaba con un sonrisa, Quinn lo veia de la misma forma que Rachel a Lance.

-gracias Jesse, estamos bien-aseguró la judía, la rubia la observaba y suspiraba, era demasiado buena con el chico

-y dime…..a que viniste a NY?-preguntó Kurt hacia Jesse

-mmm…..ya sabes, tengo una propuesta de trabajo acá-dijo con una sonrisa

-si? En donde?-preguntó Blaine

-quieren que sea director de un coro aquí-los chicos sonrieron

-eso es muy bueno Jesse, de seguro serán campeones contigo como director-halagó Rachel, Quinn alzó una ceja, el modo en que le hablaba era demasiado dulce, aunque bueno, ella le hablaba del mismo modo a Lance.

-es bueno tener algo de trabajo-dijo Lance, el chico sonrió no muy convencido

-sería bueno irnos de aquí, tenemos que hacer algunas compras-dijo Blaine, Cooper asintió apoyándolo, todos se pusieron de pie, Lance tomó sin permiso a Quinn y la puso en su espalda, comenzando a correr, la judía lo observó de mala manera, Jesse se acercó a Rachel, esta lo vio el chico le sonrió

-como hace mucho-la chica asintió y subió a su espalda, el chico en cambio, caminaba tranquilamente, la morena estaba aferrada a él-se ve que ella te ama mucho-comentaba, la chica sonreia

-tienes razón, y es mutuo-aseguró

-no lo dudo-suspiró-cuando anduvimos…..ya sabes, el dia que casi lo hacemos-susurró-tu me dijiste….Q-la chica se sonrojó-pensaste que no lo habia escuchado, pero la verdad es que si-alzó los hombros-se que te hará feliz, pero debes aprender a sobrellevar los celos-la judía suspiró-no te digo que va a ser fácil, y que no tendrán demasiadas peleas por eso-el chico rió un poco-pero no puedes saltar a la primera que un chico le diga que la ama-la chica asintió, no pensó estar hablando con Jesse de eso, sabia que el chico era bueno, pero que lo aceptara tan bien era aun mejor, tal vez al principio halla hecho un poco de drama, pero no paso a demás.

-lo sé, pero el modo en que la mira….como la trata, no me gusta-susurró, el chico rió

-mira mi vida, la chica esta hermosa y tu mas que nadie lo sabes-la chica asintió-entonces, te daré un consejo, y espero que lo tomes-

-de ahora en adelante te haré caso, eres bastante sabio-el chico soltó una carcajada

-bueno, cuando veas que algún lobo anda rondando a tu princesa, piensa en con quien duerme en la noche, con quien se levanta en la mañana, a quien le dice te amo, en quien piensa para tener una familia, el porque esta en NY y a quien le hace el amor-la chica se puso completamente roja al escuchar lo ultimo-y tu respuesta siempre será: TÚ-la chica suspiró, tenia razón

-gracias Jesse, nunca pensé que tu te convirtieras en mi diario personal y mi conciencia-el chico rió-sabes que eres muy especial para mi, y gracias por ser asi no empezar con dramas y por apoyarme, se que ahora puedo llamarte y contarte lo que me pase en el dia y se que me darás buenos consejos-la chica se abrazaba a él, la rubia no veia nada bien esa escena, los celos brotaban hasta en sus manos. Mas al ver que el chico la puso en el piso y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se aferró a su brazo con fuerza, ambos reían, parecían una pareja.

-chicos como tardan-decía Kurt pues sentía el aura celosa de la chica junto a él, Rachel se separó del chico y se acercó a la rubia, veía su mirada y no quería que terminara golpeando a Jesse.

-te amo-susurró antes de darle un beso, tanto para contentarla, como para marcar terreno ante Lance. La rubia se sorprendió bastante al sentir el beso, era demasiado intenso a pesar de no tener gran movimiento. La judía queria marcar lo suyo, la rubia se dio cuenta y le respondió igual, ella también marcaría terreno enfrente de Jesse. Se separaron con una gran sonrisa, Rachel la tomó fuertemente de la mano y vieron hacia los demás chicos que las veian con los ojos abiertos.

-iremos al centro comercial-dijo Quinn, los chicos asintieron-quien quiera venir, esta completamente invitados-todos asintieron a excepción de Lance-te vas?-el chico asintió

-tengo asuntos pendientes-Jesse sonrió, la judía le habia hecho caso y le daba gusto ver que la otra chica no estaba celosa, o al menos Rachel logró que no lo exteriorizara

-de acuerdo, cuidate-la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla, y el chico ya no la trató como antes, tal vez ya habia entendido las cosas

-nos vemos, cuídense-el chico, todos asintieron y el chico se marchó

-listo-susurró St. James, al oido de la judía, esta rió con fuerza-eso querias, lo logramos-abrió los brazos con gracia, la morena seguía riendo

-de que se ríen?-preguntó Quinn, el chico rió con fuerza

-de que la diva esta completamente celosa de ese chico Lance-la judía se sonrojó por completo, la rubia rió con fuerza al verla-ya sabes, tanto como tu de mi-el chico era el que reía ahora, al igual que los otros cuatro chicos. Todos comenzaron a caminar directos hacia el centro comercial

······································

Los chicos habia llevado todas las cosas para la remodelación al nuevo departamento, las chicas estaban felices de tener las cosas como las querían, y si, ellas dormirían en el primer cuarto del segundo piso. Regresaron al hotel ya casi a media noche.

-estas feliz?-preguntó la rubia besando a su novia, la morena asintió con una gran sonrisa-es bueno dormir arriba, solitas….solo tu y yo, en un cuarto donde puedo arrancarte la ropa sin que nadie me vea ni te escuche cuando te haga llegar-la morena sonreía mientras la abrazaba por el cuello, la rubia acariciaba la piel de la chica

-no me gusta que Lance te abrace tanto, y no, no vale que sea tu amigo desde hace mucho tiempo-la rubia soltó una pequeña carcajada

-a mi no me gusta que St. James haya regresado a buscarte-contraatacó

-la diferencia que el respeta mi espacio y sabe que soy de una sola mujer-la rubia rodó los ojos-en serio, hoy habló conmigo-

-cuando? Cuando te llevaba en la espalda cargando?-preguntó con ironía la morena rió, pero la rubia no

-si, ahí-la otra chica suspiró-me dijo que tenia que aprender a sobrellevar los celos, que no podia saltar con cualquiera que se te acercara. Que sabe que me amabas y….y que cada vez que tenga uno de esos ataques de celos, piense en con quien tienes un futuro, con quien duermes, a quien le dices te amo y a quien le haces el amor-decia con voz cada vez mas baja, perdiéndose en los labios de su chica, la rubia la besaba con mas urgencia al escuchar las palabras de la morena

-y quien es?-preguntó, la judía la observó

-yo-la volvió a jalar hacia ella, la rubia comenzó a moverse sobre el cuerpo de su novia, un poco mas rápido y mas preciso, besos calientes suplieron a los tiernos, y la urgencia en ellos se palpaba

-él es alguien mas de mi pasado-susurró la rubia-al igual que Jesse lo es del tuyo-la morena asintió-pero tu eres mi presente, al igual que yo el tuyo-la morena besaba a la rubia calmadamente-y somos nuestro futuro-la morena volteo a la rubia, posicionándose sobre ella. La rubia sonrió, y algo amaba era el lado controlador de su chica.

La morena colocó las manos de la rubia por sobre su cabeza y comenzó a morder su cuello. Una de sus manos bajó hasta la entrepierna de la chica, la rubia amaba cuando la chica tenia el control, lo hacia todo tan preciso y sin necesidad de decirle que necesitaba. Rachel era mas directa en sus acciones.

-sabes que me gustó de el dia de hoy?-preguntó Rachel sobre el cuello de la ojiverde que negó-esto, después de estar todo el dia casi con barrera entre ambas, es bueno saber que estas aquí y puedo hacerte el amor-susurró sobre los labios de su novia la otra chica rió con fuerza, dejándose llevar por las caricias que la morena le proporcionaba.

·································

_**A NY ok, vamos bien! Espero que les haya gustado, dejenme un review por favor. Gracias por leer.**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**NI QUINN NI RACHEL NI LAS BRITTANAS NI MUCHO MENOS GLEE ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RYAN MURPHY Y FOX**_

_**CAPITULO TREINTAIDOS**_

_**Troubles**_

-no me estoy muriendo papis, solo me voy a mudar-la judía rodaba los ojos al ver a sus padres completamente tristes y llorando-ni siquiera es hoy la mudanza, primero tenemos que ayudar a Britt y San y luego iremos a NY-

-pero hija, nos estas enseñando las fotografias de tu futuro hogar al que en unos dias te irás y quieres que no nos pongamos melancólicos?-preguntó Hiram, los dos Fabray los veian con una sonrisa, la morena le estaba enseñando a sus padres las remodelaciones que habian hecho en el departamento, _un toque bastante gay._ eso habian dicho todos los que vieron la remodelación, pero a nadie le sorprendió.

-bueno papi, pero no me voy a ir al otro lado del mundo-la chica suspiraba al ver a ambos hombres asi de melancólicos-además, no voy a vivir sola, van a haber mas personas conmigo, Quinn y Kurt irán a NYADA conmigo, asi que no estaré sola en ningun momento-los hombres asintieron, su hija tenia razón

-nosotros la cuidaremos-aseguró Quinn, la morena sonrió hacia su novia

-gracias, espero que no quieras aprovecharte de ella ehhh-molestó Hiram, aunque ya sabia que ellas habian llegado mas allá, seria tonto pensar lo contrario durmiendo juntas todo el tiempo, y con el amor que se les notaba y les brotaba sin poder evitarlo. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron por completo

-nunca me aprovecharía de ella ni haria nada que ella no quisiese-la rubia aceptó con una media sonrisa, los dos hombres sonrieron y asintieron

·····································

-por dios, era mas fácil si solo llevaban su casa completa-dijo Rachel al ver todas las cosas que las Brittanas llevaban. La latina rodó los ojos.

-eso mismo te diré yo cuando ustedes se muden a NY, estoy segura que echarás hasta a tus padres en la mudanza-la judía iba a responder algo, pero Quinn se interpuso

-es mejor avanzar, o estaremos aquí todo el dia-las dos chicas bufaron y subieron a un convertible rojo, regalo para las recien casadas, por parte de los padres de los padres de la rubia, mientras los padres de la latina habian comprado su nueva casa.

-tus padres tienen buen gusto Britt-las Faberry iban en el asiento de atrás y de copiloto iba Britt, mientras San manejaba

-lo sé-dijo Britt con una gran sonrisa

-espero que les guste la casa, a Britt la enamoró esa casa, creo que la amará mas que a mi-la ojiazul negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de su novia

-no hay celos?-preguntó Quinn, la latina la observó por el retrovisor con una ceja alzada-ya sabes, con otros chicos o chicas-la ojiazul volteo a verlas con la misma mirada

-CREO que casi no los tenemos, al parecer ya los estamos superando-contestó la latina-digamos que después de tanto tiempo juntas solo tendré que saltar cuando conozcamos a alguien mas, aunque bueno, estar casadas y aparte pasar las 24hrs del dia juntas es muy bueno y eso nos ayudara-las chicas asintieron-ustedes deberían verlo de ese modo, no estan casadas ante algún dios, pero si con sus almas y también estarán las 24hrs del dia juntas, eso las ayudará demasiado-las chicas se vieron y sonrieron, la latina tenía razón, ambas agradecían tener amigos que las ayudaran

-y como van con la mudanza?-preguntó Britt-ya saben que se llevaran y que no-las chicas suspiraron

-no lo tenemos todo aun, ya que la señorita Berry esta completamente paranoica con que algo se nos olvide algo-la latina reía al escucharla, se imaginó ya todo guardado y la diva aun asi sin estar conforme

-lo imagino, aun no me creo que la aguantes-decia entre risas, Rachel alzó una ceja y Britt rió al ver su cara

-tiene razón Q, debes amarla demasiado-agregó Britt

-bueno, debe ser muy…..¡auch!-la ojiverde golpeó a la latina en el brazo para que se callara

-no termines esa oración-advirtió, la judía no entendía muy bien, y Britt soltó una gran carcajada

-deberias dejar que se exprese mi vida-la latina rió y asintió

-debes dejar que me exprese mi vida-se burló Santana viendolas por el retrovisor, la ojiverde alzó una ceja y Rachel sonrió

-que conste que te adverti-murmuró Quinn dejando salir un largo suspiro

-bueno, debes ser muy buena en lo que le haces, porque la tienes completamente enamorada, tambien lo haces diva?-Rachel se sonrojó al escucharla, Quinn rió al ver a su novia, y Britt reia de la situación-eres morocha, por favor dime que la haces llegar muy mal-dijo en tono sexual, las Faberrys se sonrojaron hasta las orejas y Britt las volteo a ver

-chicas, creo que acaba de pasar toda su historia sexual por su mente-dijo Britt con tono inocente, la latina rió con fuerza, asi que perdió el control del auto por un momento

-Santana!-reprocharon las tres al ver el descuido de la latina que se recompuso ni bien pasó

-per….perdón chicas, pero es verdad! Britt tiene toda la razón, su cara de pervertidas jamás la voy a olvidar-las chicas de atrás se sonrojaron de nuevo

-son tan monas cuando se sonrojan por todo-comentó Britt

······················

-es verdad, es fabulosa-dijo Rachel ni bien los señores de la mudanza comenzaron a bajar todo, las chicas llevaban algunas cosas también-dinos que podremos venir el fin de semana acá-junto ambas manos frente a la latina.

-si prometen no romper nada en sus arranques sexuales, pueden venirse todas las vacaciones-se burló la latina, las otras dos chicas la observaron-claro que pueden-rodó los ojos al decirlo, ambas sonrieron y la abrazaron, la chica solo las separó con cuidado-mucho cariño me hace daño-las dos chicas le dieron un beso en la mejilla cada quien-iuuu, para saber donde han estado sus bocas-rió, quitándose de en medio de ellas, dejando a ambas completamente sonrojadas.

-chicas! Chicas!-gritó Brittany, las tres voltearon-vengan miren esto!-la latina rodó los ojos y la pareja corrió hacia la ojiazul-es genial!, tiene forma de pato!-las chicas observaron la piscina y si, tenia forma de pato.

-esto es genial Britt-dijo Quinn, la otra chica asintió, Santana salió hacia ellas

-pueden entrar si quieren-las dos chicas se vieron entre si-los señores ya terminaron de bajar las cosas, asi que estamos solas-las dos chicas asintieron, se comenzaron a desvestir-ey-las detuvo-vayan por su ropa y luego se meten, sino tendran que salir ustedes mismas por ellas al auto-decia mientras se sentaba en una tumbona, las otras dos chicas la observaron-ok, yo voy, pero ya métanse que me queman los ojos sus cuerpos semidesnudos-se colocó unas gafas y cerró los ojos, las dos se aventaron a la piscina y Britt aplaudió con mucha energia.

-podemos jugar? Siiii?-las dos asintieron, no podian negarle nada a la ojiazul si ponia esa carita

Varios minutos después, y luego de dos veces de golpear a Santana con la pelota y de que esta solo se quejara y se diera la vuelta dando a entender que dormía, a Quinn se le ocurrió una gran idea. Lentamente se acercó a la latina, las dos chicas que aun seguian dentro negaban con la cabeza, sabían que la morena se enojaría, pero a la ojiverde no le importó, se acercó hasta ella y la tomó en brazos, Santana simplemente se quejó un poco y justo cuando la rubia la iba a lanzar a la piscina, se colgó de su cuello atrayéndola con ella y logrando que ambas cayeran al agua. La latina comenzó a reir, y la rubia la observó sorprendida

-no dormias?-preguntó Britt mientras la ojiverde se pasaba la mano por la cara para quitarse el exceso de agua

-soy un ninja que huele el peligro, y sentí la presencia de esa rubia en mis sueños-dijo la latina misteriosamente, entrando al agua lentamente, para salir donde estaba Britt que sonrió

-mi novia es un ninja!-dijo emocionada, las Faberrys las vieron con una ceja alzada-creo que ellas no nos creen Santy-susurró hacia su novia

-no importa, con que tu y yo lo sepamos esta bien-respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla

-que harán con esta casa cuando ya no estén aquí?-preguntó Rachel mientras la ojiverde se ponía detrás de ella abrazándola

-bueno, pensamos venderla y con ese dinero comprar otra en NY-respondió Santana comenzando a quitarse su ropa y dejándola en una de las orillas, hasta quedar en ropa interior, como sus amigas

-pero suponemos que la casa de allá no tendrá una piscina como esta-dijo Britt con un pucherito

-porque no le dices a _Santy_ que vea la posibilidad de que la tenga-la rubia vio a su amiga y dijo en tono aniñado su nombre, la latina alzó una ceja

-si! Santy di que siiii por favor-la ojiazul abrazaba a su chica y saltaba

-ok ok, trataré-la ojiazul se lanzó a besarla y nadó con ella hasta una orilla, colocándose entre sus piernas

-wow, no lo pensarán hacer aquí con nosotras viéndolas cierto?-Quinn le tapó los ojos a su chica que las quitó enseguida

-no, pero si quieren pueden unirse y asi no verían nada-contestó Santana, mientras su chica comenzaba a besar su cuello, ambas Faberrys salieron como tromba del agua, las otras dos comenzaron a reir

-aun no tenemos camas arregladas!-gritó Britt, la latina rió con fuerza

-quien dijo que la necesitáramos!-respondió la ojiverde, ambas chicas se sorprendieron al escucharlas

·······································

-no hablarás en serio verdad?-preguntó Rachel al ver a donde la dirigia su novia

-porque no?-preguntó con un puchero

-dijeron que no tenian camas-la rubia abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su chica a una de las recamaras

-no, pero no las necesitamos, solo un lugar privado-la tomó por los muslos alzándola y colocándola contra la pared, la morena gimió al verse atacada de esa manera. La rubia comenzó a morder su cuello, y con una de sus manos acariciaba uno de sus pechos por encima del corpiño, que estaba completamente mojado y frio a causa del agua y con la otra la tomaba del trasero para poder mantenerla arriba. La morena volvió a gemir con mas intensidad, el cuarto estaba vacío por lo que el eco era mas fuerte.

-no podemos….ya sabes, asi no voy a poder…..-la morena quería hacerse entender, la rubia solo caminó un poco hacia atrás y la morena puso sus pies en el piso. Ambas se besaban con pasión, pocas veces esta gobernaba, pero estar calientes, demasiado, siempre sacaba ese lado de ellas. La morena la jaló hacia abajo mientras se iba acostando en el piso. La rubia quedó sobre ella, entre sus piernas y la morena la abrazaba con mas fuerza, mientras mas intensidad tenian sus besos. Los jadeos y gemidos comenzaban a hacerse cada vez mas fuertes en la habitación. El brassiere de la judía terminó a un lado de ambas, al igual que el de Quinn, mientras las bragas terminaron un poco mas lejos. La rubia tenia una pierna entre las de la morena y viceversa. La chica comenzó un suave movimiento que hacia a la otra chica gemir sobre sus labios. La mano de la morena se dirigió hacia abajo, comenzando a hacer círculos, mandando un electroshock al rubia. La ojiverde no se hizo esperar y bajó hasta la entrada de la judía, sintió su humedad, y sus dedos siguieron el rumbo sin necesitar ninguna orden, entrando en su novia, robándole un fuerte gemido retumbando en toda la habitación, la morena entró en su chica y ambas se vieron fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, la mano izquierda de la rubia se apoyó en el piso dándole estabilidad a la situación. Comenzó a balancearse contra la morena que se aferraba a su cintura para mantener el ritmo. Los jadeos se hacían cada vez mas marcados y los gemidos se hacían presentes cada que alguna de las dos daba en el punto exacto, por lo que cada vez se hacían mas constantes. La rubia comenzó a morder el cuello de la chica, enterrando un poco sus dientes, arrancándole un fuerte gemido, haciendo que la morena se aferrara a su cuello. Con sus piernas se ayudaban a entrar mas profundo, tres embestidas mas y la rubia se venia sobre su novia, que al sentir a su novia gemir en su oido, llegó sobre los dedos de su chica, ambas se quedaron en esa posición unos segundos, respirando profundamente, la morena salió de la rubia y esta la imitó, la abrazó mas contra ella, perdiendo sus dedos en el cabello de su novia. Quinn solo se colocó mejor, y la comenzó a besar perezosamente, haciendo que la morena sonriera

-te amo-susurró Rachel, la ojiverde sonrió aun mas

-yo también te amo-respondió del mismo modo-es increible que lo hagamos en lugares tan poco comunes-se apoyó en ambas manos para levantarse un poco y ver a su alrededor, la otra chica también volteo hacia ambos lados y asintió-te das cuenta que yo no lo haria en cualquier lugar con nadie mas que no fueras tu-la observó y Rachel sonrió y la besó

-es bueno saberlo, asi cuando lo hagas en una azotea, por ejemplo en la de NYADA, solo lo harás conmigo-la chica soltó una gran carcajada ni bien terminó de decirlo, la rubia alzó una ceja

-mejor lo hacemos en un callejón-susurró antes de besarla

-en verdad te acuerdas de todo lo que pasó esa noche?-preguntó acariciando su nuca, la chica asintió

-lo grabé mentalmente, no lo hice con una cámara porque seria un poco psicótico-la judía rió al escucharla-tu lo recuerdas?-

-claro que si….fue perfecto Quinn, no me arrepiento de nada, te portaste muy bien-halagó con una sonrisa

-me daba miedo lastimarte Rach, nunca….ya sabes, nunca habia estado con una chica, menos…..-se sonrojó y la morena la besó con ternura

-es mejor bajar, esas dos deben estar en el tercer asalto-la rubia soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie, jalando de la mano a la morena, ambas volvieron a colocarse su ropa interior y salieron de la habitación, escucharon gritos, pensaron que estaban aun en sus cosas, pero no era asi.

-y lo dices asi!, quiero decir….te das cuenta lo que es? Lo que significa que hayas traido eso? Sabes quien te lo regalo y que no me hace gracia-decia la latina en medio de gritos

-no me di cuenta Santana, venia en una caja que hace mucho tiempo no abro-contestaba del mismo modo la rubia

-yo tiré todo de los demás chicos con los que estuve, porque esa fue nuestra promesa, y ahora tu me sales con esto?-preguntó, las dos Faberrys bajaban en silencio, no querian asustar a sus amigas

-no lo tiré porque no lo recordé, por dios Santana no entiendo porque te pones asi por algo sin sentido-ambas chicas se sorprendian del tono utilizado por ambas, la ojiazul pocas veces le hablaba por su nombre completo a la latina. Ambas hicieron acto de presencia, y ambas chicas se callaron al instante.

-ey-saludaron ambas, las Brittanas solo sonrieron fingidamente

-las ayudamos?-preguntó Quinn, ambas asintieron y ellas se acercaron, todas se centraban en distintas cosas, pero la tensión seguia en el aire, las Faberrys estaban juntas y las otras chicas cada una en lo suyo-que crees Santy?-la latina volteo a verla y asintió para que prosiguiera-el dia que estuvimos en NY vimos a Lance-la latina volvió a asentir

-ya lo sé, Berry me llamó-fue un poco cortante y la rubia volvió a hablar

-algo dijo Kurt-la judía volteo a verla y esta solo le sonrió-también vimos a St. James-la latina se sorprendió al escucharlo

-que hacia allá?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-va a trabajar como director de un coro-la otra chica asintió para que prosiguiera-queria vernos para disculparse por su comportamiento, todo salió mas que bien-

-bueno, él es muy bueno y me entendió perfectamente-comentó Rachel, por primera vez Brittany no decía nada y se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo-me dio un par de consejos que pienso poner en práctica-la latina la observó con el ceño fruncido

-St. James le dio consejos a tu chica y tu no le saltaste encima?-preguntó hacia la ojiverde

-si bueno, aparte la llevaba en la espalda cargando-Santana vio a todos lados y de ahí regreso su mirada a la rubia

-y no lo mataste?-preguntó completamente sorprendida

-lo iba a hacer, pero Rachel me hizo saber que era estúpido tener celos de alguien mas-la rubia vio a su novia-y Jesse se lo hizo ver a ella-

-que consejo te dio Jesse?-preguntó curiosa la ojiazul entrando en su conversación, ella y Santana parecían imanes con el mismo polo, pues apenas se acercó la latina se volteó a lo que estaba haciendo antes

-que cada vez que tuviera un ataque de celos, o alguien rondara a mi princesa pensara en con quien estaba Quinn-hablaba para ambas chicas asi que veia a la ojiazul y luego a la morena que estaba de espalda a ellas-que pensara a quien besaba, con quien dormia, con quien amanecia, con quien tenia un futuro, a quien le decia Te Amo y a quien le hacia el amor-la rubia suspiró-y que siempre mi respuesta seria YO-la latina solo observaba un pequeño pato que ella misma le habia regalado hace un tiempo a su chica, no volteaba a verlas, pues sabia que todas la mirarían a ella. La ojiazul solo asentía a sus palabras, Jesse tenia razón, no podian ponerse asi por cosas asi de estúpidas. Las tres la observaban, ella sentía sus miradas.

-tenemos tres recámaras, ya sabes, una para nosotras, otra para ustedes y otra para alguna visita, asi que tenemos que acomodar estas cajas de aquí en nuestra recámara y aquellas en las otras dos-comenzó la latina dejando al peluche y volteando hacia ellas, las tres la observaron-ustedes se encargan de lo de ustedes, ya sabes eligen algunas cosas de ahí y nosotras de el nuestro-señaló primero a las Faberrys y luego a su esposa-luego el de visitas lo arreglamos todas y bajamos aca para…..-

-no intentes hacer como que nada pasa Santana-murmuró Britt, la chica volteo a verla

-no empieces Brittany, deja las cosas como estan si?-la rubia negó

-porque siempre tratas de evadir las cosas cuando se ponen difíciles-la morena desvió su mirada-si, lo guardé porque fue importante para mi y en algún momento lo quise, no por nada perdi mi…..-

-se lo que perdiste, asi que…..en serio déjalo asi Britt, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, no cuando podemos incomodarlas a ellas-las aludidas se vieron entre si-vamos a trabajar, luego salimos a comer por ahí-la morena iba a comenzar a caminar, cuando su esposa la detuvo del brazo, ambas se vieron desafiantes-no tengo porque quedarme en la misma habitación que tu Pierce-se soltó del agarre

-igual es la misma casa-respondió la chica, la latina respiró profundamente-hazme caso López, no tienes derecho a irte asi como asi por una estupidez-

-chicas, no entiendo que paso, pero no peleen, normalmente somos nosotras las que peleamos y ustedes quienes nos ayudan, no al revés-la judía se colocó entre ambas, ya que Britt habia caminado un poco mas

-no entienden nada-susurró Brittany, ambas fruncieron el ceño-no tiene derecho a reclamarme eso, cuando ella también tiene cosas de sus ex -la latina volteo a verla

-a no, no me voltees las cosas, yo no guarde nada de alguno de ellos-dijo con seguridad

-y las firmas de Finn, Sam, Puck….quieres que siga?-preguntó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-en verdad?-preguntó completamente saturada, Quinn y Rachel se veian y no sabian que hacer, de algo estaban seguras, tratarían de no llegar a pelearse por sus ex, de nuevo-las tengo porque estan en el anuario! Que querias? Que lo quemara?-la morena la veia con los brazos cruzados-yo no soy la que guarda el estúpido corazón que le regaló el chico con el que perdió su virginidad-las dos chicas se sorprendieron-y sabes porque?-la rubia la observaba con una mirada triste, sabia la respuesta-porque yo perdí mi virginidad contigo-reveló y las otras dos sucumbieron ante esa declaración, la ojiverde casi se desmaya-y sabes porque? Porque ningún chico que primero te enamora y luego se hace pasar por alien entró a mi carpa y tuvo sexo conmigo y luego me dio un corazón, porque yo no pude hacerlo con alguien que no fueras tu, porque me duele saber que no fui tu primera….-el llanto se interpuso en su discurso, las Faberrys no entendían nada y seguian tratando de procesar todo, mientras Britt veia a su chica llorar, tal vez para otras personas no era importante, pero para la latina si lo era. Rachel se acercó a abrazarla, y la morena se aferró a ella comenzando a llorar con mas fuerza-saben que? Esto es estúpido, regreso en un rato-la chica tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa, antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera reaccionar escucharon el motor del auto. Todas se quedaron en silencio, no sabian que hacer, Britt se sentía mal, sabia que la latina tenia razón.

-como se te ocurre guardar algo de ese chico Britt?-preguntó Quinn después de unos minutos en silencio

-hace años que no abria esa caja, ni siquiera lo recordaba-dijo con pesadez sentándose en una de las cajas-es cierto, no fue bueno guardarlo, se que a ella le afectó aquello, pero si lo hubiera visto antes lo hubiera tirado a la basura-la chica se lamentaba

-yo….yo no….es en serio?-preguntó Rachel-ella….contigo?-la rubia asintió con una media sonrisa-no es por nada, pero yo pensé que Santana habia estado con alguien antes de empezar a estar contigo-la otra chica negó

-bueno, eso le afecta, ya sabes, ella es totalmente mia, en todos los sentidos, pero siente que yo no lo soy-las chicas asintieron-obviamente ustedes no tendrán este problema-ambas se observaron, algo asi pasaba entre ellas, pero lógicamente la judía no era como la latina-a pesar de que tengas una hija con Puck, y ella haya perdido su virginidad contigo-las dos asintieron-pero Santana no es igual de segura que ustedes, ella siente que en algún momento volverá a estar sola, aunque no sea asi-la ojiverde observó a su novia y la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso, ambas vieron a su amiga, estaba completamente triste

-nos pondremos algo de ropa y venimos si?-la rubia solo asintió y fueron a las maletas, que gracias a dios, la latina habia metido antes de su ataque de celos.

·································

_**Problemas en el paraíso Brittana, y bueeeeno, las Faberrys en donde sea! Ajajá, espero que les haya gustado dejenme un review y gracias por leer!**_

_**FUU(:**_

_**Facebook: Oosaki Fuu**_


End file.
